Power Rangers SPD: Purple Ranger
by watertribegirl
Summary: This is Leah's story. She doesn't know that she is related to Kat Manx and both Kat and Cruger are hiding it from her. Follow Leah and her teammates as they defeat Emperor Gruumm and protect the earth.
1. Beginnings Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

In space, a ship was near a planet. "We have taken all that we can from Merlandia. The life forms have fled, and the planet is useless to me." a voice said, leaving orbit and the planet explodes. "Destroy it."

 _Narrator: In the not-too-distant future…earth has become a safe haven for all alien races, who come from the farthest reaches of the galaxy to live in peace. Ninety nine percent of the newcomers live in harmony, but the one percent who can't; there is space patrol delta. The new breed of police to bring them in._

Outside a warehouse, an alien carrying a container is shot and knocks down a door. Three teenagers walk inside, looking for the alien. The tall one, Sky Tate, walks in further with his weapon drawn. Bridge Carson looks around for a few seconds, then says, "You can hide monster…well, actually, you can't really hide." He takes off his glove and waves his hand, showing where the alien went.

"Perp at 2 o' clock." he said. The girl standing behind him turns to her left. "That's 9 o' clock, Syd." he tells her.

"Got it." said Sydney Drew as she turns direction and grabs something off her belt.

"Fist of Iron." she yells and punches a stack of wooden crates. When the crates smashed together, it revealed the alien's hiding place. The alien jumped out and aimed at Sky. Thinking quickly, Sky moved his arm in a circle, creating a force field. The alien made contact with Sky's force field and was flung back onto the ground. Once back up, the alien aim its attack at the three teenagers to escape. Once it was cornered and aim its final attack, Sky uses his blaster to knock the alien off its feet for the last time.

Sky takes out a communication device. "Sky Tate reporting in. Mission complete. Please advise." he said into the device. The training session was over and a feline alien walks up to them. "Well done, cadets. Your training has progresses nicely." she said, complementing them.

Bridge raises his hand. "Kat, uh…I mean ma'am…I mean Miss Manx. We're all wondering. We know that there are "A" Squad Power Rangers and we're "B" Squad cadets. Not that there's wrong with being a "B" Squad cadet, or a "C" squad, or a "D" squad." he said, babbling a bit. Kat looks at the teen, confused at what he was saying.

"Let me translate. I speak fluent Bridge. He wants to know when we're getting those colorful designer suits." said Syd.

"Kat, I've told them that it's not about the suits or the weapons. It's about helping people and upholding the tradition of being a power ranger." he said confidently. Kat smiles, knowing how much Sky wanted to be like his dad. "That's up to commander Cruger, not me." she replied, deactivating the program.

"Dismissed." she tells them. The three cadets saluted her and left the room. The alien stands behind Kat, looking as if to attack her from behind when she turns around to change it back to its true form. It revealed to be her lab assistant Boom, who is breathing heavily from the training.

"Best cadets ever, Kat." he said, still breathing heavily. She nodded and said, "Agreed. And you Boom, my eager assistant. Job well done." In the command center, cadets were everywhere, tracking something.

"Go get those charts."

"Yes, sir."

"Right here."

"Coordinates 9-9-3, confirm." A cadet suddenly walks to someone sitting in chair that was facing the wall.

"Commander Cruger, sir." said the cadet saluting him. "We have a problem in the…" The chair spins around to reveal an alien dog.

"Ninth Quadrant. I am aware. Merlandia has been destroyed. There's not a lot of time and much to be done." he said to the cadet. "He is coming."

In space, a ship of some sort is on a course for another planet. Down a long, creepy, disgusting hallway and in a room, an alien with red eyes that glowed turns his chair and says to himself, "Beware earth. Your end has begun."

Back at the academy, Boom walks into the rec room with a broken arm. Syd looks at him in shock and asks, "Boom, did we do that?"

"Nah. You guys just dislocated my shoulder. I popped it back in and it's as good as gold. See? Aah!" he replies as he pops it back into its joint but he winces as he feels the pain.

"Anyway…this is Kat's new arm cast laser. Cool, huh? Anyway, uh, I got to go. So bye. Aah! Aah!" he said and starts losing balance of the tray in his hands. The tray spills onto Boom's shirt and as Bridge tries to help him, the laser cast goes off. Sky just then walks into the rec room and sees the mess that Boom created. "Boom. Clean up your mess." he orders the lab assistant.

"Yes sir. Sir…" he said nervously. "Which mess?"

"Start with the last one you made. Then work backwards." said Sky.

"Yes sir." said Boom then walks away.

"Lighten up, Sky. Boom's a great guy." said Syd. "A little weird but a great guy."

"Yeah, well, someday our lives may depend on that great guy and then what?" he asked her, moving a chess piece across the board.

"I know. I know." said Bridge, raising his hand and Sky gives him a look. "Then our lives will depend on that great guy."

Sky shakes his head a bit, scoffs and said, "Commander Cruger wants to see us. Now."

In the command center, "A" squad is suited up and is addressed by Cruger. "Listen carefully "A" squad. Preparation is the key to any tactical defense. Report to delta air base for last minute simulation instruction. Earth depends on you. Dismissed." he tells them.

"A" squad points their weapons into the air and said, "Yes sir." They leave the command center with Cruger saying after them, "Good luck, "A" squad."

"A" squad start to run pass Sky, Bridge and Syd.

"Attention!" said Sky as he and Syd stand a side to let them through. One of the members of "A" squad suddenly bumps into Bridge. He takes off a glove to read their auras when Sky said, "That is who I want to be. I'm going to be the next red ranger."

"Jeez, did you see the size of them?" said Syd. "Even the girls are massive."

Bridge looked confused at what he read before turning to Syd and Sky, debating on if he should say something about "A" squad. Then Syd asks, "What's wrong, Bridge?"

He looks down the hallway to where "A" squad went through. "I don't know. Their energy, their colors…something's off." he tells them. They continued to head into the command center and saluted to Commander Cruger as they entered. "Cadets, I trust you've enjoyed your training at the S.P.D. Academy." said Cruger.

"Well, since you asked, the florescent lightening gives me a bit of a headache." said Syd.

Cruger growls at her. "Yes sir." she said before he continued any further.

"And not that your training has ended, or will it end while you're here, but as your commander, I must now call upon "B" squad to step up and take on new responsibilities." said Cruger.

"Yes." whispered Bridge, then fist bumped with Syd. Out in the city, the trio were in the market. "I thought "New responsibilities" meant kicking some intergalactic freakazoid butt. All the data device says is to bring in the Parkington market thieves." complained Syd.

"That's code no doubt. What do you think it means?" said Bridge.

"Bring in the Parkington market thieves." said Sky.

"You know what, Sky, you _are_ good." he tells him when they hear a security guard shout out, "Stop thieves!" They see two teenagers and a preteen alien running towards them.

"Outta the way! We don't want to hurt you." said the African American teenager with the dreadlocks.

"Hurt us? That's a new one." said Sky. Syd holds up her badge and says to the security guard, "S.P.D., we'll take it from here."

"Thank you." said the security guard, waving her off and started walking away.

"You may not be coming in peacefully, but you're coming in." said Sky as he, Bridge and Syd took their stances. The alien preteen with the speckles on her face gave Sky a dark look before saying, "Says who? You? You're not my parents."

Before long, the other teenager replicated herself and said, "What about me?" Syd turns around to see the double, then kicks it.

"It's a hologram. It's not real." she says, then gets knocked down by the Hispanic teen double. Realizing that it wasn't a hologram, she finally admits, "Okay, she's real." Both the alien preteen and the African American teenager patted her on the back and ran the other way.

After picking her up from the ground, Syd then said, "Let's get 'em!" The three of them came to a fork in the road and decided to split up. Syd went to chase after the Hispanic teen while Sky and Bridge went after the other two.

Syd was fighting the Hispanic teenage girl when she then replicated herself. Syd was outnumbered. As Sky took on the older teen, Bridge took on the younger one and somehow had a striking resemblance to someone he knew. "Look, I don't want to fight you. You look like a nice kid." said Bridge, trying not to provoke her.

The girl scoffs and says, "Oh, really? You couldn't catch me if I wanted you to. I have hiding places everywhere in this city." She then uses her genetic powers to whisk herself away in a cloud of white smoke. Bridge was confused at what she did until the preteen tapped him from behind.

"You didn't see that one coming, huh mister cadet." she said then ran off to help one of her friends.

"Actually, I didn't." he said, watching her run off.

"Good. Maybe it will keep you on your toes one day. Ha Ha!" she said over her shoulder.

Just as she went to higher ground to help her big 'sister', Bridge was still standing there, trying to figure out how someone like her had a genetic power.

Sky was battling the African American male when he was thrown towards a fruit stand and knocked to the ground. He got back up and was cornered to a wall. "I've got him." said Sky as he closed in. "Say good night, friend."

Suddenly, the African American teen went through the wall, causing Sky to run into the wall. All three cadets were defeated. The African American male then came out of the wall, unharmed from his battle with Sky and said to them, "I'm sorry that we can't stay to play, but we've got to run."

"Catch ya on the flip side." said the preteen and then the three of them took off.

"That went well." said Bridge. At the S.P.D. base the three cadets were being reprimanded by Cruger. "You underestimated your opponent and were sadly defeated." he said to them.

"We are _so_ not ready to be power rangers." said Syd.

"I'm ready." said Sky.

"Oh, so it must have been Syd and I who let those three get away." Bridge tells his fellow cadet.

"Listen to yourselves." said Cruger. "There is no team here. This is the issue that will have to overcome before you become a power ranger."

"Oh…I get it. All we have to do is stop blaming, criticizing and judging each other?" asked Syd.

"You forgot to mention failing to bring in suspects." Bridge chimed in.

"Right. Let's see…that puts us right on schedule to be rangers around…never." Syd said, finishing her thought.

"You will meet those three again." said Cruger.

"Sir. The civilians…they were different. They have special abilities like we do. Plus the younger one had its spots on her face that reminded me of Kat." said Sky.

"Yes, I know." he replied. "Cadet Tate, come with me." He then motioned to Sky to follow him out.

In an alley, the two teens were handing out things while the younger one was sitting on top of a beat up car, fixing one of her messenger bags. "Jack…" said the Hispanic teen. "We've been on the streets a long time together. I mean, you're my best friend and Leah is like my little sister. You're like a brother to us both and brother, after doing five years of this, I say we change careers. I mean, I'm tired of playing Robin Hood."

A homeless female alien approaches the small group, hoping to get something when Jack says, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. We don't have anything else to give out. Maybe tomorrow." she turns away sadly but before walking away any further, he then tells her, "Wait, wait."

Jack takes off his jacket and wraps it around her to keep warm. When Jack turns to face the girls, Z folds her arms and Leah follow suits. "What?" Jack asked the girls. "She need it. Maybe her husband did. Or her child."

"Right…so now what are we going to do? Playing Robin Hood is getting boring for someone my age." said Leah, hoping down from the car. "I need something more challenging, Jack."

"Okay, okay. You're right. We gotta do something else." said Jack.

"Ok." said the girls, seeing that it was finally time for a change.

"But after we do one more job." he said, hoping that they would do this one last hoorah.

"Seriously? Did what we just tell him go in one ear and out the other?" asked Leah with irritation in her voice.

"Jack, do you really think that some more food and some clothes are going to make a difference? If we're going to make a change, then we're going to have to be a part of something bigger." said Z.

Leah nodded, wanting to be a part of something as well. "Yeah, well, when you find something bigger, let me know." he tells them. Back at the base, Cruger speaks to Sky out in the hallway. "Why red ranger, cadet?" asked the commander.

"Lots of reasons, sir. I'm top on "B" squad's in test scores, weaponry and in fighting. As you know sir, my father was the red ranger. Ever since I was a little kid, I've trained for the day, I'd become like my dad…the next red ranger." he said.

"Your father was the best of the best of rangers. If you're anything like him, we will all benefit by your service. Dismissed." said Cruger.

"Thank you, sir." said Sky starts to walk away but Cruger then stops him. "Cadet, if I was to appoint Syd as red ranger, would you follow her into battle?"

"Sir…she's a girl." scoffs Sky.

"Or Bridge."

"I like Bridge. But in all honesty, sir, he's not a leader."

"I see. Thank you for your honesty, cadet. That will be all." said Cruger.

"Sir." said Sky and saluted.

In space, the ship finds a space web. "A sirian space web…Anubis "Doggie" Cruger is still alive. The web is strong. I need a proton accelerator to move my ship through it." said the alien. He then turns to the robot.

"I have a contact on the earth planet who will get me one. My ship may not get through now, but a robot can. Get me what I ask and let no one stop you!" he says to the robot.

"Yes master." the robot replies.

Z, Leah and Jack were gathering clothes and storing them in the back of a truck that was parked behind a store. "I told you this would be a great score." said Jack, pushing one of the racks into the truck.

"Yeah right." muttered Leah as she was standing at the side of the truck, waiting to hear anything suspicious. Replications of Z were right behind him with the other racks of clothes.

"Good work, Z." he says to each of them as they pass him by.

"I can't believe that I'm stuck on lookout duty…again. Why do I always get this job, Jack?" asked Leah.

"Because you're good at letting us know when someone's coming." he tells her, as the last Z brings in the last rack of clothes.

"You know Z, if we put you and yourselves together, we could get an unlimited amount of clothes and food." Jack said but was interrupted by Z. Leah ran ahead to the front of the truck.

"No, Jack, this is the last job for me, the munchkin and all my selves who were packing up and doing it alone. You got it?" said Z.

They heard a voice call out, "Help me!" Then a green looking alien runs up to them, holding something. "Take this! Don't let them have it! The future of the planet depends on it. Hide it!" he said and takes off. Leah, Z and Jack were confused by it.

"What does he mean by 'hide it'?" Leah asked Z and Jack as she reached for the box. Both Jack and Z laughed. "Why do the nuts of the world always find you?" asked Z. Then the three of them got into the truck. "Just lucky, I guess." he said.

In the command center, Sky was pacing while Bridge and Syd were playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. "Yes! 55 times in a row!" he says and Syd saw that she lost.

"Okay I'm officially bored to tears. We get called in to report in an hour ago-report to who?" Syd said angrily.

 _"Whom."_ Bridge said, correcting her grammar.

"Never correct me again." snapped Syd. Bridge looked like he was put out and Syd regretted it immediately.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense watching walkathon boy wear a path in the floor." she said.

Annoyed at this, Sky replied, "If you have a problem with it, Sydney, make me stop."

"Okay. I maybe a girl, and I may be cute, but no one…" said Syd, as she went for him, trying to stop him from pacing any further. At the same time, Cruger walks into the command center and sees Bridge trying to separate them. "I trust that you are using this time to bond as a team." he said.

"Yes sir." they said, stopping whatever they were doing. "Good. Come this way." Cruger said to the cadets. They entered the lab of Kat Manx, who was still sitting at her computer, typing.

"Without going into details, Earth's ultimate survival, dictates that I elevate your team to active status. Any questions?" said Cruger. Bridge raised his hand. "Um…yeah. Uh…just one. Did you say, 'Ultimate Survival', as in Earth may be destroyed?" asked Bridge.

"I did." said Cruger.

"Cadets, you have spent the last two years in simulation training. But this time, the game is real." explained Kat just before Bridge could say anything. She motioned to Boom and he steps forward with a tray of black and white devices.

"S.P.D. Morphers." Kat continued, holding one of the morphers. "They are, without a doubt your best friend. They are also judgement scanners. They will assess the guilt or innocence of those you take into custody. Boom…" He looks over at her with a confused look. "Guilty or innocent of eating the last slice of cake today."

"Me?" he asked as the morpher begins to read him. "I-I…no. No, no, I didn't."

"The scanner reads body temperature, pulse, and electrical impulses and renders a verdict." Kat further explained about the judgement scanner. Then the morpher stops on the red x.

"Guilty." said Kat and Boom's go wide in fear. "And it doesn't make mistakes."

"Okay, I'm guilty. But it was just a piece of cake!" Boom exclaims and that's when Kat presses a button on the morpher. In less than a minute, Boom was placed in what looked like a playing card.

"Okay! Time to let Boom out now!" said Boom as Kat walks over and picks up the card that held him inside.

"This makes transportation of the detainee a non-issue." she said, shaking the card.

"Kat?"

"You are now trained and equipped. You are now the new "B" squad power rangers. Congratulations." said Cruger. Happy as they were, the commander had more to tell them.

"Celebration can come later. I need your assistance on an urgent matter. Follow me."

The three cadets followed him and Kat put down the still contained Boom, vowing that he wouldn't eat chocolate cake again. The cadets had gotten into their vehicles, Cruger tells them the street thieves coordinates were programed in their vehicle's computer.

Out on the street, Jack and Z were passing out items while Leah was working on her homework. Jack had picked up what the alien had given them the night before. "This is the last of it. You can't eat it or wear it. It has no value." he said, chucking it into the trash can. Z shakes her head as Leah looks up from her binder. "Now did you see how much those people appreciated what we gave them?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, it gave me that warm and fuzzy feeling that I hate so much and no I didn't change my mind about wanting to do something bigger." said Z. She motioned for Leah to follow her.

Leah closed her school notebook and hopped down from the back of the truck. Just as the three of them were about to walk away, a couple of S.P.D. vehicles pulled up. Sky, Bridge and Syd walked up. "Nice to see you three again." said Sky.

"I told you we should have quit while we were ahead, Jack." said Z.

"But _no_ …you wanted to keep going." said Leah.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this and we'll be on our way." he tells her.

"Does this mean I get out of school tomorrow?" asked Leah. "Because I have that test in math…"

"No it doesn't. But if this goes well, you'll be there before the first bell rings." replied Jack.

"The munchkin is still in school? Talk about a bad role model." said Syd. Leah looked down at her school bag and notebook, then got angry. "You don't have the privilege to call me munchkin! At least I have someone to look up to as a brother or sister. Let me guess, mom and dad spoiled you rotten?" Leah shot back at her.

Syd gave her a disgusted look. Jack runs up as Sky creates a force field, pushing him back. "Jack!" Z and Leah cried out. They both looked at the cadets. "Guess what? You're not the only ones with tricks." said Sky.

"You don't have to be rude about it." Leah tells him.

"Jack, let's get out of here. Come on, Leah." said Z as she helped him up and grabbed her hand.

"We can't do that. We need to finish this here and now or these clown will be bugging us forever." said Jack. The three cadets split up to catch the three thieves. Leah ran as fast as she could, realizing that the three cadets were too much for her, Jack and Z.

"This will not go well." said Leah, looking at both Z and Jack. Before anything else a fight ensues.

Not taking part, Leah went after Z and Bridge. "Listen, I think that we should go about this in the smoothest and most respectful way possible, each valuing each other's humanity and dignity. Or not." said Bridge. Leah stood there, not knowing whether to run away and hide or give up and surrender. Then suddenly, Jack was near them.

"We're not doing as well as before, bro. Any suggestions?" said Z.

"Run?" asked Jack.

"Running sounds like a good idea right about now." said Leah.

Sky raised his scanner and said, "You three have been charged of stealing and distributing stolen goods."

"Can you prove it?" asked Jack. Bridge smiled, then said, "Actually yes we can."

"Well, at least this gets me out of my chemistry experiment tomorrow." said Leah, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I thought you liked that class." said Z.

"I did…but not since the chemical fiasco a couple weeks ago." she replied.

"What chemical fiasco?" asked Bridge, curious to know what happened.

"You wouldn't like hearing that story." said Leah, then stares out. "It was horrible."

"Any chance of going two out of three?" Z asked. When no one answers her question, she then says, "Didn't think so." Before long, the scanner confirmed them guilty. "Wait! What are you going to do with us?" Z asked, grabbing a hold of Leah.

"We're going to blast you with antimatter fusion, which reduces you to about this big and this thin." Bridge answered, measuring the size of the containment card with his hands to them. "Instantaneously inserted into a containment card where you are shipped off for filling until your time is served." Sky and Syd gave him a look, telling him to shut it.

"Oh god." said Leah, starting to pale a little.

"You just had to ask Z." Jack stated.

Leah glared at him. "Dude, I swear that the things we say to you goes in one ear and out the other." she said to him.

"You do the crime, you do the time." said Syd. "I always wanted to say that."

"Enough with the small talk." said Sky, as he held out his morpher again. Leah was getting nervous when suddenly a blue headed robot appeared and landed in between the six people. The robot tossed up a sphere and more of its kind came out.

"That's okay. A few extra friends won't bother us." said Sky as he, Bridge and Syd took fighting stances. Z and Jack looked down at Leah with a questioning look on their face. "Don't look at me. I didn't build those things. I don't even have that kind of technology. I'm smart but I'm not that smart." said Leah, placing her hands on her hips.

Jack then turned to face the three cadets. "Hate to break it to you but these aren't our friends." Jack replied. "So with our deepest apologies, we will take this opportunity to be on our way." He bowed to the cadets. "Let's go girls." They then left, leaving the cadets surrounded by robots.


	2. Beginnings Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

The cadets were surrounded by strange robots. "Attack!" ordered the blue headed robot.

The cadets and clanking robots began to fight. Each cadet realizing that they were slightly more overpowered then they were when they were fighting Jack, Z and Leah. The blue headed thing fired a laser straight at them, while the cadets ran to take cover.

Coming out of the tunnel, Jack stops running and looks back. Z walks up to him and asks, "Why are you stopping?"

"They were outnumbered back there." he replies.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. They are going to get black, blue and bruised back there." said Leah, looking back down the tunnel.

"They were trying to arrest us. Besides, it's not our fight." said Z.

"Whether I get arrested or not, I'm going back to help them." said Leah, her hands raised and runs off back into the tunnel. Jack looks at Z then follows her back towards the cadets.

Meanwhile, Sky, Syd and Bridge were getting backed into a corner. "Mind if I ask a question?" asked Bridge.

"Is it going to be one of those long drawn out Bridge type questions?" Syd retorts. "That isn't a question that leaves us asking lots of questions?"

"Wait… _I_ ask drawn out questions?" Bridge asked, confused. Sky and Syd turned to glare at Bridge. "Okay. Wouldn't now be a good time to morph?" said Bridge.

"Yes." said Sky and Syd.

"Ready?" asked Sky.

"Ready!"

They pulled out their morphers. "S.P.D., Emergency!" The three cadets slid through the morphing grid, each gaining their new colors.

"S.P.D. Blue!" Sky called.

"S.P.D. Pink!" Syd called.

"S.P.D. Green!" Bridge called.

"Looking good, Bridgey." Syd commented. "You're green and I'm pink, my favorite color." Sky looks down at his own ranger suit; he was angry and disappointed at what he see.

"Blue? I'm blue? I'm supposed to be the red ranger." he said, hoping that it wasn't a mistake.

"Give us what we're looking for." the robot demanded.

"If it's a fight you want, you got it." Sky replied.

"Get them." said the blue headed robot. The B-squad rangers fought the robots once more, only this time, they were doing much better.

"They're robots." said Sky.

"This power is amazing." stated Syd.

"Totally." Bridge agrees.

"I will show you power." said the blue headed robot and shoots the trio to the ground.

Then out of nowhere, Jack, Z and Leah came out from behind them. "Back off." said Jack as he and Z knocked the blue head robot to the ground. Leah runs up to their side, waiting to fight whoever cross her path. "Good job! Yeah!" said Bridge and Syd.

"Save it! We've still got work to do!" Sky tells them. They pulled out their delta max strikers, then rejoined the fight. "Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." muttered Leah. Jack and Z glared at her.

"What? You both know I'm right." she said, then knocked a robot to the ground with a round off kick.

After working with just one function of the striker, they turned up the heat by using the blaster mode, destroying the rest of the robots. "What we want is not here." said the blue-headed robot and retreated after finding what is they came for wasn't there. "Okay guys, power down." Sky orders. The three cadets did so; the two cadets went over to Jack, Z and Leah. Sky following a second later.

"Thanks for the help." Bridge stated as he and Jack clasped hands.

"No problem." replied Jack.

"I bet you anything that we won't get a 'thank you' after this from Mr. grumpy pants over there." said Leah. Sky interrupted the celebration. "There is one problem and you're under arrest." he said.

"But they helped us." Syd stated.

"They are criminals." Sky responds. Sirens of the S.P.D. Jeep alerted them that they were not alone; Commander Cruger arrived. "Cadet Tate, stand down." Commander Cruger ordered.

Z, Jack and Leah were sitting in a jail cell at S.P.D. Cuffs were around Leah's hands, preventing her from teleporting. "I can't believe that these things won't let me teleport." Leah muttered as she looked down at her hands, closed her eyes and tries to teleport again. "Dang it! Who in the world even designed this set of cuffs, anyway?"

Z looks over at Jack. "You had to go back and help." she said. Cruger, along with R.I.C., stood at the entrance.

"Open." he states as the door opens. "Welcome."

Leah looks up at the commander in disbelief. "Really, because I don't feel it and I certainly don't see the welcoming committee." she said, looking over his shoulder before holding out her hands. "Do I really need these on me? They're actually hurting my wrists." Cruger nodded then continued.

"You are at Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, the most advanced center of its kind." the commander explained with his arms.

"You're cops." replied Jack.

"No, Space Patrol Delta. We handle crime and criminals that have a negative impact on this planet." replied Cruger.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't realized that feeding a hungry person was a threat to the planet." Z said sarcastically.

"Hear me out. This academy trains cadets to be the most elite crime fighting force known to man, the Power Rangers. We defend the earth against the darkest evils in the galaxy." Cruger continued.

"Hey, write this down. It would make a great science fiction movie." stated Jack.

"I'll make sure to take notes, Jack." Leah said sarcastically.

"The world has changed and in the upcoming months it will change as no one can imagine." Cruger said, then pointed to the three thieves. "I see potential in you. You can serve your time in prison, or you can become part of something bigger…something that makes a difference."

"Can we think about this?" Z and Leah asked, then looked at Jack. Leah knew exactly what she wanted to do immediately, but didn't know if Z still wanted to do it.

"Of course." said Cruger, as he scratches his chin in thought for a few seconds. "Time's up. Your decision?"

Leah answered first. "I'm in as long as I don't have to wear these cuffs again." Z glanced at Jack before deciding her fate. In the end, Z chose to join Leah at SPD while Jack was left sitting in a jail cell, thinking it over. Cruger led Leah and Z to the training area where Sky, Bridge and Syd were tutoring a lower level class. "Rangers!" Cruger called out. The three cadets saluted and stood at parade rest.

"Elizabeth Delgado and Leah Manx…" Cruger began.

"Hey, remember us?" Z interrupted. "You can call me Z."

"I'm Leah." said Leah.

"Hey." Bridge greets with a wave. Z and Leah both smiled and returned the greeting.

"Ms. Delgado and Ms. Manx has chosen to join S.P.D., I've assigned them to B-Squad." explained Cruger.

"Sir, those two are criminals." protested Sky. Cruger tilted his head.

"Duly noted."

"Sir, we have been here for years and you put them with us?" questioned Sky.

"Cadet, you may be wise to remember, they were a worthy opponent despite your prior training and greater number, they are your new team members. I expect you to treat them as such." said Cruger, he turned and walked away. The three cadets saluted again.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" Z asks, trying to break the uneasy tension.

"Bring in thieves." Sky answers smartly.

"Wow. At least I know now who's going to be on my list of victims." Leah retorted, before she teleported away in a cloud of smoke.

"She has a list of victims?" asked Bridge and Syd.

"Yeah…a word of advice, don't make her mad or she starts planning revenge." Z said as a word of warning.

On the ship, Gruumm was scolding the robot. "I will not tolerate failure!" he shouted at it. "I sent you to Earth to get the proton accelerator! You returned with nothing."

At this point, the blue head robot was in the air. "Therefore, you shall be…nothing!" he said and then, the blue head was crushed in midair before falling to the floor. "I need another!"

A blue metallic object fell to the floor and out came another Blue head. "What are my order, master?" it asked. "I am ready!"

Later that evening at the base, Jack was trying to escape, but with R.I.C. on guard duty at the cell door. He finally got the window open. "Come on, come on…got it. It's been a slice." said Jack, looking at the dog. He was about to exit through the window when R.I.C. fired a laser beam at him. Z came bringing a tray of food with Leah close behind her.

"Open." she said and the door opened. She tilted her head. "Voice recognition system. Pretty cool, huh?" said Z, walking over to Jack. "Hungry?"

Jack took the food and began eating. "Nice costume. I see you waste no time adapting."

"It's not a costume, it's a uniform." retorted Z. "Stop being so stubborn, Jack. There's still time for you to be part of the team."

"I, for one, happen to like the uniform. But it kinda itches." said Leah as she scratched her arm. Jack chuckled at Leah.

"Never." He turned to look at Z. "You know, we were a team, Z. I can't believe you broke that up for nothing."

"She didn't break it up for nothing and you know it. We all know that I need more than just discipline. I need structure too." said Leah.

"First of all, I didn't break it up. We were arrested and second Leah's right, it's not for nothing. For the first time, I'm excited about being part of something bigger." said Z.

"I'm happy for you both really." replied Jack. Z stood up and pushed Leah forward for a bit and left the bench.

"Open. Guess you can't talk your way out of everything Jack." she tells him and both girls left. Jack mocks her, then went and tried to get the cell door to open.

"Discipline, control, team work. These are the elements that make you a power ranger, but these are things the academy cannot teach you." Cruger explained. "These are things, you must learn for yourself any questions?" The five cadets were standing in front of him in the command center. Sky leaned in close.

"Uh sir…seems there was a mistake…I was given the blue ranger. I thought-" Sky started to say.

"There was no mistake." Commander Cruger cut him off firmly.

"Let it go, Sky." Syd quickly told him.

"But sir!" Sky said, ignoring her. "I know it would have made a difference fighting those goons."

"Hey, who are you calling a goon?" Z and Leah snapped.

"Not you, the other goons." explained Syd and the both of them relaxed.

"They were weird, huh?" Bridge spoke up suddenly. "They had these big metal soccer ball heads that were going like 'bing, bing'"

"Krybots!" exclaimed Cruger, his head lifting. "Troobian robotic foot soldiers…they do not feel pain or emotion. They know no mercy. They are programmed to follow orders and destroy." he growled.

"See? I told you, Z." said Leah. "I don't build things like that."

"I'm glad you didn't." she tells her.

"And there was a blue one with a big "X" head." said Syd.

"A blue head?!" Cruger's eyes went wide. "Gruumm's elite robotic guard…this is more serious than I thought." he whispered, hitting his fist against the control panel in front of him.

"Do you know what they were looking for?" he asked, looking and Z and Leah.

"We had nothing of value." said Z, shaking her head.

"Well…unless you count the guy who had…" Leah began but Z covered her mouth before continuing.

"We gave everything we stole…us, uh, acquired…to the poor." Z coughed, correcting herself as a squirming Leah tried to break free in front of her. Cruger raised his eyebrows.

"It's a long story, sir." said Z as Leah growls behind her hand and furrows her brows.

"They were after something." Cruger muttered, more to himself than to the group. Tired of having Z's hand over her mouth, Leah grabbed it and did the only thing she knew how to do; licking the palm of her hand. "Ew! Leah, you know how much I hate it when you do that." said Z, wiping her hand on her uniform.

"Exactly. And you know better than anyone to place your hand over my mouth." retorted Leah, crossing her arms. Before they could continue their banter, the alarm went off and a red light flashed in the room. "A-squad power rangers to engage giant robot in the downtown sector." Kat's voice echoed through the base. "Requesting B-squad rangers for immediate support."

Sky grinned as the others glanced around. "Finally, some action." said the new power ranger, nodding in approval. Outside, it turned out not quite expected as he thought. "Yes, finally some action." Z mocked as she swept up. "If you could count cleaning up robot parts." she grumbled.

"You think being a ranger is all about round house kicks and being a hero?" Sky turned to her with a frown. "It's all about hard work…doing what your told…" he listed. Leah was humming to herself as she was picking up pieces and inspecting them.

"Don't let Sky get to you." Syd smiled at her and Leah looks up.

"He gets easier to live with after…actually, he doesn't get easier to live with." she realized, making Z laugh. Leah walks up to the older girls, then said, "I can prank him for free if you want me to. No charge needed." Syd thought for a moment about the pranks Sky would endure.

"As much as I like to see him suffer, maybe another time." she said. Leah nodded in understanding. "Ok then. Just say the word and I'll do it. I'm always down for a good laugh now and then." replied Leah, and continued to clean.

"Don't even think about using those spare parts." Z called after her.

"Come on, Z! Some of this stuff is interesting to me. You know that I always like to recycle stuff." said Leah. Z shook her head and Leah went back to work.

"What would she do with any of the spare parts she finds?" asked Bridge.

"Let's just say that you don't want to be on the receiving end of the parts she does find. The last time she found spare parts, I had nightmares for a couple of weeks." replied Z. Syd and Bridge glanced at each other, wondering what parts Leah would use from clean up duty.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean for it to give you nightmares. I just wanted a little payback." said Leah.

A spark sets Bridge off to use his power to see what had happened. "Guys, check this out." Bridge called out.

"What's going on, Bridge?" Z asked. Leah ran over and stood next to her.

"Massive amounts of post energetic fields." Bridge answers. Sky bents over and picked up some wire. "Troobian robotic foot soldiers. Lots of them."

"And not just that." Bridge adds. "They were moving in geometrical patterns, similar to those used by intergalactic search parties."

"Cruger was right. They were looking for something." stated Syd. "Z, Leah, think hard, was there anything you had that they might have wanted?"

"No, after the food and clothes, all we have left was some piece of junk some guy gave Jack." said Z.

"Which he threw away." said Leah. The three other rangers looked at them. "What? What did I say? I swear that I didn't take any spare parts from clean up duty." said Leah. Jack was in his cell when it began to fill with smoke. R.I.C. let him out and they found Boom turning crispy under heat lamps.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked him.

"I was uh…just testing Kat's new fire suit. Works pretty good." Boom replies. "Didn't even know I was smoking. thanks." he pulled out his hand. "Name's Boom."

"Jack." he said.

"Oh, you must be the new power ranger." stated Boom.

"No, I'm not a power ranger." said Jack. "I turned down the position.

"Excuse my bluntness, but are you whacked?" Boom asked. "I would give anything to be a power ranger. Me, I flunked out of the academy after only three days, that was five years ago. Luckily for me, the big blue dog, saw my potential and made me their chief gadget tester."

"That sounds very important." replied Jack.

"The way I see it, we're all important, you know, we all make a difference. Even R.I.C." Boom stated. The robot dog just made a sound like a monkey. The B-Squad cadets went back to the shipping and receiving yard. "Well, here it is." Z states, pulling out the proton accelerator. "See, its junk."

"Maybe it's what they were after." said Syd.

"We'll bring it to Cruger." answered Sky, taking it from Syd, who took it from Z. Bridge grabbed it from Sky. "Yeah, good idea. Bring it to Cruger or we could, like not bring it to Cruger, just not right away, but like later, you know, maybe after we check it out first, give it a little once-over or something?"

"I could take a look at it. And maybe even give Bridge a brain scan while I'm at it." Leah said, reaching for the proton accelerator. Z swats her hand away before she could even touch it.

"Okay, maybe not." she said, retracting her hand.

"Yeah, that's against regulations." replied Sky, taking back the object in question.

"Not according to the S.P.D handbook." said Z. "Rule 473-B: Rangers on active field duty, have the authority to investigate any possible leads that may pertain to their investigation."

Sky, Bridge and Syd stared at Z like they didn't know her. "Was it the wrong regulation?" asked Leah.

"No." said Sky, still staring at Z.

"What? I'm a quick study." said Z. "Now, who's with me?" Bridge raised his hand.

"Count me in, Z." said Leah. The five cadets went into an alley where most of the homeless lived. Z went up to a garbage can and she knocked on it. "Piggy! Get out here, its Z and Leah." The door slide open and out popped an alien. "Yikes! S.P.D.!" he said, ducking back inside and sliding the door. With that announcement, the homeless ran for it. "It's cool, they're with us." said Z.

"Is it alright that I go wait on the street where it's…" Syd began to say.

"Safe?" Bridge asked.

"Clean." finished Syd.

"Hey!" said Piggy.

"Don't worry, I got this. Piggy! Open up! Don't make me come in there!" said Leah, banging on the door. Piggy remembered exactly the last time that happened. Leah teleported into his garbage can, scaring him half to death as a practical joke. "Found some space junk for you, Piggy." said Z, moving the missile like object temptingly.

"Ah, space junk." Piggy said as he reached for it. However, Z moved backwards, pulling the object with her. Green slime came out of Piggy's nostrils. "Worthless trash, I'll throw it away for you."

"Let's get out of here. He's wasting our time." said Sky.

"Bridge." Z called out. Bridge passed over a smelly bag. "Mmm, half eaten baloney sandwich but have been in the trash for weeks." said Z, holding out the bag.

"I had to a lot of digging around for that, ya know. It was disgusting even for me." stated Leah. Piggy licked his lips and was almost begging for the rotten food. Z pulled the bag back with a serious expression. "Fine, all that is you're run of the mill proton accelerator. There's only one on earth and that must be it." Piggy explains.

A blue head suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Oh, it looks like he may want it too." said Piggy before ducking back into his garbage.

"Hand it over or be destroyed." said the blue head.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

They pulled out their morphers. "S.P.D. EMERGENCEY!"

"Space Patrol Delta!"

"Now this is the bright side!" Z grinned, feeling the power of the fill her. Leah looks down at her color. "Not bad. Only thing is, how did they know that…this is my number 1 favorite color?" she said, pointing to herself.

The five rangers rushed into the fight against the blue head. While they were fighting, Piggy snatched the proton accelerator and the rotten sandwich. Jack was walking by the command base as he heard Sky's plea for support. Cruger replied that they were 27 blocks away from their position and back up wasn't possible; they were on their own. Jack watched the monitor, getting worried by the second. Cruger turns and sees Jack. "Z and Leah's in trouble." stated Jack. The rangers were out powered; they needed a complete team.

"He's tough." said Bridge.

"I'm just getting started." responded the blue head.

"So are we." replied Sky.

"S.P.D. Blue!"

"S.P.D. Green!"

"S.P.D. Yellow!"

"S.P.D. Pink!"

"S.P.D. Purple!"

"Rangers, ready!"

The lights on the side of their helmets flashed.

"Space Patrol Delta!"

Each ranger took their strikers and went after the blue head. "You're through." the blue head promised. Working together seemed to work. "You're outnumbered." Z informed. The blue head held up a metal sphere in his hand. "Not for long." said the blue head and threw the metal sphere. More Krybots appeared from it. "He wasn't kidding." said Bridge as the rangers grouped together.

"You can say that again." said Leah.

"Who dressed these freaks?" Syd asked.

"Destroy them!" the blue head ordered. The rangers began to fight off the Krybots that surrounded them, throwing punches and kicks but there was too many of them. The blue head was about to leave when someone kicked him back into the warehouse. "We got company." stated Syd as they all looked to see who it was.

"Friend or foe?" Bridge questions. Leah smiles under her helmet. "Definitely friend." said Leah.

"It's Jack." answered Z.

"You guys need any help?" asked Jack. "S.P.D. Emergency!"

"S.P.D. Red Ranger!" Jack exclaimed, "Let's get this party started. S.P.D. Red!" Sky was shocked at what he had seen. "You got to be kidding me; he's the red ranger?"

Leah looks over at him. "Dude, you seriously have some issues that you need to work through." she commented. The blue head summoned more Krybots. "Ah, these guys again?" Jack asked. "No problem."

Jack used the delta blasters to get rid of his share of Krybots. After he finished with them, the other five caught up with him. "Not bad for a rookie." said Jack.

"Now's he's just showing off." said Syd.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." replied Z. Jack was putting his own spin on fighting the blue head. "He'd not following Academy Regulations." stated Sky.

"Everyone has their own fighting style, even me." said Leah.

"Delta Blaster Combo mode!" shouted Jack, combing his weapon together and destroying the blue head. "Fully charged! Fire!"

"Where did you get that?" Sky asked, referring to the delta blaster in his hands.

"Came with the suit." answered Jack. An alien with a fish bowl on his head, pressed a controller. "Here's where the real fun starts."

"What's that?" asked Sky as a giant robot appeared. They were blasted as they struggled to their feet. Sky pulled out his morpher. "Sir, blue ranger requesting squad runners. Looks like were about to battle a giant robot."

"B-Squad, I've sent A-squad." answered Cruger. "Your orders are to stand down and evacuate your position." Jack came running up behind Sky. "We're not going to fight that thing? Thank you, thank you, thank you." B-Squad did as they ordered and watched the battle between A-Squad and the giant robot. The B-Squad rangers stood in front of Cruger in the command base.

"I congratulate you for such noble instincts and exceptional teamwork." Cruger praised.

"Yes!" Bridge exclaims.

"But you disobeyed a direct order, the Troobians got what they wanted and now have unobstructed passage into our galaxy. Great battles lay ahead for us. You may make fine rangers one day, but today is not that day. Dismissed." The three cadets saluted while the three newbies stood there as they walked out. "I am pleased with the new members of B-Squad, but this doesn't change the fact that you committed crimes and that will have serious consequences." said Cruger.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, surprised at hearing this. "We were giving people food and clothes; I don't see that as a crime."

"Look, we said we're sorry, what else do you want from us?" Z asked.

"Do you guys hire a tutor or something? I still have that test in my chemistry class to make up for today." said Leah.

Cruger looks down at Leah. "You have a unique mind, don't you?" he asked.

"I've always wondered that." said Leah. The three stood outside SPD Headquarters, staring up at the many windows of the building. "How many windows are there?" Jack questions.

"How should I know." said Leah.

"I have no idea." said Z. R.I.C. made a sound like a sheep, gaining the three former thieves' attention, displayed on his faceplate was the answer: 1,273.

"Looks like you've got your answer, Jack." said Leah.

"I think I liked it better when I didn't know." said Jack as he and Z stared at the windows of S.P.D. with buckets of soap and squeegees beside them. "Let's take half."

"Sounds good to me." replied Z.

"Me too."

"Race ya, loser buys dinner." Two more clones answers as well.

"Z that is so not fair." said Jack, then started to begin playing in the soapy water instead of cleaning. "I think it's totally fair. As for me, I'm glad that I'm doing my punishment of cleaning Kat's lab from top to bottom. I don't want to see how this ends." said Leah and she heads inside before they dragged her into their water fight.

In the distance, the alien with the fish bowl was hanging upside down. "Laugh while you can, rangers…" he said and starts laughing.


	3. Confronted

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

"This car is as good as ours." an alien thug says and starts laughing to his accomplice.

Jack was hidden behind a corner, with his S.P.D. issued blasters in his hands. Leah was crouching down behind a car near Z, scratching behind her left ear, ready to be given the signal to scare the thugs out of their minds. "Squad leader, do we move in?" Sky's voice asked from the communication device on his morpher.

"Come on squad leader, answer." Jack sighed.

"Squad leader, come in. Do we move in?" Sky asked again.

"I think it's time that I need my flea bath." muttered Leah as she finished scratching behind her ear.

Z looks over at her, knowing how much she hated having fleas. "When this is over, I'll give you one." she said and Leah smiled at her.

"Good. I don't know how much longer I can deal with it."

Syd, Bridge, Z and Leah stood up from behind the parked car with their blasters aimed and ready. "Freeze! S.P.D!" exclaimed Syd. The two alien car thieves took off running, forcing B-squad to chase them. Sky and Jack ran into each other. "

What's going on?" Sky asks. Bridge and Z caught one of the car thieves while Syd and Leah went after the other. When the four of them came back with the thieves in two, Jack looked over at them with a frustrated look.

"Oh this is great!" Jack exclaimed. "I could have been in on the arrest, if Squad Leader would have done their job."

"For once…I agree with you." said Sky.

"Thank you." sighed Jack and he then looked over at the others. "Now who was squad leader?"

"Dude? Are you kidding me right now?" said Leah.

"What?" asked Jack, frowning at the youngest ranger and Sky patted his shoulder.

"That'd be you." Sky muttered and Jack's eyes widen. He gave an awkward but weak smile to everyone. She couldn't take it anymore. Leah pulled up her sleeves and was about to go at Jack when Z and Bridge had to hold her back.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" said Leah, struggling against them.

On his ship, Gruumm was talking to his hologram globe. "Fly, my warriors! Victory is near." He said before sitting down. "If I know Cruger, he will send his best and brightest to stop the attack…leaving earth completely defenseless!"

The B-Squad rangers minus Jack were on their way to the command base when the alarms started sounding. "What's going on?" asked Z.

"It's a code 5." said Sky as A-Squad left in a hurry.

"What's a code 5?" asked Leah, with grim look on her face.

"Is it that bad?" asked Z.

"Let's put it this way, code 3 is bad." Bridge replies.

"Where's the A-squad…" Syd stated as they entered the command center.

"What's happening, commander?" Sky questions.

"A full scale attack has been launched against our federation in the Helix Nebula." Cruger explained as Boom rushed over to the computers. The rangers and Cruger gathered around the middle, and a hologram appeared of a strange figure with glowing red eyes. He had horns but one of them which had been cut off almost completely. Just looking at him had just creeped out Brooke to the bone. "Emperor Gruumm, the leader of the Troobian Empire." said Cruger.

"Ew…a serious contender for one of those makeover shows." said Syd, scrunching up her face. Z grinned in amusement as Sky rolled his eyes.

"More like he needs a girlfriend from his own empire." said Leah. Bridge, Z and Syd started chuckling a bit before gaining some composure.

"He's merciless and will stop at nothing to conquer what he sets out to." Cruger warned.

"The Helix Nebula?" asked Sky.

"That is just the beginning. He's after _this_ galaxy…" he sighed.

"You sound like you know him." Z frowned at the commander.

"Our paths have crossed before." Cruger admitted and the image faded. "I've sent A-Squad to the front line of the Helix Nebula."

"A-Squad's gone?" Sky asked and they all stared at him.

"But who's going to protect earth?" asked Z.

"You." answered Cruger. "With Cadet Landors as your leader. Where is he?" As if on cue Jack walks in, yawning, barefoot and wearing his pjs. "He is so going to be my new test subject for the next few weeks." said Leah, rubbing her hands together.

"What's with all the alarms?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, just an alien invasion of galactic proportion." answered Syd.

"Oh." said Jack, yawning.

"As much I like seeing Jack in his night attire, may I please be excused?" asked Leah.

"A couple more minutes, then head to Kat's lab for one of your lessons." said Cruger. Leah looks up at Z, who nods at her.

"Yes sir." said Leah. Cruger then turned to Jack. "Now that A-Squad is on a mission, you're going to take responsibility of leading B-Squad, very seriously." Cruger states. "Do you understand?" Silence was met for a few seconds. "Yeah, okay, I get it." said Jack.

"Carry on." instructed Cruger and dismissed them. Everyone left, giving Jack an irritated look.

"Later guys." said Boom, walking up to Jack.

"This is not what I signed up for." complained Jack.

"Why are you bummed out?" asked Boom. "I would be excited to be the red ranger.

"You would be excited if you were the pink ranger." Jack retorts. Boom laughs before relenting, "True. But red is the big cheese, the head honcho, large and in charge. You get to tell the others what to do then they do it." Jack crossed his arms. "Really?"

Syd came to realize that Z was her new roommate, by opening the door and seeing her on one side. "My bad, wrong room." said Syd. She walks back out and then comes back in. "This is my room." Then out of nowhere, a purple cloud of smoke appeared to reveal Leah.

"Hey Z, you think I can…oh…am I interrupting something?" she asked as the two older girls looked at each other. Just then, Jack walks up behind Leah and asks, "What's going on here?"

"Just a discussion between roomies." said Z.

"I'm not your roomy." Syd states.

"Oh boy." said Leah, slapping her forehead.

"You two can work out your little spat while you clean up this mess." Jack informs them.

"I'm glad that this isn't my room. You're messier that I am on the days that I work on my projects." said Leah and Jack rounded on her.

"Now that you mention it, since you're here, Leah, you might as well help them clean up their mess and settle their spat." All three of them looked at each other and then at Jack. "Very funny Jack." smiled Z.

"He's not smiling." stated Syd.

"But I didn't make this mess. Why should I help them?" said Leah, motioning around the room.

"According to the ranger academy handbook, section five article three point four. The red ranger gives a command, that command shall be unquestioned and obeyed by all other rangers." said Jack, quoting the handbook.

"That is what the hand book says." said Syd and Leah frowns at the sight.

"Come on, you're not buying into this whole red ranger's the boss of all of us thing, are you?" asked Z.

"I want it done before training." answered Jack. "Have a nice day."

"What a jerk." stated Z. Leah and Syd looked over at Z and the three of them started giggling. "I guess I can wait until tomorrow for that bath." said Leah and starts scratching her back.

Back at Gruumm's ship, he seemed to be talking to himself. "The power rangers have fallen into my trap! Cruger is now alone, and earth is ours…for the taking!" he said, laughing evilly as he looks up.

Suddenly, his eyes glowed red as he sees something coming towards him. "Who disturbs me?" he asked and a little girl wearing pigtails enters. "Mora, I thought I told you to never enter my private chamber."

 _"Sor-ry._ I forgot." she said. "Gruumm, I don't understand. Why are we attacking earth? Its puny and the people are ugly."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh." said Gruumm as he gets up from his chair.

"Gruumm, answer my question." said Mora.

"I've told you, I have my reasons." he tells her.

"But why?" asked Mora.

 _"Because."_

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!" Gruumm said in frustration. "Now…leave me alone."

"Someone's little shorts are on too tight." said Mora as she looks down at her doll while Gruumm walks away from her.

Commander Cruger walked down the hall, and glanced into the rec room. He noticed Jack was sitting on the couch reading a comic. He walked in. "Cadet." said the commander. Jack looked up and closed the comic than sat up. "I may be wrong but isn't there a training exercise with B-Squad right now?" Cruger asked.

"Yes sir." answered Jack. "I sent them on a five mile run through the mud swamp, thought it would get them into shape."

"Hmm, the mud swamp's a tough course." Cruger agreed, then pointed to Jack. "And you getting in shape by reading a comic book?" Jack reaches underneath the pillow and got the comic.

"Well…uh…as red ranger, I made the executive decision that I needed some me time." he replied. A cadet walked in with Jack's laundry. "Thank you cadet." said Jack, getting his clean uniforms. "Uh…Cadet, next time could you wash them in cold water, please. It keeps the red nice and bright."

"Yes sir." the cadet replies.

"I see, you have discovered being a leader has its privileges." Cruger comments, as another cadet walked in with a tray.

"Don't forget sir, you promised to go over close contact defensive drills with me later." the cadet reminded. Cruger looked at the female cadet and Jack. "A promise is a promise." said Jack. "Tough being the boss, eh, D.C.?" Commander Cruger only growls at Jack.

In her room, Mora was playing with her toys. "Don't worry, Cindy Sunshine. When we take over earth, I'm gonna buy you a new dress and shoes and maybe another hair." Mora said to her doll as she combs the doll's hair. Suddenly, Broodwing appears and Mora screams.

"Hello Mora." said Broodwing.

"Broodwing, you're not nice." said Mora.

"Silence, child!" he tells her. "I'm here to see Gruumm."

Just then, Gruumm walks into her room behind Broodwing. " _Emperor_ Gruumm!" he said, correcting him.

"My apologies, sire." said Broodwing. "And how is the emperor of the entire galaxy?"

"Not the entire galaxy quite yet. I may need your help." said Gruumm.

"Like you need another horn on your head." said Mora.

"Go to your room, Mora."

"But this _is_ my room." whined Mora.

"Then go to my room." said Gruumm, pointing her out.

"But you told me to never go in your…" Mora started to say.

"Go!" shouted Gruumm. Mora sticks out her tongue at him and steps on Broodwing's foot as she leaves the room.

"She's so…" started Broodwing as he was hopping on one foot. "So cute. I could have her relocated on an abandoned meteor if you'd like."

"As tempting as that sounds, I need her services as I need yours!" said Gruumm.

"Of course, sire." said Broodwing, bowing. "I can provide everything you need. Foot soldiers, robots weapons…for a price, of course."

"Your reputation as a self-serving, greedy mercenary…ha, ha, ha…is well deserved." said Gruumm.

Back at the base, "B" squad was underneath a wire laser grid. "This…is…not…fun." said Z as she reached the end. Leah was caked in mud when she finished the laser wire grid before everyone else.

True, she was the youngest out of 'B' squad and a little faster then them, but she panted heavily on the ground, sore from doing the five mile course. The five rangers stood up and looked up to see Jack was sitting on a chair under an umbrella.

"I can't believe that I missed my flea bath for this. But on the plus side, I'm gonna sleep very good tonight, that's for sure." muttered Leah, rubbing the mud off her shirt.

"Hey, welcome back." said Jack. "I didn't think you would be done so soon. How did it go?"

"How does it look like it went?" Syd retorts.

"A little mud never hurt anyone." said Jack.

"A little mud? I think it made me want that bath even more than I usually do." said Leah.

"Actually that's not true; my Uncle Bernie got a serious infection by sticking mud clumps up his nose." replied Bridge, making everyone look strangely at him.

"That's disgusting." said Leah.

"He stuck mud up his…nevermind." said Z, changing her mind. "I thought you were going to meet us out there?"

"Hello, red ranger here." said Jack. "Think I was laying around reading comic books all day?"

"Knowing you, probably did anyway." muttered Leah, scratching her arm.

"What was that cadet?" asked Jack.

"Nothing sir. I didn't say anything." said Leah.

"Wouldn't surprise me." replied Sky, shaking the mud off his hands. "You have already missed weapons class, surveillance seminar."

Jack stood up. "I didn't realize that it was Blue Ranger's job to keep tabs on my whereabouts." Sky just look at Jack and said nothing.

"Okay I get that the mud run wasn't very fun, and as expected you guys are a little edgy. Tell you what; take five minutes to clean up before martial arts class." said Jack. The others just shook their heads and scoffed. "What?" Jack asks. "Go, hey I'm trying to cut you some slack. Fine, we'll do it the other way, I'm red ranger and that's an order."

The others began walking up. "Ok, I need more than just five minutes to get the mud off of me." Leah said, scratching the side of her face.

"I'll get the shampoo you like so much." said Z, smiling at her.

"What shampoo does she use?" asked Syd.

"It's a special kind of shampoo that helps keep me from scratching." said Leah.

"He's got no business being the red ranger." stated Sky.

"I heard that." replied Jack. "Think you could do a better job?"

Sky turns back to face Jack. "Yeah, but Cruger picked you. You may be wearing red but you're not a leader."

"I'm waiting." Gruumm said to Mora.

"Will you chill?" she asked as she was drawing something. "Art cannot be rushed."

"Unbelievable." said Broodwing as he paced in the background.

"I do not want "Art". I want a…" Gruumm said and before he finished his sentence, she was done.

"Finished." said Mora and held up her artwork for him. Suddenly it popped right off the page and came to life. "Your orders, emperor." said the monster.

"Excellent, Mora." said Gruumm. "Total destruction…of Newtech City."

"I have the perfect machine for the job, sire." said Broodwing. "A little pricey, but worth every dime."

As soon as the five rangers were cleaned up and presentable, they were summoned into delta command, Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx were waiting for them. "I feel so much better after that bath." Leah whispered to Z.

"Rangers, you must use the delta runners." said Cruger. "It's time you moved to active zords."

"Zords? Like actual zords?" Bridge asked.

"Okay, I'm a little freaked." said Z.

"I'm not." said Leah, grinning.

"You've been trained, you can do it." Kat said.

"No sweat guys. Just follow me." Jack agrees.

"Wait!" said Cruger. "Before you go, do you have full confidence in Jack Landors as your leader? If you have reservations, speak now."

Sky raised his hand. "Sir."

"Figures, he's just jealous that he's not the red ranger." said Jack, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing personal, Jack." replied Syd.

Bridge hesitated. "I like you as a friend and all, but as a leader; did I ever tell you that I really like your dreads?"

"Dude, you're like my brother and all, but you're abusing your status. I don't know whether I should make you a target or not." said Leah.

"This is unreal." said Jack. "I can be a good leader, tell them, Z."

"It's the truth." said Z, agreeing with the others. "Sorry."

"The team has spoken." stated Cruger. "You are relieved of command and ranger status."

The others were shocked and voiced their objections. "Don't you think…?" Kat began to say but Cruger interrupted her.

"I've made my decision." he tells her. Jack hands over his morpher. "Cadet Manx will stay behind." ordered Cruger as the alarm sounded. "Rangers, go!"

"Sir, why can't I go with them?" asked Leah.

"Delta Runner 6 will have to be reconfigured to match your height and you need a crash course in driving." said Kat.

"Ok. I'm looking forward to it." said Leah, then teleported away. The other four rangers morphed and exited through the zord bay tubes. "He's heading towards the northern district." Cruger informed them. "You have to stop him."

Cruger and Jack watched what was happening; Syd had ordered the monster to stop. Each Zord wasn't enough to stop the giant robot. "They're getting schooled." said Jack, chaffing at the fact that he couldn't help out. Leah teleported back in as she listened to Cruger. "Without someone to lead them, they're at a strategical disadvantage." replied Cruger.

"But I was their leader." protested Jack.

"No, you weren't." said Leah and they all looked at her.

"What do you mean, kid." said Jack.

"A leader is supposed to inspire those around him, not just motivate them. You were abusing your status as red ranger. I had to go through that course with fleas still in my hair." said Leah.

"You got rid of those fleas, right?" asked Kat, frowning as she stepped back.

"Yeah. You see, I have this special shampoo that helps keep them away for about four months." said Leah.

"She's right about being a leader. A true leader earns respect by example." stated Cruger, "Did you set an example?" Jack looks over at Leah and realizes his mistake. He knew that Leah looked up to him and Z. "No." Jack answers, coming to his senses. "No I was too busy taking advantage of my position." He watched for a few more seconds. "No offense, sir but I don't belong here with you." Leah and Kat were grinning.

"Where is it that you belong, cadet?" asked Cruger.

"With my team, sir." replied Jack. "I'm their leader and I should be leading them."

"Well, you can't lead them from here." said Cruger.

"Yes, sir." Jack agrees then starts to leave.

"Cadet Landors." Cruger called. "You might be needing this." He tossed the morpher to Jack.

Jack caught the morpher and raise it. "S.P.D.! EMERGENCEY!" He morphed and left through the remaining Zord bay tube.

"Delta runner is online." Kat smiled.

"So…I'm guessing that my crash course in driver's Ed will be next week, right?" Leah asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow." said Kat, then started controlling the last runner by remote.

"Awesome!" said Leah.

"We need to move in." Sky insisted.

"It's not working. We need a plan." Bridge pointed out.

"I do!" They jolted in surprise as another zord swerved into view. Two arms emerged from the back of the Zord, moving towards them. "What is he doing?" groaned Syd.

"Leading!" Jack called confidently. He caught hold of the pink and yellow rangers' Zords.

"Come on!" said Z. "Let's get in there." Bridge nodded.

"All over it." said Sky and blasted the robot, but they bounced off again.

 _"Rangers, you must work as a team. Combine the delta runners to form the Delta Squad Megazord."_ said Cruger.

"Ready team?" Jack called.

"Ready sir!" the others nodded. Jack's Zord lifted Z's and Syd's zords into the air, trying to join with them. "Are you sure this will work?" asked Syd.

"Knowing Jack, he'll make it work." said Z, confident in her best friend. The three zords then combined together. "Let's show him how it's done." Sky called to Bridge as he landed his runner on the ground. Their Zords changed as well, allowing the others to connect to them and stand. The last runner that belongs to Leah, was then placed in the chest of the megazord.

"Delta Squad Megazord!"

 _"Well done, rangers."_ praised Cruger.

"Come on!" challenged Jack as they faced the robot. It fired more shots at them, but easily dodged the shots and blasted back. They then managed to get up behind the robot, only for it to throw rubble at them, knocking them to the ground. Their blaster landed on the back of the robot. "Okay, let's try the sword!" suggested Bridge. They called on the sword, hidden in the leg and slashed the robot. They flipped it over, grabbing their blaster.

Cruger turned to Leah and nodded. She then teleported out of the command center after shouting, "S.P.D.! EMERGENCY!"

"Let's get him!" called Jack.

"Right!" the others said. The lights flashed and they aimed the blaster at their opponent.

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Fire!" the rangers blasted the robot several times, destroying it. "Shutdown!" they cheered, returning their weapons to their holsters.

"There he is." said Bridge, spotting the pilot on the ground, getting to his feet. They leaped down, blocking his path. Leah ran up to join them and said, "You're not going anywhere."

"Who's going to stop me?" the monster challenged with a growl.

"One! S.P.D. Red!"

"Two! S.P.D. Blue!"

"Three! S.P.D. Green!"

"Four! S.P.D. Yellow!"

"Five! S.P.D. Pink!"

"Six! S.P.D. Purple!"

"Rangers ready!"

"Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of Earth!"

"You don't scare me." the monster scoffed. Jack took a step towards the monster. "Let me do this guys!" he said. "I owe you!" The red ranger grabbed his Delta blasters and ran towards the monster. "He might owe us but we're a team. We're not gonna let him do this alone." said Bridge.

"Let's give him a hand!" Syd cheered.

"I think he's learned his lesson." said Z.

"Good. If he doesn't, then he's still next on my list of prank victims." said Leah.

"I hope so." Sky muttered, following them. The rangers ran towards the monster, who blasted at them. They dodged easily and Jack jumped up into the air. He blasted the monster, making the monster cry out and stun him long enough for Sky to get in and strike him in the chest hard. Bridge and Leah then spun through the air on either side of the monster, slashing across his front. Z and Syd struck next, making him stumble backwards.

"Alright, listen up." Jack yelled as he holstered his weapons and the rangers regrouped.

"He's gonna have to go through us." The red ranger told him firmly. "S.P.D. Morpher, Judgement Mode!" Jack held up his morpher. It flashed, alternating between Guilty and Innocent, before finally flashing in a red X.

"Guilty." said Jack.

"Ready!" The rangers called.

"Ready!" Jack combined his blasters. "Fire!" he blasted the monster and it flew through the air. "We're taking you in! Containment Mode!" he blasted the monster with his morpher, trapping it in a containment card.

"So…" Cruger said as he faced the rangers, led in by Jack. "You all trust Cadet Landors to lead your team then?"

"I admit, his ego a little outta control," Z smiled as she steps forward. "But deep down, Jack's a good guy."

"Plus, we couldn't have formed the Megazord without him." said Syd as she stood by Z.

"That's true." Bridge agreed as he stepped up. "Or we'd be walking around without a head." The others shot him a weird look.

"I believe that Jack will be a great leader." stated Leah. Cruger nodded and looked at Sky. "And what about you?" he asked in a low voice. Sky was looking at the ground silently, before his blue eyes darted up to look up at the commander.

It was late evening and if someone had been looking out the window towards the training grounds, they would see Jack running the Mud Swamp course. Sky stood there silently with his arms crossed, watching Jack. Sky nods to himself before he hears a soft 'poof' behind him.

He turns around to see Leah standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Leah walks up to him and says, "I know that you don't like having Jack as the red ranger but you have to give him a chance. You can't always get what you want, when you want it."

"Why do you say that, Cadet?"

"Because someone once told me something that I will never forget and I want to share what they said unto you. You get what you get and you don't throw a fit." said Leah and 'poof' away in her purple cloud before Sky could ask what she meant.

"She's weird." Sky muttered to himself.


	4. Walls

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

With a cry, Jack flipped through the air to dodge the green orb that was flying towards him. It bounced off the wall and Jack held his hand over his shoulder, catching it in the glove he wore. With a smirk, he hurled it over to the opposing team. It veered away from Bridge and bounced off the wall. Syd ran up the wall and flipped to avoid the ball as it flew towards her and Z back flipped as it ricocheted towards her. Leah, on the other hand, stood her ground with her eyes on the ball and as it bounced back at her, she held out her hand and caught it.

"You're showing off, Leah." said Z.

"No, I'm not. I know exactly what I'm doing." said Leah and flicked it at the wall to her right.

"Don't get cocky." she tells her.

"Yeah, right." she replied. It bounced off, straight at Z who grinned as she ducked to avoid it. It bounced back and Leah tilted her head. It flew, better yet, it bounced past Syd as she spun herself out of the way.

It hit the bowl of popcorn beside Sky, who jolted, but didn't look up from his book as popcorn showered around him. Leah winced at the accident she caused. "I didn't expect that to happen. Sorry, Sky. I'll clean it up." said Leah, feeling guilty at the sight.

The red ranger caught the ball and hurled towards Bridge. It bounced off the walls, forcing Bridge into a corner, before hitting him. It bounced off his chest and the others winced sympathetically. "Alright…" the green ranger said, sliding down to the floor. "Mental note…walls aren't always your friend." he decided.

"Don't worry, Bridge, next time you're on my team." said the young purple ranger, patting him on the back.

"Sorry, Bridge, nothing personal." said Jack. Bridge just shrugged, Jack looked over at Z and jerked his chin over at Syd's direction. The two went on a two on three game. They managed to tag her out. Jack brushed off Z's shoulder. "Nice one, Z." said Jack.

"Thanks." she replied.

"Add insult to injury, I broke a nail." stated Syd, showing Jack and Z, her hand with a chipped nail. Sky looked on with disbelief on his face. The light ball rolled over to Sky, Syd walked over and asked, "Come on Sky, play with us?"

"Light ball? You kidding?" Sky asked, before going back to his book. "D-Level game."

"You used to love this game!" Syd exclaims. Leah walked over to them and puts on her puppy dog look.

"Please Sky? It would be awesome for me to get better if I had another person with more experience to help me." Leah said in a cute baby voice and batted her eyes.

"No time for games anymore. If you remember, we have an enemy sitting out in space." said Sky. "Gruumm's not playing games and neither am I." Soon as he uttered those words, the alarms sounded and everyone groaned. Sky looked down at Leah and said, "You were being way too cute."

"Well, it was worth a shot." said Leah, with her arms raised. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Come on." said Jack.

"That should get their attention." said the alien, sitting in the cockpit of the robot he was driving. Then an image of Gruumm appeared on the screen in front of him. "Rinbah, stop playing around and get to work on the city." said Gruumm.

"What's the point in doing this if you can't have any fun." asked Rinbah.

"You are a member of my army. Your job is to bring havoc on the city. We'll see how much fun you'll have when I stuff you in the air lock!" said Gruumm.

"Understood. Rinbah out." he said. B-Squad rushed into the command center where Cruger and Kat were monitoring the attack on the city. "Rangers! Suit up!" barked the commander.

"Ready?" Jack called as they grabbed their morphers.

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"Space Patrol Delta!"

"Opening Zord bay tubes." Each of the rangers went to the tubes and slid down a pole to their zord.

"Lock 'em in, rangers." said Jack.

"Affirmative." said Sky.

"You got it." said Bridge.

"I'm ready!" said Z.

"Okay, let's go!" said Syd. Kat was already finished with the reconfigurations on the purple delta runner but Leah couldn't suit up yet to go into it yet due to still getting a crashed course in driver's Ed.

"I hate being the youngest." said Leah, watching her teammates form the Megazord.

"I know how you feel, Bug." said Kat, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, you're almost done with that crashed course I've been giving you." Leah's face lite up.

"That's true." she replied, then turned to face the monitor.

"Lock them in rangers." said Jack, activating his zord. Once in their zords, they went out towards the robot. "There it is." said Syd.

"I'm going in for a closer look." the red ranger decided, skidding around the corner.

"You're breaking protocol!" snapped Sky.

"Who asked you?" growled Jack.

"We should form the megazord _now_!" Sky insisted and Jack groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, gimme a break!" the red ranger complained.

"You know, you guys are lucky that I'm not there right now to knock your heads together. Now stop fighting each other in front of me or I swear that I will go somewhere that you will never find me." Leah snarled and the two of them sighed.

"Yeah…maybe wait to fight until after the fight?" suggested Bridge.

"Fine, form the megazord." said Jack. They came together, forming the megazord and grabbed their blaster. "Analyze perpetrator." said Sky.

"Analyzing." the others began to scan as the robot approached them.

"I think I found a weakness." said Syd as she scanned the robot's design.

"You're mine!" said Rinbah as he attacks the Delta Max Megazord.

"I know that it's a bad time to be asking this question but can I get some of those…?" Leah began to ask.

"NO!" shouted Z.

"Dang it!" said Leah. "I could've reprogrammed those parts."

"You don't need them." she tells her, causing her to growl.

"You're mine!" he roared, lashing out as it reached them. They blocked, hitting him back.

"We got him now!" Sky called confidently as they held him tight. "I'll take it from here." he said. The megazord moved around, twisting the robot's arm. "What are you doing?" frowned Jack.

"Haha, watch and learn." Sky smirked, calling on their sword. They slashed the robot, who stumbled back and laughed. "Now it's my turn, losers." Rinbah declared before pausing.

"Hi, whatcha doing?" asked Mora, appearing on the screen.

"Battling the rangers' zord." said Rinbah.

"Sounds like fun, if your energy levels weren't so down." she said and he noticed on his monitor that she was right.

"You're going to get vaporized if you don't get back here." she sang. "Now!"

"Another time rangers." he said then disappeared in a flash of light.

"We lost him." said Jack. The entire delta base could hear Jack and Sky arguing about their failure. "You should have listened to me. We could have caught that guy if we formed the megazord right away." stated Sky.

"You don't know that, Sky!" said Jack.

"Actually I believe I do!" exclaims Sky.

"Really, if you spent more time with the team, you could enlighten us." Jack said as the both of them entered Kat's laboratory.

"This is coming from a guy who used to order us around like he was our boss?" Sky asks.

"What? I was just trying to…" Jack started to answer.

"That's enough." Kat said, interrupting them. "Fight the enemy, not each other." Leah was behind her with a small smirk on her face. "I guess you two really don't know when to quit arguing." said Leah.

"What do you mean, Leah?" asked Jack.

"If my memory serves me correctly, I recall that I told you that the next time, the both of you fight in front of me, I would teleport somewhere that you would never find me and that's what it's gonna be. Deal with it, gentleman." said Leah and went over by Z and Syd. The red and blue rangers looked at each other in stalemate. "Good, now the Commander and I decided to add to your arsenal." continued Kat, pressing a button, a door opened and revealed a pair of issued SPD green and red motorcycles.

"Alright check it out." said Bridge as he and Jack went to inspect their new vehicles.

"Looks like Christmas came early this year." said Jack.

"Actually Jack, I'm Jewish." replied Bridge. "But I suppose you can say that Hanukkah came early."

"Okay." said Jack cheerfully.

"This is so unfair." complained Sky. "How come they get new bikes?"

"Something wrong with your bike, Sky?" asked an irritated Kat. The door opens and Commander Cruger walks in. "Cadets, I have something to show you."

"What is it, Commander?" Syd asked as B-Squad follows the commander. Without speaking, Cruger activated a hologram video of A-Squad alerting them to a trap. Before they could give their position, there was an explosion and the footage ended. Leah started staring off into space, visualizing what could happen to her future when Cruger spoke.

"That was the last communication with A-Squad." Cruger tells them. "And we have not established their location. I fear that they may have been…eliminated." he admitted in a low voice. Nobody spoke as the excitement in the air faded. "God have mercy on my soul." muttered Leah. If A-Squad was gone…then they were the next line in defense.

"You have failed me. Prepare for implosion." said Gruumm as he had Rinbah in the air.

"Please…have mercy…" Rinbah said, begging for his life.

"Gruumm, stop." said Mora and he drops him to the floor.

"What now? Are you going to try and talk me out of this?" he asked her.

"Of course not. I like seeing someone shot into space as much as the next person." she replied.

"Good. Do you want to push the button?"

"You betcha. It's not every day you get to rid the galaxy of a great bounty hunter." she said as she started to pace. "I'm just saying, Rinbah failed because his robot ran out of energy, right?"

Gruumm motioned for her to continue. "What if we powered the robot with the same hillarian crystals that power our ship?" she asked.

"It's possible." replied Gruumm. Then Broodwing steps forwards from the shadows and stood right behind Rinbah. "Hillarian crystals don't exist in this galaxy." he tells her.

"I know where we can get something just as good." she argues.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Prove it."

Sky was in his room taking out his aggression on the punching bag as Leah was still staring off into space, only by this time, she had a baseball in her hands. Kat walked by, then seen the two cadets. "Hey, everyone else is training on the simulator and you're here?" said Kat.

Leah shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Kat. I was just thinking about something. Plus Cruger took me to do the simulator earlier." said Leah then started playing with the baseball.

"Ok. Be careful with that. Don't break anything when you're playing indoors." said Kat and she nodded.

"I promise." she said, not losing her concentration.

"I was thinking about A-Squad." said Sky. "And anyways, I wasn't invited and I don't care."

"Sure you don't." Kat replies in disbelief, then hears an "ow!" from behind her. She then turns around to Leah rubbing her forehead and glaring at the baseball. "You ok?" she asked.

Leah looks over and nods. "I think I should use a helmet next time." she replied as she leaves the room. Just then the alarms sounded that Krybots were attacking a transport van that was carrying diamonds. The rangers headed out to the coordinates provided by Kat. _"Get to the ware house. We'll handle things here."_ said Jack.

"On it." Syd called from the jeep as Z sped along. Leah was in the back seat with a look on her face. "All clear. Thanks Jack." said Syd as Jack and Bridge clear the area of Krybots. Sky and the girls went on ahead to the warehouse and came to a stop in front of a crate. "Diamonds!" squealed Syd.

"And it looks like some type of teleportation device." said Sky, flipping off the switches as the timer had 40 seconds left on it.

"Turn it off!" exclaims Syd.

"I'm trying." replied Sky. He then continues to try to turn the teleportation device off.

"Bridge is the mechanical genius here." said Sky in frustration. Z then looks at Leah with a 'think you can do it?' on her face. "Don't give me that look. I haven't even learned how disarm things like that." said Leah. Then she and Z heard a strange muffled sound coming from somewhere.

"Guys, Z and I will be back." said Leah, then both girls followed the sound. The purple and yellow rangers found two employees, both bound and gagged inside a van. "Any of you know how to turn off that teleporter?" Z asks as she removes the gags.

"No." said one of the employees. Z looked at them. "If I were you, I'd run." she tells them. The two left in a hurry. "I hope Sky figured out that teleportation device." said Leah.

When both of them returned to the others, Z asked Sky, "How's it coming?" Sky looked at her, shaking his head. "Don't answer that."

"There's got to be some way to stop the timer." said Sky, just as Jack and Bridge came riding over the hill. "Look out!" Jack warns before firing laser beams at the teleporter. The others ducked for cover. "That's one way." commented Sky. Z smiled. "Nice Jack, you zapped the teleporter."

"Not to mention you saved the diamonds." added Syd. Leah and Sky turned as they heard something behind them. "Excuse me guys, but the diamonds aren't safe yet." said Sky.

"Run!" Jack ordered as the six cadets ran for it just as the Krybots opened fire and destroyed the crates. "Take cover!" said Bridge as he quickly ran passed Z. Once the lasers hit the crates, they exploded and it started to rain diamonds. "Wow, I had a dream like this once, only I was a princess." stated Syd.

"Can it Syd, before I lose my breakfast." interrupted Z.

"I don't think I ever had a dream like that." muttered Leah. Syd held one of the diamonds in her hands. "You guys could use some sun. Let's shed a little light on the situation. I summon the stone." she said, making her ability to reflect the light onto the Krybots. The others shielded their eyes before leaping into action. "Next time, I'm bringing sunglasses." said Leah.

They each fought and used their side arm blasters. One of the Krybots grabbed a huge diamond and took off with it. "We have a ground full of diamonds; we can't just leave them here." said Sky, as Jack picks up one of the diamonds. "I suggest, one of us stays here to guard them, while the rest of us report back to Cruger." Bridge volunteered himself.

"Thanks for volunteering." said Jack, glancing at Sky.

"Me? But I didn't volunteer." Sky disagreed.

"Okay, Sky. Then I order you to stay here." Jack responds before leaving. Syd turns to look at Jack. "One man to guard all these diamonds?" She said to him.

"Alright, keep him company." replied Jack.

"Yes!" squealed Syd. Leah didn't know how to react to Syd and starts walking towards the SPD vehicle. "Leah, stay here." said Jack.

"Do I have to?" asked Leah.

"Yeah, I need you to wear down Sky a little bit." said Jack.

"What do I get out of it?" the preteen felina asks, crossing her arms.

"The next time you get fleas, I will wash your hair." said Jack.

"Make it cookies and you have a deal." said Leah.

"Deal." Leah then walks over to join guard duty. Two of the Krybots were on board Gruumm's ship as they handed him the diamond. "All you managed was one diamond!" he shouted and he hits the bots with his staff.

"At least it's a big one. I'll prep it for the conversion." said Mora, but then Gruumm stops her.

"No, use to power Rinbah's machine and send him into the city. It will create a diversion that will get the power rangers away from the warehouse. I need more crystals." said Gruumm

One out of the three guards were sitting on the crates, while the other two played with the diamonds. After the diamonds were brought in a nice somewhat neat pile, Sky started to complain. "This is ridiculous." complained Sky, reaching into the saddlebag on his bike for a water bottle. "I should be the one debriefing Cruger, not babysitting a bunch of reflective rocks."

"Try millions of dollars with of reflective rocks." replied Syd.

"Normally I don't complain about things like this, but I have stuff to do rather than hang out with Mr. Bad Mood over there." said Leah.

"I heard that, kid. So don't even think about trying to be cute with me again." said Sky, passing her over.

Leah hated that Sky kept calling her 'kid'. She stomps over to him and said angrily, "I get that I am a younger cadet and I haven't started at the academy from the ground up like you did, but I at least deserve to be treated with some respect! You wouldn't know what it's like for someone like me who doesn't have parents."

"You don't have parents?" asked Syd.

"You got that right. I was dumped at a local hospital until they pushed me out onto the streets where I had to basically raise myself. I didn't know what being a family was until I was found by Z and Jack, so I got trust issues." said Leah.

Sky and Syd felt sympathetic towards her. Sky didn't know what to say next to Leah, then went back onto complaining about Jack. "Whatever. It's obvious that Jack wants to keep me as far away from the action as possible. He feels threaten by me that I should have been red ranger." said Sky.

"Come on, Sky, Jack had nothing to do with that." said Syd.

"Whatever Syd." replied Sky, taking back the water bottle for another drink. Leah smirks at Syd and reaches for a couple of diamonds. She hands one to Syd and throws one at Sky.

"Whatever Syd." mocked Syd.

"Knock it off." said Sky.

"Or what, you're going to call my parents?" asked Syd.

"Seriously don't test me or you'll be sorry." Sky warns. Leah and Syd kept tossing diamonds at Sky; he then came over to them and poured the rest of the water bottle on top of them. Sky then started laughing at the two soaked girls. "It took us looking like this, to get a smile out of you?" asked Syd, with her blond hair dipping. Sky went back to his by the book self.

"Very funny." he said.

"No, it looks good on you." said Syd while Leah nods in agreement. The two girls walked over to him. "You know, if you spent a little more time with the team, you wouldn't be such a loner…." Syd stated.

"There's an old Felisan saying that Kat told me: Kuishi Ne Kucheka. It means, live with a laugh and a smile." said Leah. Sky didn't answer but moved his arm and his force field appeared, Syd touched the force field and it shocked her. She walked off and Leah followed her.

"So, you're learning Felisan?" asked Syd.

"I am. Since I was conceived on the planet, might as well learn the language from someone who was there when it was still an actual planet." said Leah.

Back at Delta base, the others were reporting to Cruger. "So what would Gruumm want with diamonds?" Z asks as she and the others were around the computer.

"Engagement ring?" Bridge asks. Z and Jack gave him a strange expression. "Not likely." answered Kat, turning away from another computer.

"Diamonds, if property converted, can mimic Hellarium Crystals." said Kat.

"So Gruumm's looking for energy." said Cruger and the alarms sounds.

"Looks like he's found it." Jack said as the monster that they were fighting earlier was back. Jack, Z and Bridge went out and confronted the robotic zord piloted by the alien criminal. They then formed the delta zord.

Leah and Sky were watching Syd measuring a large diamond. "Do you think a 100 karats is a bit too much?" asked Syd.

"Personally, that is way too much for me. 50 karats is good enough for me and nothing more." said Leah, looking at the diamond in her hands.

"Me either." she replied. Sky called into Jack. "Break for Jack. It's all clear at the warehouse. Ready to join you." He said into his morpher.

"Negative Sky. We're engaged in battle. Maintain position. The Troobians are up to something. Send Syd and Leah as back up." said Jack.

"Later dude!" said Leah and teleported away.

"That's my cue. Later gator." said Syd as she begins walking away.

"I'm going with you." stated Sky.

"Disobeying an order?" questioned Syd.

"I'm not sitting on the sidelines." said Sky. Both rangers left, unaware that there were more foot soldiers lurking around. In the city, the morphed rangers regrouped and Jack noticed that Sky was with Leah and Syd. "Sky, I told you to maintain your position." Jack said as he walked over to Sky. "What about the diamonds?"

"They'll be fine. Look, I'm better suited for battle." answered Sky.

"That's not the point." said Jack.

"Let's not start that again." said Leah.

"You can battle me when you're battling each other." Rinbah jeers.

"He's right about that." answered Jack.

"Okay, thanks. Now surrender." Sky ordered.

"Who's going to make me?" Rinbah asked.

"One! S.P.D. Red!"

"Two! S.P.D. Blue!"

"Three! S.P.D. Green!"

"Four! S.P.D. Yellow!"

"Five! S.P.D. Pink!"

"Six! S.P.D. Purple!"

"Rangers ready! Space Patrol Delta!"

"Oh yeah?" Rinbah tossed a ball up into the air and it exploded into a group of Krybots. The rangers called on their weapons and began to fight. Before long, the Krybots were defeated and the rangers regrouped to face Rinbah.

"Don't forget about me!" he yelled, grabbing his weapon and attacked. However he was easily outmatched by them and Sky knocked him to the ground.

"Got him! It's time to face judgement." said Sky. He took out his morpher and issued judgement mode. "I'm innocent!" Rinbah pleaded, quickly changing his tune.

"I was framed!" he insisted, before it flashed red.

"Guilty as charged. Delta max blaster!" The blue ranger fired his weapon. Rinbah stumbled as he got up from the blast. "We're taking you in." stated Sky.

"Never!" Rinbah replies.

"Wanna a bet?" Sky asks, taking back out his morpher. "Confine criminal."

"Not fair." said Rinbah as he was put into a confinement card.

"That's how it's done, Blue Ranger style."

"Excellent. This is going to be easier than I thought. Store the remaining diamonds in the energy field." he said to Mora. She then turns to him. "Work, work, work. Don't you just ever want to play?" she asked.

He gives her a simple "No." then starts laughing.

Back at the base, Sky was being dressed down by Cruger. "Your decision to disobey Jack and leave your post has given the enemy a great prize." said Cruger. "With the disappearance of A-Squad, this was the worst possible time for your selfishness."

"Yes sir." Sky replied, he felt like even guiltier of letting his jealous get the best of him.

"You can't win every battle. However when we allow our emotions to control our actions, we give the enemy an added advantage. Dismissed." said Cruger.

"Sir." Sky said quietly, saluting the commander and leaving. In the B-Squad barracks, Sky was laying on his bed and looking at a picture of him and his father. Jack knocked on the door a short time later. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Brutal. Two weeks on night watch." he replied.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Jack. Sky waved him in. "Suit yourself." he tells him. Jack walks in and sits down on Bridge's bed, rubbing his hands together.

"Look Sky, the reason why I left you at the warehouse, is that I was pretty sure those Krybots were coming back and you were our strongest fighter." Jack explains.

"Yeah right." said Sky.

"I'm serious." said Jack. Sky sat up and puts the picture aside on the nightstand. "I know you don't trust me yet but I do trust you for looking after Leah, even if the kid has issues of her own." said Jack. Sky nods and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey I don't blame you ok. I'm still learning to trust myself. But I'm willing to work with you, if you're willing to work with me?" Jack asks, standing up with a raised fist. "What do you say?"

"Well, it's not worth bumping heads." said Sky, finishing the fist bump.

"Alright." said Jack. He starts walking off before turning, "We're going to play some light ball?"

"I got a…" Sky began before picking up his glove. "Yeah, I'll not only play. I'll win."

"Then you get to be on Leah's team."


	5. Dogged

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

In Kat's Lab, Leah was sitting in a quiet space, working on a new project of hers when Cruger walked in. "I hope that isn't for one of the lower cadets." he said to her. Leah looked up at him and shook her head. "No, sir. I swear to you that it's not. I've moved on from pulling personal vendetta pranks and now working on building traps." she replied.

"Good. Now I was wondering about that flea shampoo that you use." said Cruger as he started to scratch his arm. Leah smiled and replied, "I have some in my room. I've always get them in a couple cases every year since I was little so that I never run out. I'll go grab a couple of bottles for you."

"Thank you, Leah." said the commander, scratching his arm.

"You're welcome."

In the rec room, Z was reading a book while Bridge was munching on a piece of toast, watching her read. Bridge started asking her about her book. "What are you doing?" Z asked him as she turned to him.

"Watching you read." replied Bridge.

"I don't think I would want to ask why you are watching me read but could you do it without chomping on your food?" asked Z, trying to read her book.

"It's just toast." he said with a bright smile as if it solved anything.

"Want some? It's buttery." he wiggled his fingers by his mouth.

"Buttery?" Z questions, mimicking him.

"Buttery." said Bridge, doing it again.

"Alright," Syd said, storming inside as the doors opened. "Where is he, Z?" she demanded, her arms folded.

"Jack?" Z asked and Syd's frown grew.

"Sky? Cruger? Boom? Leah?" Z suggested as Syd glared at her.

"Gruumm? Am I getting close?" she asked as Syd just looked more and more irritated with each suggestion.

"Peanuts!" Syd finally exclaims.

"I'm all out of peanuts, but I've got some toast. Want some? It's buttery." Bridge asked.

"No, _Peanuts!_ " Syd exclaims, sounding more and more upset. "You know, the stuffed animal I've had since I was 5." she demanded her roommate. Z gave a laugh.

"You've only had that thing for a year?" she asked with a smirk. Bridge tried to hide and failed miserably his smile.

"Very funny." Syd said sarcastically, not impressed with Z. "Now what did you do with him?"

"I didn't take your Peanuts. End of conversation." Z told her firmly, going back to her book.

"But he's gone…" Syd's hostility faded, leaving her worried. "Who could have taken him?" she wondered as the doors opened behind her.

Leah walks in with R.I.C. following her, making a rooster noise he made caught their attention. "Uh…Syd?" Bridge pointed behind her and Syd gasps.

"I hate to ask but is anyone missing a stuffed animal? I know that it's not mine because I have my own." Leah asked, looking down at R.I.C.

"No!" the pink ranger ran over to the robotic dog, who was carrying a toy elephant in his mouth. Z laughed in amusement as Syd fought to get her elephant back. "Good dog." the yellow ranger muttered with a smug smile.

Syd looked at Leah like she was the one who gave her stuffed animal to R.I.C. "Hey, I didn't give him that. I've already learned my lesson about stealing things from people. Besides I found him with it in his mouth." she tells Syd, hands raised before going to her room.

"What are you doing in here, Leah?" asked Bridge.

"Getting something for Cruger." replied Leah. Once found what she was looking for, she left in search of the commander.

In space on Gruumm's ship, Mora is in her room, having a tea party with her dolls. "Is it hot enough? Good." she said. Just then Gruumm walks into her room.

"There you are, Mora." he said.

"Did you come to play with me?" she asked, hopeful.

"I need your mind." he said.

"Fat chance. I need my mind and you're not getting it." she tells him.

"I meant, I need you to think of a plan of action." he said, rephrasing his earlier statement.

"Ok…got one. But I'm not telling unless you have tea with Cindy and me." Mora said with a grin.

"I am the emperor of the Troobian…" he started to say.

"Empire. Blah, blah, blah." she finishes for him.

"Mora, this gift I gave you…this deal I made….it can be taken away…at my command." he tells her.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. But who's going to have a tea party with me?" Mora said, backing down from making him angry. Then Broodwing walks in to speak with Gruumm. "Good day, mien emperor." he said, greeting Gruumm.

"Yes…Broodwing." Mora said evilly.

"Silence child. I have business with Gruumm." he snapped at the girl.

"And I have a plan for Gruumm, and if you don't have tea with me, I'm not telling him." she rudely said.

"Fine with me."

"But not with me. Sit, Broodwing." Gruumm instructed.

"I will not."

"Oh you will sit!" he said angrily, his eyes glowed red.

"Okay! I'm sitting." said Broodwing and sits in the chair.

"Good Broodwing. Okay…I'll be the mommy. Gruumm is the daddy and Broodwing is a little baby…bat." she said as Broodwing growls at her before she continues.

"Now, here's my idea. Broodwing gets all the monsters he knows and brings them…" She started to explain but looks over at Broodwing and glares. "You're not drinking your tea, Broodwing."

"I'm not thirsty." he said grumpily.

"Drink it!" shouted Gruumm as he slams his hand on the table.

"Ok, I'm drinking. Look! See, see?" he said nervously.

Pressed up against the wall, an alien by the name of Rhinix was hassling Piggy. "You smelly little runt, I know you have that formula. Now hand it over!" he said to Piggy.

"Settle down. I'll give it to you." said Piggy.

"That's better." said Rhinix as Piggy gets the formula that he wants.

"Here. Take it." Piggy said as soon as he handed it over. "Now…a little, uh, payment would be appreciated."

"Of course. Here's your payment." he said as he loads the formula into his arm and aims it at Piggy, turning him into a pile of green goop. As Rhinix laughs, the green goop transforms back into Piggy.

"Huh?" he said in confusion. "You weren't supposed to turn back! You tricked me!"

"Well, you turned me into slime." said Piggy, pointing the finger back at him. "I'm not saying that I didn't like it, but we had a deal."

"Rotten eggs?" he asked, holding up a dozen egg carton full of rotting eggs and Piggy was in heaven.

"Oh…they smell absolutely putrid." said Piggy, looking at the eggs. "They'll make a great omelet."

"Then give me the right formula." demanded Rhinix as Piggy takes the eggs from him.

"But you can't use it on me." Piggy said as he hands it over.

"Deal."

Suddenly a guard turns the corner and shouted, "Hey! Who's out there?" Piggy goes into his dumpster and Rhinix shoots the guard with the formula that he was given, turning the innocent man into slime. Happy with what he did, Rhinix collects what was left of the man in a canister.

Later on in the day, Syd was searching for Bridge. Leah was sitting on the couch, reading when Syd passed her. "Bridge?" Syd calls out. She walked into his room, looked over and heard his computer counting down. "Why's it counting down?" asked the pink ranger with a frown.

"Hey Syd." Bridge greeted her as he walked in with Leah behind him, just as the computer began a high-pitching beeping. "Look out!" she shouted, tackling both purple and green rangers to the ground. Just then, toast popped up from the machine. _"Toast done."_ the computer announced.

"What was that for?" asked Bridge as Leah dusts herself off from the floor.

"I don't think I've ever been tackled like that before." said Leah, looking up at the pink ranger.

"Toast?! I thought the computer was going to explode." Syd said angrily.

"Who in the galaxy would want a computer that explodes?" asked Leah, crossing her arms.

"Why would it do that? I just amped it up to make toast. Want a piece?" offered Bridge with a bright smile.

"No, I just came by to give you this." said Syd as she handed Bridge the magazine in her hands and helped Leah from the floor. Hearing a rooster crowing, they glanced down to see R.I.C. nuzzling Syd's leg. "Leave me alone!" she said as he made chimp noises. Leah bent down and petted the robotic dog. She was sympathetic for R.I.C.

When he didn't respond, Syd sighed in frustration. "It was delivered to my room, I figured it might be yours." she tells him, Bridge flicks through it and his smile grew.

"Finally! My new issue of extreme upgrade. Boom and I are gonna upgrade his computer with a super processor…and maybe a waffle iron." Bridge considered, his eyes lighting up.

"Dude, you gotta let me help with the upgrade." said an excited Leah, swiping the magazine from his hands.

"So there's a whole magazine about customizing your computer?" Syd gasped. "How can I get a subscription?" she asked eagerly.

"I've been meaning to ask about that…" said Leah, looking through the magazine.

"Oh you can just borrow mine when I'm done with it." Bridge offered and Syd just rolled her eyes. "Wait, that was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Syd grinned playfully at him, before glancing at the young girl. "Looks like you have an assistant. Don't tell me you like doing that kind of stuff?" she complained.

"I love this kind of stuff. I don't mind getting my hands dirty, plus it helps me show off my creative side." said Leah, smiling at the magazine. Syd sighed and R.I.C. made some dolphin noises. "Stop it!" Syd scolded and looks up.

"Doesn't this thing ever run out of batteries? It's always following me." she complained.

"I don't think he does, Syd." said Leah as she petted the robotic dog, who then made sheep noises in response.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked dogs?" Bridge asked, confused.

"Of course I do!" Syd said, looked offended by his words. "My family raises pedigree Pomeranians." Bridge's eyebrows rose as Leah blinked at the pink ranger. "This is worse than trying to do my family tree project last year. So, what's wrong with R.I.C.?" asked Leah.

"This however, is _not_ a dog. It's a glorified appliance." she told them firmly.

 _"Power rangers, report to the command center immediately."_ Kat's voice echoed over the intercom, not giving Bridge a chance to question Syd's icy behavior towards the robotic dog who had taken a liking to her. The rangers all stood together, waiting for the commander to explain why he had called them there. "There has been several missing person reports in the industrial district." the commander explained.

As he walked by, R.I.C. and a sound of a horse to get his attention. "Not now, R.I.C." he told the dog firmly before turning back to the rangers. "I want you to investigate."

"I can check out the area? Ask some questions." Syd volunteered.

"Good." said Cruger, nodding his approval.

"And we'll monitor for any signs of alien activity." said Sky as R.I.C. walks over and nudged Syd's leg. The pink ranger let out a frustrated as he made an elephant noise. "What is your _problem_ , rust bucket?" she demanded, pushing him away with her leg.

"He just likes you, Syd." said Z as she crouched beside the dog.

"Go away!" Syd shouted at R.I.C., who then responded by making a chimp noise and sprayed her pants leg with blue liquid from his nose. She let out a cry of horror. "Stupid robot! Look what he did to my uniform!" complained Syd as the others tried to hide their laughter.

"Out of the way R.I.C." Cruger told the dog, who back away from Syd. Braying like a donkey as he backed up to the commander and lifted his leg. Leah's eyes widen as she saw what R.I.C. had just did. "Oh my god…" said Leah, trying to hide her laughter.

"Don't worry, it's only coolant." said Bridge as Jack and Sky struggled to hide their laughter.

"He uh…must really like you commander." Jack managed to say as Cruger shook his foot. Sky snorted as Leah stifled down a giggle.

"I wasn't expecting to see that happen." said Leah.

"Why do we keep that malfunctioning beast around?" Syd demanded as R.I.C walks over to Brooke, who patted his head. "He's useless! Not to mention totally annoying." she complained. The commander walked over to them to speak quietly.

"Unfortunately, R.I.C.'s technology is practically obsolete." he whispered and Leah looks up with a sad look on her face.

"It will not be long until he will have to be deactivated." said Cruger.

"What?" all but Syd reacted to the idea of R.I.C. being deactivated.

"Commander, are you kidding me?" asked Jack.

"Sir, you can't." said Bridge.

"But…." said Leah.

"Well, if you ask me, he's been ready for the scrap heap for a while now." said Syd, not bothered by the news.

"Syd!" Z said, staring at her. "That's cold, even for you."

"You heard the commander, he's outdated." said Syd, shrugging her shoulders.

"R.I.C. may not be perfect but he's still part of the S.P.D family." Bridge argued, trying to get her to understand.

"It's a machine. Not a pet." she said harshly, rolling her eyes.

"It's broke, so we replace it. If it's a matter of money, I'm sure my father would be happy to write a check." she told the commander and the older rangers scoffed in disbelief.

"I'll be back. I need some air." muttered Leah. She felt the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes when she heard the word 'father', so she teleported somewhere in the base to hide. Z and Jack glared at Syd, for what she had just said.

"I see that Leah is very sensitive." said Cruger and Z nodded.

"Whatever people, I have work to do." she said and walked off, not realizing that R.I.C. was following her out.

Syd was driving the S.P.D jeep when she came to a stop. She turns around to see that R.I.C. was in the jeep with her. "What are you doing here?" she asked the robotic dog. "I don't need you messing up my investigation. Stay in here, got it?"

About an hour or so later, Kat found Leah in her lab, under a table with her ears flat against her head. Leah looked up at her with a solemn face. "You don't have to tell me unless you want to but what happened in the command center?" she asked.

"I think Syd is nothing more than a spoiled brat who doesn't care about nobody but herself. You wouldn't understand." said Leah, coming out from underneath the table. Kat gave her a 'try me' look.

"It's just so frustrating for me…not knowing who my family is." said Leah.

"Oh really?" asked Kat.

"Yeah, all I know is that I was dumped at a hospital when I was a baby, then forced out of there when I was old enough to take care of myself. They didn't even tell me when my birthday is when or who my parents were while I was there." replied Leah. Kat gave her a sad smile, seeing how much this really means to her. Before she could say anything to the young Felisan, a beeping sound was coming from her computer.

With the other rangers, they were worried about R.I.C. "Can't he just be upgraded, instead of deactivated?" asked Jack. His smile faded when he glanced at Bridge.

"R.I.C. would need to be completely dismantled and all of his programs redone. A lot of his systems just wouldn't be compatible with what we have now." said Bridge. "And we wouldn't even be able to guarantee that they'd work." He added.

"I know a girl who's very tech savvy and writes her own computer programming." said Z. Just then, Leah poofs in with her bag on her shoulder. "Just the girl I was talking about." she said, walking up to her and placing an arm around her shoulder. Leah gives her a 'did you go through my things' look.

"I swear, I didn't go through anything." said Z, as she recognized the look.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Nothing." said Sky. Bridge looks over at Z, then says, "We'll figure it out later. After we figure out what's going on here." She nodded, joining him at the computer to search for any kind of strange activity. Leah stares out into space and before long, she walks over to Z and asks, "See anything interesting, Z?"

"Nothing." she said quickly, jumping at how quiet she is. She turned back to the computer and muttered, "I'm not picking up any kind of activity in the city. It's quiet…"

"You don't like having that gut feeling, do you?" asked Leah. Before Z could answer, the alarms suddenly blared. "Never a dull moment." she said and lines up with the others.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" they said as they morphed and took off.

 _"The disturbance is right ahead of you."_ said Kat through the communication system.

"Right." said Jack before they slowed down to stop, spotting a few fleeing civilians.

Nearby, Rhinix was walking around laughing as he was causing trouble. "You are not going anywhere!" he said to the screaming people as they ran.

"Looks like trouble. Come on!" he commented when he climbed off his bike.

"Hold it right there!" the Rangers called together.

"Who's gonna make me?" asked Rhinix.

"One! S.P.D. Red!"

"Two! S.P.D. Blue!"

"Three! S.P.D. Green!"

"Four! S.P.D. Yellow!"

"Six! S.P.D. Purple!"

"Meet my friends!" said Rhinix as he tossed a ball into the air and Krybots bursts from it.

"Gear up rangers!" said Jack, grabbing his delta blasters. The others grabbed their own weapons as well and ran towards the robots. As they were fighting the robots, Rhinix was trying to sneak away. But before he could get away, Z called out to the rangers, "There he is!" They ran towards him.

"Not so fast!" he said and hurled his weapons at them. Before they could react, they clattered to the ground. "Is it too late for me to say that I'm in pain?" asked Leah.

"Yes!" everyone yelled at her. Rhinix rushed towards them and attacks them again.

"Ok. I'll work through it." she groaned.

"Whoa!" said Jack as he went down and the next thing that happened, all six went down to the ground.

"You'll never stop me!" Rhinix mocked them and ran off before they could stop him.

Syd walks up to a dumpster and kicks the bottom. "Piggy, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Piggy slides open the door, wearing sunglasses. "Oh, well…if it isn't little miss S.P.D. princess. I thought I smell something…clean." he said.

"It's called soap. You might want to try it some time." said Syd and Piggy gave her a disgusted look. "People have been reported missing in this area. I need to know if you saw anything unusual last night."

"Let's see…a three headed saurian eating a car, Verma the worm woman out walking her snail…no nothing unusual." he tells her and Syd holds up a bottle, handing it to him.

"Ahh…what's that?" Piggy asks, shrinking further back into the dumpster.

"Deodorant."

"Put that away. Maybe I do remember something a little skirmish last night. Check out over there." he tells her and points Syd in the direction. She walks over and sees something on the ground. "Hmm…green slime. Kat should have a look at this." she said to herself as she had something to pick up the slime. Unknowing to her, Broodwing was hiding behind something.

"I don't think so." He said and throws a ball up into the air. Syd then looks to see that Krybots had surrounded her. She fought them until R.I.C. came out of nowhere and blocked the Krybots attack. Turning to the unused bricks, she yelled out, "Fist of stone!" Closing her fist, she hits an empty bin and punches it towards the Krybots. Syd rushes over to R.I.C. as sparks come out of him. "Oh no! What did they do to you?"

In the lab, Kat was analyzing what Syd brought in. "Hmm…interesting." said Kat as Cruger walks over to her.

"Hmm…what is it, Miss Manx?" asked Cruger.

"I'm not sure." said Kat. "Some sort of petroleum-based energy fluid, but there are definite traces of human DNA."

"Hmm…Leah should be out of the infirmary now." said Cruger.

"I know what you're going to say and the answer is no." Kat tells him.

"She has to be told sooner or later." Cruger said. "I prefer that she knows sooner rather than later."

"I will tell her when I think she's ready. She's not ready to hear the truth." said Kat, as Cruger places a hand on her shoulder when Syd walks in.

"Who not ready to hear the truth?" she asked them.

"It's nothing to worry about. Well done, Cadet Drew." said Cruger. "This could help us find those missing people."

"I would've been able to bring it back if it weren't for R.I.C. how is he?"

"I'm afraid the damage was extensive." Kat tells her.

"And most of his parts aren't even made anymore." said Cruger.

"What are you saying?"

"It was a difficult decision, but we had to deactivate him." the sirian told her. "I'm sorry."

Sad at what she heard, Syd walked through the corridor with her head down as a cadet was pushing a cart with parts of R.I.C. in it. She looked up and stopped the cadet. "Hold it, cadet."

"Yes, sir. Uh, ma'am." the cadet said to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking some cyber junk, old computer parts, stuff like that, to the recycling center." the cadet replied.

""Recycling" as in crushing, melting and turning into something else?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Stand back, Cadet." said Syd as she walks around the cart. "Cadet, did you sort the earth metals the galactic metals?"

"No…"

"The earth plastics from the protein-inhibited plastics? The glass from the ultra-glass?"

"I didn't know." said the cadet.

"I'll take over from here, cadet." said Syd. "You can go back to the S.P.D. manual's chapter on recycling. Carry on."

"But I…" the cadet started to say but Syd cuts him off.

"What part of "Carry on" do you not understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." he said and leaves her with R.I.C. still in the cart.

"He's packs a serious punch. I can still feel it in my back." said Leah as she was walking in from the infirmary. Bridge and Boom were standing on their heads against the wall.

"Remind me again, why this is the best way to solve a problem?" asked Boom, trying not to fall over.

"Gravity causes ideas downward to your head, that way your brain could soak them up better." said Bridge, not affected by the handstand.

"I have my own way of getting ideas but that is one way I will never use." said Leah, laughing a little.

"You sure he'll show up again?" asked Boom, his voice strained. Leah looks over at the lab assistant before cracking her back. "The way he acted, he'll definitely be back." Bridge agreed. "I'm thinking of ways to try and stop him."

"Bridge, get off your butt!" a voice called out. The doors opened and Syd walks in. she stops abruptly when she sees both Bridge and Boom doing handstands. "Uh…your head." she corrected. "I have a project for you guys."

"What's up, Syd?" Bridge asked as he rolled over to stand up-right and Boom fell over.

"How would you guys like to do the ultimate extreme upgrade?" Syd offered. Bridge's eyes lit up and glanced at Leah who seemed interested. He then asked, "What's the project?" Syd led them out quickly to one of the labs. Leah looked sad at the dismantled R.I.C laying on the table.

"What happened to him?" asked Bridge, walking over to the robotic dog. Scorch marks lined his damaged chassis and some of the wiring was showing, badly damaged. "He saved my life." Syd said to them shortly.

"The commander said that most of his parts aren't even available anymore, so he had to be deactivated. Please can you do it?" she pleaded.

"His systems are so old, I don't know if we can." Bridge admitted and Syd's face fell.

"But I think we know someone who has spare parts." he tells her. Syd's face lite up and looks over at Leah. Leah looks up to them. "I'll see what I have. Some of the parts might be a good use for R.I.C. I'll even put in an update software for him." said Leah. Syd gave her a huge smile and they went straight to work.

In space on Gruumm's ship, he yelled, "Next!" An alien walks up to them. "My plan is to make people into parsnips and plant them into the ground." said the alien. Gruumm turns to Mora who then shakes her head. The next alien that was in line suggested puppets but gets vaporized by Gruumm. The following alien said, "Emperor."

"This one better be good." He tells him and then turns to Mora. "This is your plan, remember."

"For you." he said, handing him a jar of green goo.

"Slime? You bring me slime?" he asked the alien.

"Why Emperor, this is energy fluid from an interesting source….humans." he said.

"Nice." replied Mora.

The rangers were in the command center when the commander called them. "Many more people have disappeared. This has become a city wide crisis." the commander said gravely. Then, just as he stops by Sky, Cruger notices that a couple of members of B-Squad were missing.

"Where are Cadets Carson and Manx?" He asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The doors slid open to reveal Boom and Bridge, both looking like they hadn't slept all night. "And assorted extra-terrestrials." said Bridge.

"We'd like to introduce you to someone." Boom grinned.

"R.I.C. version 2.0!" They said together. They heard a bark and R.I.C comes in wagging his tail. "Yay!" said Syd and she bounced over to them. "I knew you could do it."

"Well, we did have some help." said Bridge. The doors slide open again and heard some shuffling. Leah walks in slowly, yawning widely, with a tired look on her face and a thermos of hot liquid in her hand. "I don't think I'll be pulling an all-nighter any time soon." she said, sitting on the floor next to Jack and sipping her drink. "Last night was too much."

"What in the world are you drinking?" asked Jack. Z takes the thermos out of Leah's hand, takes a small sip and gives her a look. "This is coffee. You're too young to be drinking this. Why are you even drinking coffee?" asked Z. Leah looks up at Z, yanks the thermos of coffee out of her hands and said, "I'm tired, I'm crabby and I need something to keep me awake right now so that I can fully function today. So I beg you, don't touch my coffee."

Cruger looks down at the girl and chuckles at her. "You remind me so much of your mother." he said.

"I must've driven her mad if I'm drinking this stuff." said Leah, taking another sip. "Maybe even insane."

"We gave R.I.C some pretty sweet upgrades." said Boom.

"Yup! We got the basic CD/DVD player, projector and refrigerator." grinned Bridge and he popped opened the back and pulled out a can.

"Amusing new additions." said Commander Cruger. "I'm sure he'd be great at a party, but he isn't an asset to S.P.D."

"That's where Leah comes in." said Boom.

"We've boosted his weapon systems and gave him a couple extra features. He'll be more of an asset to S.P.D than ever before, especially with the brand new hardware and software we've given him. I also put into his programming when his software needs to be updated too." she said, letting out another yawn.

"Cadet, thank you for your hard work. Now I think you should go get some rest." said Cruger, seeing that she was nodding off a bit and could barely sit up.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Commander. Let me know if you guys need me for something." said Leah and teleports away to her room. Cruger then turns to the remaining five rangers. "I upgraded his surveillance systems and gave him new tracking software. His sensing capabilities should be off the chain." Bridge said to the commander.

"Then he can help us find more of this stuff." said Syd, pulling a container off her belt.

"Oh, uh…" Bridge said, hesitated. "Uh yeah…We haven't actually had time to test yet. We spent all night trying to put him back together and making sure that he functioned." he tells her but Syd held out the slime to the dog anyway.

"Come on R.I.C.," she said. "Find it." He beeped multiple times before barking loudly and taking off before the doors could open, leaving a hole in the doors. "Oops…" said Bridge, as Cruger let out an irritated growl. "We should…probably go after him." he spoke slowly and the team hurried to catch up to R.I.C.

R.I.C. finally came to a stop in the middle of a field that have been left attended for a long time. He put his nose to the ground, sniffing as the rangers pulled up in their vehicles.

"There! He found something!" Syd grinned.

"Good job boy!" she cheered, running back as R.I.C. barked.

"Come on!" she said to the others as she ran past with a shovel.

"Talk about a 180 in attitude." said Jack.

"Well, it's definitely the place, at least according to his tracking software. But Syd, you can't bank on it being right yet." said Bridge, glancing at her.

"I trust you guys and I trust him." Syd insisted, continuing to dig as R.I.C. watched her.

Half an hour passed and the mound of dirt beside Syd was almost the same height as her as she continued to dig. "Come on Syd, give it up." said Jack as the others approached behind him.

"Just a few more minutes." she said, wiping the sweat from her face.

"I hate to say it, but he obviously wasn't able to trace the scent." said Z, shaking her head.

"We're not sure of that yet." said Syd, not looking up.

"We told you, Syd," said Bridge, crouching beside her. "We didn't have time to test the program. He must still be bugging." He warned and R.I.C. barked. Syd finally hesitated. "But he seemed so sure." she said, looking up at R.I.C. sadly.

"Well there's no use in all of us wasting our time out here." said Sky. "Come on."

He walked off and Jack shook his head. Jack and Z then followed Sky back to their vehicles. Just then with a soft 'poof', Leah appeared. "Hey guys. Cruger filled me in on what's going on." she said, still sounding a little tired. Jack looks at Leah and asks, "Do you mind staying here with Syd?"

"Not at all." she replied, then grabbed a shovel to help Syd with the digging.

"Come on, R.I.C." Bridge called and R.I.C whimpered, walking away with his head down and his tail between his legs.

"I'm not giving up." said Syd as she and Leah continued to dig while the others went back to base.

Thunder boomed overhead and rain poured throughout the city as Bridge stood beside R.I.C. "I don't know what happened. Something in his mainframe must have had a glitch." sighed Bridge and started pacing a little.

"It's ok, Bridge. He'll still make a good pet." said Z, smiling at him sympathetically. Jack walks over and grabs a can from his back. "I just hope that Syd doesn't start a fight with Leah. She can be pretty vengeful when she wants to be." said Jack.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. How vengeful can she be?" asked Sky.

"Cross her the wrong way, she becomes very vengeful." said Z.

Back at the abandoned field, Syd and Leah were still digging. "Who knew that digging could be a great way to build character." said Leah. "I should do this more often."

"You know, you didn't have to stay here to help me with this." said Syd.

"I know. I would have stayed here anyways even if Jack didn't ask me to." said Leah. Syd finally paused, her face flushed from overexertion. "Why?" she asked.

"Because you never gave up on R.I.C. You're so sure that something is out here, so let's see if there is." said Leah. Syd stared at the young teleporter for a moment, before the ground began to shake. Syd cried out as the ground beneath her suddenly gave away and she fell right in.

"Syd!" Leah yelled out as she peered into the hole.

"I'm ok." she called up. "But I can't see anything."

"Careful, I'm coming down there." said Leah. Syd steps aside to make room for her to jump down. Once down in the hole, Leah pulls out a flashlight and shines it. "What is this place?" asked Leah as she and Syd looked around.

"Look!" she gasped, walking past her to the shelves full of green slime. "Oh my goodness…wow!" Syd lifted one of the containers as Leah continues to look around. There were shelves full of the stuff. "I knew it! R.I.C. was right!" Syd exclaims.

"Definitely. Come on, let's get out of here." said Leah and walks over to her. Syd nodded and sets down the container. Leah grabs a hold of Syd and teleports her out from underground. Syd gives her a look that said 'why?'

"Yeah….that's the downside of my powers. I can't teleport into places that I can't see well enough, like dark caves or anything underground. As long as I can see where I'm going in my mind, I'm there in a second." said Leah. She nods at her answer. "I'm so going to the spa when this is all over." Syd tells her.

"I'm going to take a _long_ shower after this but hey, at least it stopped raining." replied Leah.

"You're _so_ not going anywhere." said a voice behind them. Both girls looked up to the green skinned alien from before approach. Syd gave a quiet laugh. "Okay. I'm filthy, cranky and my new shoes are trashed. Do you really want to mess with me?" she challenged. Instead of replying back, the alien charged at them. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" they both quickly morphed.

"S.P.D. PINK!"

"S.P.D. PURPLE!" they attacked but Rhinix easily stumped them.

"You want more of the same?" he mocked them with a laugh.

"I do. I'll keep him distracted Syd." said Leah but was thrown to the ground and her morpher thrown a few feet away, teetering on the edge of one nearby puddle.

"Time for some backup." growled Syd, but just as she was about to call the rest of the team, the alien slammed into her again. The pink ranger cried out as she was thrown into a wall and her morpher landed in a puddle several feet away. "Looks like you're on your own." he mocked again then fired a blast. Leah ran towards Syd and pushed her out of the way.

"That was close." Leah said as she helped Syd up.

Back in the command center, Bridge started questioning himself about what went wrong with R.I.C. "Maybe there was a glitch in the tracking software, it was completely new to him." Boom said, standing next to R.I.C.

"It could be." Bridge agreed with a nod.

"Maybe if I could rewrite it, it could work." Bridge considered, before R.I.C's head suddenly lifted up and beeped several times.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Z frowned.

"His sensors are probably all messed up." sighed Bridge.

"It looks like something must have triggered his surveillance systems." said Sky. No sooner as he had said that, the alarms blared. They turned around to see that Syd and Leah were being thrown to the ground. "They need help!" Jack said. With a bark, R.I.C. shot off, breaking through the doors again. Cruger growled as the rangers took off. "I just had that fixed." he complained.

"You rangers are useless." mocked Rhinix as the two rangers crashed into the ground. "Why don't you give up?"

"Everyone thought R.I.C. was useless too, but he came back strong." Syd said, getting onto her feet.

"If he can do it, so can I!" she yelled, grabbing her sword and rushing at him. She dodged his blast and struck him, but he knocked her back. "Time to finish this game." Rhinix declared.

"Hope that you didn't forget about me." Leah said as she rushed towards him and hopped on his back. Leah tried to get a good hold on him but was thrown off of him and she rolled towards Syd. There was a loud howl and both girls looked around just in time for R.I.C. to attack the alien who cried out.

"Didn't see that coming." he groaned. R.I.C. landed in front of both Syd and Leah, standing protectively. "Who invited you?" Rhinix growled, pushing himself onto his feet. R.I.C. barked and leapt at him again, latching onto his arm. "Delta Max Blaster!" the two rangers shot at Rhinix as R.I.C. jumped out of the way.

Rhinix staggered back and fired one of his horns at them but leapt out of the way and blasted him again. Syd then slashed him, cutting off his horn. "My horn! My beautiful horn!" he wailed.

"Oh get over it." Leah and Syd said, rolling their eyes as R.I.C. ran up to them.

"Great teamwork boy." Syd said, patted his head and he wagged his tail happily. The other rangers pulled up nearby and stopped when they saw the criminal on the ground. "Looks like R.I.C. sensed they needed help." said Z.

"You're right. They weren't able to call us." said Sky, finding both Leah's and Syd's morphers lying nearby. He walked over and pressed them into their hands. "Thanks." Syd said to him.

"Thank you." said Leah, glad to have her morpher back.

"I'm not finished yet!" they turned around as the alien got to his feet.

"I've got this one." said Syd, about to go blast him again but Leah stopped her.

"How about we let R.I.C. get this one?" she asked her, holding up a bone like device.

"What?" asked Syd, confused at what she had said to her.

"Watch this. Fetch it, boy!" said Leah, tossing the bone into the air. R.I.C. barked, leaping up to catch it. When he did, he transformed into a large blaster that the six of them caught together.

"How cool is that?" Bridge asked.

"A canine cannon." said Syd. "I love it."

"You'll pay for destroying my horn!" yelled Rhinix furiously and Syd walks towards him with Leah behind her.

"It's you who's going to pay." declared Syd, holding up her morpher.

"Let's see what the Judgement scanner has to say about you. Judgement Mode!" she said and it began to flash between the green circle and the Red Cross. It then flashed and remained on the cross. "Guilty!"

"Let's do this!"

"Canine Cannon!"

"Fire!" they blasted and it slammed into the alien, confining him inside the card. As Syd went to pick up the card, they heard shouts coming from the nearby hole. "It's the missing people." said Syd, then looks over at Leah. Leah then sighs and heads over to the hole.

"Power down. I'm hoping that I'm getting overtime for this!" she calls over her shoulder before she jumps into the hole.

"Another case solved by the brilliant B-Squad." Jack declared as Syd returned from her shower.

"I knew R.I.C. would come through for us." said Syd with a smile on her face, throwing her arms out. One collided with Bridge's stomach and he winced, rubbing it.

"But don't forget, you came through for R.I.C. too." said Z. the others nodded and Syd flushed.

"And it looks like all his systems work perfectly too." said Leah yawning, holding another cup in her hands and wearing a pair of headphones around her neck.

Z looks over at Leah and before she could say something, they heard Kat's voice echoing through the intercom. _"Power Rangers, report to the command center immediately."_ said Kat.

"What did we do now?" sighed Jack.

"For extraordinary service in the line of duty," Cruger spoke loudly as everyone gathered in the command center. "A special commendation to our Robotic Interactive Canine: R.I.C. A most valuable member of the S.P.D. team!" The commander announced. Everyone applauded as R.I.C. looked up, the medal attached to his head.

"R.I.C. 2.0 is great, but you know…I kinda miss the old R.I.C." Syd admitted as she gave a sad smile.

"Well, we didn't change all of his programming." said Bridge, grinning.

"We left in the things that made him R.I.C." said Boom.

"I can verify that to be true." said Cruger, shaking out his foot from the puddle of coolant left by R.I.C. Everyone then starts laughing until Syd notices that Leah wasn't with them

"Hey, has anyone seen Leah?" she asked.

"She was here a minute ago." said Cruger. Just then, they heard a small snore coming from behind the commander and looked to see that Leah was laying on top of the computer console, still holding the cup in her hand with her headphones on. Her leg twitches a bit as she sleeps.

Z walks up to her, eases the cup from the hand and smells the cup. "Figures. Milk gets her every time." said Z, smiling as they heard a small part of music coming out of the headphones.

"Let's finally get her to bed." said Kat, taking off the console and carried her out of the command center.

"Math…so much math." muttered Leah as she snuggled into Kat's arms. "No more math."


	6. Abridged

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Mjinga-stupid

Kibali kuuza, kila kitu lazima uende-Clearance sale. everything must go.

Shoutouts:

BigDreamer2816: There is a chance that we see a very pissed off Leah. I know your next question is going to be: Are we going to see her get pissed off at Kat for not telling Leah about being her Mom? I have that answer. You will just have to wait and see in the Sam chapters.

* * *

"And despite an all-out search…" Cruger sighed as he shut of the latest footage of A-Squad, who had been under attack. "There's still no word on A-Squad's fate." he announced gravely. "They're now officially listed as Missing in Action."

"Send us. We'll find them, sir." offered Jack as the commander took his seat.

"Much appreciated. But your services are needed here on Earth." said the commander.

"Be on the lookout for an intergalactic bank robber." he instructed them.

"That's it?" Z asked, raising an eyebrow. "No picture of the perp?"

"Is he white or red? Black or blue? Is he furry or scaly? Three arms or two?" said Syd sarcastically.

"Hey nice one, Syd, kinda sounds like you took that from my bath book." said Bridge.

"I just hope this one doesn't give me a whole lot of bruises. The last ones I got are still fading away." said Leah, feeling her back.

"Sorry, no one knows what he looks like. Bridge, may I speak to you for a moment?" the commander said, motioning to the green ranger. Bridge steps forward and Cruger asks, "You…uh…have a bath book?"

"Yeah, don't you?" he replied. The alarms suddenly went off and they looked up.

 _"Unknown vandalism in D-Sector."_ said Kat.

"Rangers, go!" Cruger ordered. They nodded, lining up properly.

"S.P.D.! EMERGENCY!" they said, morphed and hurried to find out what was going on.

People ran screaming as an alien chased them with a laugh, calling for someone to come out.

"Hiding is of no use!" he declared, summoning a blade and cutting through the top of a car. "Surrender, and you won't get hurt!"

"Same advice goes for you!" he spun around as Jack called out to him.

"Who are you?" the blue alien demanded.

"S.P.D. RED!"

"S.P.D. BLUE!"

"S.P.D. GREEN!"

"S.P.D. YELLOW!"

"S.P.D. PINK!"

"S.P.D. PURPLE!"

"Rangers ready! Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of Earth!"

The alien scoffed at them. "We're taking you in." said Sky.

"You amateurs." the alien taunted, amused by Sky's words.

"Who are you?" asked Bridge.

"None of your business." said the alien.

"Totally hostile." said Syd.

"Just stay out of my way!" ordered the alien, then runs towards them with his blade raised. The rangers ran to meet him, fighting back, but he was too strong and tossed both Sky and Bridge to the ground before streaking past Jack, Leah, Syd and Z, cutting across their suits and flooring them. "Stay out of my business!" he snapped.

"What business do you have anyway?" asked Leah as she got up. She dusted herself off and ran towards him with her sword. "Enough!" shouted the alien and he caught the end of Leah's sword. However Bridge joined in and cut across the front, making the alien cry out in pain. The three fought until the alien caught Bridge across the stomach. Bridge crashed to the ground, powering down. "Later!" said the alien and ran off.

Bridge pulled off a glove, waving his hand through the air. He then frowned, looking confused. "Bridge, are you ok?" Leah asked as she powered down as well.

"Fine." he said, nodding slowly, still looking in the direction the alien took off in. Later in the command center. "Database ID's him as Tirendon…" Z tried to pronounce the alien's name as they looked him up. "Let's call him T-Top." she decided.

"Good idea. I couldn't even pronounce that if I tried." said Leah, staring at the name.

"He doesn't have any kind of record…" said Kat, looking closely at what she was reading. "That's odd, considering that he just ran a riot through the city." she murmured, before her gaze was caught by Bridge's legs in the air. "Uh Bridge?" she asked.

"Maybe he isn't the bank robber." said the upside down green ranger.

"Again with the handstands." said Leah.

"You saw the damage he can do." said Syd. "And the MO of the bank robber is slicing into banks."

"Yeah but he didn't slice into that bank." Bridge pointed out.

"Yeah, because we showed up before he had a chance to." Z rolled her eyes.

"The guy is not evil." said Bridge.

"Tell that to the newly made convertible." said Syd and Bridge sighed, looking away. "I sound like Bridge, aren't I?" she whispered to Z, who grinned.

"I read his aura!" admitted Bridge. "He was yellow orange…or maybe like orangey-yellow…but definitely not red, cause the orangey side was too yellow to be red, maybe more like a…like a…burnt amber." he said out loud.

"Your babbling." said Leah.

"Bank robber or not, we can't have him tearing up the city." said Cruger. "You must track him down and bring him in."

No sooner than he had ordered them, so did the alarm trigger. "A robbery at the colonial national bank. Stop him!" he ordered the rangers. When the rangers quickly left the command center to their vehicles, the commander then said, "I keep my money at that bank."

In an underpass, Broodwing met up with the bank robber. "I see you have a law enforcement problem." said Broodwing and rubs his fingers together. "I can help…for a price. A large price."

"Looks like our guy." commented Syd as the six rangers stood in the door way of the bank. It had been sliced opened to allow someone through and the place had been cleared out.

"Looks like I'll be closing my account at this bank." said Leah.

"That's a good idea." said Z, patting her shoulder.

"These cuts in the building…they seem to match the others." agreed Sky. Bridge pushed to the front and crouched in the doorway, seeming to be inspecting something. "Water?" he asked himself, stepping inside.

"Excuse me, but are you interested in a witness?" they turned around to see a woman with blonde hair, standing in front of the barriers. Leah frowns when Jack said, "Beautiful witness is my department."

"Mjinga boy." said Leah, waving her hand towards Jack, but gets elbowed in the ribs by Z.

"Don't say that about him like that." said Z, in a stern voice.

"What? It's true and you know it. I'm just hoping that when I get to be your age, I don't go all goo-goo eyes over a boy." she tells her, rubbing her ribs as she walks over to Bridge.

Z shakes her head as Syd and Sky walks over to her. Before they could ask what happened, Z said, "You don't even want to know what's going on in her head." Out of nowhere, a paper ball aimed right into her head and the three rangers turned around to see a very angry preteen. "I heard that, Z." said Leah. They then see Bridge sniffing the witness' dog.

"Oh, my god." said Leah, slapping her head.

"Hey guys." they looked to see as Jack called out to them. They saw the witness walking off, throwing a strange look at Bridge before leaving. "We're heading back to base, come on." he called out.

"So! We have a bank that was sliced into, money taken and a very beautiful eye-witness," said Jack as the rangers were in the command center. "I say we know who the bank robber is." Jack said, looking at the image of T-Top.

"All the pieces fit T-Top." Syd agreed.

"I think most of you are wrong." said Leah. Leah was sitting on the floor, reading one of her books next to the commander when she said it.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Z, with an eyebrow raised. "And how are we wrong?"

Leah places a bookmark in before closing her book and stands up. "Because you are and you know it. Those holes in the wall weren't cut with a normal blade." said Leah, pointing her book at her to prove a point. "Think about it, if they were cut with a normal blade, don't you think we would've seen serrations of the blade inside the wall instead of a smooth serration?"

"Then what were they cut with, little miss smart one?" asked the yellow ranger, with her arms across her chest.

"I don't know yet, but when it gets proved that you were wrong, which we all know that you will, all four of you will be getting a very special surprise from me." Leah said. The commander smiled, knowing that he had already approve of what she was planning to do.

"What do you think, Bridge?" asked Sky, glancing at the green ranger who had been quiet and reading a book since they had gotten back.

He didn't answer Sky, his back was facing them. "Bridge?" he called out again, a little louder and he glanced around.

"Oh, sorry guys, I was just reading." he said, turning around with a smile. "See all the cool artwork on the cover? It made me think it was going to be a really good book! But it's not."

He dropped the book to the ground which evidently Leah picks up. "It's lame. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover." said Bridge.

"Which is good to know, if we were talking about that book." said Jack as he narrowed his eyes at Bridge. "But we're talking about a crime."

"Yeah! So am I!" Bridge said, straightening up.

"Didn't anyone else see anything strange about the witness's dog? Or the water on the ground at the bank?" he asked them but received blank stares.

"Sir, I'd like to run down some of my own leads. Think things my own way." he requested the commander.

"I've read this book. I got about half way through it when I got bored of it." Leah muttered as she picks up the book.

"Don't you have homework or some training to do, cadet?" asked Cruger.

"Ok, I'm gone. I have to go to Kat's lab anyway. She said that she has something new for me to read." Leah said and left the command center. Cruger turned back to Bridge. "Very well." he nodded, then looked at the rest of B-Squad. "Anyone want to go with Cadet Carson?" When none of them answered, Bridge went off to do his investigation.

"Why'd you let him go sir? T-Top is our man." Jack insisted. Before Jack could say anything else, the alarms went off. "Well it seems that your 'man' has been spotted downtown." said Cruger. Just as they were about to leave, Z looks at the commander. "Leah has a project that she's working on. She'll catch up with you later." He tells her.

Once in the vehicles, they took off. "Why do they get the fast bikes?" Z asked Syd.

"It's a tradeoff. They get the speed, we look good." explained Syd.

When they caught up with T-Top, Jack then said, "Now we can add jaywalking to your list of criminal activity."

T-Top turned to run when Sky stops him in his tracks. "You're gonna have to be faster than that to get by me." Sky said.

"If you think you're bringing me in, think again!" said T-Top. Jack and Sky went to attack, causing him to fall to the ground. When he got back up, he declares, "Now I'm mad! You're no match for me!"

Jack and Sky were on the ground, wondering what would happen next. "I'll be going now!" said T-Top when Syd and Z pulled up. "I don't have time for this!"

"You guys look like you could use some help." said Z.

"Let's get him!"

"Hey you!" Z shouted after him and both girls attacked. When he stumbled back, Jack and Sky caught up.

"Good job, guys." said Jack.

"Thanks." said Syd.

"Now are you ready to come with us?" asked Jack as he held cuffs in his hand.

"That's not going to happen." said T-Top.

"Then we'll do this the hard way." said Jack and the four rangers aimed their weapons at him.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." said T-Top.

"Well, why don't you clue me in?"

"All I can tell you is you're in way over your heads. You don't even know what or who I am or who I'm here for!" said T-Top.

"Bank withdrawals?" asked Syd.

"You do know. But you still must show me some professional courtesy and let me do my job or else!"

"That does it!" shouted Jack.

"Fine! Then maybe this will keep you busy!" he said and sends a laser slash at a building.

"Look out!" shouted Jack as the building started to fall towards them.

"Lucky no one was in that building." said Z as they were out of the way.

"Let's get him!" said Jack and the four of them went after T-Top.

"Where'd he go?"

"He escaped!"

Leah was in the lab reading about Felisan traditions when suddenly Bridge walks in and pulls her out of the lab. "Is there a reason why I'm being dragged away from my Felisan studies?" asked Leah, wondering what had gotten into him.

"I need your help with my investigation." he replied.

"Ok…you could have just asked me and not drag me out the door, ya know." she tells him. Later that day, Leah and Bridge were in a neighborhood. "These flowers are weird…" said Leah as Bridge smelled the flowers. She had only been through the neighborhood once when she was hiding from protective services.

"Can I help you?" said a voice. They turned to see that it was the witness from before, Diane, approached them with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello. My friend and I were just admiring your beautiful flowers." Bridge explained with a smile.

"They really are beautiful, ma'am." said Leah, keeping a straight face.

"Thanks." said Diane, shifting the dog that is in her arms before setting it down.

"I remember you. You're that odd S.P.D. guy. And that opinionate S.P.D. girl." She said with an amused look. Her gaze stopped at Leah for a moment, but seemed to dismiss her. Leah folded her arms, trying not to react at what just happened. "Catch that robber yet?" she asked.

"Still working on it. But I for one, do have an idea on who it could be." said Leah, becoming very short with the woman.

"We're getting close." he told her brightly, taking Diane's focus off of Leah. "Such beautiful flowers, are these indigenous to earth?"

"No, these are stickleberries from the planet Basta…am I under suspicion?" Diane asked, still looking amused.

"For me, you are. For him, I wouldn't know." said Leah, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, not unless you can slice through metal and concrete using your bare hands," said Bridge, smiling pleasantly at her. Leah rolled her eyes, hoping that he would get on with it. His smile was less bright and friendly, and a little more calculating. Diane stared blankly at him and Bridge let out a laugh. "What about these purple flowers?" he asked, changing the subject.

"They're from Fernovia." Diane said proudly.

"Fernovia, huh?" asked Bridge, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, good luck with your investigation. I need to finish walking my dog." said Diane.

"We'll walk with you." said Leah, as she and Bridge fell in step with her.

"You know, speaking of dogs, I can make the coolest balloon animals." said Bridge as he pulled out a balloon from his pocket.

"Balloon animals?" Diane said dryly.

"This I gotta see." said Leah, folding her arms.

"Check this out." said Bridge, attempted to blow out the balloon, but struggled to inflate it.

"I'm a little out of shape…can you blow it up for me?" he asked. Diane rolled her eyes, but did as he requested, holding it out to him.

"Watch!" he turned away as Leah leaned against a tree.

"He's good. He's really good." Leah tells her as Diane glances at the young purple ranger. He finally turns around, revealing the balloon dog that he made. "Don't quit your day job." Diane tells him.

"I won't." smiled Bridge.

"Have a great day." he tells her and she then starts walking her dog.

Bridge turns to Leah, then says, "Let's go, Leah." She shakes her head as they head back to the academy with Diane frowning after them. "Thanks." she replied as they left. Just then, Broodwing appeared behind her.

"You scared me." she said to him.

"What did the rangers want?" he asked.

"You know, flowers, balloon animals…I don't think the green ranger is playing with a full deck." said Diane. "And I thought you were going to take care of them for me. Isn't that what I pay you for?"

Back in the lab, Bridge deflates the balloon animal that he brought back, letting the air go inside a device to test it. "This should be interesting." said Leah.

"Any luck?" asked Kat.

"Not yet." said Bridge as he took the piece of toast that was handed to him by Leah. He bit into it as the computer scanned the contents of the balloon. "Did you know that humans breathe in oxygen and breathe out carbon dioxide and plants do the opposite?" he asked Kat and Leah.

"Yeah." said Leah, both she and Kat, frowning at him.

"That's second grade science." said Kat.

"Why?" they both asked. Bridge then looks down at Leah.

"Do you really have something special planned for the rest of our team?" asked Bridge.

"I've already set it up with Kat's help. I'll fill you in later about what I did. Right now, we need to catch the bad guy first." said Leah.

Back in the command center, Leah walks in to see an angry red ranger. "There's no way," Jack said, "T-Top is our guy and we would have had him if you hadn't let you and Bridge hadn't taken Leah to go on some wild goose chase!" he argued.

"Oh…so it was some wild goose chase is it?" said Leah, making Jack turn around to face her.

"Yes, a wild goose chase." said Jack.

"You better watch yourself, Jack." said Leah. "You don't know if I got something bad planned for you…like itching powder in your pjs."

"Well, for one thing Jack, I wasn't off chasing gooses." said Bridge as he walks into the command center. "Or is it geese's."

"I wouldn't know." said Leah.

"Anyway, I'm still convinced that T-Top is innocent." explained Bridge.

"I believe Bridge." said Leah and Jack rolled his eyes. The alarms suddenly blared and they frowned. _"T-Top is towering over the city."_ Kat announced.

"Or not…" sighed Bridge as the rangers took off.

The zords hurtled from the base and formed the Megazord as they reached T-Top, who spun with a growl. "Firing energy!" they shouted, blasting T-Top who blocked the strikes with his blades. The megazord flipped through the air and blasted him again. "This is a mistake." warned T-Top, running towards them.

"No effect." said Jack.

"Try the super crime scene tape." said Bridge.

"What?"

"That never works!"

"Trust me!" pleaded Bridge. With a groan, Jack did as he suggested and they wrapped around T-Top, immobilizing him.

"It's judgement time!" said Jack, pulling out his morpher. "You are being charged with five counts of bank robbery! Activate!"

He began to scan T-Top, but it came back as a green circle. "What?! He's not guilty!" exclaimed Jack, looking at his morpher in shock.

"Ha! I knew it." said Leah. Z couldn't believe that Leah was right.

"In your face, Z!" Leah said to the yellow ranger.

"I told you so." said Bridge.

"But…how?" asked Jack, puzzled.

"See?" smirked T-Top. The megazord approached him and they cuffed him, shrinking him to normal size. They leapt down from the megazord and ran over to the alien. "How come you're not guilty of robbing those other banks?" demanded Jack.

"Maybe because I didn't rob those banks!" snapped T-Top.

"I'm a bounty hunter! I'm working undercover, chasing Hydrax, a Fernovian bank robber! And if it wasn't for your meddling, I would have caught her too!" he yelled.

"Hold on, Fernovian?" questioned Sky.

"Right! They're plant based alien creatures! This is starting to all make sense." said Bridge as he approached T-Top.

"That's him!" said a female voice. They looked around to see Diane storm into view.

"That's the alien I saw break into the bank!" she accused, pointing at T-Top. "Arrest him!"

"But he's not guilty." said Bridge.

"How is that possible?" Diane asked in amusement.

"You should know, _you're_ the one who framed him!" Bridge accused. Her smiled dropped and eyebrows rose. "She's clever…or maybe too clever. Or is it cleverer?" he wondered. "Anyway, she's the Fernovian bank robber." he told the others.

"Cleverer is not an actually word, Bridge." said Leah.

"She's got him there." said Z.

"Me?" Diane laughed at the accusation. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to keep up her look of amusement, but there was something else underlying in her voice. Leah glares at the woman, knowing Bridge would expose her soon. "Bridge, are you sure about that?" Jack asks him slowly.

"It makes perfect sense. All the evidence that he's found, led straight to her." said Leah, pointing to Diane. Jack looks at Leah with unease. "But her?" he reluctantly asked.

"Yep!" said Bridge. He turned and walked over to a car, hauling it over his head before tossing it over towards Diane. She gasped, taking a step back as Jack yelled out and ran to help.

Her eyes then flashed red, before she changed her appearance, raising her hand. A powerful jet of water burst from it and cut through the car. Both pieces of the car landed on either side of her and she remained unharmed as Jack skidded to a stop, stunned at what happened.

"Oh no…" Hyrax said, realizing her slip up.

"She's a Fernovian! A plant based being that has the ability to jettison water under a high pressure stream, enabling them to cut through any object. And you tried to frame T-Top so we'd arrest him and get him of your trail…er, root as the case maybe." said Bridge as Jack stared at her, still stunned.

"This wouldn't be the perfect time to say that I have a huge surprise for some of you later? You know what this means, right?" Leah asked Z. She then looks down at Leah with a petrified look, knowing that she was going to plan something for them afterwards.

"So you figured it out! So what? If you think you're a match for me, let's do it!" she challenged. "I thought I could fool you….after I beat you, I'll get my money back from Broodwing. I was followed to earth by the bounty hunter T-Top, I paid Broodwing to get him off my tail and you all fell for it! Well, almost all of you! Except for you two!"

She glared at Bridge and Leah. "Then I'm the one you have a problem with because she had nothing to do with it." Bridge said, defending Leah. "You may be able to fool all the people some of the time and some of the people all the time, and some of the people…some of the time but you can't fool me!"

"Raise your hand if you didn't understand a word he just said?" asked Leah and everyone raised their hands. "Thought so."

"I'm going to bring you in." said Bridge and ran at Hydrax.

"No chance!" she shouted. She hurled a hand up and the powerful jet of water slammed into Bridge. Bridge went flying into the air, landing hard but getting back up quickly. The two began to fight, with Hydrax dominating. "Let's get in there!" said Sky, wanting to help Bridge.

"No, wait!" said Jack, stopping him. "Bridge can handle it." They watched as Bridge pushed himself back up. They continued fighting and this time, Bridge gained the upper hand, spinning in the air to counteract Hydrax's water jet. He then knocked her to the ground and the others ran over. "Nice work, Bridge." said Jack.

"Thanks." Bridge replied and held up his morpher just as Hydrax was getting up.

"It's judgement time!" Bridge declared.

She gasped as his morpher began to judge her. "Based on all the evidence, I've gathered, I have absolutely no doubt you'll be found…" the light flashed into a red x. "Guilty!" the rangers called.

"No!" she gasped.

"Canine Cannon!" Bridge shouted, tossing the bone into the air. R.I.C. rushed into view and caught the bone, changing into the cannon. "Target locked on!" he called.

"Don't!" Hydrax pleaded.

"I don't think so." said Leah.

"Fire!" they blasted her and she was hurled through the air. "That did it." grinned Bridge as he approached her. "Time for confinement." he held up his morpher.

"But-" she began to say but before she could stop him, Bridge activated the containment mode, trapping her in a card. The rangers powered down and Bridge lifted the card. "Alright, you were right, I was wrong." Jack admitted as they approached him. "How'd you figure all this out?" he asked curiously.

"It was easy." said Bridge. "Water on the ground at the bank, but it didn't rain. a beautiful witness who was walking her dog downtown when she lives in a beautiful neighborhood _and_ wearing high heels, didn't make any sense." he explained. As he continued rambling, the others crept off, leaving him alone.

"Broodwing…" Cruger scowled at the mention of the name. All but Jack and Bridge were gathered around the console, looking at the image of the large bat like alien. "A very evil creature that sells weapons, soldiers and robots to anyone who could afford it." he growled.

"Sounds like a bad guy." said Z.

"I wonder if he'll let me tap his bowl when we capture him." said Leah.

"He only cares about the money he makes and nothing about the destruction that follows." said Cruger, shaking his head.

"I just had a bad thought…what happens if he hooks up with Gruumm?" asked Sky.

"My guess…" he growled, "he already has."

Later that day when they walked into their quarters, they found that everyone's but Bridge's belongings were missing. _"_ _Kibali kuuza, kila kitu lazima uende._ _"_ was written on their desks in Leah's handwriting. Kat smirked when the rangers came out of their rooms. She had helped Leah with getting their stuff and doing a fake yard sale in front of the academy. "Where is she?" asked Syd.

"Where's our stuff?" asked Sky.

"I suggest by looking out front." said Kat, still smirking when she left them.

"What do you mean, "out front"?" asked Jack.

"I can't believe that she would pull this stunt." said Z. When they got out there and reached her, Sky then asked, "What are you doing with our stuff?"

"Clearance sale. Everything must go." Leah said, pointing to their stuff that was in front of her.

"There is no way you are selling our stuff." said Syd.

"Oh yeah? I wonder how much I can get for this." said Leah, picking up an old helmet.

She knew that she wasn't going to really sell their stuff, it was just payback for not listening to her, but they didn't know that. Sky snatched the helmet out of her hands and Leah starts laughing. They then looked at each other, feeling confused.

"Man, you guys are slow. I would never ever sell these things, especially that helmet. These things mean a lot to you guys. Maybe next time you guys would listen to me when I know that I'm right about something." said Leah and she teleported away.

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was having a meeting. "Broodwing…" Gruumm began to say. "That was not a very clever plan you had, Broodwing. If the rangers find out about you, it may jeopardize my mission."

"Understood, your excellence." said Broodwing. "I'm just trying to make a living."

"I do a lot of business with you. Yet you show no allegiance." said Gruumm.

"Huh?"

"The highest bidder gets your devotion." said Gruumm. "I should end our relationship now…for your betrayal."

"Or you could just pay me more." suggested Broodwing.

Back at the base, Jack finds Bridge in the rangers lounge. "There you are. I was looking for you." said Jack.

"I can hardly hear you up there." said Bridge as he was in a handstand. Jack goes into a handstand next to Bridge.

"Whoo! So, uh, T-Top was sent packing with the confined Fernovian." said Jack and he started to strain a bit. "Though he didn't rob any banks, he caused quite a bit of destruction. He won't be allowed to return to earth."

"Justice Served." said Bridge.

"Yeah, not quite." said Jack. "I want to apologize to you, Bridge. I don't understand the things you do or how you think…but I've learned to respect them. Knowing Leah, when she is right about something, she's usually right."

"Thanks, Jack." said Bridge. "This is a pretty good thinking position, don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm actually thinking my arms are starting to hurt real, real bad. And I'm gonna need to…Aah!" said Jack and he tumbles over from the couch with Bridge laughing at him.


	7. Sam Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Nini doll kuvutia-what an interesting doll

Shoutouts:

* * *

Outside of a building, a young boy with red hair was going along the fence, dragging his fingers against the chain as a basketball game was going on in front of him. As he got closer to the game, he caught the ball and asked, "Mind if I play?"

"Yeah, you're too small." said another boy who was playing basketball. He then reached out for the ball. "Ball." he said.

"Ball? What ball?" asked the young boy as he threw it up into the air and suddenly made it disappear from the hoop. The kids knew that he did it and turned back to face him. "What did you do to my ball?" said the other boy.

"Oh your ball. It's over there." he replied, using his power again to make the ball reappear and the ball bounced on the ground.

"Man, you're a freak." said the boy.

"You should have let me play." said the young boy as he walks away from them. He then hears a voice coming from behind him. "Hello Sam." said a voice behind him and he turns around to see a doll.

"Huh?" he said in confusion.

"That boy was not very nice. He should have let you played." said Mora's voice that was coming from the doll.

"No big deal." said Sam.

"Yeah…especially when you can do things other kids cant. Like make things disappear. I'm Cindy Sunshine and I want to be your friend." said Mora.

"You're a talking doll." said Sam.

"Oh I am so much more than that." said Mora. What Sam didn't know was that in space, Mora was using some kind of device to talk through her doll to him. "I'll be your friend and give you anything you want. And all you have to do is one little thing for me. And I'll even send you a criminal…I mean, a friend of mine to help. His name is Bugglesworth. He wants to be your friend too." she said and the picture she drew came to life.

"Oh, yes! Hee, hee, hee!" he said as Bugglesworth stood before Mora.

Taking some much needed downtime after a hard morning of training, the rangers were relaxing in the common room, each doing their own thing. While Syd was painting, Sky was sitting with a deck of cards in his hands, both ignoring Bridge who was balanced upside down in deep thought with his eyes closed. Jack was grabbing a drink as Z was dancing to her music with her headphones on. Leah was staring out the window, looking outside at the world around her.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Bridge, interrupting the peace. "This is brilliant." he said, as he got back on his feet.

"What is?" asked Jack.

"It's no coincidence! That we're all here!" exclaimed Bridge and looked at the others. Jack looked lost, while Sky didn't bother to look up from his cards. Z pulled off her headphones and Leah walks away from the window, wondering what Bridge is trying to tell them. "Sorry man, I think you lost me." Jack grinned as he approached Bridge.

"No, think about it! We all have powers, we're all here, at the academy, Power Rangers?" Bridge listed off, turning to Syd. "The odds are astronomical!"

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain about me and I'm a Felisan with powers." said Leah.

"She's got you there, Bridge." said Z.

"Maybe Cruger picked us because we had these powers." suggested Syd.

"Yeah but why the six of us?" asked Bridge. Syd stared blankly at him, before saying, "I'm confused."

"So am I." said Leah.

"Hello? Bridge is talking." said Sky.

"Back off of him, Sky. I understand what he's saying." said Z, defending the green ranger. "How did we get these powers? And why is it that we all ended up here? At S.P.D? Is it some part of a bigger plan?"

"Our powers are no big mystery." said Sky as he stood opposite of Z. "Face the facts. Every one of us, especially _you,_ is a freak of nature." he growled, shocking them. Leah had a hurt look on her face, then started to have a flashback.

[Flashback]

 _10 year old Leah was sitting on swing set on the school playground and getting strange looks from the kids around her. As she was passing them to go to the swings, she heard "Freak", "Monster" and "Weirdo". The bell rings for children to go back to class and as she gets up to head inside, a couple of girls walked up to her._

 _"Why don't you go back to the freak farm, you freak." said one of them, pushing her towards their friend._

 _"Weirdo." said the other, then pushes her to the ground. Before she could react, they started punching and kicking her. Leah did the only thing she knew. She teleported back outside of the school and runs into the nurse's office._

 _The nurse turns and looks at the young Felisan, seeing a small gash that started to bleed on her leg. "It happened again, didn't it, Leah?" asked the nurse._

 _Leah nodded and the nurse placed her on the counter. Leah started to sniffle a bit as the nurse grabs what she needed. "Don't let them get to you." said the nurse, as she cleans the wound._

 _"But some of them are bigger than me." Leah complained._

 _"That doesn't matter." said the nurse. "But I want you to remember something."_

 _"What?" asked Leah._

 _"You are smart, you are kind and you are important."_

[Flashback ends]

Leah snapped out of it when Bridge snapped his fingers in front of her. "I'm fine. Just remembering something." said Leah with a small smile. The alarm went off before they could ask her what was wrong and looked up. _"S.P.D Emergency. Rangers, report to delta bay."_ Kat instructed.

"Ready?" Jack called.

"Ready!"

"S.P.D! EMERGENCY!" They morphed and headed to the command center, jumping down the chutes to their zords. Heading through the city, they aimed for the robot stomping through the city. "Bugglesworth is my name. Trouble is my game." said the high-pitched, nasally voice of the monster inside, echoed through the city.

"Stop! S.P.D!" He looked around to see the zords coming towards him.

"S.P.D! We order you to halt!" called Sky.

"Oh goodie! A new game!" Bugglesworth laughed and turned to a building.

"Time for building to go bye-bye." said Bugglesworth. The robot flashed and the building disappeared, along with its inhabitants. "This is your last warning!" called Syd.

"High Beams!" Z said, using the lights on her Zord to blind Bugglesworth and the others began to attack. Bridge in capitated the robot, but as Jack went in to finish it off, the air seemed to warp around the robot. "Who's that?" Z asked as they got closer to the robot.

"Can we go now?" Bugglesworth asked.

"Ok." said Sam.

"It's that kid." said Z, spotting Sam, holding up a hand towards the robot. He turned to the megazord with a sad look on his face. "What are you doing?" she asked herself and somehow his eyes told a different story. The robot vanished, just before Jack could reach him. "Where'd he go?" asked Jack.

"He was here, right? I mean, we all saw him." frowned Syd.

"Well…this could be a collective dream and we're all still sleeping." suggested Bridge.

"Bridge, if this was a dream, then why do I keep pinching myself to see if I'm still asleep?" asked Leah, pinching herself through her suit. Z's zord stopped and she leaped out, running off. "Where is she going?" asked Sky as he was landing his Zord. Once on the ground, Z began to look for him. "Where did he go?" she wondered, looking around for him.

In the command center, B-Squad was standing in front of Commander Cruger. "What do you mean, there's no trace of the building or the office workers? Have they become invisible?" he asked the rangers. "Impossible."

"And dogs can talk." Jack muttered to Syd, who was hiding her amusement. Cruger growled at him lightly, then Jack added, "I mean, but it did, sir."

"I see…." Cruger frowned. He looks at the rangers in front of him to see that he was short by 2 rangers. "And where is Z and Leah?" he asked.

"I'm not sure where they are, sir." said Jack.

"I am, sir." said Sky spoke up. "She ran off during the fight and we haven't seen her since. As for Leah, I think she is somewhere in the academy, sulking." Jack jabs him in the ribs with his elbow but Sky ignores it. Cruger growls lightly again, seeming to fall into thought.

Z was running towards the stairs to see Sam laying on the ground, surrounded by a group of kids. "Come on. Show them how you made that ball disappear. I told these guys you'd do it again. You're making me look bad." said the other boy.

"You're doing a good job of that yourself." said Z as she walked up behind the group of kids. They looked up at her and scattered, not wanting to get in further trouble. "Hey, looks like a pretty bad scrape. You might want to wash that off." said Z, reaching for her water bottle. Sam steps back a bit, scared of what she might do. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk. Those boys are just jealous." she tells him.

"Mind if I put some water on your knee?" asked Z, bending down to put some on his knee.

"Okay." replied Sam. Up on the balcony, Sam sees Bugglesworth, then says, "Oh goody!"

Sam gasps, worried that she would get the surprise attack. He uses his powers, creating a shield above her, preventing the two Krybots from ambushing her. Z looks up and over to see Bugglesworth. "Come on, Sam." said Bugglesworth.

"Is he a friend of yours?" asked Z. Sam looked a bit shocked and scared at the same time but then disappears with Bugglesworth and the two Krybots. Z stands up as she gets a beep on her morpher. "Hey Jack." she said into her morpher.

 _"We found the building."_ said Jack.

"You're kidding me." said Z. Meeting up with Z, the rangers arrived at the beach, climbing over rocks as they looked out at what had been left in the sea. "Amazing…"

"Incredible…"

"Unbelievable…"

"Awesome…"

"Impossible…"

"I'm hungry." the others looked at Bridge at his sudden declaration. Managing to get inside the building, the rangers looked at each floor. "This is really creepy…where did everyone go?" asked Syd.

"The workers are just gone." said Sky.

"Look at this." said Z, crouching down and lifted a doll from the ground. Jack spotted another one on a desk and picked it up as well. "This is getting weirder." commented Z as she handed the doll to Leah.

"I'm really not into playing with dolls, Z. But I have a bad feeling that this doll is alive." said Leah, as she studied the doll closely.

"Why aren't you into dolls?" asked Syd.

"I have nothing against the toy itself. I just prefer building stuff and doing science over playing with dolls." replied Leah. "Plus I've always prefer getting my hands dirty."

"It's never too late to play with dolls." said Syd.

"Are you getting any reading from this, Bridge?" asked Z as she handed the doll he was holding to him. Bridge approached the yellow ranger, took off one of his gloves as he handed the doll. Taking a breath, he gripped the doll and jolted back with a cry. From the doll, Bridge saw a man getting turned into the doll and Bugglesworth being gleeful as he was the cause of it.

Bridge sagged as Jack caught him before he could fall, grabbing the doll from him. He shuddered at the darkness that flowed from it. "There's a reason why these dolls are so lifelike guys." said Bridge.

In space, Bugglesworth was in Mora's room. "Bugglesworth did good. Bugglesworth gave Mora all the people she could ever want. Bugglesworth is pleased. Is Mora pleased?" Bugglesworth said as she was sitting in front of her vanity.

"What do you think, you overgrown ladybug?" she asked, glaring at the monster she created. A little scared, Bugglesworth then asked, "Mora…Pleased?" She gets up and walks towards him, stalking him as if he were prey. "Mora is one step away from putting pins in your .wings and mounting you in her bug collection!" she said to him.

"Mora isn't pleased?" asked Bugglesworth.

"No, she is not!" said Mora, hitting the monster with one of the dolls.

"What can I do? What can I do?" asked Bugglesworth, trying to make it up to her.

"Very simple bug brain. I am a people collector. I need people to collect. I already collected these. So get me more!" she screamed at him.

"More people! I will get you more people!" said Bugglesworth.

"Thank you." said Mora as Bugglesworth went off to do her bidding.

The rangers walked back through the base, listening to Z explain where she went off to earlier. "I'm telling you. It was that little boy who controlled the robot." she told them firmly when they looked at her skeptically. Leah was staring off into space as Z said it. "You can't prove that!" Sky told her.

"You just saw a boy _near_ the robot. Doesn't mean that he was controlling it." he pointed out to Z as they all sat down at the console in the center of the room.

"And what about stopping the foot soldiers from attacking me? Was it just a coincidence that he was there too?" growled Z.

"Enough!" Cruger said, stopping them from continuing any further. "Can someone tell me what we know so far?"

"A robot attacked the city."

"A building disappeared."

"But then it reappeared at the beach, 20 miles away, and all the people inside the building disappeared."

"Except two, which were somehow turned into little figurines and left behind."

"Which we turned over to Kat to analyze."

"And that small boy is somehow involved in all of this!" Z insisted. Sky rolled his eyes at her. "Speculation!"

"It's more than speculation! That boy has powers. Just like you. Just like me. Just like we all do." Z said angrily, looking at the others.

"And what if he does have powers?" Cruger asked.

"Then we all have lots in common and we should…" Z started to say but was interrupted by Sky.

"Correction!" Sky snapped at her. "If he does have special powers, that's _all_ we have in common with him. We use our powers for good, not evil."

"What if doesn't know the difference yet?" asked Z. Leah sat quietly in the corner, not knowing what to say. Cruger looked at her with concern on his face. Before he could ask her anything, the alarms blared. _"Robot is attacking the city. Quadrant 12. Power rangers emergency."_ Kat announced.

"Let's go." said Jack.

"Stop! S.P.D!"

Bugglesworth is inside the robot, letting out a whine when he heard Jack's yell. He looked to see the rangers approaching him with their zords. "Not you again!" Bugglesworth whined.

"It's megazord time!" said Jack. The rangers formed the megazord and aimed their blaster at him. He fired a blast as the megazord flipped in the air. The rangers countered the attack, knocking the robot backwards.

"Let's cuff him!" said Sky, only for the cuffs to disappear from their grasp and reappear on their wrists, stopping them from moving. Bugglesworth laughed at their struggle, blasting them before turning away.

"Now what do we do?" asked Syd.

"Try to break free." said Sky.

"Time to get more people!" he sang.

"I hate his voice." said Leah.

"The boy! I knew he'd be here!" said Z, spotting him on the ground, using his powers again. She unstrapped herself from her and leaped down. "Z!" Jack yelled out to her as Z demorphed.

"Wait!" she called out and Sam started to run for it.

"Gotta get rid of these cuff." growled Sky, pressing a button. The cuffs vanished, freeing their arms and they grabbed their sword. Bugglesworth let out a cry and his robot leapt behind a building, tunneling away before they could stop him.

"Time to go now!" he said as he tunneled away.

"Come back and fight…like a robot!" said Jack.

Z continued to chase Sam through the city, until he puts something in her way, causing her to fall and lose him. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appears and so did Leah. "You lost him, didn't you?" asked Leah, helping Z off the ground before folding her arms.

"Yeah." she said, dusting herself off. Leah smiled at her and Z had a confused look on her face. "You have an idea but I don't think I'm gonna like it." Z said as Leah held out her arm for her to hold onto.

"Seriously? The one time I accidentally misplaced us and I'm still getting the third degree after all this. When am I going to be forgiven on that? Let it go already." said Leah as she grabs Z to teleport away. Sitting on a railing near an open space, Sam was talking to Mora. "If you want me to be your friend, you have to do better than that." she tells him.

"Sorry, I got scared." said Sam.

"The power rangers are really scary and really bad people too." said Mora. "But you are a really, really powerful boy and you don't have to be scared about anything."

"Alright."

"And if the power rangers bother you again, just…Aah!" the doll gets knocked over by a blaster shot. Sam looks over to see both Z and Leah standing not far away from him. Z was holding her blaster as Leah was glaring at the doll. "I never liked dolls." said Z as she puts away her blaster.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I prefer science and building stuff over playing with dolls." said Leah as she picked up a stick, walks over to the doll and pokes at it.

"Is it alright if we talk for a minute?" asked Z as she walks closer.

"You're a power ranger, aren't you?" asked Sam.

"Yes I am and so is the girl over there with the stick." said Z.

"I'm high jacking this doll for further study." muttered Leah as she picked up the doll and places it in her bag.

"I was told you were a very bad person." said Sam.

"You know, you can't always believe dolls. Sometimes you have to make up your own mind. I'm Z." she said, reaching out for a handshake. "And you're…?"

"Sam." he said, introducing himself.

"I'm Leah." said Leah, shaking Sam's hand as well.

"You know Sam, the three of us have a lot in common." said Z, as she uses her power to replicate herself, having a copy go behind Sam.

"We have special powers." said the first Z.

"And we know what it's like to be different." said the duplicate Z.

"People made fun of me because of what I can do." said Leah. "And they still do."

"I know what it feels like to have a friend so bad, that you'll do anything to have one." said Z, once her duplicate was gone.

"That's not true. I'm different and because I'm different, no one likes me. And I don't care." said Sam.

"I said that exact thing more times than I can remember. Is it ok if we move closer?" Z asked.

"I've lost count on how many times I've said it in my life." said Leah.

"Hey Z! Leah!" said the other rangers as they approached the three of them. Sam's eyes widened in horror and fear. "No, stay there!" said Z, trying to get them to back off a bit.

"You lied! You're not different like me!" yelled Sam as he backs away from them. "You have friends!" They watched as he held up his hand and several of the bins next to him vanished into thin air. He then moved his hand above the rangers and the bins reappeared. "Look out!" said Z as she grabs onto to Leah and disappears with her. When they reappeared again, Z noticed that Sam took off again. "Sam…" she said, worried about him.

Sitting cross legged on the console, Bridge hummed as he held the doll that had talked to Sam in his hands. "Got it!" exclaimed Bridge. "He's at a junkyard by the river. And I saw the word 'Gold'."

"Gold's Junkyard, down by the river." said Sky, rolling his eyes at him.

"You know what, Sky? You _are_ good." said Bridge as he looks down at the doll. A shock pulsed out and the doll flew through the air, vanishing before it hit the ground. "What was that about?" asked Syd.

"Nini doll kuvutia." said Leah.

"There are things bigger at work than just this boy." said Cruger as he approached the rangers.

"Commander, I need to help him before he gets himself into bigger trouble." said Z.

"I'm going with you." said Jack and pulls Leah beside him.

"Wah!" exclaimed Leah.

"No, I…." Z started to say but was interrupted by the commander.

"Jack will go with you. Go!" said the commander. Before anyone knew it, both yellow and red rangers gabbed Leah by her legs and turned her upside down.

"What the…?" said a confused Leah as she was being held hostage by two people of her squad. Both Z and Jack quickly left, dragging Leah by her feet, with her clawing at the ground, trying to grab some friction.

"Come on, you guys! Why you gotta do this to me! I don't want to be dragged out like this! I'm serious! This is so embarrassing!" Leah wailed in the hallway as Kat and Boom walked into the command center. "Kat, save me!"

Kat smirked, seeing the young feline being dragged away like this. The sight reminded her how she was at that age.

"Commander, we need to talk about this. As well as regarding Leah." Kat told him as the Sirian looked around. "I was looking through the personnel files of the building. These two had identical twins working in the same building."

"Someone's collecting people, Sir!" Boom spoke up, holding the two dolls in his hands.

"By turning them into dolls!" he exclaimed. "And since they had one twin for their collection, they didn't need the other!"

"And there's more. I've been monitoring the vital signs on the dolls…" Kat trailed off when Boom started playing with them. The feline alien sighed heavily, closing her eyes. The rangers giggled at the sight before leaving the command center. " _Boom!_ " Kat said sharply.

"Sir, I think we need to do something. And fast." she said worriedly as Boom lowered the dolls.

"Very well." said Cruger and thought for a moment. "As to letting Leah know, I think it's time she knows."

On Gruumm's ship, Broodwing started counting his money. "$1000…$2000…" said Broodwing.

"Don't insult me by counting it. It's all there." said Gruumm. They started laughing when Mora comes in, looking upset. "Gruumm, look what they did to Cindy Sunshine." whined Mora.

"Not now, Mora. I'm busy." said Gruumm, pushing her to the side.

"Look!" she said, pushing the doll into his face.

"It's a doll, I will get you another one." said Gruumm. "As I was saying, in the future I..."

"How would you like it if they turned your doll into toast." said Mora.

"Go to your room or I'll turn you back into what you were when I found you!" shouted Gruumm. The look on her face turned sad and Mora started crying. "Enough! I have destroyed planets for us." said Gruumm, but that didn't seem to stop her from crying. He then turned to Broodwing.

"Broodwing, help me. Do you have anything that will shut her…appease her?" he asked.

"Mora….this is for you." said Broodwing and presented her with an orange metal decagon. Mora finally stopped crying. "Good." said Gruumm.

"Glad to help out. I'll put it on your next bill." said Broodwing.

"This will do nicely. Cindy Sunshine and I thank you very much." Mora said sweetly, then skips out.

"It isn't easy, defeating a galaxy and raising a child." said Gruumm. Sam was hiding next to a dumpster when he heard a car pull up. Jack, Z and Leah then got out of the car. "Remember what I said, Leah." said Z as she closed the door.

"I know, I remember. Just don't drag me out of the command center next time." said Leah, crossing her arms.

"Sam?" Z called out as she and Jack walked past him. Sam got up from where his hiding spot and was to run when all three rangers turned around to spot him. Z then called out, "Sam, wait."

"Who's that?" asked Sam.

"This is Jack. He's an old friend, kinda like my brother." said Z.

"And Z is kinda like my sister." said Leah.

"They're like us. They have powers too. Show him guys." said Z. Jack walks over to a metal barrel and bends down, molecularizing his head. Once he did that, he then said, "Ta da."

"My turn." said Leah as she rubs her hands together. She then teleports herself behind Sam, who sees the cloud of smoke she had left in her place. Leah taps him on the shoulder, letting him know that she was there. "Voila." she said.

"Yeah, so they have powers. So what?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I know what it's like being you. I know what it's like being different and we know what it's like being alone." said Jack.

"I know what it's like to be really alone. I never knew who my parents were." said Leah.

"No you don't. You have each other." said Sam.

"Yeah, but not until we found each other. Now you found us." said Z.

"Sam…you have a very wonderful, wonderful gift. It's meant to do good in the world, you know, not destroy it." Jack said.

"I know what it's like too. We can help you sort it out." said Z.

"Look Sam!" said Bugglesworth. Sam turns to face him and the three rangers followed his gaze. "Look who I brought back for you. Cindy Sunshine, good as new! Now let's go have some fun!" he said.

"That doll is ugggly!" said Leah.

"Leah!" said Jack.

"What? We were all thinking it, Jack. Did you expect me to lie about it?" asked Leah and Jack nodded.

"You know who's telling you the truth, Sam." said Z.

"Oh sure. That's from the girl who fried me." Mora's voice said, through the doll. Sam looks back at the rangers as he walks over to Bugglesworth. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Don't feel bad, girly! I brought someone for you to play with, too! Ta-da!" said Bugglesworth as he brought out what Broodwing gave to Mora.

"We're going to have so much fun! Why don't you come and play?" said the orange robot.

"This makes up for when you guys dragged me out of the command center." said Leah as the orange robot heads towards them, initiating the fight.

"Come on, losers!" said the orange robot as he fights Jack and Z. Leah was behind him, ready to give one of her blows when he pushes them back. "This isn't working. Plan B. S.P.D EMERGENCY!" said Z, grabbing her morpher and morphing into her ranger suit.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted Leah and morphing as well.

"S.P.D. YELLOW!"

"S.P.D. PURPLE!"

Both Z and Leah fight the orange robot on their own while Sam hides behind Bugglesworth. "Dodge this!" said the orange robot and sends an electrical charge to the girls, making them fall to the ground. The robot laughs, then gets shot by Jack. "S.P.D EMERGENCY! Power up!" shouted Jack as he runs towards Z and Leah to help them.

"Hey! Bully!" said Z, running towards the robot. "Want a hand?"

"That's enough!" said Jack.

"He's too strong." said Z as the robot had her arm behind her back.

"Hang in there, Z." said Jack.

"You are through!" said the robot. Just then, Leah appears in front of him. "Let them go!" she shouted at him, charging at him to free her honorary siblings. Z looks at Sam in desperation, hoping that he would help them, but he stood there in fear, not knowing what to do.

Bugglesworth was laughing as Jack pulled out his weapons. "Delta Blasters!" shouted Jack, aiming at the robot. "Go help Sam!" Jack tells Leah and Z.

"Okay!" said Z.

"You got it." said Leah as both girls run over to Sam but Bugglesworth gets in their way.

"Leave him alone! He doesn't want to go with you ranger! Tell them, Sam!" said Bugglesworth.

"Sam." said Z. Sam didn't know what do with the situation. "How do you know what he wants, you over grown bug?" asked Leah. Both Leah and Z turned around to see that Jack was in trouble. "Hang on, Jack!" shouted Leah as she runs over to help him. Just then, Z and Leah were on the ground. "Z, Leah. You ok?" he asked.

"Time for a shock!" said the orange robot and sending a red bolt of lightning towards the three rangers. It hits them, making them fall to the ground. "Why play with a child when you can play with me?" the orange robot asked.

"This guy is tough." said Jack as he tries to get himself off the ground.

"We've got to help Sam." said Z.

"Got any bright ideas on how to do that?" asked Leah, hotly.

"We'll take care of Sam. Don't you worry!" said Bugglesworth as Sam comes out from behind him, with a somewhat guilty look on his face.


	8. Sam Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Oh yeye ni katika taabu kubwa-Oh she is in big trouble

Shoutouts:

* * *

"Jack, do something!" said the girls.

"I'm trying." said Jack.

From behind, a blast was shoot at the robot and in comes Bridge on his bike. "Oh, Yeah!" he shouted. Not long after that, Syd and Sky showed up. "Are you ok?" asked Syd.

"Back off." said Sky. "What's up? He doesn't look so tough."

"You don't think so? Check it out!" said Jack.

"Time for a shock!" said the robot, sending lightening out of his sword and towards the rangers. Once the rangers were on the ground, the robot walks towards them, then said "Don't bother getting up."

"Let's go, Sam! We have things to do." said Bugglesworth, grabbing his hand and taking him away.

"Sam!" Z cried out.

"Come back!" Jack shouted but the robot got in their way. Both of them were fighting their way to get to Sam. "Sam!" shouted Z, reaching out to him. Sam turns back around and raises his hand, making Z, Jack and the robot disappear. Then he and Bugglesworth disappear too.

"Where'd they go?" asked Sky as he, Leah, Bridge and Syd got up.

"Somewhere I'm hoping that we don't have to find their lifeless bodies." said Leah in a monotone, imagining what might've happened to them.

"This is not good at all." said Syd.

Somewhere on a cliff, Jack and Z appeared. Z was about to go over the cliff. "Whoa, Jack!" she said and he grabs her hand.

"Hold on, Z!" he said, trying to keep her from going over. Just then, the orange robot appeared and attacks them. Jack pulls Z to safety and they jump out of the way. The robot then attacks Z first before attacking Jack. "Oh, that's it! Come on!" said Z as she gets up from the ground and grabs her weapon.

"This guy won't give up!" said Jack.

"We need a new plan!" said Z, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I hear that!" said Jack and pulls out his morpher. "S.P.D. Patrol Cycle!" His cycle then comes out of nowhere and both rangers jump onto the cycle. "Hold tight!" said Jack as he and Z swerve through the robot's blasts.

"That was just crazy." said Jack.

"We've gotta find Sam!" said Z. In Space on Gruumm's ship, Sam was in Mora's room, watching her play with the dolls. "Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored." said Mora, sitting on the table. Sam was looking around her room as she punches one of the dolls. "I'm tired of playing with these dolls. They're not fun anymore." she tells him.

"What do you want to play with now?" he asked.

"Something more exciting…like an S.P.D. doll." she said skipping over to her toy box.

"S.P.D. doll?" he asked in confusion.

"You know those S.P.D. girls? I bet you could lure them out and then Bugglesworth could make them into a doll for us to play with." said Mora as she spins around with Cindy Sunshine.

"I don't know." said Sam.

"Oh pretty please? I'll be your best friend." begged Mora

Back at S.P.D., Bridge was playing with the two dolls in the command center. "Help! I'm slipping! I don't know how much longer I can hold on, Richard. Please get me!" said Bridge in a feminine voice and grabs the male doll. "I'm coming!" he said, deepening his voice.

"Hey Bridge." said Jack as they walked in.

"I can't believe these were people once." said Bridge as he looks down at the two dolls.

"Unless we figure out something soon, we might be all living in a dollhouse." said Sky, making Syd gasp.

"I love dollhouses!" she exclaimed, smiling. When everyone looked at her, she deflated some. "Sorry." she said.

"This is why I prefer being a tomboy." said Leah.

"And we're also dealing with an Orange-head robot. Toughest one we faced. We almost didn't make it off that cliff." said Jack, glancing towards Z.

"I'm glad you guys didn't fall off. Otherwise I would have kept something in honor of you and sold the rest." said Leah.

"I'm telling you. Sam's the key." said Z, pushing herself forward.

"I dunno Z. He looked pretty cozy with that bug creep." said Sky.

"I hate bugs. Can't wait to squash it with the Megazord." said Leah and the older rangers looked at her. "What? If I'm lying, I'm dying."

"Hate to say it, but Sky's right." said Syd.

"Bridge, you're good at this sort of thing. What do you think?" asked Jack.

"I think…that he's thinking what we're thinking. I mean, what we should have been thinking. I mean what we _were_ thinking." rambled Bridge.

"Never mind." said Jack.

"What's the point of having powers if you can't help anyone?" Z exploded angry, getting up to her feet.

"Why are you taking it so personal, Z?" asked Sky as she stormed past him. She stops and brings Leah closer to her. "Because…Sam reminds me of me, when I was a kid." she admitted.

"Yeah…it was tough growing up different." Bridge agreed, not looking up. Leah started to space out again, thinking about her past as Z began her story.

"To this day, I can't shake this vivid memory of when I was 12…" said Z.

[Flashback]

 _12 year old Z is sitting in a classroom and the kids at the desks around her are laughing._

 _"Freak." said the girl next to her._

 _"Elizabeth, would you please step up to the blackboard?" asked the teacher._

"It was hard enough being from the streets…but I was so shy and the kids knew I was different." said Z's voice.

 _"Go home." said another girl._

"They were cruel, called me sorts of names like 'freak' and 'monster'."

 _"Monster! Monster! Monster!" the kids chanted at her._

"I was just a little girl. I couldn't take it anymore, so I did the only thing I knew how to do…I replicated and I got out of there. I ran out of the school. I ran and I ran until I couldn't run anymore, then I found myself alone, with this scary looking creature coming towards me."

 _A monster attacked Z on the playground and a laser was shot. The explosion scared the monster and runs away. A cloak figure was standing by a tree with a weapon in its hand. Z runs as her necklace falls to the ground. The figure picks it up._

"Then I heard an explosion. I opened my eyes and the creature was running away and there was someone standing there in the shadows with a laser. I broke my Z necklace."

[Flashback ends]

"I was too afraid to go back and get it." she said, looking away from the others.

"That is like the scariest story I ever heard." said Syd.

"Yeah." said Z, giving her a weak laugh. "Well, if it weren't for the man in the shadows, I don't know what would have happened to me."

"Did you ever find out who he was?" asked Jack.

"No…I never did." said Z.

"For me, it was a woman in the nurse's office. She would always fix me up whenever I had a bruise or a cut." said Leah.

"The man in the shadows was a dog. It was me." said Cruger.

"No…way…" Bridge gaped at the commander as he held out the necklace.

"My necklace…what?" Z laughed in disbelief as she took it back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"In light of our current situation, I feel it's time you all learned the truth about your civilian powers and reveal Leah's heritage." said Cruger. "Having these gifts is not the only thing you all have in common. The truth is…your parents served at S.P.D before you were born."

"No way…" Bridge said again when they finally learned to speak.

"My parents weren't S.P.D., they were missionaries." said Jack.

"My mom's a teacher, not an officer." said Syd.

"And I was abandoned at a hospital." said Leah.

"We felt for your own protection that this information should remain secret until you were old enough to fully understand." explained Cruger. He then turns to the rangers. "Your parents were pioneers. They helped build the technology built into your morphers, led by Doctor Manx."

"You mean, Kat's parents worked here?" asked Bridge as he and Sky got up onto their feet. Cruger laughs and shakes his head. "My friends, Doctor Manx is not as young as she looks and neither is Leah." said Cruger in amusement.

"What do you mean, I'm not as young as I look?" said Leah.

"That's because Kat is your mother, Leah. You are the first one in your family to have a civilian power." said Cruger.

"Oh…now that makes sense." said Leah, shocked.

"You're kidding. She looks about 25, 30 tops and Leah looks only 12, almost 13." said Jack.

"147 of your years. But I will tell her you said that. Leah may look like she's 12, but she's only 28 of your years." chuckled Cruger.

"Oh, yeye Ni katika taabu kubwa." muttered Leah.

"Back to my story. All of your parents were dedicated to the same cause as you. There were certain unplanned events that happened in the early testing phases. Kat, being an alien and the exception of Leah, was unaffected. But not so fortunate were your parents. The prolonged exposure to the cellular enhancers altered their human genes." he explained.

"I always knew my mom was weird." smirked Syd.

"It doesn't really explain mine." said Leah. "And I honestly don't feel like I'm 28."

"And she will tell you if you ask her." said Cruger and Leah shrugs her shoulders.

"Does this have something to do with Sam?" asked Z.

"He's the last one." said Cruger.

"No…way…" said Bridge and Leah hits him on the back of the head.

"I gotta help him." said Z.

"He's not the only one you have to help." said a voice behind them. They glanced around to see Kat walking in. "In a few hours, all those people will be dolls forever." said Kat.

"Okay, let's split up." said Jack as they went off in different directions. Z and Leah were underneath a bridge calling out for Sam when he appeared from behind a car and walked out behind them. "There you are!" said Z as Leah pulled on her sleeve.

"What happened to your uniforms?" asked Sam.

"You think I look bad in what I'm wearing?" asked Leah, as Sam shakes his head.

"We just wanted to show you that were real people, just like you. Sam, I've been so worried about you." said Z.

"Trust me, she's been really worried." said Leah.

"Why? You don't even know me." said Sam.

"No, but I'd like to. There's things I can show you." said Z.

"So do I." chirped Leah.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Don't listen to her, I'm your best friend, Sam." said Mora as she was talking through Cindy Sunshine.

"You're back?" asked Z.

"It's hard to keep a good doll down." said Mora.

"Ok…I've had it with that doll." said Leah, pointing at the thing.

"You saw what they did to me. Help me, Sam!" said Mora. Sam raises his hand, about to use his power on Z and Leah when they both turned around to see Bugglesworth behind them. "Hello again. Hee Hee Hee!" he said.

"If you really believe that the Troobians are your friends, then do what you have to. We won't stop you." said Z as Leah nodded. Sam thinks back to when he first met them and how nice they were to him.

[Flashback]

 _"Mind if I put some water on your knee?" asked Z as they were behind a building._

 _"I'm Z." she said, introducing herself. "And you're…"_

 _"Sam." he said._

 _"I'm Leah." said Leah._

 _"You know who's telling you the truth, Sam." said Z as she and Leah were standing with Jack._

[Flashback ends]

"You really want to be my friend?" asked Sam.

"We already are." said Z and Sam runs up to hug them. Disgusted by this, Mora then said, "I'm gonna puke. Bugglesworth!"

"On it!"

"Look out!" shouted Z as she pushed Leah and Sam out of the way.

"Z!" shouted Leah.

"Leah, get out of here!" she shouted and starts to fight Bugglesworth by herself. A cloud of purple smoke quickly dissipated had shown that Leah was gone. "You can't run!" taunted Bugglesworth as Z went down to the ground. Sam looked out from behind a pile of junk when he comes out and says to Bugglesworth, "Stop, or I'll..."

Bugglesworth then sends a blasts towards Sam, who then ducks behind a car. "Sam!" shouted Z. Bugglesworth then turns around and uses his stick, turning Z into a doll. "No!" said Sam, scared that it would be him next and starts running away.

On Gruumm's ship, Mora is sitting in a chair, spinning as she holds Z in her hand. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said in glee. She then goes up to Gruumm.

"Look Gruumm, my very own S.P.D doll!" said Mora. Just then, he grabs the doll out of her hands. "Hey!" said Mora.

"A trophy…befitting a king." said Gruumm, laughing.

"But that's my doll." said Mora.

"Not anymore." he said. Just as Mora was about to start whining, the Z doll disappears from his hand. "Huh? Huh?" Gruumm said in confusion. Mora starts to laugh at him, seeing that he made a fool of himself. He growls at her, making her scream and run in fear. "I will not be made a fool of! Prepare to attack!" he said in anger.

Sam continues to run from Bugglesworth when he collides into Z and Leah, causing Leah to fall to the ground on her back. "Hey, not so fast." said Z as she catches him.

"But I thought you were…" said Sam.

"Dolled up?" asked Z. "Nah that was just a double. Remember you're not the only one with powers." Z pulls Leah up from the ground and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Look…it's hard being different from other kids. I didn't have any friend growing up either." said Z.

"I didn't have any friends or family until I met Z and Jack." said Leah.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"No, but as you get older, you change. It's easier." said Z.

"Easy for you to say." said Leah.

"I just want to be like everyone else." said Sam.

"I know, but we're not like everybody else. We have abilities. And with them, comes responsibility." said Z.

"You're right. From now on, I'm gonna help people." said Sam.

"Awesome, dude." said Leah, then goes up to hug Sam.

"Well, you can start by telling me how to change those dolls back." said Z.

"It's Bugglesworth." said Sam. "You catch him and they'll all change back."

"Guys, we found Sam." said Z as grabs her morpher. "We're coming in."

"That's what you think!" said a robotic voice. They looked behind them and immediately took off. At the base, Cruger was watching Sam, Leah and Z running through an alley.

"Run, Sam!" they both said.

"Rangers, I'm uploading Delgado's and Manx's location. They're in trouble." said Cruger. In a building somewhere, both girls and Sam were blocked on both sides by Krybots and the orange head robot.

"Where are your friends now, Rangers?" asked the orange head robot.

"Seize them!" said Bugglesworth and a couple Krybots came up behind them, grabbing Sam.

"Sam!" Z cried out, struggling against some Krybots.

"Let him go!" shouted Leah as she struggle as well.

"Help!" cried Sam.

"Oh, don't let them get away!" said Bugglesworth.

"Don't worry about us! Go!" Z shouted to Sam and he runs off.

"What can I do?" asked Bugglesworth. "This time there is no escape!"

"I don't wanna be turned into a doll. I have so much to live for." said Leah.

"Now, just hold still!" said Bugglesworth, as he was getting closer to Z and Leah. Then his staff suddenly disappeared from his hand. "Oh, what happened?" said Bugglesworth, freaking out.

"It's over here. That's the last doll you'll ever make." said Sam, holding the monster's staff. Bugglesworth cries out as Sam smashed the staff to the ground, destroying it. "No! How could you?" said Bugglesworth. "I'll show you!"

"Run, Sam!" shouted Z and Leah as they started fighting the Krybots.

"We fight again!" said the Orange head robot. Z and Leah looked at each other and nodded. Z replicated herself, then started fighting. "Come on, girls!" she said to her replicates. Leah teleported when two Krybots ran towards her. "Over here you dumb rust buckets!" she shouted and they turned around to see that she was waving at them before she went off to help Z.

"It's over rangers." said the orange head and then there was a blast.

"Hey Z! Leah!" shouted Jack as he and the others came running up.

"You'll pay for that!" said the orange head.

"Need a little help?" Jack asked one Z, but she didn't respond to him.

"Need help?" he asked the other Z and gotten the same response. When the original Z came towards him, he said, "Z!"

"Yes! And just in time." she said.

"I've got friends, too!" said the orange head and throws out what seems to become a blue head robot. "Ok, how many more friends does Gruumm have?" asked Leah.

"You got me." said Sky.

"Ready!"

"S.P.D! EMERGENCY!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!"

The blue headed robot crashes through a wall and Jack goes after it while the other rangers were handling the Krybots as well as the Orange head. "I hope you like fiery confined spaces!" said Z as she grabbed her morpher and pressed some buttons. A yellow bubble started to surround a group of Krybots that a bit of lightening started to strike them. "See ya later!" said Z as she pressed another button, destroying the group of Krybots.

"Impressive. But how do you like this?" asked the orange head as he sent some lighting from his sword towards the rangers, sending them to the ground.

"I'm getting too old for this." said Z.

"That makes two of us." said Jack.

"Better make that three of us, dude." said Leah.

"Come on, guys!" said Syd.

"Guys, let's get it together and use our heads." said Bridge.

"Good thinking, Bridge." said Sky.

"We're taking you down!" said Z.

"Give it your best shot." said the orange head.

"Ok, R.I.C., you're on!" said Z, calling for the robotic dog.

"Time for the bone!" said Jack, hurling the bone into the air, transforming R.I.C. into his cannon form.

"Canine cannon!" shouted the rangers.

"Ready!" said Z.

"Fire!" they shouted, firing at the orange head. The orange head robot fired back and each side continued to fire until the rangers defeated the orange head robot. "That did it! Whoa!" said Z as the ground shook.

"I'm back!" said Bugglesworth. "I'll teach you to break my toys!"

"It's zord time!" said Z.

"You've got to hurry. The dolls will harden for good in a couple of minutes." said Kat.

"Finally! That bug is going down!" said Leah as she got into her zord. They formed the megazord as dark clouds gathered around and begins to rain. "Don't you rain on my parade!" said Bugglesworth.

"His voice is so annoying." said Leah.

"You can say that again." said Bridge.

"Hold it right there." said Z. The megazord leapt to the side to dodge Bugglesworth's attacks, before leaping into the air. With a powerful slash, they knocked him back. "Let's see what the scanner says about you!" said Z.

"No, wait!" whimpered Bugglesworth as the light flashed red. "This can't be happening!"

"Guilty!"

"Uh oh!" said Bugglesworth. They aimed their blaster at his robot as it began to charge. "6…5…4…3…2…1, fire!" they blasted the robot and Bugglesworth shrieked as the robot was destroyed.

"Great job, rangers." said Z. He landed heavily on the ground, looking up with a gulp. "They got my robot, but they won't get me!" said Bugglesworth and tried to run off, but only to find the rangers in front of him.

He then lets out a shriek as the rangers appeared. "Think again!" said Jack, as he grabbed his morpher.

"You again?"

"You have been found guilty of the crimes of stealing building, turning people into dolls, and child endangerment!" Bugglesworth whimpered again. "Containment mode!" shouted Jack and Bugglesworth was trapped in a card.

"Let me out!" he said, banging on the screen. In Mora's room on Gruumm's ship, the dolls started disappearing from the shelves. "Huh? My dolls!" she exclaimed as she saw them disappearing.

At the academy, in Kat's lab, the two dolls that were left behind turned back into their humans forms. "Boom!" said Kat, getting her lab assistant's attention. He looked at her and she nodded her towards the two people.

Back in Mora's room, Mora starts screaming.

Back in Kat's lab, Boom is happy. "Oh, they're hugging." he said as he tries to hug Kat. She stops him from hugging her, then Boom said, "We're working. No hugging, just working."

Pretending the rev was an engine as he checked out his new bike, Sam smiled with excitement. "I dunno what to say, guys. Thanks for the bike." said Sam as he looked up at the rangers.

"You're welcome, Sam." said Z, smiling at him. "You got a lot of friends here."

"Yeah, I do…but you guys are kinda of old." Sam said smirking, slapping Bridge's hand as the green ranger examined his bike.

"Old?" they repeated.

"Since when am I old?" asked Leah.

"And weird." Sam grinned and the rangers looked insulted. "Just kidding. I'll still see you guys around the academy, right?" He looked up at them all.

"You bet." said Jack.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." said Leah as she started to rub her eyes a bit.

"I'm gonna be like you!" he saluted suddenly. "I'm gonna be a power ranger!"

"Hey Sam! Come on, let's go!" said a girl in a group of new recruits that approach the rangers. "I gotta go. My peeps are calling." said Sam as he dismounted the bike and walked off with the bike.

"Wow. Cool bike, man." said the girl.

"The rangers gave it to me." said Sam.

"I'm not old." said Syd.

"Not old, just weird." said Jack with a smirk. With a laugh of his own, Sky patted Syd's shoulder as he passed, laughing as she watched them all leave with a frown. Leah then said with a smile, "If he's gonna be a power ranger someday, then I'm making his megazord."


	9. Idol

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Acha kuwa, Leah-Stop that, Leah

Nini? Mimi si poking naye katika jicho-What? I'm not poking him in the eye

Shoutouts:

* * *

It was night in Newtech city and the rangers were in the command center. Jack was sitting in Cruger's chair, yawning as Syd was filing her nails. Leah was in a corner of the command center near Bridge, sitting on the floor and drinking some coffee. "Whoa, this place is jumpin'." said Z when she walked in.

"Tell me about it." said Jack. Bridge was leaning against the console of the computer he was at. "Cruger goes off for two days, to an 'important galaxy meeting', leaving me in charge and nothing."

Suddenly there was some beeping at Bridge's computer. "Uh, Jack?" said Bridge, trying to get his attention. Leah walks over to him and her eyes widen in surprise. "In a minute." said Jack. "No alien's vaporizing stuff, no giant robot's stepping on buildings."

"Jack…" Syd started to say but was cut off by Jack.

"In a minute. Not even somebody's pet five footed rolgarian sloth eater getting stuck in a tree. Nothing." said Jack.

"Jack!" shouted Bridge, Leah, Sky and Syd.

"What?" Jack asked in frustration.

"A U.F.O just entered our airspace and is on a crash course with the center of town." said Bridge as Jack and Z walked over to the monitor.

"Next time Bridge, don't wait until the last minute to tell me." Jack said as they see a space craft coming into earth's atmosphere.

"Uh…" said Bridge.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"S.P.D! EMERGENCY!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!"

"Opening Zord bay tubes." said Kat and opens the tubes for the rangers.

"I'm in!" said Syd.

"Ignition mode! Let's roll!" said Sky and the rangers left the Zord bay. As the rangers head towards the crash site, Syd then said, "Only seconds 'til impact."

"There's not enough time to bring it down!" said Bridge.

"Oh, no!" said Jack.

"Better use the megazord." said Sky.

"Let's do it." said the other rangers. Once the megazord was formed, they walked up to the crash site that was covered in fire. "Water Cannon!" said Bridge and activated the water cannon, dousing the crash site.

"I wonder if anyone survived." said Leah.

"I'm picking up life signs." said Sky, shining a light. They then see someone coming out of the rubble. "The ship! It's S.P.D.!" said Z.

"Does this mean that I can use the rubble for my projects?" asked Leah.

"Yeah, but what project?" asked Bridge.

"One of them I'm working on is recycling related. Might as well put some of it to good use." said Leah.

"I'll check it out." said Sky and leaps out of his vehicle.

"Hey." he said to the unidentified person.

"Boy, I'm glad to see you guys." said the unidentified person. "Sorry for causing all this damage. I was chasing a criminal and lost control."

"At least you're alright." said Syd as Leah started picking up some of the wreckage and inspecting it. The person took off their helmet. It was a man with dots on his face above his eyes. "Yeah. Just a little shaken." said the man.

"Dru?" asked Sky. Dru looked up as Sky said, "Power down."

"Sky?" asked Dru and both men hugged each other, then tapped the bracelets that were on their wrists against each other.

"Dru and I started out at the academy years ago. We were best friends." said Sky as he, Dru and the other rangers walked into the rec area.

"Hey, more like brothers. But then about three years ago, I was assigned to the nebula academy to complete my training." said Dru. "So, is this guy still wild and wacky?"

"Ha Ha. Wild and wacky?" asked Z. "Those aren't exactly the words that come to mind."

"He's still on probation with me. But he's working on getting off it." Leah said as she brought her bag of what she thought she could use of the rubble to her room.

"What's with short stop over there?" asked Dru.

"She and I have a complicated relationship. Don't listen to them." said Sky, leading Dru to the couch.

"Complicated? Interesting choice of words, blue boy." said Leah.

"But she looks exactly like…" Dru started to say.

"She's actually related to her. But more about you." said Sky. "So what happened to you? Last I heard you were missing in action over a year ago. I thought you were…"

"Well I'm not." said Dru.

"Whatever happened, you look great." said Syd with Jack standing behind her and Z.

"Thanks. I do feel lucky to be alive. I was in pursuit of an intergalactic criminal named Zantor. His ship broke up while entering earth's atmosphere and some of the debris brought me down." said Dru. Jack thought to himself, _"It's a good thing that Leah is going through that debris."_

"It had to be something like that to bring this top gun down. I'm just glad you're alive." said Sky, then both he and Dru tapped their bracelets again.

"What's up with the bracelets?" asked Jack.

"These are Tangarian coils. On my home planet of Tangar, it's tradition to share a coil with your closet friend to always feel that connection no matter where you are in the galaxy." said Dru.

"That makes another question added to my list." muttered Leah as she came out of her room.

"They're bracelets." said Jack as Z and Syd chuckled a bit.

"I guess you and Leah don't have a best friend." said Dru. Hearing what he said, Leah growls a bit, wishing that she could give him some kind of weird disease. "Alright, I can see that this conversation is deteriorating." said Sky as he and Dru stood up to leave. "I'm gonna show Dru to his room."

"And I'm going to the range. I didn't get my shooting practice in because someone crashed their ship." said Jack. Dru gave Jack a smug look behind his back. "Good luck at the range." said Leah, blinking her eyes really fast before looking down at her hands.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I'm going to bed." she tells Z and Syd.

At the range, Jack was holding a laser while Sky and Dru were behind him. All three had glasses on. Three holographic targets were in the air, going back and forth until Jack blasts them. Sky was at the console when a screen popped up, saying 'PERFECT.' "Nice." said Dru.

"Nice? I hit every target." said Jack.

"Yeah, but you took three shots." said Dru.

"There are three targets." argued Jack.

"Yeah, I know." said Dru.

"Dru, you ready?" asked Sky.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't shot in a while, but let's give a go. Can I use you blaster, Jack?" asked Dru.

"Yeah, yeah, let me reload it." he said as he turns around to reload it. "It only has one shot."

"That's all I need." said Dru as he puts the glasses back on.

"Suit yourself." said Jack as he hands Dru his blaster.

"Ready." said Dru, as he was got into the stance. Sky began the target practice again and as all three targets were in a line, Dru shot all three with what was left in the blaster. Jack was shocked as he saw this and the console then read, 'Exceptional!'

"Amazing." said Jack in shock.

"Yeah. But it was a little slow." said Dru.

"Slow?" asked Jack.

"Dru was number one at the academy. He holds all the records." said Sky and starts to leave the range with Dru.

"Perfect." said Jack.

In the command center, Jack was sitting in Cruger's chair when a shadow went quickly past him. When he looks up, he sees Dru standing in front of him. "Whoa!" he exclaims, scared at how Dru came into the command center so quietly. "You scared me. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Jack.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd wander down and see if Commander Cruger was around." said Dru.

"At 4 A.M? Whatever." said Jack. "Commander Cruger is away at a conference, so he'll be back later on this morning."

"I'll let you get back to work then." said Dru and walks away. Jack then stops him from exiting the command center. "Dru. Sky mentioned you were missing in action. I'm curious. Where were you?" he asked the Tangarian.

"Not much of a story really. The truth is, I don't remember."

"A whole year and you can't remember?"

"When they found me, I had amnesia." explained Dru, just as Sky walked in.

"Hey guys." said Sky. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just…" said Jack but Dru cut him off.

"Interrogating me." said Dru.

"He was wondering around the comman…" said Jack but then rephrased his answer. "I don't have to answer to you. Sky, take him back to his quarters. The command center is off limits to all unauthorized personnel."

"Dru's S.P.D." argued Sky.

"He _was_ S.P.D. He's been missing in action and has to be reevaluated." said Jack.

"Yes sir." said Sky, giving him a small salute before taking Dru back to his quarters. As they were going to Dru's quarters, Dru asked, "So what's up with that guy? How can you stand to be around him and that Leah character?"

"I can't." said Sky. "As I said before, Leah and I have a complicated relationship. But a word to the wise, don't make her angry."

"Okay. What's up with you? I've known you long enough to know there's something troubling you." said Dru.

"I haven't slept. I ran a check on that Zantor you were chasing. Skypol has records of him being arrested and serving time in the Neptune province." said Sky.

"Did you ever think he might've escaped?" asked Dru.

"I checked it out. He's still there. Something's not right. What's going on, Dru?" asked Sky, very concerned.

"I knew there was no getting my arrival past you. You are still the best." said Dru. "Think about it, Sky. I'm S.P.D. I'm on a top secret mission." He then walks around Sky and towards his quarters. Sky had a confused look on his face. "I've already said too much. It'll have to do. Good night, old friend." he said and goes into his quarters, leaving Sky even more confused than ever.

Behind closed doors, Dru laughs evilly as he changes into his true body. In the rec room, everyone was eating breakfast. "So, in this dream, right, I'm running away from this horrible alien. And I can't move. My feet were stuck to the ground. And then the monster tears off its outer skin and it's me inside. What do you think?" said Bridge.

"It's simple. You were looking at your inner monster." said Syd. Leah looks at Bridge before saying, "I find that dream extremely creepy."

"I agree. Maybe you're just weird." said Z as Jack walks to them.

"Hey, Sky." said Jack. "I, uh…I've been thinking about it and I owe you an apology."

"I don't want to hear it. Stay out of my business." said Sky. "You don't understand friendships. You don't understand S.P.D. Dru…he's no concern of yours. So do us both a favor and leave us alone." Just as he gets up from the table, the alarm blares.

"Breach in the engine room. Alien intruder." said Kat.

"Out of my way rangers! I have work to do." said the alien as the rangers got down to the engine room. "I said move!" he shouted, attacking the rangers and laughs evilly.

"Come on, guys!" said Jack. They attacked the alien, but were getting defeated. "Hey, ugly!" shouted Sky and the alien turned around. Sky attacks the alien alone but then was on the ground, defeated. When Jack attacked the alien, he was then thrown against the wall, knocking some pipes out. "Jack!" shouted Syd and Leah.

"You okay?" asked Bridge.

"Yeah." said Jack.

"Where'd he go?" asked Sky.

"I bet, I know. Come on!" said Jack.

"Something doesn't feel right about that alien." said Leah.

"Gut feeling?" asked Z.

"Gut feeling." nodded Leah.

"Jack! Wait!" said Sky, running after him. Sky ran through the academy towards Dru's room when he saw Jack coming out of there. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Jack. "He's not in his room."

"That doesn't prove anything." said Sky.

"Sky! I know he's your friend and all, but don't be blind. Dru lied to us. To you. He's a monster." said Jack.

"Commander Cruger has returned to S.P.D." said Kat over the intercom. In the shuttle bay of the academy, several of the cadets and the other rangers lined up to greet the commander, who was arriving in a shuttle. "The prey is landing." said the alien, laughing evilly as he was hiding in a part of the academy.

"There's been a security breach. How did this happen?" asked Cruger.

"Sir, there are a lot of ways something like this could've happen." said Jack.

"Like an air vent." said Z.

"Or a stowaway or…" said Syd.

"Or a collective dream?" suggested Bridge. "Hmm? What? It could happen."

"I've been going over the security cams, sir and haven't come up with anything." said Leah.

"Sir, I'm responsible." said Sky. "It's my fault. I let Cadet Dru Harrington into the academy. I thought I knew him. But I didn't."

"Cadet Tate, this is a serious violation. We'll deal with this later. Lucky for you, there is no apparent harm done." said the commander, when out of nowhere a blast hit him. Cruger falls back and the rangers crowded around him. "Commander Cruger!" cried Syd.

"Commander! Commander!" cried Jack.

"He's hardly breathing!" said Z.

"We need to get him to an infirmary fast." said Bridge.

"I'll go get my mom and tell her what happened." said Leah.

"Over there!" said Jack, spotting the alien and Sky takes off after him.

"Hold it right there. The next move could be your last…so I'd be careful what you do. Now drop your weapon." said Sky. The alien puts down its weapon and turns into Dru. "Dru? What was that?" asked Sky.

"My true Tangarian body. Beautiful, isn't it?" said Dru. "Even best friends have secrets."

"Why Cruger?" asked Sky.

"Simple. The money. Grow up, Sky! You think being a ranger is everything." said Dru.

"We both did." argued Sky.

"I was young and naïve till I met Broodwing."

"Broodwing?"

"He showed me the light. All I have to do is take a few orders, just like the academy." said Dru.

"Dru, youse talking crazy. We can get help…" Sky started to say but Dru cut him off.

"I don't need help. I don't need you! I don't need anyone anymore." said Dru, walking off.

"Stop, Dru! I have to bring you in!" Sky called after him. "Dru, stop! You're under S.P.D arrest!" Dru starts laughing, then said, "You're such a fool!"

He then turns around with a small blaster in his hand and shoots at Sky. Once Sky was hit, Sky was on the ground with his bracelet off his wrist and broken in two. Dru kicks Sky's weapon to the side and kneels down next to him. "I'll spare you this time. Next time, only one of us will walk away." said Dru, after picking up one piece of the bracelet and throws it at Sky. Sky was now feeling guilt and betrayal by his former best friend.

In the infirmary, Cruger was hooked up to a machine that was monitoring his vital signs with Kat and the rangers around him. "Is he gonna make it?" asked Z. Leah was standing next to Kat, poking and prodding him.

"If he were human, he'd already be gone." said Kat, stopping Leah from poking the commander further.

"Acha kuwa, Leah." said Kat in Felisan.

"Nini? Mimi si poking naye katika jicho." said Leah and Kat gives her a look. "Fine. I'll stop with the poking."

"This old dog is tough. There's no telling…" she began to say when the sirian commander groaned and opened his eyes.

"Who are you calling an old dog?" asked Cruger. The rangers smiled and laughed a little at their commander.

Somewhere underground, Dru was walking when Broodwing came out from behind a pillar. "You failed me!" said Broodwing, angrily.

"No. No, I canceled Cruger." said Dru.

"Then why does his sirian life force still remain?" asked Broodwing. "Do the job you are paid for or else!"

Back at the command center, the rangers were at one of the monitors. "I found him. Dru/Evil ugly monster dude is somewhere between sector "C"…" Bridge started saying.

"I know exactly where he is." said Sky, coming up behind them. "Jack, I need to you. Alone." The others walked away and Sky stands next to Jack. "Look…Dru is my friend. I brought him here. Let me bring him in." said Sky.

"I can't do that, Sky. That's against regulations." said Jack. Sky sighed in frustration and Jack continued. "But by the time I get everybody together…Syd does her nails, Leah is gonna need to use the bathroom, et cetera, et cetera…you may have a 10, possibly a 15 minute head start on us…perfectly within academy regulations."

"Thanks." said Sky and heads out of the command center.

Pushing open the doors to a building, Sky walks inside, looking for Dru. He walks in further until he reaches a film projector. "Dru! I know you're in here." said Sky, then a light is shone on him from the film projector. "Ever the ranger..." said Dru as he steps in front of the film projector.

"My friends will be here in a few minutes. Turn yourself in, let me help you." Sky tells him.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have been so lenient with you."

"Probably not."

"You really think you can beat me?" asked Dru, then transforms into his Tangarian body.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY." said Sky, morphing into his ranger suit.

"When the projector runs out of film, we do this." said Dru.

"If that's the way it has be." said Sky as he grabs his weapons from his waist. Not even 2 minutes later, the film projector runs out of film and the fight begins. They turned around and shot each other at the same time. 5 seconds later, Dru groans and hits the ground. "Impossible. How could you beat me?" he asked.

"You don't make the same mistake twice. I learned that from a good cadet a few years ago." said Sky. "You might remember him. It was you." Dru groans again.

"I'm a power ranger first. Always." said Sky.

"You fool! All you have is pride!" shouted Dru. "What good is that when you have no money, no power? You have nothing! Nothing! But I have more…so much more!"

After saying that, Dru grows extremely big, crashing through the building. The bracelet that was on his wrist, finally came off and hit the ground. "Watch out!" said Syd.

"Look out!" said Leah.

"I hope we're not too late!" said Jack.

"Nope! Just in time! Delta Runners!" Sky said into his morpher. Once the runners came out of the Delta base, they jumped in. "Delta Megazord!" they shouted, forming the megazord.

"I'll destroy you all." said Dru.

"If he does, I get to haunt Gruumm for all his days." said Leah.

"You can say that again." said Syd. Dru made the first move in the fight and attacks the megazord. Dru attacks the megazord over and over until he falls back. "Stop!" said Sky. Dru doesn't listen and kicks the megazord. The rangers grabbed his leg and starts swing Dru around in a circle, until they finally let go.

"I got him!" said Sky and aims the megazord gun at Dru.

"Huh?" said Dru and the gun fired on him, causing him to fall to his knees. "It was the only way." said Sky. On the ground, Dru transform to his other form and the rangers walked up to him. Sky takes out his morpher, then says, "Old friend…you're under arrest." Dru finally realized that it was over for him.

In space on Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was by himself. "We have suffered a defeat. But this will be a long battle. Yes. Anubis "Doggie" Cruger…Cruger…is still alive. But like the fate that befell the S.P.D. on Sirius…I shall crush…crush…puny, so-called warriors in the name of the magnificence…we shall not rest! We shall not show mercy! We shall be victorious!" shouted Gruumm as he raised his staff over his head.

Back at the academy, Sky was outside with a container of polish and a toothbrush when Jack walked up to him. "You have to do the entire entrance?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. And all the other cement areas too." said Sky.

"It's a good thing he didn't make Leah supervise you." said Jack.

"Why?" asked Sky.

"She takes the job too literal." said Jack. "Plus, I think her bladder is the size of a marble."

"Oh. It seems Commander Cruger thinks that I'll remember that academy regulations are meant for everybody, even self-righteous, pig-headed, ego-driven rangers like myself." said Sky.

"He said that?" asked Jack.

"He wasn't so nice."

"Ouch. Hey. I thought you might want this." said Jack, handing Sky another bracelet.

"Thanks." said Sky, taking the bracelet. "I guess a bracelet alone doesn't make a friendship."

"No it doesn't." said Jack. "But I do admire what you and Dru had…once. Hey…you missed a spot." Jack then takes out a toothbrush and starts helping Sky.

"Jack, stop. You don't have to do that." said Sky.

"I know." he replied. Sky then starts laughing, making Jack look up at him. "What? What? What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"I can't say." said Sky, still chucking.

"Wha…What's so funny?" Jack asked him.

"I'm sorry. I'm using your toothbrush." said Sky, still chuckling and Jack tosses the toothbrush in his hand to the ground, not knowing what to say next.


	10. Stakeout

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Najuta kitu-I regret nothing

Shoutouts:

* * *

On an asteroid in space, Krybots were opening a jail cell door. "Open it!" said a blue head and they all got away from the door. The blue head detonated the door and it blasted out. An alien came out from the cell. "Excellent! Finally, I'm free from this place. Thank you, Emperor Gruumm." said the alien. "No one will ever be held prisoner on this rock again." Once he was off the asteroid, he blasted it.

In the rec room, Jack and Sky were playing a video game while Z, Leah and Bridge watched them. Then Syd walks in wearing a dress. Z nudges Leah and Bridge. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho." said Bridge. "Okay, how come I didn't get the memo on the uniforms?"

"I doubt that's S.P.D. regulation." said Sky.

"It isn't, but I do like the dress." said Leah.

"Syd probably dresses up to go to the laundromat." said Jack.

"Right. Like I do my own laundry." said Syd.

"Then who does your laundry?" asked Leah curiously, but Syd ignored the question.

"But for your information, I'm going out for my birthday." she said, twirling.

"What?" they said.

"It's your birthday?" asked Bridge.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Z.

"Well, tomorrow's officially my birthday." said Syd. "It's no big deal to me. But my parents insist on throwing me this enormous party every year the night before. You know, the rent the best restaurant in town. There's limos and a live band and blah, blah, blah."

"Really? I didn't know that." said Leah.

"So I guess our invitations got lost in the mail?" asked Sky.

"Don't be silly. I would've invited you guys, but I know you have to work." said Syd.

"Rangers, to the command center." said Kat.

"Let's go." said Sky. Once in the command center, Cruger brought up the profile of the escaped criminal. "Sinuku-one of the most notorious criminals in the galaxy." said Cruger. "I've received a report from Kale 35 that he has escaped from their satellite prison."

"We suspect he might be coming to earth." said Kat. Leah bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at his name. "What makes you think he's headed this way?" asked Jack.

"Sinuku was a brilliant scientist who was recruited by evil forces to create weapons." said Kat. "His former lab partner, Dr. Rheas, lives here. We think he'll try to find her."

"Landors, I want you to choose one member of your squad to stake out her laboratory." said Cruger.

"Pick me, pick me." Bridge said, waving his arm in the air.

"Not a problem. Syd and I will do it. Leah can be an alternative." said Jack and Syd had a shocked look.

"What?" she asked.

"Alternative…not bad. What do I get out of it?" asked Leah, crossing her arms.

"Nothing if you keep asking that question." said Kat.

"Najuta kitu." said Leah.

"You will if you keep asking that question." Kat said sternly.

"Ok, you win." Leah said, leaning back in fear.

"You have the most surveillance training, so that makes you the best person for the job." said Jack.

"Yes, but I'm gonna miss my birthday dinner." she complained.

"And your birthday tomorrow." reminded Jack. "Sorry, Syd, but this is an important assignment. Your birthday's not a good enough excuse to get out of it. Besides, I thought you said it wasn't a big deal, anyway."

"I lied." Syd tells him.

"Word of advice: Lying never helps anyone. It never worked well for me." said Leah. In an abandoned building, across from Dr. Rheas' laboratory, Jack and Syd were setting up their stakeout. "I can't believe that I have to spend time in this grimy hole." whined Syd, setting down one suitcase of their equipment.

"Yeah, well, whining in not gonna make it go by any faster." said Jack with Leah walking in behind him.

"I'm not whining. It's just so unfair." said Syd.

"Will you get over yourself?" asked Jack. "You'll have another birthday next year. And can we please get back to work?"

"Well, if you two don't need me, I'll be heading off. I'm getting my first mother/daughter bonding later today." said Leah. Jack waves her off as he looks through the binoculars as the window and she teleports out.

"Well, well, well. Commander Cruger failed to mention that Dr. Rheas would be so pretty." said Jack.

"Huh?" said Syd, walking over to the window and snatches the binoculars out of Jack's hands. "I guess she's sort of pretty."

"Sort of? Are you kidding me?" asked Jack.

"Oh. So you thought just because she's intelligent, she wouldn't be attractive as well?" asked Syd.

"I didn't say that. I was just noticing that…" Jack started to say.

"Can we just stay focused on the job, Jack?" asked Syd. At a beach, Bridge, Leah, Z and Sky were peering over a rock. "Cruger traced a strange reading headed towards this cave." said Sky.

"Give that dog a bone. He's right again." said Z.

"Remind me later to give it to him. I have some on back order." said Leah.

"You always have stuff like that somewhere?" asked Z.

"I know a guy who knows guy. Plus he asked me if I knew anyone who can get him some." said Leah.

"Sinuku!" said Bridge.

"Hold on!" said Sky watching him walk into the cave. "Let's see what he wants in there first."

"If we're going to be completely honest here, his name sounds more like Sudoku than Sinuku to me." Leah muttered to no one in particular. Z flicked her cheek hard, knowing that she heard her. "What? I can't make fun of his name? Because that's what it honestly sounds like to me." Leah complained as she rubbed the injured cheek.

"Don't get smart with me, munchkin." said Z.

"Now I'm gonna have a bruise." grumbled Leah.

"No, you're not."

Once inside the cave, Sinuku looked over to a wall of rocks. "There it is." he said, then shoots electricity from his eyes to break down the wall. After the rocks fell, Sinuku went over and picked up a metal case. "Just where I left them." he said as he laughed evilly. As he was walking out of the cave, he said, "These should make Gruumm happy." That's when all 4 cadets made their move.

"Huh?" asked Sinuku.

"Put the case down and put your hands up!" said Sky, as he and the others had their weapons out.

"S.P.D. I thought I might run into you." said Sinuku, holding a ball of Krybots. He then throws it into the air. "Fortunately, I came prepared!"

"Why do you guys always want to do it the hard way?" asked Z.

"Attack!" ordered Sinuku and the Krybots ran towards the rangers. The rangers retaliated and attacked the Krybots as well. The 4 of them fought fearlessly when Z was tossed over Bridge.

"Z! You okay?" asked Bridge.

"Yeah." she said as Sky and Leah ran over to them.

"Run along now!" Sinuku called out.

"Ready!"

"Ready!

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!" they shouted and continued fighting the Krybots. Once the Krybots were defeated, Z then said, "Halt! Now are you ready to give it to us?"

"Gladly!" he said, then attacks them himself before taking off with the case.

"Aw man!"

"He's gone!

"Yeah, question is, where?" asked Sky. On the rooftop in a dark city, Broodwing was with Sinuku. "Sinuku, Gruumm's foot soldiers broke you out of prison. He's ready to be paid." said Broodwing.

"Of course. But I have something more valuable than mere money." He tells him.

"What are you talking about? Don't try and trick me." Broodwing said.

"Who could trick you, Broodwing? I'll repay you with these." said Sinuku and opens up his cloak, showing him 6 objects that were there.

"Demagnetons. I heard they can neutralize any robot." said Broodwing.

"Yes, and once I retrieve their activator, they'll be ready for use." Sinuku assures him. "Can I count on your help?"

"Of course, but where is the activator?" Broodwing asked.

"With an old friend. Heh heh heh heh." said Sinuku.

The next day at the academy, Leah was with Kat in her laboratory. They were both staring at each other across Kat's desk, not knowing what to say to each other. "So, um…I don't know exactly how this mother/daughter relationship works." said Leah, turning her gaze to the desk.

"Neither do I." said Kat.

"What do we even talk about?" asked Leah.

"Well, you can asked me anything. Even if you think it's a stupid question." said Kat.

"Um…" said Leah.

"It's ok if you don't have any." she said, reaching over her desk and taking one of Leah's hands into hers.

"What was our home world like?" asked Leah. Kat smiled and began to tell her stories of their planet, Felisa. "I have another question." said Leah.

"You want to know about your father, don't you?" Kat asked her. Leah nodded and Kat began to tell her all about him.

Back at the abandoned building, Jack and Syd were still watching Dr. Rheas. It was after 3 pm when Dr. Rheas left her laboratory.

"Yes! She's leaving." said Syd. "Can we go now?"

"Nope. Not until Cruger says so." said Jack.

"Great." said Syd as she looks at her watch. There was a knock at the door and Jack gets up to answer it. It was a Newtech Pizza delivery guy and apparently, Jack had ordered one. "One gourmet pizza with everything on It." said Jack after paying the delivery guy.

"Oh, at least you did something nice for my birthday." said Syd, thinking that he did something sweet for her. Jack was confused. "Sorry. This is for me. If I knew you wanted one, I would've got a large." said Jack.

"Who'd want a greasy disgusting pizza, anyway?" asked Syd. The blinds went up at the window, low and behold, it was Piggy.

"Me! I've been following that delivery guy for three blocks." he tells them as he climbs through the window.

"Perfect. Now my birthday is officially ruined." said Syd, standing up from the table.

"Nice to see you too, princess." said Piggy. He takes her seat next to Jack and picks up a slice of pizza. "What's wrong with her? Somebody steal her daddy's credit card?" he asked.

"Nah. She's upset because I made her work on her birthday." answered Jack.

"Oh, that's cold. Well, how would you like it if you had to work on your birthday?" argued Piggy.

"I'm sure I wouldn't care." said Jack. He then drops the slice back into the box. "Hey, I, uh, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in a few." Jack said to Syd as he grabs his jacket. Out in the city, Jack was in the park when he heard a woman say, "Happy birthday, Jackie!" He looks over at a birthday party.

"Blow them all out. Make a wish." said the mother.

Jack then looks to see that Dr. Rheas was in the park and that someone decided to follow her. Dr. Rheas didn't realize that she was being followed until the person ran up to her and grabbed her bag. "Hey, he's got my bag! Stop!" she yelled and Jack started running after them.

"I'll get him!" shouted Jack as he ran past her. The guy who grabbed her bag, was going towards the bridge to run under it. Jack stops and turns around to run over the bridge. He then molecularize himself to go through the bridge to stop the bag snatcher. Jack then begins to chase and fight the bag snatcher until he takes off the hat. He looks at him and "him" turns out to be a Krybot.

The Krybot freaks out a little, realizing that its covers been blown and starts fighting Jack. Not long after Jack defeats the Krybot, he walks up to Dr. Rheas. "I think this is yours." said Jack as he hands her the bag.

"Thank you." she replies.

"I think it'd be safer if I walked you home." said Jack. They were finally outside of her laboratory when Jack finally says, "All right. I better go. It's my friend's birthday, and I have to get back."

"Oh, how fun!" said Dr. Rheas. "I know it sounds corny, but I still really love birthdays."

"You do? Why?" asked Jack, not understanding why she likes birthdays.

"It's the one day of the year that everyone makes you feel…really special." she explained. "Well, I hope your friend has a happy birthday and thank you again so much."

She then hugs him, not knowing that Piggy is watching them. "Wow, this is better than those, uh…reality TV shows." said Piggy, looking through the binoculars. Leah was arrived five minutes after Jack left and was reading a book at the table. Syd stomps over to the window, grabs the binoculars out of Piggy's hands and looks through them.

"How could you go over there? Are you trying to blow our cover?" Syd asked angrily.

"I didn't blow our cover. Will you let me explain?" asked Jack.

"Oh, oh, this I got to hear." said Piggy, hopping down from a basket with the pizza box in his hands.

"So do I." said Leah, grinning and putting down her book.

"Butt out!" they said to them.

"Okay, I can take a hint." said Piggy. "I'll just go and pick some cheese off the pizza box."

"No need to be rude about it. I'll go back to reading my book then." said Leah, sitting down back at the table.

"No need to explain." said Syd. "You thought Dr. Rheas was cute, so you went over there to chat her up. Real professional, Jack."

"Will you listen to me? A Krybot tried to steal her stuff from the park. I made sure she made it home safely." said Jack.

"Right, and I suppose you told her how amazing it was to be the big strong red ranger?" said Syd.

"That's just low." whispered Leah as Piggy nodded.

"She doesn't even know I'm a ranger." said Jack. "We were actually talking about birthdays."

"Birthdays? Why?" asked Syd.

"Because I wanted to understand why you were so mad at me." Jack said. "I didn't get how your birthday, or anyone's birthday for that matter, could be such a big deal."

"So no one's ever made a fuss over your birthday?" she then asked.

"I don't have a birthday. At least, I don't know when it is." said Jack. Syd sighed, then looked over at Leah. "I'm still working up to asking her about that, Syd." said Leah.

"Aww…" said Piggy.

"It doesn't matter. There wasn't a lot of extra money for cake and ice cream where I grew up, anyway." said Jack.

"And I kept yammering on about my extravagant party. What a spoiled brat I must've sounded like." said Syd.

"Nah." said Leah and Jack.

"Okay, maybe a little." said Jack. "I'm sorry, I ruined your special day."

"Thanks." said Syd. Just then, all three morphers started beeping and a giant robot came out of the ground in the city. "Thank you, Broodwing." said Sinuku and heads into the robot. The rangers got to the robot. "Whoa! There's trouble!"

"Come and get me, rangers…if you got the guts!" taunted Sinuku.

"Oh, you're asking for it!" said Jack and reaches for his morpher. "Have at it, Dr. Manx!"

"Delta Runners on the way." said Kat.

"Come on!" said Jack.

"Delta Squad Megazord!" they all said. Not long after the megazord was formed and the fight began, Sinuku decided to use the robot's duplication mode. "What the…" said Jack.

"Where's the real one?" asked Leah.

"No way!" said Sky.

"How'd he do that?" asked Syd. Sinuku then used the duplications to attack the megazord first until he went to attack. "Hey. You think you can fool us with a bunch of fakes?" asked Sky.

They then got out the sword and rushed at another fake. "Another one?" asked Jack, then fires at two more fakes. They then attacked again and the robot disappeared. "Okay. What just happened here?" asked Bridge.

"We lost him again?" asked Z.

"Oh man!" said Jack. Back at the laboratory, Dr. Rheas was about to leave when Sinuku was at her door. "Hello, old friend." he said, walking in the door. Back at the building, Piggy was holding his stomach and groaning, muttering about pizza. Jack comes back in and Piggy jumps up. "This place must have mice or something. Ha. They ate everything." said Piggy as Jack lifts up the pizza box.

Jack goes to the window and tries to see if Dr. Rheas was still in her laboratory. "She's gone!" said Jack. "Piggy, did you see anything strange happen to Dr. Rheas?"

"Aside from her being dragged away by a 10 foot dude with reddish hair, no." He tells him.

"Which way did he take her?" asked Jack.

"Now hold on, bossy boots. What's in it for me?" Piggy asked. In another part of the city, Sinuku asked, "Are you sure this is where you hid the activator?"

"Yes. But I wish I had the sense to destroy It." said Dr. Rheas. "Your genius was wasted, Sinuku. You could've helped so many people."

"That's always been your goal, not mine." he said, pushing her aside. They then arrive to where she hid the activator and Sinuku busts open the door. "At last." Sinuku said. Out of nowhere, Jack runs up. "Jack?" said Dr. Rheas, confused at why he was there.

"Let her go!" demanded Jack.

"No!" said Sinuku, grabbing her. "She served her purpose, anyway. Now I'll deal with you." Jack then pulls out his morpher. "Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" he shouted. "Space Patrol Delta!"

"Krybots!" shouted Sinuku and throws them into the air. "Attack!" he orders them.

After taking out the Krybots, Jack turns to Sinuku. "I'm bringing you in." said Jack.

"It won't be that easy." said Sinuku, taking out his sword. Both attacking, Sinuku wasn't giving up. "You're going right back to prison!" said Jack.

"That will never happen." he said. He attacks the red ranger again, sending him to the ground. "I'm sure Gruumm wouldn't mind if I used one on you." said Sinuku, holding the activator and taking out a Demagneton from his cape. After using the activator, he then says to Jack, "Perfect. This should stop you forever."

Not wanting Jack to get hurt, Dr. Rheas tries to push Sinuku out of the way. "No!" she cried, but gets pushed to the side again.

"Leave her alone!" said Jack. He then runs towards Sinuku and attacks him. "Thank you." said Dr. Rheas.

"You ok?" asked Jack.

"Yeah."

"Take cover!" said Jack and she runs for cover. "Delta Blasters!"

During the fight, Sinuku lost the activator in his fall. "He's a tough one." said Jack. The other rangers run over to back him up. "Hey! Your backup's here Jack." said Sky.

"Just in time! Ready!"

"Red Ranger!"

"Blue Ranger!"

"Green Ranger!"

"Yellow Ranger!"

"Pink Ranger!"

"Purple Ranger!"

"S.P.D. Rangers! Defenders of Earth!"

"Enough posing. Let's fight!" said Sinuku and made the first move. The girls followed suit and attacked. Once Jack knocked Sinuku to the ground, he said, "You're out numbered."

"Time for plan 'B'!" said Sinuku, then brings out his robot from underground.

"No way!"

"Megazord time!" Jack said into his morpher. Within seconds of forming the megazord, Sinuku did his duplication. "Not again." said Sky. The megazord spun around, shooting at the fakes. Once they had disappeared, the rangers didn't know that Sinuku camouflaged his robot.

"They're all fakes." said Sky.

"Except that one! Look out!" said Jack and started shooting at the robot to make it come out of hiding.

"Enough games. Time to end this!" said Sinuku and pressed a button. "I'll power this up to 100 times its strength. Fire!"

His robot fired its weapon, making the megazord lose its gun. "He's got some serious firepower, I'll give him that." said Bridge.

"I'll make some modifications to the zords, if you want." said Leah.

"Bridge, try to remember whose side you're on, will ya?" asked Sky.

"Guys, save it for later." said Z.

"I can't believe you survived that." said Sinuku. "Let's try 1,000 times the power! No machine can withstand that!"

"We're not afraid! Give it your best shot!" said Jack. The megazord picks itself up from the ground and is ready to fight again. "I intend to!" said Sinuku. "Good bye, power rangers!"

He shoots again. "Hang on, everybody!" said Jack. The megazord catches the laser blast, pushing the megazord itself away from Sinuku. "Jack, I hope you have a plan." said Syd.

"And I hope it's a good plan." said Leah.

"I do. Back at you, Sinuku!" said Jack. The megazord turns around, launching the blast right back at Sinuku. "Eject!" shouted Sinuku and ejects himself from his robot before it got destroyed. The rangers jumped down from the megazord.

"I told you before, you're going back to where you belong!" said Jack. "We'll see to that! Judgement mode!"

As he was being judge, Sinuku complained. "But I don't wanna go back! The food is terrible!" The judgement scanner landed on the X.

"Guilty!" said the other rangers.

"Canine Cannon!" shouted Jack and threw the dog bone. Once they caught R.I.C., they aimed the cannon at Sinuku. "Target locked…fire!" they shouted and fired at Sinuku, who was now in a containment card.

"Let me out! Hey! Let me out!" said Sinuku, banging his fists against the 'glasses of the containment card. Jack picks up the card, saying, "This time, you're going away for good."

At a park somewhere, Syd was walking towards a gazebo. "Hmm…" said Syd.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted and a banner rolls down with the words reading, "Happy Birthday Syd!"

"Oh, this is so sweet!" squealed Syd as she hugged Jack.

"I see you got all dressed up for the party." said Z, as she and Leah walked down the steps.

"Well, I'm a ranger and as a ranger, I…" Sky started saying.

"Oh, Sky, give it a rest. Lighten up. It's a party." said Z.

"She's got you there, blue boy." said Leah, following after her.

"Yes, have some fun." said Cruger and Sky finally relaxed a bit.

"Happy birthday, Syd." said Jack, handing her a cupcake with a candle in it. "Sorry. Being a ranger doesn't pay that much."

"Tell me about it. It's perfect." said Syd. "Now I would like to give you a gift. Half my birthday." She then hands Jack half of a cupcake that also had a candle.

"It'd make me really happy if you'd share it with me." she said tells him.

"So, like, every year it'd be my birthday too?" Jack asks.

"Exactly. And if you know what you're doing, you can milk it for a whole week." said Syd.

"Hahaha." said Piggy and Syd gasps. "Happy birthday, Princess. Mwah!"

"Who invited you?" she asked.

"I did. It was the only way he'd tell me what he knew." said Jack when she looked up at him in disbelief. After taking a bite of the cupcake, Piggy then exclaimed, "Pah! This needs mustard!" Everyone laughed at him and Jack hugged Syd, wishing her a happy birthday.

During the party, Z noticed Leah started twitching and before long, Leah was running around and teleporting all over the place. "What's going on with Leah?" Kat asked Z, concerned about her.

"Oh, boy. Thought this would happen. I should've warned you. She gets like this when she eats too many cupcakes. One cupcake is fine. Two, sure. But when Leah gets more than three, that's when she gets like this. Keep an eye out for when she starts twitching." said Z and then suddenly Kat starts running after her.

"Leah, get back here!" Kat shouted after her as Leah starts laughing a mile a minute.

"Fun! Fun! So much fun! Let's go play on the swings!" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No, let's not play on the swings." groaned Kat as she runs after her.


	11. Shadow Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Kama huna kama kitu, mabadiliko hayo. Kama huwezi kuibadilisha, kubadili mtazamo wako-If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude

Shoutouts:

* * *

In the command center, Commander Cruger was sitting in his chair asleep, dreaming about what happened on his home planet.

[Dream]

 _Cruger was fighting an army of Krybots on a pile of rubble. Gruumm was standing on what seems to be a platform. "Victory is ours!" Gruumm shouted. "Take him down!"_

 _"No!" growled Cruger as he fights off the Krybots. An alien can be heard laughing at Cruger._

 _A woman's voice can be heard in the distance. "Doggie! Doggie, help!" said the woman's voice._

 _"No!" he shouted._

[Dream ends]

Cruger wakes up from the dream, breathing heavily. "No…" he said to himself. He then turns around to face the sword that was hanging up on the wall. A hand is on his shoulder, belonging to Kat.

"You had the dream again." said Kat.

"Yes." said Cruger reluctantly. In the city, Jack and Syd were fighting an orange head robot. "Give up yet?" the robot asked.

"No way." Jack tells him.

"You think we should call for some backup?" asked Syd.

"Nah, we've got this one." he tells her. They go at the robot again. "How about now?" asked Syd.

"Nah. He's falling right into my trap." said Jack. They tried once again until Jack realizes that they needed backup. "Rangers, we could use some back up." said Syd.

"No can do, Syd. We have our hands full. As a matter of fact, we're gonna ask you for Syd's help." said Sky.

"No problem!" said Jack and sends Syd on her way to help the others while he fights the orange head alone. Everyone was gathered around the monster that was holding a bus full of people. "Pink reporting in!" said Syd. "Now, let's debug this city."

Soon after Jack had dealt with the orange head and the rangers defeated the monster, in space, Gruumm was angry. "No!" he screamed.

"You are evil and invincible! And monsters do not cry!" Gruumm shouted through the screen at the monster who was shedding its tears.

"I see someone's upset." said Mora, walking in.

"Silence!" said Gruumm.

"And didn't brush his teeth either." she said, smelling his breath.

"Your foolish monster lost to the power rangers."

"They…are…not…foolish!" said Mora, angrily. "They're creations from my imagination. They're horribly evil."

"Ha. Your horribly evil monster cried." he tells her.

"He's sensitive. Something you might take a lesson from."

"Huh? I am the emperor of the Troobian Military Force, which has conquered three galaxies, two star systems, and over one hundred planets!"

"And apparently, a wee bit sensitive." Mora added.

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Do you want to know how to defeat the power rangers?" she asked.

"Yes."

"First, you have to say please." she said, smugly.

"Listen, you pint-sized…whiny…intolerant little brat…either you tell me how to defeat the power rangers, or you will find yourself back exactly the way I found you." threatened Gruumm.

"Not fair. And also not fair." said Mora before giving in. "Okay, fine. If you want to defeat the power rangers, defeat their leader."

"Excellent, Mora. Excellent…" he said, turning away from her. As he was thinking how to defeat Cruger, she made faces behind his back before he returned to face her and smiled innocently when he did. In the command center, Leah stood next to Kat, studying from a Felisan culture book that was on cuisine while her fellow cadets were laughing.

"This is such an interesting book." said Leah as she goes through it. "I swear I want to make some of these."

"Hahaha. I never seen anything like that. That big old monster crying." said Z.

"Maybe it was his birthday and no one remembered." said Bridge. The older rangers continued to laugh as Cruger walked in and boy he did not look happy. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked the rangers. Kat looks away from the monitor as Leah looks up at the scene.

"No, sir, we were just…" said Syd.

"May I remind you that you are in an S.P.D. control room?" he asked. "And I expect you to act accordingly."

"Sir, we meant no disrespect. We were just…" Sky started to explain but was cut off by the commander.

"If you cannot comply with my request, then I suggest you take your childish behavior elsewhere!" said the commander, raising his voice and Leah started shrinking towards the ground.

"Wait a minute! I don't care who you are." said Jack, standing his ground. "You can't talk to us like that."

"Standing up for your squad, Jack?" asked Cruger.

"Yeah."

"It's about time you took on your leadership role. Now why don't you leader your team out of my sight?" growled the Sirian. When they didn't say anything, he shouted, "Out!"

"Yes, sir." muttered Jack as he motioned for Leah.

"And not a word from you either." he said to Kat, who was stunned as she left the command center.

"Okay, is it just me, or did Cruger just totally come uncorked?" asked Z as they entered the rec room.

"He's been cranky all week." said Syd. "I think it's too much stress."

"Look, I'm not agreeing with the way he handled it, but technically the control room is for…" Sky said, but the others gave him crazy looks. "You're right. It was a little uncalled for." he added.

"It could be fleas. I remember my bulldog had fleas. He was grumpy for weeks." said Bridge and made his face to look like a bulldog.

"All bulldogs look like that." said Z.

"Your face is going to permanently stay like that if you don't stop making that face." said Leah as she and Kat walked in. "Plus I don't think he has fleas this month."

"Oh yeah, your shampoo." said Bridge.

"Sorry, guys." said Kat.

"Kat, what's going on?" asked Sky.

"Years ago, the Troobian forces invaded Sirius. Commander Cruger…he lost everything." explained Kat, knowing personally what really happened. "That's not an excuse for his behavior, I just wanted to let you all know."

Digging through some trash, Piggy was scavenging around while a man can be heard on a passing stereo. "This lottery ticket is for 10 million bucks. Again, the numbers are: 5, 10, 15, 20 and 21." said the man. Piggy then repeated the numbers to himself before saying, "10 million bucks? Imagine all the valuable garbage I could buy with that."

"Huh? What is that?" he asked aloud, finding something that peaked his interest. He runs over to it and picks it up. "Good as new!" he exclaims as he picks up an old smelly sock. He then puts it on. "Fits like a glove. Must be my lucky day." Piggy was then grabbed from behind and tossed into bags of trash by Broodwing.

"You owe me $500." said Broodwing. "The information I bought was bad."

"Who me sell bad information?" asked Piggy, pointing to himself. "Perhaps you are mistaken."

"I'm not. Return the $500, or I'll turn you inside out"

"Oh, that happened to me once. Very painful." said Piggy, remembering the experience.

"You have three hours." said Broodwing, tossing Piggy aside with his cape. Piggy ends up face down in the trash with a lottery ticket stuck to his forehead. "How am I going to get $500?" he asked himself. He then looks at his forehead and takes off the lottery ticket.

"Huh. 5, 10, 15, 20 and 21." Piggy said, reading the lottery ticket before tossing it aside. He then walks away before he realizes that he had the winning ticket. Piggy runs back for it and shouts, "I'm rich!"

Night fell into the city and a guy was walking to his car after picking up a knocked over trash can. An explosion occurs and Emperor Gruumm steps out of the smoke. The man by the car is terrified, backing up away from him. "You are under my command." said Gruumm. The man continues to back away until he hits the ground.

"Excellent." said Gruumm. "Your likeness will do."

He then steps behind a pole, transforming himself into the guy knocked out on the ground. In an underpass, there were aliens sitting at tables that crowded a trailer called "Piggy's café".

"Piggy's new café is great!" one alien said. Piggy comes out of the café with money in his hands and starts giving it to Broodwing. "$300, $400…$500. Here's an extra $1,000 to get that, uh…fishbowl of yours winterized." Piggy said to Broodwing.

"You may be a millionaire, but you're still the same disgusting, filthy, wretched piece of worthless garbage to me." Broodwing said.

"Thank you. It's nice to know that money hasn't changed me." Piggy said, taking the insult as a compliment. Suddenly there was a loss in power and the crowd began murmuring about it. The lights went out, showing a set of red eyes and power came back to the café.

"Emperor…is that you?" asked Piggy.

"Broodwing, we need to talk." said Gruumm, answering Piggy's question.

"I am honored by your presence on my…uh…opening night." said Piggy. "Next time, call for reservations." Gruumm then grabs the two nearest aliens from their table and out of their chairs. "Heheheh! There's been a cancelation." said Gruumm, then motions to the chair. "Sit."

"Emperor, all you have to do is summon me, and like always, I would have come to you." said Broodwing.

"It was time I came down to see this planet I'm about to conquer." explained Gruumm. "I'm sending one of my top generals to see you. I want you to give him everything he needs."

"But of course." said Broodwing. Meanwhile at the academy, the rangers were in the command center when Bridge let out a sneeze. "Ah-Choo!" sneezed Bridge, looks and then starts apologizing to everyone.

"Bless you, Bridge." said Leah.

"Thanks Leah." he said.

"Commander, I think you'll want to see this." said Kat and Cruger walks over to her. "I was doing a scan of the last 24 hours energy levels in the city. All looked normal. Then…I took off the gamma field, which registers any energy cloaking activity. I found one."

"Maybe it's a malfunction." said Cruger.

"Not a chance. I designed that program myself. Whatever's out there…it is big and it is dangerous." she tells him. He then turns to the rangers. "Rangers, investigate those coordinates." he said.

"Yes sir!" they answered and left the command center. When Cruger turns to face Kat again, he said, "They're acting oddly. I wonder what it is."

" _You_ are the 'It'." said Kat and the commander growls at her. Somewhere in the city, a general was walking. "He comes. Heheheheh!" said Broodwing. "Ahh, the infamous General Benaag. I have been sent here to help you."

"I need no help, especially from the likes of you!" said General Benaag. Broodwing chose his wording carefully with what he said next. "I beg to differ. S.P.D. is a worthy opponent led by a great commander." he tells him.

"Doggie Cruger. Ha!" he said. "I have defeated him before. I have taken everything from him! And I would do it again." He then shoots at something random.

"I like your style." said Broodwing, laughing evilly. At Piggy's café, the customers were just relaxing when they suddenly looked up. They then scattered, all but one were running, causing Piggy to look out the window. "Hey…where is everyone going?" he asked, then he steps out. "Come back." When he saw who was walking up, Piggy starts groaning. "It's S.P.D."

The one patron that was left behind looked up and left. "What's going on, big man? We heard about your good fortune." said Jack.

"Yes and uh…thanks for dropping by." said Piggy, trying to get rid of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's the rush, Piggy?" asked Sky.

"I can't believe it. Are you trying to shoo us away?" asked Leah.

"The rush? If you didn't notice, you're S.P.D. Not exactly who my patrons want to dine with." explained Piggy.

"Dine? This place is a roach infested germ farm." said Syd.

"Well, thanks. I've done my best." said Piggy, feeling proud of himself.

"Listen, just tell us what we want to know, and we'll get out of this dump." said Z.

"Come on, Piggy." said Leah.

"Flattery won't work on me." Piggy tells them.

"Looking for…me?" asked General Benaag, standing up with a cloak covering his face a bit. He takes off the cloak and turns over a table. "Looks like Piggy's place has a little rat infestation."

"I hate rats!" exclaimed Leah, Z and Syd.

"I am Benaag, Prime General of the Troobian force." Benaag introduced himself to the rangers.

"Let's suit up." said Sky.

"Don't bother. Just get this to Commander Cruger." he said, tossing an object to Jack. At the command center, the object was an interactive hologram and Benaag popped up. "I hope you enjoyed your last sunrise, Doggie Cruger. I have navigated three galaxies to find you. We meet this afternoon for your final battle." said Benaag.

"You have traveled in vain. I do not battle anymore." said Cruger. Without thinking, Kat wraps her arms protectively around Leah. Benaag starts laughing, saying, "I will see that you _do_ battle. I can promise you that." It then turns off and Sky asks, "What do you mean you won't fight sir?"

"Don't you get it, Sky?" asked Jack. "It's deception, it's gotta be."

"Who is he, Commander?" asked Z.

"And how do you know him?" asked Syd.

"Yeah, you've gotta tell us something, sir." said Bridge. The five teenagers then looked at Leah. "Do I look like I know everything? I'm just as confused as you are." said Leah, turning away and scratching her head. Kat walks up pushing Leah in front of her, telling him, "They have a right to know the truth, Commander."

"My home of Sirius was invaded by Gruumm. Sirius had assembled an elite squad of galactic defenders…Space Patrol Delta. The first S.P.D." explained Cruger. He closed his eyes, remembering what happened. He then continued, "We battled for months without sleep. Though our men fought valiantly… we were no match for the endless army of Troobians. While we fought their soldiers, Gruumm turned his robots loose on defenseless cities. General Benaag led those troops against us. We were overrun. We were defeated. When I awoke, I was alone. My people were gone. I was the last of my squad….the last of my kind."

He opened his eyes and looked at the rangers. "I failed my planet, my squad, my…" Cruger said, trailing off. "I vowed to never pick up my sword again. That is my story."

In a park, people were going their own way, minding their own business when Gruumm was passing by flowers that suddenly just decayed. He then started talking to himself. "Why? Why battle for such a tiny meaningless planet? I do not understand. There can only be one out come for them. Always, only one outcome. Time to begin." he said, then exits the park.

There was a loud explosion and a large spike came out of the ground. "What is this? An earthquake?" asked Cruger as the base started shaking.

"No, energy tremors." said Kat.

"Rangers, suit up!" ordered the commander. The older rangers pulled out their morphers.

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. EMERGENCEY!"

They went down to their zords while Leah stayed behind. Kat thought it would be best if she stayed behind to work more on her Felisan language. "They're up against an enemy they don't know. You do." said Kat.

"What's your point, Dr. Manx? And why didn't you send Leah out there?" asked Cruger.

"I accidentally mispronounce a word in Felisan, sir." Leah piped up.

"You know Benaag, yet you send a squad of heroic yet inexperienced kids up against him? I'm glad Leah isn't out there. You should be out there with them." said Kat.

"No! It is not my place anymore." said Cruger.

"Doggie, I know this brings up a lot of memories for you, but running away from them won't…" began Kat.

"I am not running from them!" Cruger said in anger.

"Then why didn't you tell the rangers everything? You withheld the most important part of your story." said Kat.

"What part? Commander, what is she talking about?" asked Leah, not understanding what Kat was saying.

"This is my business, not theirs." said Cruger.

"Well, I think it is their business. You're a team, you shouldn't be keeping secrets." said Kat. She then gets a small case out of her pocket and hands it to Cruger. "Here. I made you something."

Cruger opens the case and sees what's inside. Closing it, he then said to Kat, "This is bordering on insubordination. I suggest you both leave my sight will you still can."

"Stubborn old dog! Resisting what you fear can only bring it into existence!" said Kat.

"OUT!" he shouted. She takes the case from the commander and guides Leah out of the command center. In the city, a giant robot that's controlled by a blue head pops out of the ground next to the spike. Taking the spike, he then changes it and plants it to where the point is in the ground. He does the same thing for other ones that pop all over the city. By the time the rangers got there, some of the roads were blocked. They were trying to get him but he just disappeared.

Sky was about to pull up one of the spikes when Cruger said, "Stop! Leave the spikes in and return to base immediately."

"But sir, I can…" said Sky.

"This is an order." said Cruger.

At the base, the rangers and Cruger were regrouping. "Look, I could've pulled those spikes out of the ground." said Sky.

"Yes you could have. But you don't know what they are or what they might do. We don't do anything until we find those things out." said Cruger. "Kat? Where's Kat? Kat!"

"We should be out in the city patrolling, not sitting here waiting for something to happen." said Jack.

"You do not know this enemy. You have not come up against anything like him before. I have. We wait."

"Don't you mean, _'we'_ wait? By the way, has anyone seen Leah?" asked Z.

"Last I know, she was with Kat." said Cruger. All of a sudden, Boom runs in. "Sir!" said Boom. "Kat hasn't returned to her post and Leah isn't in her room. Neither of them haven't been answering their communicator either. Something's not right." Then suddenly R.I.C. starts barking and races out of the command center.

In the city, Kat and Leah were just walking around. "Is he usually like that when he gets angry towards you?" asked Leah.

"No, he really isn't. Come on, try saying it again." said Kat. Both of them didn't realize that they were being followed by Krybots dressed in plain clothes.

"Kama huna Kama kitu, mabadiliko hayo. Kama Huwezi kuibadilisha, kubadili mtazamo wako." recited Leah.

"Very good." said Kat, then she heard something from behind her. She turns around to see that there was no one following them. "What's wrong?" asked Leah.

"I thought I heard…it was probably nothing." said Kat, wrapping around her daughter's arm through hers. They turned around and a few seconds later, both of them were attacked by Krybots. In a blink of an eye, Kat and Leah were then rescued by R.I.C.

"R.I.C., thank you." said Kat, patting his head.

"Good boy." said Leah, hugging him as she laughs. Just then, out of nowhere General Benaag came out of his hiding place. "Here, puppy." said Benaag, laughing evilly. R.I.C barked at him, giving him a warning.

"No R.I.C." commanded Kat.

"No boy." said Leah. Ignoring their warning, R.I.C. then runs towards Benaag, attacking him.

"No!" screamed Kat and Leah.


	12. Shadow Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Mimi itabidi kisasi changu juu yenu siku moja, Piggy-I'll have my revenge on you one day, Piggy

Shoutouts:

* * *

At the command center, Boom, Cruger and the rangers were getting worried. "Boom, I want you to analyze the data on the computers and tell me everything there is to know about that robot and those spikes." said Cruger.

"But, sir, well that's Kat's job." said Boom, nervously.

"Kat's not here. Can you do that?" asked the commander.

"I'm not sure. (Growled at by the commander) yes sir!" said Boom.

"Go!" ordered Cruger. Boom runs out the door and Jack steps up to Cruger. "Sir, I may be out of line, but you seem to be losing it sir." said Jack.

"You're right. You are out of line." said Cruger.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to agree with Jack." said Sky.

"I do, too." said Z.

"Me too." said Syd.

"Me three." said Bridge. Cruger realized that he was outnumbered and remembered what Kat said to him. "Rangers, when I told you of my past, I did not tell you everything." said Cruger. "Kat always said a team has no secrets. While the great battle for Sirius was raging…I was fighting at the front. Benaag snuck in from the back and captured my wife, Aisynia. I was overrun. I couldn't save her. I never saw Aisynia again."

The rangers has sad looks on their faces when they heard this. "Sir, you can't blame yourself." said Jack.

"You were overrun at your position." said Z.

"You had your squad to defend." said Bridge.

"Your planet was at stake." said Syd.

"Sir, he was clearly setting a trap." said Sky.

"Knowing all those things, does not stop my nightmares." said Cruger. Somewhere Benaag was walking past Leah and Kat. "Hey, Hosehead…when Cruger gets here, you're gonna pay…big-time." said Kat.

"She's got you there, ugly." said Leah, laughing.

"Ha! He didn't come for his wife. He won't come for the two of you, though he may send the power rangers!" he tells them, then shows them two belts that he had in his hands. Both of them looked at the belts in fear.

"I don't like the looks of those belts." said Leah. At Piggy's café, patrons were running again. "It's S.P.D. Run!" someone said.

"Oh, no!" Piggy complained. "You're killing my business."

"Sorry to hear that, Piggy. How about you answer us a couple of questions and then we'll be on our way?" asked Jack.

"I'm out of that line of work." said Piggy.

"Of course you are, Piggy." said Sky, annoyed at him. "We just thought you might heard something about a friend of ours…Kat Manx. Leah's missing as well."

"No, doesn't ring a bell. If that little girl is gone then, thank god she can't scare me to an early grave."

"Leah is not going to send you to an early grave, Piggy. Don't be so hard on her." said Jack.

"You know, Syd, I kinda like it here." said Z. "Nice and quiet. I think I might become a regular."

"I don't know anything about Kat Manx!" Piggy tells them. "And Leah is nothing but trouble. You've got to believe me."

"You know that she's helped you out, Piggy. Leah's actually found her family." said Jack.

"You know, being the advisor of the "C" and "D" level cadets and the editor of the academy newspaper and just generally being a pretty big blabber mouth, I'm sure I can have this place bouncing off the walls with S.P.D." said Bridge.

"Oh, all right!" Piggy said in frustration. "Gruumm is here on earth."

"Uh, this is what we know." said Boom once the rangers were back at the base. "Okay, we know that the robot has been placing spikes into the ground and then activating them. First downtown, then the harbor. Uh, west end, east end, north end. And then the airport. Now, after analyzing these spikes, I believe them to be, uh, proton spikes." Boom explains. "By themselves, harmless. Unless pulled from the ground without deactivating them first."

"You were right, Commander." said Sky.

"But if, uh, a mega neutron spike is placed in the middle and the activated, we are talking seismic activity on a quasar three level." said Boom, holding up three fingers.

"Interesting. No doubt that is why Gruumm had decided to take a firsthand look at the destruction himself." said Cruger.

"I say we give Gruumm a little destruction taste of his own." said Jack.

"Be patient. Gruumm is a cunning adversary. If we act too soon, we may fall into his trap."

"So…we wait?" asked Bridge.

"That maybe a trap as well." said Cruger.

"I was afraid you say that." Bridge said. Just then R.I.C. walks in, his power fluxing as he lays down on the floor. "R.I.C?" asked Syd, as they ran to him. R.I.C. dropped something out of his mouth. "Another message."

"Doggie Cruger, once again, I have taken something of yours." said Benaag as he popped up as a hologram. He walks away to reveal Kat and Leah, sitting behind a containment field, wearing some belts. "Benaag, you will pay for this!" growled Cruger.

"Come alone! I will be waiting for at Sector 4, area 6. You have one hour." said Benaag as he laughs evilly.

"It's a trap, Doggie." said Kat. Suddenly Gruumm appears. "Yes, I assure you. It is." said Gruumm. "One hour, Cruger. Or their demolecularizing belt will activate and scatter their molecules will scatter, and they will vanish."

"What!?" said Leah, freaking out, trying to get the belt off her waist. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

"Doggie." said Kat and the hologram turned off. Seconds later, Cruger addressed the rangers. "All right, now we go into action." said Cruger.

"Sir, I think Z and I should go after Kat and Leah. And Sky should lead the others in stopping the seventh spike from being planted." said Jack.

"I agree, sir." said Sky.

"A good plan, but not the one we'll employ." said Cruger. "Jack, I want you and the other rangers to make sure that seventh spike is not secured."

"But sir, what about Kat and Leah?" asked Syd.

"We just can't leave them with Benaag." said Z.

"Sir, we leave no man behind. Even when that man's a…woman." said Bridge.

"I appreciate your concern for them, but I have given my orders." growled the commander.

"Then send four of us to stop the seventh spike. Let me go after Leah and Kat alone." said Jack.

"Do not challenge my order! Go!" said Cruger, raising his voice. The rangers left the command center and Cruger then took a deep breath. He then grabs his sword off the wall and walks into Kat's lab. Once inside, he grabbed the case that Kat tried to give him. Somewhere in the outskirts, Kat and Leah trapped in something other than the belts.

"Mom, I…." Leah started to say when Kat said, "Leah, I…"

"You first." said Kat when they smiled at each other.

"I was wondering why you left me at the hospital." said Leah.

"Well, I was new to S.P.D and Felisa had already been destroyed by Gruumm. At the time, I didn't know if I could juggle with being a single parent and working." said Kat. "I was planning on coming back to get you, but things got in the way."

"I get it. You didn't have a choice." said Leah.

"I did have a choice. I chose to place you in that hospital, hoping they would take care of you until you were ready to join the academy." said Kat. "What I would like to know is, why were you out on the street?"

"A few years ago, the hospital pushed me out onto the street when they couldn't find a more permanent home to adopt me. I basically raised myself until Z and Jack found me one night." said Leah.

"I didn't know." said Kat.

"It's ok. I just…never knew what it's like to have a parent raise me." Leah tells her.

"I don't know what it's like to raise a daughter either. It's a learning experience for the both of us." said Kat. They talked a while longer before falling asleep.

Back in the city, the rangers formed the megazord and were waiting for the seventh spike to pop up. "Are you guys ready for this?" asked Jack and heard them in agreement. Just then, the seventh spike popped up along with the robot. "Hey! There he is!" said Sky. They wrapped in police tape and just as they were about to place handcuff on him, the robot broke free.

Back to where Kat and Leah are held captive, they were waking up to see a force field surrounding them. Kat looked down and tried to get the belt off, but couldn't. In a rock yard, Cruger was seen, walking his way to save Leah and Kat. Once stopped, Cruger saw a truck up on a high ridge. "I'm here, General Benaag. I've come alone as you've asked. I've come to avenge the spirit of my people…the honor of my fallen comrades...my wife! Now show yourself." said Cruger.

"Doggie Cruger, you disappoint me!" said Benaag and Commander Cruger turned to face him. "I was certain you would not show."

"I've come here for the Manx women…and you." said Cruger.

"Then we must start this party! Their time is not long! hehehehe." said Benaag. "You escaped me last time, galaxy defender. This time you will not." Out of nowhere, a swarm of Krybots came out and gathered in front of Benaag. On a cliff top, Broodwing stood there watching. "Cruger doesn't stand a chance." he said to himself.

"I will fight you Doggie Cruger, but only if you can defeat 100 of my robotic foot soldiers first." said Benaag.

"Then that is what I will do." said Cruger, growling at Benaag.

"Krybots, attack!" ordered Benaag. Cruger grabbed the morpher that was in the case from Kat's lab. "Thank you, Kat." he said, looking at the morpher.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY! Shadow Ranger!" shouted Cruger as he activated the morpher and went through the morphing grid. "You have taken what was dearest to me, Benaag, but that has only made me stronger. I am Shadow Ranger!" said Cruger. He then takes his sword out of its holster and powered it up. "Shadow saber! With this, the truest sword in the galaxy, I will right all wrongs."

He then starts fighting the Krybots. As the group of Krybots dwindled down to zero, he growled at Benaag. "Looks like it's just you and me." Benaag said. Back in the city, the rangers were still fighting the robot. They struggle a bit but regained control of the fight.

Back with the commander, he was fighting Benaag. "You have lost this battle Benaag." said Cruger.

"It's not over, yet. Take a look at that truck." said Benaag, pressing a button. On the truck, a hole was blasted off the side, light shining through towards Kat and Leah, who then had to shield their eyes. Both standing up and tried to get to the commander but was knocked back because of the force field. Cruger saw both of them were still alive. "Leah! Kat!" shouted Cruger.

"Bright! So bright!" Leah, blinking her eyes.

"Get him, Doggie!" Kat shouted back. "Go on, Doggie, you can beat him."

"An old wound, Commander?" asked Benaag. Both Kat and Leah gasped at what was happening. "A new battlefield, but the same losing battle, Doggie Cruger!" he tells him, throwing the sirian to the ground. "You would think that the leader of S.P.D. would do better than this! Fire!" He then shoots missiles from his back towards the commander.

"No Doggie!" shouted Kat.

"Commander!" shouted Leah.

"Doggie Cruger has fallen! Emperor Gruumm will pay handsomely." said Broodwing then leaves the fight.

"Just like before, you lose the planet and you lose the girl…and your rangers lose to my robot. Once again, you are at my feet." said Benaag.

"This is not the end, Benaag, not while I can still breathe." said Cruger.

"I can stop that too."

"This will be your last battle."

"Big words from a helpless dog who can't save himself or his old friend and her daughter." said Benaag. Both Manx women gasped as the timer on their belts ticked down.

"I'll not be defeated!" exclaimed Cruger.

"We'll see about that." said Benaag and his arm changed into a laser gun. "Beat that for firepower!"

"Give it all you got, Benaag!" Cruger said. Kat and Leah started to cry as they watch Cruger run towards Benaag. Benaag fires his laser gun at the commander and Cruger stops the laser from hitting his body with his sword. He then aims it straight at the truck holding Kat and Leah, destroying the force field and the belts that were around them.

"What?! I don't believe it! Impossible!" exclaimed Benaag.

"I call it 'Justice'." said Cruger. Back in the city, the rangers continued fighting their fight against the robot. "See if you like this." said the blue head and charged toward the megazord.

"Charged!" the rangers shouted, charging back, their sword made contact and the robot fell to the ground.

Back in the rock yard, Cruger was running towards Benaag. "You have destroyed my planet of Sirius. You've defeated my comrades. You have taken my wife, Aisynia." said Cruger, making each strike against Benaag. "But now, your day of reckoning has come." The rangers came to a stop.

"Who's that?"

"Look, his sword!"

"It's Cruger!"

"All right!"

"Go, D.C!"

"It's judgement time!" said Cruger as Benaag got up. "General Benaag, you are charged with the obstruction of justice and you will be judged."

His morpher went into judgement mode. "This can't be happening!" said Benaag.

"You are charged with the destruction of five planets and atrocities throughout the galaxy." said Cruger and his morpher read 'Guilty'. He then said, "You are charged with the disappearance of Aisynia Cruger, my wife!" With that, his morpher then read innocent.

"Huh? What?" Cruger asked.

"There is so much you do not know, Doggie Cruger!" said Benaag.

"Perhaps. But I do know where you are going!" said Cruger, raising his sword. "Shadow Saber!"

He then goes at Benaag at top speed, causing him to be in a containment card. The rangers cheered for their commander. "Justice Prevails." said Cruger.

"Way to go, Doggie." said Kat.

"My hero." Leah said quietly.

"I vow, from this day on, to crush evil wherever it hides." said Cruger. While the rangers talked amongst themselves and saw that he disappeared, they turned to see that he was carrying Kat in his arms and Leah was on his back.

"Let's go home." said Cruger.

"Yeah." said Leah and Kat.

"Nice one, commander." said Bridge as Z takes Leah of his back.

"We're glad you guys are okay." said Z.

"I'm just glad that I get to be safe and sound in my own bed." said Leah, falling asleep on her shoulder. At Piggy's café, patrons were happy. "What a great place." said one of them.

"That looks good." said another.

"You might want to stir that." Piggy said to a patron through the window.

"It's S.P.D!" someone shouted and the patrons scattered.

"Let me guess. Who just pulled up?" asked Piggy as he turns around to see the rangers with Cruger, Kat and R.I.C.

"Hey Piggy." said Syd.

"Excuse me, but what part of 'never, ever, ever, ever, ever come here.' didn't you understand?" asked Piggy.

"Oh, I've got to hear this." said Leah.

"Trouble maker." said Piggy.

"Mimi itabidi kisasi changu juu yenu siku moja, Piggy." said Leah, glaring as she points her finger at him.

"I don't know what that means but I don't like the sound of it." Piggy said.

"Come on, Piggy. It's all good." said Jack.

"Oh yeah, it's swell. I lose 40 customers, and get all of you. And that dog." said Piggy, proving his point as R.I.C. barks.

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was in his room. "Yes…I have failed thus far. I have underestimated the power rangers. I have underestimated Doggie Cruger. I swear, it will not happen again. No, that won't be necessary. I can do this…no more mistakes. No more miscalculations! I will be victorious! I fear nothing!" said Gruumm.

Back at Piggy's café, Cruger was making a toast. "A toast…to my comrades-in-arms and comrades in friendship. And to you, Kat…my dear friend. Thank you for calling me out to be who I really am." Cruger said. "Thank you for being there when I was not."

"A word to the wise, I wouldn't be drinking anything that Piggy brings me if I were you." said Leah, pouring her drink out.

"I'm going to regret asking this…how in the world you would know?" asked Sky.

"You'll see what I'm talking about. I don't like where he got it." Leah said.

"Friends, my loyalty is to all of you. Forever!" said Cruger and all but Leah started drinking what Piggy brought them.

"Enjoy! It's my best gutter water." said Piggy and everyone started spitting it out.

"I tried to tell you, but you did it anyway." said Leah with a smug grin on her face, laughing and her hands raised.

"Brat." said Kat.

"Yeah…but I'm your brat and you love me no matter what." said Leah and everyone but Piggy started laughing.

"Yes I do and I'm lucky to have someone like you around." said Kat.

"You got that right." said Leah.


	13. Abandoned

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Shoutouts:

* * *

It was night in Newtech City and in a bookshop, a book was out on a table, shaking when the store owner came running out. Lightning struck the book and it opened to reveal some type of rock inside. "It's awake." said the shopkeeper. "The evil is awake."

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was in his chair. "Yes, I have felt it. It can only mean one thing. The evil has awaken from its slumber. I will send one of my minions to find it for me! Yes, an army with the stone at its side would be most powerful. I will use it to destroy the power rangers and crush anything that gets in my way!" said Gruumm.

At the base, in a simulation room, the rangers and Commander Cruger faced each other. "Commander, with all due respect, sir, are you sure you really want to do this?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, it hardly seems fair that the six of us against you." said Sky.

"Don't get so cocky, Jack. You don't know what he even has up his sleeve." said Leah.

"I'll try my best. Now suit up!" said Cruger.

"Ready?"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

The rangers and their commander all went through the morphing grid. "Ready, Rangers?" asked the commander.

"Ready!" they said, weapons drawn.

"Roof top, simulation." Cruger said and the room around them became a rooftop.

"Take your positions." Jack said to the others as they surround the commander.

"Ha. This should be fun." scoffed Cruger. Leah looks around at her fellow rangers positions as they took their stances. "Looks like this is going to be a snap." muttered Leah as she got behind Cruger.

"Easy now." said Sky.

"We got him surrounded." said Z.

"I'm going in!" said Jack and started his attack towards the commander. Cruger whips out his sword and deflected Jack's laser blasts. "No way!" exclaimed Jack.

"I saw that coming from a mile away, Jack. You'll have to be quicker." said Cruger.

"Yes, sir!" said Jack, saluting him.

"Now, it's our turn." said Sky as he and Bridge begin their attack. Both boys ran towards him, using his sword, to deflect their moves. Leah started planning her moves carefully as she watched Sky and Bridge get defeated by their commander. To her, this was like a chess game.

"Is that all you have?" asked Cruger.

"Sir, no, sir." said Sky.

"Bridge?" Cruger asked, turning to him.

"No, sir!" replied Bridge. Cruger releases his grip from both of them. "Man, he's tough." said Sky.

"You're not kidding." Bridge said in agreement. Cruger then turns to Z and Syd.

"How about some girl power?" asked Syd as she and Z began their attack with their baton swords. As they fought, Leah knew exactly what her game plan was and placed her sword back on her belt. All she had to do was find an opening for her attack.

Just as Z and Syd went to the ground, she quietly walked up behind him, with her arms drawn out. "You two work well as a team…but you must train hard. Understood?" said Cruger.

"Yes, sir." said Z and Syd. He growled and started to walk away from them. "I'm glad he's on our side." said Z.

"Yeah. I bet he can beat Gruumm all by himself." said Syd. Cruger then stopped to remember something. "Wait a minute…where is…" Cruger started to say when suddenly from behind, he gets punched in the back. He turns around to see Leah, waiting for him to react.

"You almost forget about me, didn't you?" she asked, her arms still drawn out.

"As a matter of fact…" said Cruger and their fight begin. "I did." After about five minutes into the fight, Leah was on the ground, breathing heavily. "Leah, although what you did was unorthodox, you underestimated your opponent." said Cruger as he pulled her up from the ground.

"Yes, sir." said Leah. Cruger then walks in front of them. "Rangers, you are a team! You must work as such." said the commander.

"All right, if that's how you want it." Jack said and they went at him on all fronts.

"Got you this time!" said Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd in unison, but Leah couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Fire!" said Jack but were easily defeated as the commander knocked them down.

In the rangers' common room, all of B-Squad (except Leah who left to go ask her mother something down in the lab) started talking about their commander. "Man, I thought I was strong, but I can't believe the strength of the Shadow Ranger." said Sky as he handed Syd her drink.

"I know. It's like, all of us put together, times two, couldn't beat one of him…times one." said Bridge.

"I was thinking about what Leah did. I mean…I know that she was behind him and all, but how did she do that with her reflexes?" asked Syd.

"I've been wondering about that myself." said Sky, then looks at Z.

"That is something you would have to ask Leah about. Things like that, she never talks about." said Z.

"I wonder why." said Bridge.

"Honestly, I think Leah is good…I mean, she's really good. She's talented. Think she can teach me some of her moves?" asked Sky.

"I tried asking her to teach me, but she said no." said Z.

"Personally, as much as I love saving planets, with Shadow here, I want more time to work on my tan." said Syd, going back to the topic of Commander Cruger.

"And I can trick out my bed." added Bridge.

"How do you trick out you bed?" asked Z. Just as he was about to answer, Z then said, "Wait, I don't want to hear it."

The doors open and Jack walks in. "Okay, game over. It's way past your bedtime." Jack said to a couple of cadets.

"Why are you so chipper?" asked Sky.

"Well, Sky, with Shadow Ranger here, it's a big weight off my shoulders, so…I can just sit back, relax…and go with the flow." said Jack as he puts a pillow behind his head.

"We still have to be ready for battle." said Sky.

"Sky, you saw how strong Shadow Ranger is and on top of that, you saw how sneaky Leah is when she was behind the commander." said Jack.

"Yeah, what's to worry about?" asked Z.

"I guess you're right." said Sky, putting down his book. "With Shadow Ranger here and how talented Leah is, we're golden."

The other rangers cheered in agreement. In a dark alley, a monster was looking for something. "It's here somewhere. I know it!" said the monster. "And when I locate the evil, Gruumm will reward me with riches beyond compare!"

Back at the academy, the rangers were asleep in their rooms when the alarms decided to go off. "Rangers, the perp is downtown. Let's move it." said Kat. The rangers sleepily came out of their rooms when suddenly Bridge and Syd screamed at each other.

"Sorry. I thought I was still dreaming." said Bridge.

"Funny. I can't believe I have to fight evil with guacamole on my face." said Syd. Sky cleared his throat and Bridge got in line. "Ready? Ready! S.P.D EMERGENCY!" they said, going through the morphing grid.

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!" shouted the rangers.

"I'm close! I can feel it!" said the monster. Jack and the others finally came up behind him. "Hey, hold it right there!" said Jack.

"Says, who?" asked the monster, Drakel.

"S.P.D Red!"

"S.P.D Blue!"

"S.P.D Green!"

"S.P.D Yellow!"

"S.P.D Pink!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA! DEFENDERS OF EARTH!"

"I thought there were six of you." said Drakel. They turned to see that Brooke wasn't with them. "Hey! Where's Leah?" asked Bridge.

"She better not be in trouble like last time." said Jack. "We need her out here."

They then turned their attention back to Drakel. "Kat said this guy's big trouble." said Z.

"He sure looks it!" said Bridge.

"Get out of my way, or be destroyed!" he said. Jack starts firing at him and Drakel laughs evilly. "What?! No way!" said Jack. The other rangers and Drakel began to fight, Drakel then threw Syd with all his might. "Syd, are you alright?" asked Jack.

"Yeah." replied Syd.

"I'm not through!" said Drakel and shoots lasers out of his eyes. The rangers fell to the ground from the blast. "We need Leah and Shadow Ranger." said Jack. He then pulls out his morpher.

"Commander?" he asked. Back at the academy, Kat and Cruger were watching the fight on the screen while Leah walked in with a cookie in her hand. "Leah! Shadow Ranger, come in!" said Jack. Commander Cruger then sighs, growling as he walks away. Kat turns to see Leah still in her pajamas. "Why aren't you out there?" she asked.

"It's a long story." said Leah, taking another bite of her cookie.

"Oh, I see." she said and takes her back to her room. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Don't blame me. It's all part of Cruger's plan." said Leah. She then looks down at her legs. "Does having skinny legs run in the family?" she asked. Back in the city, Jack said into his morpher, "Leah! Shadow Ranger!"

Drakel shoots them another round of laser blasts from his eyes. "This is brutal! Why won't they come help us?" asked Jack.

"Now to finish the job!" said Drakel and just then, the sun started to rise.

"Aah! No! The sun!" he yelled out in pain.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"Fire!" said Sky, as he and Bridge pointed their laser guns at the monster and fired.

"I'll be back." said Drakel and runs away from the rangers. A container of some sort falls to the ground and Jack notices it. "Look! He dropped something." said Jack. Back at the academy, the rangers walked into the control room.

"All right, so what's the deal leaving us high and dry on the battlefield?" asked Jack.

"Why didn't you bust out Shadow Ranger?" asked Syd.

"I thought we were a team." said Sky.

"Why didn't Leah come with us when we needed her?" asked Z.

"I was busy." said Cruger.

"Busy?" asked Jack.

"Yes, and so was Leah." he said, then he turns to them. "Before Shadow, you didn't need my help. Leah thinks you don't need her anymore. You did fine."

Bridge was confused. "Fine as in "Good" or Fine as in 'We weren't doing too well, but in order to spare our feelings, you just said fine.'" he said as Kat walked in.

"Somebody wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, Kat, last night, that freak dropped this device as he fled. Any idea what it could be?" asked Sky.

"Kat is not to assist you. You do not need her help. Do not go out seeking Leah, she's doing an errand." said Cruger.

"But…" said Jack.

"Dismissed." he tells them. The rangers left the control room with Kat stunned at what he was doing. "Do you know what this means?" she asked the commander.

"That will be all, Kat. Thank you." said Cruger. She shakes her head and leaves. Out in the city, Drakel meets up with Broodwing. "This better be worth my while. I'm making some very important clients wait." said Broodwing.

"I need your help. I'm looking for…" he started to say.

"The evil. Yes, I know." said Broodwing, finishing his sentence. "The power rangers are looking, as well."

"If I don't find it first, Gruumm will vaporize me. And as you can see, I'm a Vampiranoid. I can't go into the sunlight." said Drakel.

"Quite a quandary." said Broodwing.

"Can you sell me a sunshield and distract the power rangers?" asked Drakel.

"Heheheheheh. With enough money, anything's possible." said Broodwing. Giving the money to Broodwing, Drakel asked, "Is this enough?"

"Ha ha! It's a start." said Broodwing.

At Piggy's café, Piggy just handed one of his customers their order when another customer said, "Its S.P.D.!"

Everyone started scattering when Piggy started to complain to them. "Why do you insist on coming here…and chasing away my clientele?" he asked. "They haven't done anything. Well, not today, anyway."

"We didn't come here to bust anyone. But we will if you don't give us the information we need." said Sky.

"Oh…fine." said Piggy, wanting them to finally go away.

"Fine, as in…" Bridge started to say when Z said, "Bridge!"

"Right. Um, what is this thing and what does it do?" he asked, holding the unknown container up to Piggy. Piggy takes a step back in fear, stammering. "Piggy." said Jack.

"Where did you get this?" Piggy asked.

"Off some goon. What is it?" asked Sky.

"The evil has awakened." said Piggy.

"Evil what?" asked Z.

"That's a class five containment field, used only to hold the evil…" Piggy started to explain, trailing off. "That's it. We're closed."

Piggy then starts to walk off when Jack stops him. "Hey. What is the evil?" he asked Piggy.

"Legend says it's a piece of the abyss." said Piggy.

"Wait a minute. You mean…" said Sky.

"Yes. A stone brought back from the depths of Hades, used to level mountains and boil oceans. It hibernates for 100 years. And when it awakens, the most treacherous creatures in the galaxy will try to obtain it. And if they do…a maniac with the evil on its side would be…unstoppable." explained Piggy.

"Where is it?" asked Syd.

"Huh? Look no further than your own backyard. The old bookstore." said Piggy. "The evil has been guarded for 2,000 years by a great warrior."

The rangers went to the old bookstore. "This old place?" asked Sky when they entered the bookstore.

"It hardly seems like a great warrior guarding an ancient evil stone would be here." said Jack.

"Well, with 100 years between gigs, maybe he likes to read…a lot." said Bridge. The rangers then heard a sound coming from around the corner of the bookcase. They went into a fighting stance when Leah appeared with a stack of books in her hands.

"I need to get a new hobby. Like knitting or something." Leah said to herself as she puts the books down.

"Leah? What are you doing here?" asked Z.

"I'm getting some books for me to read. It's not a crime to go out and get myself books. I need new reading material and I can't always work on stuff in the lab." Leah said. "I have a life outside of S.P.D."

"No…it's not. Why didn't you come and help us last night?" asked Jack, crossing his arms.

"We needed you out there." said Syd.

"I have my reasons. Right now, you just don't need my help." said Leah, stacking her pile of books. Before the rangers could say anything, the bookshop owner popped around the corner.

"Hello? Oh, ho, ho, ho! Welcome, welcome." he said to the rangers. "Baskin's my name and old books are my game. How can I be of service?"

"You, uh, work here alone, Baskin?" asked Jack.

"Uh, no, J.B works right alongside of me." replied Baskin.

"J.B., huh?" asked Sky.

"Yes, J.B. My pet turtle." he said, petting a turtle that was on another stack of books. "He keeps me company on slow days. Get it? _Slow_ days?" He then starts laughing at his own joke.

"Hey Baskin. I've picked out the books I plan on reading. I'm gonna head out. Still on for tomorrow, same time?" asked Leah.

"Sure thing, young one. Until tomorrow." Baskin said as Leah hugs him and pets J.B. on her way out. The rangers watched her go out, then turned back to the bookshop owner.

"I wonder if she keeps a straight face during chess." said Sky.

"We're looking for an evil stone." said Syd as Z shook her head at Leah.

"Oh. Evil stone?" asked Baskin. "Well, let me see…I've got "Rolling Stones", "Romancing the stone", uh, "Sword in the Stone"…but no evil stone. Sorry."

"Okay, this can't be the place." said Jack.

"I knew we couldn't trust Piggy." said Sky.

"I thought Cruger said we could do this by ourselves and why does Brooke need any books. Why won't they help us?" said Z. Suddenly their morphers went off. "What's up, Kat?" asked Jack.

"The west side is under attack. I'm sending the runners." said Kat.

"Looks like there's real ranger work to be done." said Sky.

"Well, then, bye-bye!" said Baskin. The rangers said their good-byes as they were leaving and Baskin turns to the stack of books where the book holding the stone of evil was sitting next to. He picks up the thick book and opens it to reveal the stone of evil. "Just the book I've been looking for." said Drakel, standing behind Baskin. Baskin turns around to see the Vampiranoid standing there.

"Hand it over, old man!" he demanded. "Give me the evil."

"You do not know who I am." Baskin said.

"Nor care!" said Drakel, swinging his weapon. "I'm taking the evil one way or the other!"

"Not on my watch you won't." said Baskin as his cane turns into a sword. "You didn't think I was going to hand it over, did you? I am the keeper."

"Keep this!" said Drakel and both began fighting. As they fought, Broodwing was distracting the rangers. "This battle should keep the power rangers busy." said Broodwing as one of his robots was wreaking havoc in the city.

"There it is." said Jack as they arrived on the scene.

"Delta Squad Megazord." they all said, forming the megazord.

"Who are we fighting?" asked Sky.

"Let me check." replied Syd and does an internal scan of the robot. Once finished, she then said, "What?! It's just a foot soldier!" The rangers couldn't believe they were tricked.

Back at the book shop, Baskin ran into a warehouse and placed the book containing the evil stone with some others. "Come on, come on, you ugly mutt." said Baskin and continues to fight.

"Impossible, old man!" said Drakel. "You're using Bonetti's defense."

"Naturally." said Baskin, chuckling at his opponent.

"But it won't work forever." Drakel said and leaps at him. At the academy, Kat begs with Cruger as Leah walks in. "Doggie, you have to help them." said Kat.

"No." he tells her.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him.

"If it ends today, it ends." said Cruger. She looked at him in shock before turning to face Leah to look for an explanation. "Give me 5 minutes and I'll tell you why I'm not fighting beside them right now." said Leah.

"You have 5 minutes. Starting now." said Kat, causing Leah to cringe at the tone of her voice.

"Roll and fire!" said Jack, getting the megazord out of the way and firing at the robot.

Back at the bookshop, Baskin was getting defeated and knocked down. The book containing the evil stone fell to the floor. "I will take that!" said Drakel as he laughs evilly, picking up the evil stone. At the academy, Kat, Leah and Cruger were watching what had happened on the screen. "At last!" they heard him say, shocked to see what was happening.

"No…not without a containment field!" said Baskin. Suddenly, the stone of evil started giving Drakel a whole lot of power. "I can feel the evil becoming part of me! Now nothing can stand in my way!" said Drakel.

"Rangers, Drakel has taken the evil and fled! You must intercept him." said Cruger.

"In a minute." said Jack, then fires the megazord's weapon at the robot, destroying the blue head foot soldier. "Got him!"

"We're not done yet!" said Z. They jumped down from the megazord and intercepted Drakel. "Even the sunlight can't affect me anymore." said Drakel, knocking the rangers to the ground. "Now that I have the evil, I'm unstoppable."

"That's what you think!" said Syd.

"That's what I know! No one can match my strength!" said Drakel, powering up to send another attack towards the rangers.

"Ha! You haven't met the Shadow Ranger, or Leah." said Sky.

"Shadow Schmadow. And that little purple ranger I heard so much about might not even come to save you." said Drakel and sends out what looks like to be vine. He then starts laughing evilly. "Ready for some more?" he asked, swinging the vines.

"Look out!" said Jack but his warning came out too late. They started doing the same technique they pulled with Commander Cruger but they didn't have Brooke to sneak up behind him. As Drakel starts laughing, Jack asked, "Where's Leah and Cruger?"

Just then, Cruger was on a rooftop with Leah teleporting by his side. "There! Look!" said Z.

"Commander! Leah!" they said.

"Now you're in trouble!" declared Jack. "Both Shadow and Purple Rangers are here."

"Wanna make a fool's bet on this fight?" muttered Leah, looking up at her commander. Cruger looked down at her, curious to know. "I'm listening." he said.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to start asking questions? I'm thinking in about…three hours." said Leah holding her hand out for a shake.

"I'll take that bet. I think it would be a couple hours." said Cruger, shaking her hand and the bet was made, just before they turned their attention back on the rangers.

"Like I care." said Drakel then attacks. It wasn't long until Jack asks, "Commander, Leah help us!"

Drakel attacks again, causing them to fall to the ground. "Commander! Leah!" said Sky.

"Come on!" said Bridge. Both the Sirian and the young Felisan stood there, watching them get defeated. "What are you waiting for?" asked Z.

"We're getting toasted!" Syd called out. Just then, Jack gets out of Drakel's grasp and shoots him with his laser guns. He then turns to run and face his commanding officer and fellow squad member. "Why won't you help us?" asked Jack.

"You don't need it." said both commander and cadet.

"What?" he then asked.

"Finish the job, trust me!" said Cruger.

"You can do this without me!" said Leah.

"Fine, we'll do it!" said Jack as he runs back to the other rangers. "Come on, guys! Let's show him!"

"Yeah." they said in agreement.

"Bring it!" said Drakel.

"With pleasure!" said Jack and began the rangers attack. He gave Z and Syd a lift as both teenage girls attacked Drakel with their baton swords with Sky and Bridge as back up. "Ranger Power!" said the five teens

"Let's do it!" said Jack. The others took Drakel's attack as Jack comes running up from behind them. They took their final shoots and defeated him with Cruger nodded his head and Brooke said, "Awesome."

"It's judgement time!" said Jack. When Drakel got up confused, Jack had out his morpher, then said, "Judgement Mode!"

"Huh? But it wasn't me!" said Drakel, as the morpher was scanning him.

"For the crimes of stealing property that doesn't belong to you, and the intent of using the evil's power against the earth, you are found…" said Jack.

"Guilty!" said the rangers. Jack threw the bone in the air for R.I.C. as he changed into the Canine cannon. They fired at Drakel, causing the stone of evil to detached itself from him as he went into a containment card. The stone fell to the ground and rolled away a bit.

"That's mine! Give it back!" said Drakel, banging on the containment card screen.

"Careful, Bridge." said Jack as Bridge puts the evil in a level five containment field.

"It's all good. Safe and sound." said Bridge, showing them that it was locked in there and they cheered. "Excellent." said Cruger as he and Leah left the rooftop. On his ship, Gruumm looked at his view screen to see another victory by the rangers. "With or without the evil, I will crush that planet…into space dust." he said, making a fist.

Back at the bookshop, Baskin had gotten the evil stone back. "Thank you." said Baskin as he received the container from Bridge.

"There you go. It's as good as…old." said Bridge.

"You really had us going there with that dopey shopkeeper character." said Syd.

"Well…thank you." said Baskin.

"I guess without the containment field, even that freak couldn't handle the evil." said Z.

"In 2,000 years of guarding this hideous thing, this is the first time anyone's ever taken it from me." said Baskin.

"I guess you have another 100 years to get in shape before your next battle." said Sky, looking through a book.

"Ah, I think that we will move to New Zealand. No one will ever find us there." said Baskin. "Please tell Leah that all the books here are hers to keep."

"You got it." said Z.

"So long, Power Rangers and keep up the fight." he said laughing as he disappears. They stood amused and Jack then said, "Speaking of fight, we have a couple members of our team we need to talk to."

"Think Leah would let me read any of them?" asked Sky.

"I doubt it." said Syd as they leave the bookshop.

"But it won't hurt if you ask her though." said Z.

Back at the academy, the rangers were shouting over each other at their commander and Leah, who was then sitting in a meditation position. "I'm like 'Where's purple and the shadow been'?" asked Bridge.

"Yeah." said Z in agreement.

"Where has purple and shadow been?" asked Cruger as he turns around. "Well, they've been listening to you talk."

[Flashback]

 _"I can sit back, relax…and go with the flow." said Jack as he puts behind his head. All five of them didn't know that Leah and Cruger were on either side of the door, listening in._

 _"With Shadow Ranger here and how talented Leah is, we're golden." said Sky._

[Flashback ends]

"Ever since the arrival of the shadow ranger, you have lowered your guard and relied solely on me." Cruger said. "In order to defeat Gruumm, we will all need to battle with 100 % commitment. No _one_ ranger is more important than another."

"I'm not talented as you think I am. Gifted, sure. But not that talented. The moves I used against him were just lucky. I still have a lot to learn in training." said Leah, opening her eyes and standing from her meditative position.

"We didn't come to your aid because you didn't need us. You just didn't know it." Cruger added.

"Now they're starting to sound like Bridge." said Syd.

"Besides I'm not like Bridge…I'm a mini Kat Manx." said Leah.

"You're both right. I guess we did sort of did take you for granted. It won't happen again, sir. I'm sorry, Leah." said Jack.

"Apology accepted." said Leah with a smile as she walked over to a monitor.

"Good. Because I can't stand watching you get your morphers kicked all over the city." said Cruger.

"Well, I can. This video is straight up internet gold. I'm saving this for when I have my first litter." said Leah as they laughed about it.


	14. Wired Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Wapi furaha kwa kuwa wakati mimi na hata mipango ya kwenda chini huko?-Where is the fun in that when I wasn't even planning on going down there?

Shoutouts:

DJ Scales-Thanks

* * *

On Gruumm's ship, Mora was sitting in his chair, playing with her dolls. "I'm bored here. You said we'd have control of earth by now." said Mora, then throws one of her dolls at him.

"Maybe I would have control of earth if I had someone other than a child to assist me." he growled at her. "Look at this place! This is a warship, not a daycare!"

He then points his staff at Mora with the tip, glowing red. "It's time you started earning your keep around here." he said and Mora starts to panic.

"No, no, no, no. What if I find you a general?" she asked. "I know a terrible, horrible, ugly one. Valko. From the Preterian Army."

"I heard he's a heartless warrior." said Gruumm.

"Oh yes. He's almost as nasty as you." replied Mora.

"If he can prove himself worthy, he might get you off the hook." he said, withdrawing his staff for a moment. He then points it at her again before saying, "But if not…your playtime will be over!"

"I'll find him right away." said Mora before scampering off to find Valko. At the base, the rangers were training a lower level squad in a roof top simulation. "So remember, you never know when your enemy is going to strike." Sky said to the D-squad cadets. "Gruumm and his goons have already given advance notice."

"Sky's right." said Z. "You have to be alert at all times."

"Well, if any Krybots mess with me, I'll be ready!" said the over-confident cadet from D-squad.

"An arrogant cadet, isn't he?" muttered Leah. Then a bunch of simulation Krybots jumped out in front of them as the leader of D-squad fell to the ground. Bridge starts a stopwatch and D-squad's battle begin. The rangers stood, watching them as they fought.

"You think we should help them out?" asked Syd.

"Maybe in a minute or two." said Jack. One cadet from D-squad was making her way through the Krybots. "Well…at least somebody's got game." said Jack, looking up.

"Yeah, she's kicking butt." said Bridge.

"I could learn a lot from her." said Leah.

"Yeah…I don't think so." said Jack, pushing her to the side with his hand in her face.

"Whatever you say, oh mighty one." said Leah, laughing, raising her hands as the cadet continued to kick butt. Once the last Krybot was down, Jack ended the simulation. "Not bad." said Bridge.

"Okay, D-squad, next time you might want to be a little bit more prepared. Let's group after lunch." said Sky and dismissed D-squad. Syd walks up to the cadet. "Great reflexes out there, cadet." she tells her

"Thanks. I guess I got some lucky hits in." she replied.

"Well, you keep that up, and you'll make C-squad in no time." said Bridge.

"I agree on that. With your moves, I'd say in about a week or two." said Leah. Jack walks up behind them, making notes. "Of course, Krybots are only mindless piles of nuts and bolts. Some of the aliens we encounter are a lot tougher." said Jack.

"I'm sure, but I bet some cyborgs can still be pretty tough." said Sophie.

"That's why all cyborgs belong in the scrap heap where they can't cause any trouble." said Sky, handing his note pad to Bridge. Leah scratches her neck as they left the room. Sophie looks down at her.

"When it comes to keeping secrets, they can't make me talk. Only my mom and Cruger can force me talk." Leah tells her, knowing Sophie's secret. On a distant planet, Valko was shooting at rocks when Mora appeared behind him. "You sure are good at destroying space rocks." she said, making him turn around.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"Of course, they never fight back." she then added.

"Mora, what a hideous surprise." said Valko, complementing her. "What are you doing on my humble planet?"

"Looking for you. Emperor Gruumm is taking over earth. He needs a second in command, and you're on the short list." said Mora.

"I would be honored. Together, we will bring down entire galaxies. Heh heh heh heh!" said Valko.

"Cool your jets, mister. You don't have the job yet. You gotta earn it." said Mora, turning away from Valko.

"I know just the thing." said Valko. "There is a creature on earth with legendary destructive capabilities…once it's in my power, the emperor will surely make me his general."

"Sounds like a plan." she said once she faced Valko again.

Back at the academy, Bridge was showing Sophie the control room. "Welcome to the extremely cool and super high tech command center. Notice the many buttons and switches." said Bridge.

"This must be the cadet you suggested for our computer intern." said Kat.

"Yeah. Sophie, I'm sure you've heard all about our resident brainiac, Dr. Manx." said Bridge, introducing Kat.

"I'm also known as Leah's mom." said Kat with a smile.

"And, of course, the big dog Commander Cruger." said Bridge, finishing the introductions.

"Cadet." said Cruger, acknowledging Sophie.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you both in person." said Sophie.

"Sophie knows a ton about computers. I mean, maybe even more than me." Bridge said.

"I'm so honored to be here sir. It's always been my dream to be a part of S.P.D." Sophie said to the commander.

"Well, from what I've heard, you're off to a good start." said Cruger.

"This looks like a complicated system." said Sophie, peering over the side of the monitors. "I'm not familiar with it."

"It's the upgrade program for D.B.D.S. The Delta Base Defense System. It will be amazing if I ever finish sequencing the logarithms." said Kat.

"Keep at it, Miss Manx. We know you can do it." Cruger said, giving her confidence. Kat smiled her thanks and it gave Sophie an idea.

In a rocky side of the city, Valko was using a metal detector looking for something buried deep in the ground. "Where are you?" Valko asked out loud, waving the metal detector around until it stopped onto something. He laughed evilly, finally found what he was looking for.

"Rise up, Goradon! Rise up and destroy!" he said as the ground shook and a hole was formed.

"Whoa! What's happening?" asked Sophie as the academy was shaking.

"Ow! I don't think I landed right." said Leah as she teleported in the command center and landed on the central monitor.

"What is it, Kat?" asked Cruger.

"Unidentified seismic activity in sector 17." said Kat.

"You and the other rangers investigate." Cruger said to Kat, Bridge and Leah.

Kat, Leah and the rangers pulled up to where the activity had started. "Here we are." said Kat. "This is the epicenter of the disturbance."

"This thing is massive." said Jack.

"Well, it doesn't look like an earthquake caused it." Z said.

"How far deep do you think it goes?" asked Leah, picking up a rock to throw down the giant hole.

"Maybe it's some sort of excavation site." said Syd.

"It would take a massive machine to dig a hole this big into the ground." said Sky.

"Or dig out of it." Kat said, after she collected some evidence.

"Hmm. I'm thinking giant gophers. Anyone else?" said Bridge and Leah shakes her head.

"Nah. I'm thinking maybe a giant earth bat." said Leah.

"That too." said Bridge.

"Whatever it is, it's out there." said Kat. Leah was just about to throw her rock down the hole to see how far down it was when Kat takes the rock out of her hand. "Don't even think about it." she said.

"Why not?" asked Leah, with a confused look.

"Because I'm your mother and I love you too much for you to fall to your death, even with your powers. Now get in the car." said Kat, pointing to the jeep.

"That's why I wanted to use the rock for. I wouldn't go down there myself." said Leah, sulking as she went.

"Nice try, Leah. Now stop sulking." said Kat.

"Wapi furaha Kwa kuwa wakati Mimi Na hata mipango ya kwenda chini huko." muttered Leah just as she got in the jeep.

"I heard that." said Kat. "Don't make ground you."

"You wouldn't. You couldn't." said Leah, her eyes widen.

"Try me and you'll see." she said.

Back on Gruumm's ship, Mora said, "And here he is." Valko walks up to them. "My emperor, I am not worthy."

"Undoubtedly. Who is this worm before me?" He asked.

"He's your new general. Valko." Mora said slowly as if he were dumb.

"Master." said Valko, bowing before him.

"And what makes you think youre qualified to fight beside me?" Gruumm asked Valko.

"I have awoken Goradon to serve at your will." replied Valko.

"Goradon?" questioned Gruumm.

"But no one's ever been able to control that thing." said Mora.

"Goradon is part robot, and therefore can be controlled." explained Valko. "A Series One Processor/Hyper-Intelligent Decryptor will enable me to do just that!"

"I don't care what technological rubbish you need. Find it! And bring Goradon back to me." Gruumm said. Back at the academy, Kat was at the central computer when Cruger walks up to her. "Any ideas on what came out of that hole?" he asked.

"Not yet. But whatever it was, I hope it's far away from here." she said and looks up to see Sophie at one of the monitors. "Sophie? Do you have a question about the D.B.D.S?"

"Uh, I…heard you were having a hard time with the sequencing, so I was going to try and help." said Sophie, nervously.

"Thank you, but for security reasons, that computer has top-level clearance only. I'm sure you understand." said Kat.

"Yes. Of course." Sophie replied, then leaves the command center.

"If that daughter of mine told her about this, she has no idea what I have planned for her." muttered Kat.

"Come on! Stupid thing!" said Bridge, banging on a food dispenser that was in the rangers' lounge area. Sophie walks up behind him, presses a few buttons, and then says, "Be gentle."

"Wait, how you did…" Bridge started to ask her. "This thing never works for me."

"Just because it's a machine, doesn't mean you shouldn't treat it with respect." said Sophie.

"Sorry." Bridge said to the food dispenser and walks away with Sophie. "So, how are they treating you at the command center?" he asks her as they sat down at a table. "I know Cruger can be a little intimidating, but his bark is worse than his bite. I'm serious. It really hurts your ears when he barks loud."

"Everyone's great. I just hope that I can, you know, fit in." said Sophie.

"Of course you will." said Bridge. "I mean, look at the ranger team. We're all different from each other, but I think that's what makes it work."

"But what if I make a mistake?" she asked.

"We all make mistakes. It's part of being a human being." said Bridge.

"What about being a Felisan? Do we make mistakes too?" asked Leah as she popped up behind Bridge, causing him to face her.

"Felisans too." he said, then turns back to Sophie. "Okay. I can tell if you have the right stuff."

"What are you doing?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" asked Leah.

"I'm going to read your aura." said Bridge.

"I don't think it's a good idea." said Sophie, trying to back away.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I…I gotta get back to work. See you later." Sophie tells them and runs away. Bridge and Leah looked at each other. "You're more than welcome to read my aura." said Leah.

"Maybe later." said Bridge. Leah then looks down at her hand, before looking back up at him. "Don't tell me that I have a bad aura." said Leah. Bridge blinked at her. "What? You never read an aura of a Felisan before?" she asked. Bridge shakes his head.

"Then I'll be the first."

Out in the woods. "So you're the fool who has awakened Goradon!" Broodwing said furiously.

"You won't talk to me that way when I'm Gruumm's second in command. I have only gained control of Goradon, and the position would be mine." said Valko.

"The power of Goradon cannot be contained. There is no technology that's ever been able to harness it." Broodwing said.

"Until now! As we speak, the technology is close at hand. But I need a robot to help me get it." Valko said.

"Where? Where is this technology?" asked Broodwing, curious himself.

"In the Space Patrol Delta base. I'm going to attack the base and retrieve it." Valko said.

"Ha! You're a bigger fool than I thought. You can't attack the base." said Broodwing, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing from Valko.

Laughing evilly, he then asked as he flashed him money, "Will you help me or not?"

"Ahh…of course." said Broodwing, taking the money. "Good luck, friend."

Back at the base, in Kat's Lab, Kat was testing the soil she picked up from the scene and placed it under a microscope. Leah was at a table, working on a project of her own with the commander pacing between them. "Bad news, Commander. I've examined the dimensions of the hole and soil samples of the area…there are fragments of a rare subterranean alloy that can be only from one creature." said Kat.

"Goradon." said Cruger.

"I'm afraid so." said Kat.

"Excuse me, but what is Goradon?" asked Leah.

"Nothing that concerns you. Back to work on your project." said Kat, before turning to the commander. "It's been dormant for years, but now that it's reactivated, no one is safe."

"Elevate alert status to level 3. If Goradon attacks, we have to be ready. Is the new defense system online yet?" said Cruger.

"It's not even close. Some of the modifications are done, but the rest will take weeks to finish even with Leah helping me." Kat said. Cruger growled and unknown to them, Sophie was outside of the lab, listening in.

Near the locked command center late at night, Sophie disabled the security box outside of the doors. "Access granted." said the computer and opened the doors. Sophie walks in and goes to one of the monitors, accessing D.B.D.S.

As she walked in, Sophie noticed that Leah was sitting in the commander's chair, her feet up and snuggled with a blanket wrapped around her. "Sure…I would love to have some." murmured Leah.

Just then, Sophie froze as she heard Kat's voice outside the command center. "Is someone in there?" she asked.

Sophie hides as Kat comes in. "Hello? Hello?" Kat asked again. She walks up to the monitor to see if something was wrong with the program when Sophie's sneaker lets out a squeak. Kat turns around to see that no one was there. "Anybody in here?" asked Kat, then sees Leah sitting in the commander's chair with her feet up. "There you are, Leah."

Unknown to Kat, Sophie was behind the middle computer console and quickly but quietly left the command center. Kat then walks over to Leah and picks her up. "I'm thinking you need a collar for when you sleep at night. You can't keep teleporting in here." Kat muttered to herself as Leah's head rested on her shoulder and she wraps her daughter's legs around her.

Leah snuggled into her mother's shoulder when she murmured, "Momma."

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked with a smile on her face as she walks out of the command center.

"More ice cream please."

"We'll see."

The next day, Kat begins to tell Cruger what happened. "I've just run a system analysis. Someone definitely hacked in, but it doesn't look as if the program has been corrupted." said Kat. "I think I scared whoever it was away before they could do any real harm."

"Were there any finger prints or evidence at all?" asked Cruger.

"Other than my daughter's late night search, nothing." replied Kat.

"Let me guess, the chair again?" asked Cruger. When Kat nodded, Cruger then said, "I think it would be best if she was near your quarters."

"Before or after I give her ice cream?" asked Kat, causing Cruger to smile.

Outside the base, both B-squad and D-squad were lined up. "Here on the streets is where it all happens. It is up to us to keep the peace and quiet." said Sky and he stops in front of Sophie.

Suddenly a laser blast aimed at both squads came out of nowhere. "Unless you're someone who really just wants to disturb the peace and quiet that we work so hard to keep." said Leah weakly, raising a hand while she was on the ground. The smoke had finally cleared and Valko was there with Krybots.

"I'm sorry, was that disturbing the peace?" asked Valko.

"I spoke too soon." said Leah.

"Cadets, this is no test! This is the real deal!" said Jack, getting one of the D-squad cadets up off the ground.

"You have something I want, and I'm here to take it!" said Valko.

"I have no idea what youre talking about." said Jack.

"A Series One Processor Hyper-Intelligent Decryptor. Surrender it to me, or pay the price." demanded Valko.

"Okay…still no clue what youre talking about. But we're not giving you anything." said Z.

"Oh no." said Leah and looks over at Sophie.

"Except maybe 20 years in containment." said Syd.

"Out of my way!" Valko said angrily.

"I don't think so." said Sky.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D EMERGENCY! SPACE PATROL DELTA!"

"Attack!" ordered Valko and the fight ensued. As the boys and Leah fought the Krybots, Z and Syd were fighting Valko until Sky came in to help them. A couple of Krybots had Sophie in their grasp before throwing her to the ground. Valko turns around and that Sophie was unguarded.

"There you are!" he said. Sophie starts to run away when Valko points his gun, shouting, "No, you don't!"

"Hey!" Sky calls out as Sophie gets knocked to the ground.

"Stop!" said Syd as Valko runs towards her. Bridge steps in and blocks him from getting to Sophie. "Go Bridge!" cheered Sky.

"Oh man. It's getting a little too hairy here." said Jack. "Take the cadets back to the base. We'll handle this guy."

"Okay, let's go." said Bridge, helping Sophie off the ground as she clutches her arm.

"No! Stop!" shouted Valko as Sophie was getting away.

"I gotta get you inside." said Bridge as he takes the D level cadets inside.

"Run from this!" said Valko as he shoots the rangers over the side of the building. When they landed on the ground, Jack then said, "I didn't see that one coming."

"Of course you didn't." said Leah.

"Finally! Broodwing sent the robot I paid for." said Valko as the robot rose up from the ground.

"That's bad." said Z.

"No kidding." said Syd.

"Now what?" Sky asked.

"Perfect timing." said Valko. "Now attack the delta base."

"As you command!" said the blue head foot soldier. The foot soldier turns the robot and attacks the base. "I've gotta go check on my mom." said Leah as she powered down and teleported into the base.

Inside the base, D-squad and Bridge were knocked down. "Sophie! Are you hurt?" asked Bridge.

"No, it's nothing." Sophie replied as Bridge helped her up. In the command center, Cruger and Kat didn't know what was going on. "We're under attack. Initiate code 5 alert." said Cruger and the room was at a slant. Just then, Leah teleported in and landed on the center console before going to the ground.

"Again, that landing wasn't planned." said Leah, looking up from the ground as Kat puts out the alert.

Outside the base, the robot continued to attack the base. "That's right! Blast it good." said Valko. "It won't be able to take it much more. Then I'll get what I came for."

"We gotta stop him." said Jack as he and the other rangers got up. He pulls out his morpher. "Kat, we need the runners." he said into the morpher.

"The exit doors are getting blasted. They'll be destroyed." Kat tells him.

"I'm not going to sit here while my base is under attack." said Cruger. "Initiate the new defense system."

"I told you, it's not finished." said Kat.

"I don't care! Do it!" shouted Cruger.

"Initiating D.B.D.S., phase one." said Kat, bringing phase one of the program online. As the base was taking fire, the robot's lasers were deflected back to him. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"You'll need more than that to stop me!" said Valko.

"Fortunately, we've got more. Leah thought of this one." said Kat. "Delta Command Crawler!"

Alarms could be heard from outside of the base as the top part moved forward towards the ground. What looked like stadium lights came out of the top. Inside the base, controllers popped up in front of Kat. "Cross your paws, Commander." said Kat, as she moves the delta base forward.

"What?" Valko asked in confusion.

"Check it out! The whole base is moving!" said Jack.

"Unbelievable." Sky said in agreement.

"Kat's done it again." said Z.

"You got that right! You rock, Kat!" said Syd.

"Aren't you forgetting someone? I helped too, ya know!" said Leah's voice, coming out of the morpher.

"Sorry, we didn't know." said Z.

"Fire!" growled the blue head foot soldier, using his robot to fire on the delta base.

"Fire photon beams!" said Cruger.

"Yes, sir!" replied Kat, firing the beams that were overhead. The robot went down as Bridge helped Sophie to her room.

"Okay, you'll be safe here. Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. You better get back out there." Sophie tells him. Bridge runs into the command center as Kat focuses on what she's doing. "Leah, are you ok?" he asked, seeing her on the ground.

"I'll be fine. Hurting…but fine." said Leah. Bridge then turns to Kat. "How's it going?"

"The bay doors are clear. You have access to the Zords." said Cruger.

"Sweet." said Bridge and heads to his Zord.

"I think I'll drive my Zord from here. The floor feels comfy at the moment." said Leah.

"Delta runners, on-line." said Bridge. The Zord bay door finally opened and all six Zords came out of the base. "Hey look! The runners!" said Syd.

"Alright!"

"Let's go!"

"Megazord Formation!" the rangers said, once inside their zords.

"Come and get me!" roared the blue head, before firing at the rangers. They ducked the blasts and fired back. They whipped out the sword once the robot started coming towards them to attack.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Fire!" said the rangers and fired the megazord weapon at the robot, defeating the blue head.

"Got him!" said Bridge, then realized that he spoke too soon. Goradon's arms rose from the ground.

"No way!"

"What?"

"You're kidding?"

"No!"

Goradon's arms looked at the robot on the ground, wrapped themselves around it and brought it underneath the surface. "Hey! Where did he go?" asked Bridge.

"Good question." said Leah.

"Goradon, you show yourself at last!" said Valko.

At the base, as they were walking towards Sophie's room, Syd then said, "So that was Goradon."

"Yeah." replied Bridge.

"He's probably going to use the energy from that other robot to make himself stronger." said Sky.

"Oh, hey, hold up, guys, I just want to see how Sophie's doing." he said.

"You don't want to do that. I checked on her earlier. She's fine." Leah said quickly, stepping in front of Bridge.

"It's ok, Leah, I'm sure that she wouldn't mind." said Bridge, going around her and they went through the door. Sophie looked up with her sleeve rolled up, revealing circuits in her arm.

"What?" Bridge asked in confusion. Sophie looks over at Leah who was standing at her door, stammering at her, gesturing at both her and her fellow rangers.

"Why didn't you tell us youre a cyborg?" asked Jack.

"Better yet, why didn't Leah?" asked Sky, then they turned to face the youngest ranger.

"Uh…. I know nothing." said Leah before teleporting away in fear.

"Oh she's gonna get her butt kicked." muttered Z.

"You and me both." said Jack.

"I couldn't. Leah knew and was sworn to secrecy. You would've kicked me out if you knew." Sophie tried to explain.

"So instead you hid it from us?" asked Syd.

"Like we wouldn't find out someday?" asked Z.

"You're all forgetting one thing. Command center computer was hacked last night with no human trace left on it." said Sky. "Who wants to bet she did it?"

"All right it was me, but I was only trying to help." said Sophie.

"And we're supposed to start believing you now?" asked Sky. "You're a security risk to the entire base."

"Bridge…tell them." Sophie pleaded. "I'd never do anything to hurt you guys. I'm as loyal to S.P.D. as any of you."

"I don't know what to believe, Sophie." said Bridge.

"I guess it's a unanimous decision. You're expelled from the academy." said Sky. Sophie was downhearted and left the room. Out on the streets, Sophie was alone, holding her arm. Just then, Valko steps out of the shadows. "Just who I've been looking for!" he said, causing her to look up.


	15. Wired Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Shoutouts:

* * *

Outside of the base, Cruger and Kat walked over to a bench. "I don't understand." said Cruger. "How could something so enormous escape without a trace?"

"Goradon can burrow deeper than our scanners can detect. It's probably miles below the surface." said Kat.

"I hate to think about what it could do under Gruumm's command. We've got to find it before he does." said Cruger.

"I'll need Leah's help on this. She might have an algorithm that might be able track him." said Kat.

In another part of the city, Sophie was being dragged by Valko. "Let me go, you freak! I've got friends in high places!" said Sophie.

"You work for me now, super computer. Prepare to control Goradon!" said Valko.

"This supercomputer has a name!" she said and got out of his grasp. She then got into a fighting stance. "It's Sophie, and I'll never work for evil." she added. Her eyes changed and her systems engaged fight mode. Both Valko and Sophie fought until he was on the ground and she had disengaged from fight mode before running off.

Back at the base, the rangers were monitoring D-squad. "I was just thinking, did we do the right thing by expelling Sophie?" asked Bridge. "I mean, she seemed pretty devoted."

"Devoted, sure. But devoted to what?" asked Jack.

"She didn't tell us the truth, Bridge. Neither did Leah." said Sky. "So how could we ever trust her?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Bridge.

"Rangers." said Cruger as he walks over to them. "At ease. Correct me if I'm wrong, but at the last count, we had five new recruits. I only see four."

"Sir, we found the mole that accessed the S.P.D computer. It was one of the new recruits…Sophie. She was a cyborg." said Jack.

"Cyborg?" questioned Cruger.

"Sir, pursuant to section 4B/W in the S.P.D Handbook, which states that 'any person found to be a danger to S.P.D. or its infrastructure at all can and should be banished from the premises.' So we banished her, sir. I mean, banish it." Sky said.

"I didn't put in my vote for her banishment!" said Leah's voice that came from behind them. "I actually liked having Sophie around."

"What the…!" said Bridge.

"Opps…" said Leah as she stood up from behind the wall.

"Leah, you are in so much trouble!" said Z.

"Not if you can't find me, Z." said Leah and runs away. Cruger then turns to the other rangers. "Just because she is a cyborg does not make her our enemy. As for Leah, she was sworn to secrecy by me." said Cruger. "Find her, and return her to S.P.D immediately!"

"Sir!" said Jack as he and the other rangers saluted.

"They still have much to learn as well as Leah." Cruger said aloud to himself.

In Kat's lab, Leah just ran inside as Kat was sitting at her desk. "I thought I heard you. Is everything ok?" said Kat.

"It will be, if I can hide in here for say…a couple hours? Z's angry with me right now." said the young purple ranger.

"Sure." said Kat, handing her a tool for her to use.

"Thank you! You're the best mom in the world." said Leah.

"I should hear that more often." said Kat.

At Piggy's café, Piggy was serving one of his customers. "Would you like some uh…squished moon bug sauce?" he asked. The customer got up and left, knowing what was behind him. "Hey, what the…oh, let me guess. Humans and a Felisan wearing S.P.D. uniforms." said Piggy before turning around to face them.

"Leah decided not to join us today, so you're in luck." said Jack.

"Piggy, we need your help. Have you seen this cyborg?" asked Z, holding up a picture of Sophie.

"Of course. You need my help. But why should I help you?" asked Piggy. "Every time you come around, you scare away my customers."

"Why are they afraid of us?" asked Sky. "They're the monsters."

"Humans…you're so…ethnocentric." said Piggy. "Don't you realize that to them, _you're_ the monsters?"

He then takes the missing poster out of Z's hands. "Take her, for instance. She looks human, yet you refer to her as a cyborg. Is she nothing more to you than circuits and wires?" asked Piggy.

"She is a lot more than that. Leah had every right to keep Sophie's secret from us. And that's why we have to find her. Can you help us or not?" said Bridge.

"I haven't seen her." said Piggy after sticking the poster to his café. Somewhere in the city, Sophie continued to run away from Valko. "You can't escape!" he yelled after her. Sophie then sees a stroller and to prevent a collision, she jumps over it. Valko shoots her as she dodges the lasers and runs to hide under a table at Piggy's café.

Piggy sees her hide under a table when Valko shows up. "Have you seen a young girl run past?" asked Valko.

"No, can't say that I have." replied Piggy. "What's she look like?"

"She looks like that, and I know she came this way." said Valko, pointing to Sophie's missing poster. "So tell me where she is, or I'll vaporize you."

"Oh, _that_ young girl." said Piggy, then gives her up. "Yes, well, she's hiding under the table."

Valko walks over to the table and flips it to find Sophie. He presses a button in order to control her systems. "Youre coming with me to the Wary Woods, whether you like it or not!" he said, taking her with him.

"Sometimes, I just hate myself." Piggy said to himself. "But then I quickly get over it."

In the Wary Woods, Valko walks up to Goradon. "Goradon, while you eat that giant robot, know that I have the computer, and soon you will be 100 times your size." said Valko.

Back in the city, the rangers were still passing out flyers. "No luck." said Z as she walks up behind Jack.

"I wish that Leah was out here helping us." said Jack.

"Someone said my name?" asked Leah, appearing behind Sky.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell us that you knew that Sophie was a cyborg?" asked Sky.

"I promised that I wouldn't say anything about her." said Leah and looked over at Z. "Look, I get it. I know that I'm the youngest and that I shouldn't be keeping secrets like this. I wanted to tell you, I really did. I just couldn't say anything because of the promise I made to Cruger. You mad?"

"I'm not mad anymore now that I get the idea of why you did it." Z said.

"You're like the sister I never had, Z. Our relationship means everything to me." Leah said.

"I'm sorry." said Z.

"You know, Piggy was right. If Sophie wasn't a cyborg, we wouldn't have thrown her out onto the street without asking some questions first." said Bridge.

"I can't believe that I'm prejudiced." said Syd.

In a secret location, deep in the Wary Woods, Sophie was hooked up to a lot of wires, making her dangle from the ground. Valko had just finished plugging in the last wire into his computer and turns to Sophie. "This won't hurt you. You're a robot." mocked Valko as he laughs evilly. He then turns on his computer and Sophie lurches back a few times before she opens her eyes.

"It's working!" exclaimed Valko. He then walks up to Sophie. "Once you're calibrated and your nano technology is synched, I will be control the most powerful creature on the planet! I will destroy S.P.D. and fulfill my destiny!"

Back at the base, Cruger growls in frustration. "I'm tired of fighting with this thing." said Cruger.

"We're dealing with complex logarithms, Doggie. You have to be patient. The computer has to calculate the precise sequence to create phase 2. It takes time." explained Kat. After saying that, there was an explosion outside, causing the alarms to go off.

"The question is, how much time do we have?" asked Cruger.

Back in the city, the rangers were still looking for Sophie. "There are cyborgs all over town. Why would anyone want to capture Sophie?" asked Sky.

"Wait a minute! What did the monster say he was after?" said Bridge then did a handstand against the wall to remember what Valko had said. Once he remembered, he then exclaimed, "Sophie!"

Soon as he was back on his feet, Bridge then said, "S-O-P-H-I-E. Series One Processor…."

"Hyper." said Jack.

"Intelligent." said Z.

"Decryptor." said Syd.

"We practically handed her to him." said Bridge.

"I say we split up, form a grid, and start checking door to door." said Sky.

"I'm in." said Leah.

"With that kind of plan, I'm glad I'm not the one being held captive." said Piggy.

"How did you know she was captive?" asked Z.

"No, no, no, a better question for Piggy is, how much is it going to cost us?" asked Jack.

"For one year, the six of you stay away from my wagon!" said Piggy.

"One day." said Jack, negotiating with Piggy.

"Six months." said Piggy.

"One hour."

"One month."

"One minute."

"One day."

"Deal." said Jack and Piggy.

"Valko snatched the girl and took her to the wary woods." said Piggy.

"Come on guys, let's go! Thanks Piggy!" said Jack as they left.

"You're the best!" Leah shouted over her shoulder.

"Wait a minute! What day?" he said after them.

In the Wary Woods, Sophie was trying to get herself free when Valko saw something on the screen. "What?! S.P.D.! That's impossible!" he said in shock and leaves.

The rangers were in the woods when laser blasts were shot at them. "Hello, rangers." said Valko then throws a ball of Krybots into the air. "Have a ball."

"Great, what does he want next, other than taking over the planet? A girlfriend to marry?" asked Leah.

"He's too ugly to have a girlfriend." said Jack.

"You got a good point. He's way too ugly." said Leah.

"Time to punch in." said Sky.

"Attack!" ordered Valko and the fight begins. A first set of Krybots attack Jack, only to be crushed by a tree as he phases through it. The second set attacked went for Z as she replicated herself to fight them. Three Krybots went for Leah at three separate angles, only to run into each other and fall when she teleported.

Bridge waved his hand in the air to see which Krybot would attack him first. Syd grabs a stone from her belt and makes a fist. "Fist of Iron." she shouted and attacks the Krybots in front of her. Sky put up his force field when a few Krybots ran towards him, hitting the field.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" they shouted, going through the morphing grid.

"Nice suits!" said Valko as the rangers charged at him, causing him to crash into a tree.

Bridge got out his morpher, then said to Valko, "You stand accused of serious crimes! Prepared to be judged."

"What's happening? You won't find her! It's too late!" said Valko. His scanner went back and forth between innocent and guilty until it finally landed on guilty.

"R.I.C.!" said Bridge, throwing the bone in the air for him to catch. Soon as he caught it and was aimed at Valko, Valko then said to them, "You're not the only one with fun gadgets. I didn't get this far with just my looks!"

He then disappeared in front of them, leaving them confused. "Where'd he go?" asked Sky.

"What the…" said Z.

"Okay, he's gone!" said Bridge. In Valko's hideout, Sophie was still hooked up to the wires and heard him come in. "No more time for calibration." he said and slams a button that was in the middle of the console. "Engage!"

As he did that, Sophie started to convulse as her system was being taken over. "I command Goradon…rise and obey your new master! Rise!" shouted Valko. Back in the now clouded city, Goradon rose from the ground and people started panicking.

At the base, the command center was shaking. "Goradon is attacking!" said Cruger as Kat started pressing buttons.

"Phase two won't go online yet. We can't stop it." said Kat. "Doggie…"

"Call the rangers! Send the Zords!" he ordered. The rangers' morphers beeped and Jack pulls his out. "It's Kat." he said.

"Rangers, Goradon has erupted in the city. I'm sending the Zords." said Kat, sending the zords.

"Delta Squad Megazord!" the rangers shouted once they were inside.

"We gotta stop it!" said Jack as they fired at Goradon. Back at the Wary Woods, Valko laughed evilly as he was controlling Goradon. "It's gonna take a lot more than that!" he said to himself. The megazord took a jump to the side as it shoots its weapon at Goradon.

"Wow, not even a dent!" said Bridge.

"Take that!" said Valko.

 _"I can beat this."_ Sophie thought to herself as she regained control of her body. She looks over at Valko as she hears him cheering Goradon on. "Must…fight…computer!" she said then pulled out the cords that connected her to the computer. Valko's computer screen went dark.

"Wait! What's happening?" he asked as sparks came out. Sophie runs out and Valko turns around to see that she's gone. "What?! No!" he shouted and goes after her.

Goradon continued to destroy the city. "Now what do we do?" asked Syd.

"I'm too scared to even think what should happen next." said Leah.

"Power strike now!" said Jack, using the megazord's sword on Goradon but it didn't work and was knocked out of the megazord's hand.

"Our sword!" cried Bridge. Sophie was running underneath a pass in the city until Valko came out in front of her, knocking Sophie to the ground. "For a cyborg, you've got quite a spirit." said Valko. "It's a shame that I must deactivate you. Come now, it won't hurt you."

Valko didn't know what was coming next. Sophie accessed her vocal processing system and then screamed. Back at the base, Cruger heard Sophie's scream. "Help me, Commander Cruger! Help!" she said in the scream.

"Brilliant, Sophie. She knows I can hear hyper-frequencies." Cruger said to himself. Kat looks up at him and asks, "Did you say something?"

"Keep at it, Miss Manx." said Cruger as he walks past her.

"Where are you going?" she then asked.

"To a fight." he answered and was out of the command center.

Valko forces Sophie up from the ground. "Prepare to be bulk erased." said Valko, but was then held back by Cruger.

"No! It's not nice to pick on people." Cruger said to him. He then tosses him to the side, before knocking him to the ground. "Stand back." Cruger said to Sophie.

"She's not a person. She's just a cyborg!" said Valko.

"And you're just a criminal." Cruger pointed out and takes out his morpher. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY! Defender of the Galaxy! Shadow Ranger!"

"Shadow Saber, Power up!" said Cruger as he took out his sword and powered it up. "Bring it on!"

"I will!" shouted Valko as he shoots several lasers at him.

"Get down!" ordered Cruger, deflecting the lasers from Sophie.

"What the…" Valko said, shocked at the sight.

"I'm bringing you to justice." said Cruger.

"Don't come any closer!" said Valko as he backs away. Before he could do anything, Commander Cruger holds his sword up in the air. "Shadow Saber, Containment strike!"

"What?" Valko angrily asked as Cruger came towards him and strikes him. Valko goes down and was finally in a containment card. "Let me outta here! I want out!" Valko said, banging on the screen of the containment card.

Sophie looks up to see that Valko was gone. "Come on, Sophie. This isn't over yet. Okay?" said Cruger. Sophie nodded, then as they both started to head back to the base, the ground shook.

The megazord was taken into the by Goradon. "Kat! Do something!" said Jack as Goradon open its mouth.

"Hang on, guys. I'll hit it with everything we've got." said Kat.

"Hurry! I don't wanna be robot food today of all days!" said Leah. Kat activated the command crawler just as Cruger and Sophie entered the command center. "Hang on everybody." said Kat.

"Battle stations!" said Cruger as the base started moving.

"Thanks Kat." said Jack. High beams were aimed and fired at Goradon. "Rangers, return to base, immediately!" said Cruger.

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Leah.

"You're kidding me."

"No way."

Once inside and in the command center, they saw Sophie. "Sophie, you're okay." said Bridge.

"No time for teary reunions." said Cruger. "We cannot defeat Goradon with our weaponry. And phase two isn't sequenced yet."

"I can do it." said Sophie, pulling up her right sleeve to show a USB port. "If you plug me directly into the S.P.D mainframe, I can sequence the logarithm for phase two."

"You could also destroy S.P.D. from the inside out…if you wanted to." said Kat.

"She could also fry her circuits if she gets too close to the anti-virus wall." said Bridge. "I trust her. Guys?"

"Can we at least try? Sophie has my full confidence." said Leah. The other rangers looked at each other. "Let her do it." Syd said.

"Definitely." said Z.

"I'm all for it." Jack said. They all turned to Sky who still hadn't said anything yet.

"Sky, it must be a unanimous decision." said Cruger. Sky looked at the other before looking over at Sophie. "Apparently, I'm a monster, too." said Sky. "So no more judgements. You're all right in my book."

Sophie smiled as their commander said, "Okay, then get back to your Zord, and prepare to upload."

"Yes, sir." said the rangers and went back to their Zords. Sophie grabbed the USB cord and plugged herself in. "Okay, I'm ready." she said. "Initiating sequencing." Kat looked over at her, worried of what could happen. Then suddenly the program was online. "D.B.D.S phase two, online. D.B.D.S phase two, online." said the computer.

Kat gasped then smiled as she heard the computers around her beeped. "We're in business." said Kat. "Attention, all cadets to the safety zone immediately. Repeat, all cadets to the safety zone immediately. This is not a drill."

"Good job!" said Cruger as Sophie smiled. All of the cadets went to the safety zone and stood against the windows. Cruger was at his desk. "Megazord Mode!" he said and his desk went behind a panel. On the outside, the base was transforming and the rangers couldn't believe their eyes.

"Whoa!" they all said.

"Look at that!" said Syd.

"Sweet!" said Z.

"Cool!" said Bridge.

"Lockdown." said Kat's voice over the intercom as hallways were being sealed off. The base continued to transform until it was standing. Cruger's chair turned until it was surrounded by six podiums. "Cockpit, activated!" said Cruger. Outside, the top of the base revealed a head. It turned to the rangers. The megazord went over to the base zord.

"Activating entry chutes." said Cruger.

"We're on our way." said Jack as he grabbed his morpher and exited his zord. All six rangers were running through the chutes. "Come on, guys!" Jack said then they finally entered the cockpit. "Wow!"

"This is unbelievable!" said Syd.

"Cool!" said Leah.

"Incredible." said Sky.

"What's next, commander?" asked Jack.

"Take your positions." said Cruger. They went to their respective places and locked in their morphers. "Delta Command Megazord! Activate! Ready!" said the rangers.

"Rangers, let's do this." said Cruger. The delta command megazord took its steps towards Goradon. "Steady everyone." said Jack as they fired the high beams.

"Finger lasers!" said Z.

"On it." said Leah and Syd.

"Full power!" shouted the commander and they fired everything they got at Goradon until it was destroyed.

"You're down!" said both the rangers and Cruger, cheering their victory.

"Thanks to Sophie." said Bridge. In the rangers' common room, Sky was at the food dispenser, trying to get a drink. "Come on. These robots never work." he said, then Sophie walks up behind him.

"Need some help with that?" asked Sophie as she pressed a few buttons and out came a drink.

"Yeah…thanks." said Sky. "I didn't mean…"

"I know." said Sophie, smiling at him.

"Hey!" said Bridge. "I heard that S.P.D.'s number one I.T. girl is being stationed at the Theta Quadrant to overhaul their systems."

"Nice job." said Syd.

"I can finally use my programs to help everyone in the galaxy." said Sophie.

"Right on." said Z.

"Cool. I like it." said Leah.

On his ship, Gruumm walks into Mora's room. "I told you, if you failed me, you would not be happy." he said, making her jump up.

"Please, don't do it. Don't turn me back." she said in a frightened voice.

"I think it's time for the grownups had a talk." said Gruumm, pointing his staff at her.

"No!" Mora said but it was too late. The end of Gruumm's staff turned red and a cocoon of some sort wrapped around the little girl, turning her into a grown woman. The woman had long hair and a purple marking under her left eye.

"How could you?!" she cried.

"They grow up so fast!" said Gruumm, laughing evilly at what he did. The woman, Morgana, stared at him with a sad look on her face.


	16. Boom

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Mungu na huruma juu ya nafsi zetu-may god have mercy on our souls

Shoutouts:

* * *

Out in the city, the rangers were getting beaten by Krybots. "Brutal." said Z.

"No kidding!" said Sky. Bridge and Jack showed up on their cycles to help them but was then knocked to the ground. Just then an orange ranger, wearing a number 7 on his ranger uniform appeared out of nowhere. Posing, he then called out, "S.P.D. Orange Ranger!"

Glad that he was there, the mysterious orange ranger fought the Krybots and Orange head robot. "Whoa! Check out those moves!" said Sky.

"Incredible." said Bridge.

"Amazing!" said Z and Leah.

"He's so fabulous!" said Syd. Once defeated, the other rangers went up to congratulate the mysterious orange ranger, who then takes off his helmet to reveal Boom. "Boom, Boom." said the voice.

Boom then wakes up in Kat's lab, realizing that it was only a dream. A cadet was standing in front of him, holding a letter. "Mail call." she said, handing him a letter.

"Oh, uh, thanks." he said then places the letter on his desk and played it. What popped up was a woman, who seemed to be his mother. "Boom, honey, this is so exciting. Your father and I have finally decided to make a trip to S.P.D. We'll be catching a plane tomorrow…." she said as Boom quickly closes the letter.

"Oh, boy." said Boom, getting scared.

At Piggy's café, Piggy was cleaning a dish when Morgana appears behind him. "Huh?" he said, then gets a closer look. "Mora?"

"It's Morgana now." she said.

"Sweet Saturn's rings. What did Gruumm do to you?" asked Piggy, taking in the sight. "Youre…hideous."

"Tell me about it." she complained, then shoves one of his customers out of their seats before taking it. Piggy laughs nervously as he sits opposite of her. "Piggy, I need to dispose of the power rangers once and for all, and I need your help. You help me, and Gruumm returns me back to being Mora." said Morgana.

"Oh, I get it. Then you help me." Piggy said.

"No. Then I don't vaporize you." snapped Morgana.

"Follow me." he tells her and she follows him to the table behind her. "Tomars, Morgana. Morgana, Tomars."

"Tell me how you can help me destroy the power rangers, or I'll have you…"

"Vaporized?" Tomars finished for her. "You do have a reputation, you know? It just so happens I _can_ help you. With a little help from…this." He then turns his computer around to face Morgana and Piggy.

"A laptop computer." said Morgana.

"Yes. But this laptop is an interdimensional hyperspeed relocator." explained Tomars. "It can take anyone from anywhere and instantly transport them wherever you'd like…this dimension or any of the fifteen others."

"Prove it. On him." said Morgana, volunteering Piggy.

"Huh? Me?" asked Piggy.

"You got it." said Tomars and presses a button on his laptop. A light came out towards Piggy, sending him into space and redirected him somewhere else. He landed in a field of sheep.

"What are you looking at?" he asked the sheep. "Get a haircut."

Back in Newtech city, Morgana was laughing. "Sweet."

"Where can I find the power rangers?" Tomars asked her.

"With the amount of energy this thing just put out, baby, don't worry, they'll find you." said Morgana.

At the S.P.D. base, the alarms went off. "Doggie, we have a problem." said Kat. "The computer picked up an anomaly in the local energy grid. I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's off the charts. Its massive." said Jack.

"Landors and Tate, check it out." said Cruger and both Jack and Sky left the command center.

In the rangers' lounge, Leah, Z, Syd and Bridge were watching a Kung Fu movie when Boom's parents walked in. "Here they are, ma'am." said the cadet.

"Excuse me." said Boom's father and the rangers looked up. "Maybe you can help us. We're looking for our son. Boom."

"Yeah, sure." said Syd, getting up from the floor.

"R.I.C., pause." said Bridge, having him pause the movie. He then introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Bridge. Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Boom."

"Oh, no. Please call me Phil. And this is my wife, Louise." said Phil.

"I'm Z. This is Syd and Leah. We'll take you to Boom." said Z.

"Oh, I know our boy." said Phil. "He's probably in the weight room."

"Boom?" asked Syd.

"In the weight room?" Leah asked, confused.

"R.I.C. Find Boom." said Bridge and R.I.C goes to find Boom.

"This way, guys." said Z as they followed R.I.C. R.I.C. started barking and pointed at a janitor's closet. "What is it, R.I.C.?" asked Bridge. "Open."

The door opened, revealing Boom as he falls out. "Boom? Son?" said his parents.

"Mom…dad…what are you guys doing here?" Boom asked. "I was, uh, practicing urban tactical closet surveillance.

"There's an actual class for that?" asked Leah.

"No." whispered Syd as they watched Phil and Louise hug their son.

"We are so proud of our little power ranger." said Phil. The rangers looked at each other before looking at Boom, who had a guilty look on his face.

"Oh boy." said Leah. Out in the city, Jack and Sky reached their location. "According to Kat's coordinates, this is the location of the energy source." said Sky, holding up a flashlight.

"What energy? I don't even think the lights work in here." said Jack, with his weapon out.

"Well, Kat's never wrong…just look for something really big." said Sky, looking into one of the rooms. Jack looked further down the hallway, then said to Sky, "Or really small."

In a circular room, on a table, was Tomars' laptop. Looking at Jack, Sky said, "No ordinary laptop triggers S.P.D. alarms."

"It's far from ordinary." said Tomars, appearing out of the shadows. "Watch!" He pressed a button on his wrist and suddenly, Jack and Sky disappeared from sight. "Whoa! Where are we going?" asked Jack as they were transported.

"I have no idea." said Sky.

"Have a nice trip boys." said Tomars as he laughs in glee.

Back at the base, Leah, Syd, Bridge, and Z were grilling on Boom. "You told them you were a ranger?" asked Syd.

"Well, I didn't think it would hurt anyone." said Boom. "When I was dropped by S.P.D., I didn't have the heart to tell my parents I failed. You saw their faces. Proud of me."

"It looks like your lie is hurting you more than it's hurting your parents." said Leah.

"Did you know about this?" asked Syd.

"I swear that I didn't know anything about this. My power is teleporation, not mind reading." said Leah, placing here hands on her hips.

"Orange ranger?" Syd asked Boom, turning back to him.

"Yeah. Uh, 'A' Squad Commander." said Boom.

"Oh…boy." said Z.

"Mungu Na huruma juu ya nafsi zetu." said Leah. Somewhere in space, Jack and Sky were locked in a white room with a locked door. "There doesn't seem to be a way out." said Sky.

"I wished Leah was here." said Jack.

"Yeah, she would get us out here." Sky said in agreement.

"Enjoying your visit?" asked Tomars as he shows up on the screen in front of them and steps out. "I knew my relocator would make me rich. Gruumm will pay handsomely for S.P.D. cadets."

"We're not just your ordinary cadets." said Jack, grabbing his morpher. "Ready."

"Ready. S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"Power Rangers!" Tomars exclaimed. They fought in the small room they were in until Jack and Sky were knocked down to the floor. "This guy is seriously starting to bug me." Jack said. They headed straight for Tomars when he then pressed the button, sending Jack and Sky somewhere again.

"Now where are we going?" asked Jack. Jack landed and was hanging onto a side of a building. "Sky!" Jack called out.

Tomars was about to attack him when Sky steps in. "Back off, freak!" said Sky, fighting him until Tomars was further away and ran towards Jack.

"Jack!" said Sky. "Just hanging out?"

"Very funny." said Jack. "Now get me up."

Sky pulls him up and Jack heads towards Tomars, attacking him. "You're going down!" said Jack.

"Try it!" said Tomars and pressed the button, sending them back to the white room they were in.

"Where we're going?" asked Jack.

Back at the base, Z and the others were talking. "You know what guys?" asked Z. "I mean, it wasn't a big lie. It was a little white lie. Boom didn't hurt anybody. I'd actually like to help him."

"Right, Boom does everything for us. The least we can do is do something for him." said Syd.

"Okay, guys, I'm thinking what youre thinking, but I'm also thinking what if Cruger finds out?" asked Bridge.

"Bridge does have a point. And what if my mom finds out?" asked Leah.

"He doesn't have to and neither would Kat." said Z.

"This is gonna haunt me till the day I die when they do find out." muttered Leah.

"Not if you going to tell them." said Z.

"Fine, I won't say anything to them. But don't say that I didn't warn you when it comes back to bite us." said Leah.

On the escalators, Boom was showing his parents around. "Uh, well, that's the lab. But you can't go in there. It's restricted. And that's command. But you can't go in there either. That's off limits." Boom tells his parents.

"Oh, this is so exciting…." said Louise. "Being here and not being able to go anywhere."

"Sir, the rangers are looking for Squad Commander." said Z, as she and Leah saluted to Boom. "It's training time."

"That's me." said Boom, looking at his parents.

"We're doomed." muttered Leah. In the training gym, Boom was on a weight lifting system with Z encouraging him and his parents watching him. Boom struggles as he then goes through the training course with Bridge.

In a training room, Z and Syd help Boom with trying to do martial arts while Bridge and Leah were on the lookout for their commander. His parents here behind the glass, watching him until Cruger starts walking by.

"Cruger!" said Bridge and Leah in unison. Bridge, Z and Syd cover up Boom while Leah stayed by the window with Boom's parents. "Good Morning." said Cruger as he walks past them. Leah smiles and waves to him innocently. He then points to Leah and motions for her to follow him before walking away.

"Hello." said Louise before turning back to Boom and the rangers. Still on the ground, Boom looks up at his parents and smiled.

"That was so exciting." said Phil, as they walked back to the rangers' lounge.

"That's how we do it around the old S.P.D." said Boom. "I didn't go real hard on them. You see, every once in while I like to give the kids a break."

"Rangers, report to command center." said Kat, over the intercom.

"Wow, how exciting. We finally get to see the orange ranger in action." Louise said excitedly.

"Okay, Boom, maybe it's time that you told your parents the truth." said Bridge.

"The truth?" he asked, looking up at Bridge.

"I just remember, Cruger needs me for something. Gotta go." said Leah, before she teleported away.

"The truth is…" said Z.

"Boom promised us that we could do the next assignment ourselves." said Syd, finishing Z's sentence.

"I did?" asked Boom. "Yeah, I did. Yeah, sure, uh, well, you guys. Do it."

"Thanks commander." said Syd as they walked out.

"Big day." Boom said to his parents. In the command center, Cruger was pacing a bit when Z, Bridge and Syd walked in. Leah was standing near the center console. "I don't like that look." said Leah. "That look means something's bad happened."

"What's wrong, sir?" asked Syd.

"Cadets Landors and Tate have vanished off the grid. We have been unable to established contact for several hours." said Cruger. "Search their last known location."

"Don't worry sir. We'll find them." said Bridge. As the rangers left, Cruger looks over at Leah, then asks, "Have you located them yet?"

"No sir, but I can try using my new tracking system." said Leah.

"Do it. I want to know where they are immediately." said Cruger.

In the city, Bridge, Syd and Z founded their bikes. "I wonder where they could've gone." said Bridge.

"Look, their bikes!" said Z. They ran over to them and Syd felt the bikes. "They're cold. They've been here a while." said Syd.

"It's a blue head." said Z.

"Ready."

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"You will never find your friends without this! Heh heh heh heh!" said the blue head once they had morphed.

"Hand it over!" demanded Z.

"Yeah!" Bridge said in agreement.

"I don't think so!" said the blue head as he sent out Krybots to deal with the rangers.

"Hey!"

"Look out!"

As they were fighting the Krybots, Boom was walking with his parents, R.I.C. tagging along. "Oh, yeah…every street corner is a chapter in the history of ranger…ness." Boom said to his parents. "I can almost taste the action now."

"You're right, son." said Phil and then points to where the rangers were. "There it is."

"The rangers. They're in trouble." said Boom, watching them getting defeated. _"Why isn't Leah with them?"_

The blue head fires a laser at the rangers. "It's a good thing youre here, son." said Phil, placing a hand on Boom's shoulder. "Go help your teammates."

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Louise, gesturing the movement of them morphing. Boom laughs nervously before saying, "I forgot my morpher. Excuse me."

He then runs off before his parents could say anything to him with R.I.C. running out in front of him. Back with Bridge, Z and Syd, they were still fighting the blue head. "Out of my way, rangers!" said the blue head.

"We've got to get our hands on that laptop." said Z.

"Clear me a path. I'll get it." said Bridge. Z and Syd headed straight for the Krybots to make a path for Bridge. They fired at the blue head, making him throw the laptop in the air.

"Got it!" said Bridge as he went for the laptop. Once the blue head was down on the ground, out of nowhere, they hear and see Boom appears on R.I.C., coming towards them. "What the…" said Bridge.

"No way!" said Z.

"Huh?" asked Syd, confused at what they were seeing.

"Good boy, R.I.C." said Boom as he turned to face the rangers. "I'll help you."

Looking at his outfit, they were shocked. "Boom?" asked Z.

"Whoa!" said Syd and Bridge.

"That's mine." shouted the blue head, getting up from the ground. He ran towards the rangers as Boom stood there, not knowing what he could do as he looks over at his parents, who were taking a picture. Boom heads over to help the rangers with his under developed moves when he tears a rip in his 'uniform'.

"Look at our son, honey. The superhero." said Phil, proudly. Boom tries to fight the blue head, but he held him away from trying to make any kind of contact. "Boom! Stay back!" said Bridge as he got Boom out of the way.

The rangers kept fighting while Boom tried to help, but as Boom was sitting on the ground, Bridge trip over him and the laptop was knocked out of his hands. "Why, thank you! Back where it belongs!" said the blue head, picking up the laptop and then disappears.

"What were you thinking?" asked Syd as they ran over to him. "You messed up big-time."

"We may never see Jack and Sky again." said Z. Boom started to feel guilty at what happened. Back at the base, the rangers were debriefing Cruger. "So you believe this laptop is the key to everything?" asked Cruger.

"Yes, sir." said Bridge as he, Syd, Z, and Kat were in front of him. Leah was at one of the monitors, trying to locate Jack and Sky. "I think it's a control unit for an interdimensional relocator."

"Logical, yes. But improbable." said Kat. "We don't have the technology for…"

"Remember, Kat, we're dealing with Gruumm." Cruger tells her. "We cannot underestimate his capabilities or his resources. Plus, I already have Leah trying to find them as it is." He walks away, before speaking again.

"Leah, have you found them yet?" he asked her.

"No and I've tried every single algorithm that I know. It's a good sign that my head hasn't exploded yet." said Leah as she turned to face the sirian commander.

"And you had it, but you lost it to the Troobians?" he asked as he faces the rangers.

"We can explain…"

"Well, something sort of happened…"

"I lost it, sir." said Boom as he walks into the command center. Cruger turns to face him, wondering why it was his fault. "Yes, sir. My inexcusable actions allowed the Troobians to get the laptop back." Boom explained. "I pretended I was a ranger, sir."

"You what?" asked Cruger.

"Trying to impress my parents." said Boom.

"I knew this would come back to haunt me." Leah said, crossing her arms. Syd, Z and Bridge started shushing her before Kat looks over at her daughter.

"You and I will have a talk about that later, young lady." said Kat.

"Yes, ma'am." said Leah, looking down at the ground.

"Do you have anything else to say?" asked Cruger.

"This is my letter of resignation." said Boom as he hands Cruger an envelope.

"Boom, no." said Syd.

"What?" Bridge asked.

"Boom, please…" said Z.

Cruger takes the envelope from Boom. "Resignation accepted." he said to Boom and Boom leaves the command center.

Somewhere in the world, Jack and Sky landed on a moving vehicle. "Now where are we?" asked Sky.

"Don't ask." said Jack. Tomars hits them with his staff and both cadets hit the ground, from the blast. Tomars kept fighting until he knocked over the edge, making them hang on for dear life.

"Oh, man. This is getting ridiculous." said Jack.

"That device has got to be the key." said Sky.

"Right!" said Jack.

"Say good bye, rangers!" said Tomars, pointing his staff at them as Sky gets his laser from his belt.

"Let's get it!" said Sky and aims for the staff, blasting it out of Tomars' hands. Back at the base, Phil and Louise were waiting as Boom walks into the rangers' lounge. "Our little hero." said Louise as she tries to take his picture.

"Not now, mom." said Boom.

"Boom, the orange power ranger." said Phil, excitedly.

"Cut it out dad." Boom said to him.

"We're just so proud of you." said Louise.

"Mom, dad…stop." said Boom as he sits down.

"What's the matter, honey?" Louise asked her son.

"I'm an imposter." He tells her. "I'm also a liar."

"No, Boom." she said.

"Yes, mom. I am." Boom replied. "I'm not the orange ranger. There is no orange ranger. I was dismissed from the academy three days after I arrived. I couldn't cut it."

"But you've been here for over five years." said Phil.

"I work in the S.P.D. lab. I didn't want to disappoint you guys. I wanted you to be proud of me." Boom said. "I've resigned from S.P.D. I need to gather my things from the lab. Then I need to leave."

In the lab, Kat and the rangers were still trying to find Jack and Sky. "Nothing is coming up." said Kat.

"Keep trying, Kat." said Syd.

"I was wondering, can I get my punishment to be a reduced sentence of running the course five times around instead of cleaning the lounge?" asked Leah.

"Nice try, but you're still going to clean it." Kat said.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." said Leah as Boom walks in with a container.

"Hey." said Z.

"Sorry, I-I just wanted to clean up some of my stuff." said Boom.

"Boom, thank goodness you're still here." said Kat. "I've been studying the data from the energy peak anomalies. I thought if we used your analyzer, we could detect the laptop's energy signal and locate Jack and Sky."

"Well, it might help to have a look around here. Hook some of these cables in the right ports. Like that." said Boom as Bridge gave an 'Ahh'.

"We got it." said Syd.

"Status report." said Cruger, walking into the lab.

"Boom just got the analyzer on-line." said Kat. "Once coordinates are locked, we have a limited window of time to send the controls to the exact location in order to reverse the signal."

"That's it. We've got them." Syd exclaimed.

"Now, this controller needs to be activated on the other side. Someone has to take it." Kat said.

"I'll take it." said Z.

"I'll go too." said Syd.

"We'll all go." said Bridge.

"Agreed." said Leah.

"No. This smells of Gruumm." said Cruger. "He's already got the 'A' Squad and you four are earth's last defense."

"I'll go." said Boom, volunteering himself. "Sir, I may be a liar, but I'm a good gadget tester. It's what I do."

"Kat, prepare Boom for deployment." said Cruger.

Back in the small white room, Jack and Sky were back on the ground again. "Get up, rangers! We have one more trip!" said Tomars. "Gruumm is very anxious to meet you."

"Did I mention what a lousy tour guide you are?" asked Jack.

"Oh, now, you've hurt my feelings." said Tomars. Just then, Boom suddenly appeared behind Tomars, knocking him to the ground and dropping the controller. "Get off me!" said Tomars.

"Hey guys." said Boom, looking up at them.

"Boom? What are you doing here?" asked Sky, as both he and Jack dragged him away from Tomars.

"Hey, guys, I'm here to bring you home." said Boom.

"Great." said Jack as Boom looks down at his hand and freaks out, looking for the controller. "What is it?"

"Oh, no…" said Sky.

"Looking for this?" Tomars asked, holding up the controller.

"Oh, boy…" said Boom.

"Gotta hand it to you, Tomars, you're the first one to ever defeat us." said Sky as Jack went behind Boom and grabbed the chair.

"And may I add, the last." He tells them.

"Now!" shouted Sky and Jack throws the chair under him. Soon as the chair hits Tomars, the controller drops out of his hands.

"Grab the controller!" said Jack.

"I'm on it!" Boom said as he grabs the controller, but then it was knocked out again by the fight between the two rangers and Tomars. The controller was kicked around a bit before Boom was finally able to grab it. "I got it!" shouted Boom. Jack and Sky both ran towards him.

"Do it!" said Sky and Boom presses the button, relocating them to Kat's lab as Tomars leapt at them.

"It's mine!" he shouted at their disappearing forms. Once back at the lab, everyone was happy to see them. "Good to be home, guys." said Jack.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" said Tomars and popped out of the computer. Leah screamed and teleported away as Boom quickly went over to shut it off. "He's gone." said Boom.

"Yes. But I have a feeling that one will be back." said Cruger.

"Thanks, Boom." said Sky, patting him on the back.

"Boom, you forgot to sign your letter of resignation. Therefore I cannot and will not accept it." Cruger said, ripping up the letter. Everyone was excited that Boom didn't have to leave S.P.D. "I'll be back, you guys. I have to find my very scared but teleporting child." said Kat with a smile on her face.

"Good luck finding her." said Z.

"I will. She never disappointed me yet." Kat replied as she left the lab. In another part of S.P.D., Boom was in the lab with his parents. "Okay, so if you're not a ranger, what is it that you do around here?" asked Phil.

"The truth?" asked Boom.

"The truth, sweetie, we will always love you no matter what." said Louise.

"The truth. Well, uh, I work here." said Boom. "And as chief gadget tester, I get thrown off things, thrown into things, thrown under things…battered, rammed, electrified, dropped, popped, jettisoned, creamed and toasted." He then was strapping himself into what looked like a jet pack.

"But it's cool. Because if it wasn't for me and what I do, well, then the rangers wouldn't have such cool stuff to use in the field." said Boom. "Like this hover pack. I've worked out all the bugs, so now this is solid-rock technology."

Boom presses the buttons on the hover pack and rises up into the air. "Mommy…see you later…maybe." he said as he flies out of the base. In the command center, Kat finally finds Leah hiding under Cruger's desk. "He's gone, Leah." she tells her.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Leah.

"Yes."

"Good."


	17. Recognition

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Sitaki kuwa katika moja ya programu hizo-I don't want to be in one of those programs

Shoutouts:

* * *

At the base and in the command center, Sky was working on something when R.I.C. comes up to him with a ball in his mouth. "I said no, R.I.C." Sky tells him as R.I.C. drops the ball next to his leg. Leah was on the floor in the command center, working on a Computer Science worksheet.

Jack walks in to see R.I.C., wanting to play fetch with Sky. "Yo, Sky, what up?!" said Jack with his voice raised a bit, scaring Sky from what he was doing. Leah screamed as she drops her book, purple cloud appeared and dissipated before she teleported back in again. "Jack, you know how I hate it when you do that." said Leah, angrily and picks up her school book.

"I know, kid, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." said Jack, laughing.

"Perfect. Now I gotta start all over." said Sky.

"What are you doing here anyway? Thought you were off-duty hours ago." said Jack.

"I was. I do this to relax." said Sky.

"You know, you're not supposed to be doing your course work in the command center, Leah." said Jack.

"I know, but this one of the places that I can find without being hovered over. If I did in the lab, I would have an overbearing mother standing over my shoulder, quizzing me about the material." said Leah, going back to the book she was using.

"Okay. Come on, R.I.C." said Jack as R.I.C. comes back in and goes straight to Sky. Jack was confused by this. "Okay, okay, how come I throw R.I.C. the ball, and he brings it back to you?" asked Jack.

"Because that dog is determined to make me play with him." said Sky.

"And?" asked Jack.

"Your point being what? Not playing with R.I.C.?" asked Leah, closing the book.

"No and you know it's against regulations to throw a ball in here?" asked Sky, redirecting the conversation.

"All work and no play makes Sky a dull boy." said Leah and Jack.

"Can you go and take them with you?" Sky asked R.I.C., making him leave the command center just as the alarms went off. Z, Bridge and Syd ran in as Leah joins them. "Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Once morphed, the Zord bay tubes started opening. "Opening Zord bay tubes." Kat's voice said over the intercom.

"Okay, let's move out." said Sky. Once they were out of the Zord bay, Kat brought up the criminal's file. "It's Wootox." said Cruger.

"Wootox? He's a dangerous one, wanted throughout the galaxy." said Kat.

"And now a thousand times more dangerous with a giant robot." Cruger said to her.

"Don't worry, commander. We're all over it." said Jack as the megazord fought the robot.

"You will pay for that!" said Wootox. "There are other cities to destroy. I'm outta here!"

"He's a fast one!" said Z.

"Sure is." Syd said in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" asked Bridge.

"We should've got him!" said Jack, freaking out.

"Maybe we still can! Commander!" said Sky.

"Anyone besides me wanna start making bets? No, just me?" Leah asked randomly.

"Shut up, Leah!" the others shouted.

"Fine."

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY! Shadow Ranger!" said the sirian. "Delta Command Megazord, activate!"

"Ha ha! Another perfect escape!" said Wootox, until the megazord went in front of him.

"Freeze! S.P.D.!" said Jack.

"What?! No!" said Wootox.

"Fire finger lasers!" said Cruger as he fired them at Wootox, causing him to fall from his robot.

"Their robot blew mine away!" said Wootox, looking up at the Delta Command megazord. "Should I take it? Let's see!" He then flips a coin into the air.

"Ha ha! It looks like it's my lucky day!" he said to himself as he looked at the coin. He looks up to see the rangers coming towards him. "Stop right there!" shouted Sky.

"You really think you can defeat Wootox the Destroyer?" Wootox asked them.

"Without a doubt! You're coming with us!" said Jack.

"Says who?"

"One…S.P.D. Red!"

"Two…S.P.D. Blue!"

"Three…S.P.D. Green!"

"Four…S.P.D. Yellow!

"Five…S.P.D. Pink!"

"Six…S.P.D. Purple!"

"Ready! Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of Earth!" said the rangers.

"Big deal!" said Wootox.

"Yes it is!" said Sky. "And you're under arrest. Put your hands up!"

"Foolish, foolish humans!" said Wootox, sending lighting towards them. The fight ensued between them until they gathered around him, with their weapons drawn. "But-But." said Wootox.

"I've got this one." said Sky, getting his cuffs out and placing them on Wootox.

"No! I can't believe this." said Wootox, putting his plan into action.

"On your feet. We're taking you in." said Sky.

"Does anyone have a bad feeling about this guy?" asked Leah.

"Nope, but I think your gut needs to be check." said Z.

"Hater. And for the record, it isn't my gut this time." said Leah as they took Wootox in.

At the base, Sky and Jack were taking Wootox to a holding cell. "Commander Cruger wants this guy for questioning?" asked Jack. "What could he possibly know that's worth anything?"

"I guess we won't know until we question him, will we?" said Sky. "Why don't you go file your report? I'll take him to his cell."

"Are you sure you can…" Jack started to ask but the look Sky gave him stopped him from asking any further. The elevator stopped and Sky exited with Wootox.

"Catch you later." said Jack. Once off the elevator, Wootox scared a cadet. "Watch it, Danny. He's a bad one." Sky tells the cadet. Later in the hallways, Wootox was doing all the talking. "So it's S.P.D Headquarters itself that becomes the megazord. interesting." said Wootox.

"That is none of your business." said Sky, coming up on a holding cell. Typing in the code, Wootox decided to go to the next phase in his plan. He starts to act sick and falls to the ground, catching Sky's attention. "I'm not falling for that trick. Get up." said Sky. Just then, Leah turns the corner with a homemade translator that's around Wootox's neck.

"Earth's air…I can't catch my breath." said Wootox. Sky bends down to help him up when suddenly Wootox grabs him. Leah stops short, couldn't believe at what was about to go down. "I've got you now!" he said, then presses his head against Sky's. Red and blue energies went into different bodies. Now Sky became Wootox and Wootox became Sky.

"What? What's going on?" Sky asked, then looked at his body. "What did you do to me?"

"I switched our bodies." said Wootox.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You didn't know I was so talented…" Wootox said, then changed his voice to make him sound exactly like Sky. "Did you?"

"That's me." said Sky.

"To the world, _YOU_ are now Wootox, destroyer of planets." said Wootox, then gets out the morpher. "No…don't." said Sky.

"And I'm the blue ranger." said Wootox.

"You!" said Sky attacks him, hoping that he would change them back. When on the ground, Sky looks up and said, "You won't get away with this!"

"I already did! And you won't be able tell anybody without this translator." said Wootox.

"You can't do that!" said Sky as Wootox rips it off his neck and smashes it with his foot.

Sky attacks him again and was thrown into the holding cell. "Let's see how _you_ like being a prisoner!" said Wootox before closing the door on him.

Sky shouts at him in an alien language but was ignored. "Enjoy your stay." said Wootox and leaves him there, powering down as he walks away. Soon as he left, Leah came out of her hiding place and runs towards the cell, holding Sky. "Sky, it's me. Leah." she tells him, once she reached the cell.

"Leah, I need your help." he said, but then was confused. "Wait a sec. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. I made my own translator months ago, long before I joined S.P.D. I had to look through my stuff to find it. My translator helps me understand what you're saying." replied Leah.

"Good. I need you to find the others and tell them what happened." Sky tells her.

"I'll try. What if they don't believe me?" asked Leah.

"Then follow Wootox and see where he goes." said Sky.

"Okay. Since he took your morpher, I'm giving you this." said Leah, handing him a GPS tracker. "It's only until we can get Wootox."

"Thanks Leah. I owe you one." said Sky.

"I'll be sure to cash it in." she said as she ran off. The fake Sky (Wootox), passes by the cadet. _"Heads, I attack the guard. Tails, I don't."_ he thought as he flipped his coin. It landed on tails and he walks up to the guard. "It's your lucky day." he said to him.

"Now…" Wootox said to himself out loud as he was away from the cadet. "Let's find the delta base cockpit."

He walks into the rangers' lounge and heads straight for Z's and Syd's room. "Maybe it's in here." said Wootox. Syd was in front of her mirror, singing when Sky (Wootox) walks in.

"Do you mind? Get out of my room!" said Syd. "Now!" Once he left, Leah puts down her book and follows him out. Back with Sky, he tries to figure out what to do next. _"With Brooke following Wootox, somehow I've gotta warn the others."_ Sky thought.

He then gets Danny's attention and tries to tell him that he's Sky. Instead, Danny doesn't understand him and tells him to settle down. Using a baton, Danny shocks him and it throws Sky back. _"They can't understand a word I'm saying!"_ shouted Sky.

"Youre kidding." said Z when Syd finished telling her what happened earlier.

"There he is. He just barged into our room." said Syd.

"Pretty serious charges, Mr. S.P.D. handbook monitor." Z said to Sky (Wootox). "Rule 4078-B…'Cadets will not enter another cadet's living quarters without invitation.'"

"Honest mistake." said Wootox.

"Big mistake. Don't make it again." said Syd, then Wootox leaves the room. Leah teleports in, looking for him when Syd asked, "Who are you looking for?"

"Uh…Sky. Have you seen him? He borrowed one of my books and he never gave it back." said Leah.

"You just missed him but you mind telling us the truth." said Z.

"Ok, the Sky that just left isn't the real Sky. It's Wootox in Sky's body." said Leah.

"Yeah, right and I'm Bridge stuck in Syd's body." said Syd, sarcastically.

"I think you've spent way too much time in the lab." Z said. "Go outside and enjoy the sun."

"But Z…" said Leah.

"That's an order, Leah." said Z.

"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth this time. I saw it happen with my own eyes." said Leah.

"Yeah. Maybe we should get you into one of those gifted programs." said Syd.

"Sitaki kuwa katika moja ya programu hizo." grumbled Leah as she left the lounge.

Back in the holding cell, Sky was pacing back and forth. _"I've gotta find a way out of here. They're all in danger and I have to warn them. That's if Leah hasn't warn them first. But how?"_ he thought. Sky got an idea and went to the door. _"Got it. If I could just reach…"_ he thought as he reached for the panel.

In the command center, Cruger was debriefing the rangers. "Wootox is responsible for the destruction of more than fifty planets. We cannot trust any the information we get from him." explained the commander, then looked over the other rangers. "Sky?"

"Sorry." said Sky (Wootox).

"Permission to judge and confine has been granted." said Cruger.

"I say do it now. He doesn't deserve to hang around." said Wootox, hoping that they would confined the blue ranger. "The sooner we put him away, the better."

"Sky, you just put him in a holding cell. He's not going anywhere." said Bridge.

"Hmm…I think I agree with Sky." said Cruger. "Wootox is a very dangerous individual."

Just then, red lights were flashing and the alarm was sounded. "All personnel, prisoner escape from cell block R3." said Kat over the intercom. Down the hall from Kat's lab, Leah stopped to think. "Don't tell me he did this?" Leah asked herself before teleporting back towards the cell. When she arrived, Leah couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my god! How did that boy do it?" she asked herself, surprised at the empty holding cell. Back in the command center. "Wootox! You know what to do!" said Cruger.

"I'll take the north corridor and try to cut him off if he heads that way." said Sky (Wootox).

"Be careful Sky." said Jack as he and the others ran the other way. "This guy is dangerous!"

"Tell me about it." said Wootox. Out of nowhere, Leah finally teleports in front of Wootox. "I know that you're not Sky. I saw the whole thing." said Leah, glaring at him. "You need to switch back with him, now!"

"What a smart girl you are. But I'm not switching back with that blue ranger." said Wootox before he attacked her. Leah was knocked back against the wall and was rendered unconscious. "Let's find the delta base cockpit and shake this place up." said Wootox and heads down the corridor.

The others came to a stop down the corridor. "I don't think he went this way guys." said Bridge. They didn't know that Wootox (Sky) was hiding up in the vents, looking down at them.

"Do you think Sky found him?" asked Z.

"I hope it's not the other way around." said Syd.

"It would be quicker if we had Leah's powers." said Jack.

"That would be the day." said Z.

"Sky? Come in, Sky?" Syd asked into her morpher. "Do you copy?"

"Okay, we got problems. No Wootox and no Sky." said Z.

"No kidding. Let's move out. If you find Leah, tell her to help us find this guy." Jack said as they ran down the corridor again.

 _"Leah must've been knocked out. I've got to get through to them before it's too late."_ said Sky. Leah started to groan as she was waking up. "Man that hurt." she said, feeling her back. "I need to warn my mom."

In another part of the base, Wootox was still looking around, trying to find the delta base cockpit. "The delta base cockpit has got to be around here somewhere." Wootox said to himself.

Then out of nowhere, Sky appears and tackles Wootox. "Don't worry. You're never gonna get there!" said Sky.

"My, my, an escaped prisoner." said Wootox. "You get inside that body, and you just want to do bad things."

"Game's over! Time to switch back…I miss my old body." demanded Sky.

"Freeze!" said Jack as he and the others came up running behind him. "Put him down, nice and easy."

 _"Oh, no."_ thought Sky, but he didn't see Leah there. _"She must been warning Kat or Cruger."_

"Put our friend down, and step back." ordered Bridge. Sky then throws Wootox over towards them. "You okay, Sky?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, thanks." said Sky (Wootox). "We've gotta take this guy out."

 _"Guys, it's me. Oh, I've gotta make 'em understand. Without Leah here, she can't translate for me."_ thought Sky. He then charges at the others, grabbing Syd. "It's me, Syd! It's Sky! Please!" he tried telling her but she gets him off her.

"Take him out now!" said Sky (Wootox).

Z rushes to attack Wootox (Sky) but he pushes her away. _"No! This isn't working! I'm gonna have to wait until Leah finds me."_ Sky thought to himself and runs off.

"Sky's right. Let's get him." said Z.

"I'll go this way." said Sky (Wootox) and runs off.

"What?" a confused Syd asked.

"Why is he always going the other way?" asked Jack, watching Sky run from them.

In the lobby, Sky hides from the others as they entered. "Which way did he go?" asked Jack.

"Who knows." replied Bridge.

"Okay, Z, you and Bridge take those corridors. Syd, you take that one." said Jack.

"Right on!" said Bridge as he and Z took off. Sky shook his head, hoping that Leah had enough time to warn Kat or Cruger. In Kat's lab, Kat was heading to her desk with R.I.C. by her side when Leah stood a ways from it.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Kat asked her daughter.

"I'm positive. I'm not making this up. Why would I ever lie to you about something like this?" asked Leah.

"No, you haven't. You must've imagined it." said Kat, brushing off what Leah saw. Just then, R.I.C. barks at the door, having the Manx women turn their attention at the mechanical dog.

"R.I.C., what is it?" asked Kat. Sky (Wootox) walks in as R.I.C. continues barking.

"You need something, Sky?" Kat asked him as he made his way around a table.

"Tell me where the cockpit for the megazord is." Sky (Wootox) said. R.I.C. was still barking at Sky, knowing that it was Wootox who took over his body.

"Mom…do something." said Leah as R.I.C. jumps to attack. Wootox aims Sky's gun at him and fires, making R.I.C. go down.

"Oh, Sky! What's wrong with you?" asked Kat, grabbing a hold of Leah.

"I tried to tell you, that's not Sky at all. But no….you said I must've imagined it." said Leah, pointing a finger at her mom and not taking her eyes off of him as he stalks towards them.

"There's a first time for everything because I believe you now." said Kat.

Wootox knocks a file over just as Kat presses a button by her desk. In the command center, a small alarm went off. "Huh?" Cruger said in confusion as he looks up. Back in Kat's lab, Sky (Wootox) grabs Kat by the arm. "Now…where is that cockpit?" he asked her.

"Let her go." pleaded Leah.

"Not until she tells me." said Wootox, before pushing Kat to the side. Kat and Leah started fighting before they were tossed down. Just then, Cruger walks in to see Kat and Leah on the floor. "Huh? Kat. Leah." he said as he helped them up. The commander growled as he looks over at the ranger.

"Look who's here." said Sky (Wootox).

"Who are you?" asked Cruger. "You're not Sky."

"No fooling you. That's why you must be the commander." he said as he got out the morpher. Laughing evilly, then says "Your ranger and I have switched bodies."

"Wootox." said Cruger then turns to Leah, for an explanation.

"I tried to tell Syd and Z, but they didn't believe me." Leah tried to explain, as she raised her hands in the air. "They thought I was lying again."

"They are in so much trouble." said Kat.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" said Cruger.

"Shadow Ranger!"

"Nobody messes with my rangers." said Cruger.

"Really." said Wootox, taking out Sky's sword.

"Leah, take Kat to the infirmary and find Sky. I'll handle Wootox." said Cruger and Leah takes her mother out of the lab. "Shadow Saber! Power up!"

"You're mine." said Wootox as he and the commander started fighting.

"First, I will defeat you, then I would use your base robot to destroy this planet!" Wootox tells Cruger.

"That's never going to happen!" said Cruger. The fight was then taken out of the lab and into the halls of the base, to the point where Wootox was on the ground. "Think before you go any further, commander. Destroy me, and your cadet would be stuck in my body forever." said Wootox.

"You monster!" shouted Cruger.

On the docks, Sky was looking at himself in the water. "What can I do?" Sky asked himself. "I'm a wanted criminal to be deleted on sight. Meanwhile Wootox is wandering around in my body, free as a bird! By why? What is he trying to do?" He punches the ground just as Leah teleported in front of him.

"Leah!" said Sky, happy to see the young Felisan.

"I'm glad to see you too. Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, Cruger found out that Wootox has your body. The bad news is, I sounded the warning to the others and no one believed me until Wootox showed up with your body in the lab." Leah said.

"Great." said Sky.

"Don't worry. Cruger is fighting Wootox to get your body back." said Leah.

"Good." said Sky and they both looked at the base as Sky remembers what Wootox actually said to him.

[Flashback]

 _"So it's S.P.D. headquarters itself that becomes the megazord. Interesting." said Wootox._

[Flashback ends]

"That's it. He plans to take over the delta base megazord." said Sky.

"You don't mean…?" asked Leah, giving him a look.

"It's exactly what I mean. We've gotta stop him." said Sky.

"I'll try my best to stop the others again. You get Wootox." said Leah and they take off towards the base.

At the base, Wootox is in the cockpit. "Yes, I knew I'd find the delta base controls." he said as he laughs. On the ground, Jack and the others regrouped. "He's gotta be inside." said Bridge, making them look at him. "Well, he's gotta be. They would've reported him leaving the building if he left, which he must not have done. Because he didn't…."

They heard a growl behind them as they turned around to see Wootox (Sky), running towards them. "Maybe he did." said Bridge.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"Fire!" they shouted as they aimed their weapons at Sky. Sky was still running through the fire blasts. _"I've gotta make it inside. I hope Leah is in position."_ Sky thought to himself.

"What?" said the others as they saw him run past them.

"Whoa, what's he doing?" asked Jack.

"How did he…" said Z.

"Let's go!" said Bridge just as Leah teleported in front of them.

"You guys need to stop. Wootox switched himself with Sky. I saw it happen." Leah tries to tell them.

"That's not Sky." said Z.

"Yes it is! Why don't you believe me?" said Leah, sounding tearful. Just then the doors to the base were closing.

"Get out of the way, Leah." said Syd.

"No." she said firmly.

"Huh? The door!" said Bridge.

"Oh no, the base is transforming." said Jack. Z grabs Leah and shakes her in anger.

"See what you did? You let him go into the base." She tells her. With tears in her eyes, Leah shakes her head before saying, "Looks like you don't care about me like you use to, huh Z?" She then teleports away before Z could say another word.

"What did I just do?" Z asked herself.

Inside the base, the cadets weren't in the safety zones. They were scrambling around as the base was transforming. "Requesting transformation." said the computer.

"What's happening?" asked Bridge as they stood back.

"It's turning into the megazord." said Jack.

"Wootox must have taken over the controls." said Bridge.

"This is bad. We can't stop it." said Syd. "No way!"

"This is weird." said Z as they continued to watch the base transform.

"Controls online." the computer tells Wootox.

"I love it! I've got the megazord set to destroy the planet. It doesn't get much better than this." Wootox said to himself. In another part of the base, Sky was running towards the cockpit.

"Transformation complete." said the computer.

"Now let's have some real fun." said Wootox and the megazord was ready to destroy the city.

"Oh, no, the transformation's complete!" said Syd.

"This is bad. He's fully armed and dangerous, no thanks to Leah." said Jack.

"The entire city will be destroyed." said Z.

"There's gotta be something we can do to stop it!" said Bridge.

"Look!" Syd shouted as she pointed to the base as it was charging its beams.

"I'll start with Newtech City, then the entire planet." said Wootox. Sky walks into the cockpit and wrestles Wootox out of there. The delta base megazord powers down its high beams and the rangers were relieved. "Thank goodness." said Syd.

"Yeah." said Bridge.

Not long after Sky dragged Wootox out, they started fighting in the corridor and then continued outside. "You can't win, ranger." said Wootox. "Destroy me, and you'll lose your body forever! Can you live with that?"

"I don't care. As long as youre no longer free to cause trouble!" said Sky, then started fighting again until Wootox demorphed. Jack, Syd, Bridge and Syd came running up to the rescue. "Hold it right there!" shouted Jack as they came up.

"Please!" said Wootox (Sky). "No!"

"Freeze!" said Bridge.

"Stop!" shouted Leah as she teleported beside Wootox (Sky).

"Get out of the way, Leah. Now!" said Jack.

"I won't let you harm Sky." said Leah.

"Not this again." said Syd.

"Good thing you found me. Let's take care of him and his accomplice." said Sky (Wootox).

"Right." said Jack, aiming his blaster at Wootox (Sky) and Leah.

"Why don't you believe me?" asked Leah as tears started falling out of her eyes.

"Jack, stop!" said Wootox (Sky), placing himself in front of Leah. Suddenly Cruger and R.I.C. jumps in to stop Jack. "Wait! Don't do it!" shouted Cruger.

"You're just in time, commander." said Bridge.

"Hold on." he tells him.

"Let's end it." said Sky (Wootox).

"No! We're not sure who is who." said Cruger. "They've changed bodies."

"What?" asked Jack as he looks over at a sobbing Leah.

"We've changed bodies, but we've changed back. I'm Sky." said Sky (Wootox).

"It's a lie!" said Wootox (Sky) and Leah translated.

"What?"

"So what do we do?"

"Sky…" started the commander.

"Don't let him fool you again!" said Sky (Wootox). "Let's take care of him now!"

"Well, he sounds like Sky." said Syd.

"Commander, I've got an idea. R.I.C.!" said Jack. R.I.C. barks as the top of him pops open and an orange ball comes out. Jack grabs it. "Ball! Go fetch!" shouted Jack, throwing the ball. As R.I.C. goes after it, Sky (Wootox) then asks, "What is he doing?"

"You'll see." said Jack as R.I.C. comes back with the ball and walks up to Sky (Wootox).

Knowing that it isn't the real Sky, R.I.C. goes over to Wootox (Sky) and drops the ball in front of him. "Good boy, R.I.C." said Sky.

"She was telling the truth." said Z, wanting to hug the girl.

"I tried to tell (hiccup) tell you." said Leah as she wipes her eyes. "But you didn't listen."

Syd gasps as she and the others were shocked at what happened. Wootox starts backing up until Jack and Cruger grabbed a hold of him. "Imposter!" said Cruger.

"Sky!"

"Do it!"

Sky runs up to Wootox and pressed his head against his to switch back. Wootox fell back as he was back in his own body. Sky shakes his head before Jack asks him, "Sky, are you okay?"

"Welcome back, cadet." said Cruger.

"Thank you, sir. And thanks R.I.C." said Sky. R.I.C. barks his welcome as Wootox gets up from the ground. "Let's go, rangers!" said Cruger.

"Ready."

"Ready. S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Sky and Leah went through the morphing grid, suiting up for battle. All seven rangers were ready and began to fight their battle with Wootox. "Come and get it, R.I.C.!" said Sky as he threw up the bone. R.I.C. transformed into the canine cannon and was aimed at Wootox.

"CANINE CANNON!" shouted the rangers.

"Target locked." said Sky.

"Fire!" they shouted. Wootox finally went down and was placed in a containment card.

"Yeah! Good job, everybody!" said Sky. "It sure feels good to be back in blue."

Back at the base, Bridge was walking by the lounge when he saw Sky playing catch with R.I.C. "Sky…weren't you playing with R.I.C. a couple hours ago?" he asked.

"Yep, and I'm still playing with R.I.C." said Sky. "I promised him I would play until he got tired and I would hang out with Leah tomorrow. If it wasn't for them, I'd be toast right now."

"Uh, Sky…he's not going to get tired. He's a robot." said Bridge. "You could play forever, which is probably a lot longer than you can play. I'm happy that you get to hang out with Leah though."

"You're probably right. There's always tomorrow with Leah's help. I'll just throw one more." he said and throws the ball. Eventually, the ball crashes into something and both boys looked at each other before running out of there to hide.

In Kat's lab, Z was trying to get Leah to forgive her. "I'm sorry, Leah. I didn't know that you were telling us the truth." said Z, following her around.

"Our relationship meant more to me than anything in the world, Z." said Leah, picking up one of her school books that needed to be taken back. "You know that I look up to you as a sister."

"How can I make it up to you?" she asked her.

"I'll think of something that doesn't involve the scrap heap." said Leah.


	18. Samurai

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Good luck-Bahati njema

Shoutouts:

* * *

It took Z a couple of weeks to rebuild her relationship with Leah. Earning her trust back wasn't going to be easy, but it was worth everything to her. Jack on the other hand, was doing one on one training with Cruger.

"Whoa!" said Jack as he flipped over on the ground. Both he and the commander were suited up and a sword had dropped next to him. "Is that all you got?" he asked the commander.

"Honestly? No." replied Cruger. "But this isn't a battle. It's a lesson in swordsmanship. So I'll take it easy on you."

"Don't hold back on my account, boss. You just might be surprised." said Jack, then starts running towards the sirian commander. Cruger jumped and flipped over Jack, before facing him.

"What?" asked a confused Jack and goes again towards the commander. The lesson continued with Cruger encouraging him. "Let's do this." said Cruger as he let Jack by and attacked him in the back. Once he was on the ground, Cruger started laughing and held out a hand.

"Cadet." said Cruger, helping him up. "I think that would be all for today."

"Just one more try." said Jack as Cruger turned away. Jack went straight for him in a sneak attack, like how Leah did but Cruger turned around and cut the sword blade in half.

"I said that is all." Cruger tells Jack.

"Okay. I get it." replied Jack. "Class dismissed."

"Power down!"

"You know, boss, if I had that Shadow Saber, I could probably beat you." said Jack.

"No, you couldn't." he said. "Even if I gave you my sword, and I took what was left of yours, I would still defeat you."

"I bet Leah could defeat you." said Jack.

"No, she couldn't. Leah would harm herself with any sword than just the Shadow Saber." said Cruger. "Your arrogance is blinding. It has you believing that it is the sword that makes the difference and not the swordsman. Dismissed, Cadet."

On his ship, Gruumm had brought someone aboard. "I have found someone capable of defeating the rangers." he said to Morgana.

"I could've found someone." whined Morgana.

"But you didn't. So I did." said Gruumm. "The legendary protector of Kyoto. The samurai, Katana."

"Samurai?" she asked.

"Yes. Katana was not always samurai. He is alien. His spacecraft crash-landed on earth where he was found by a human samurai in Kyoto, Japan." Gruumm started to explain. "He was nursed back to health, and once healthy, took up their ways and became the first alien samurai."

"But how did he get here?" asked Morgana.

"Two words…time portal." he tells her. "Heh heh heh heh. I brought Katana from 160 years ago to present day. He is the prefect weapon to defeat the rangers…with a little help from Broodwing."

"At your service…" said Broodwing as he was standing in the corner. "Emperor."

Back at the base, the rangers were in the lounge. "Hold that thought…okay." said Bridge, using his powers to read Z's mind. "It's coming clearer. Okay, I got it. You're thinking that I lost it, right?"

"You're right." said Z.

"I was thinking that too." said Sky.

"Me three." said Syd, reading a magazine.

"I'm glad I stayed out of this experiment." said Leah, reading one of her books.

"Go ahead and mock me, guys. Thoughts are energy….energy travels. Thoughts are my weapon of the future." said Bridge.

"I wasn't mocking you, Bridge. I honestly think it's a great idea. I just didn't want to be a part of the experiment." said Leah.

"Okay…thought man. Do Jack." challenged Sky.

"Okay." said Bridge as he turns to face Jack.

"Now this I've got to see." said Leah as they turned to face Jack, who was staring out the window.

"'It's not fair. If Cruger let me use the Shadow Saber, I'd beat him. He knows that, too. That's why he won't let me use it.'" Bridge said as he repeated Jack's thoughts.

"Jack. Jack!" Sky called him and Jack turned to face them.

"What?" he asked.

"What were you just thinking about?" asked Z.

"Oh. I was thinking it's not fair. I know if Cruger let me use his sword, I could beat him." said Jack. "He knows that, too. And that's why he won't let me use it."

"Weapon of the future." said Bridge, pointing to his head.

"Brilliant." said Leah. Just then, the alarms started blaring. "Rangers, report to command center, immediately." Kat said over the intercom.

Once there, they found Kat and Cruger at the monitor. "There has been an abnormal temporal energy reading in Kyoto, Japan." said Cruger. "Someone has opened a time portal. My guess, it's Gruumm."

"I've got a visual." said Kat, pulling up video on the screen.

"Where am I?" asked the samurai. "This forest…familiar, yet different."

"Gruumm has pulled a warrior from the past." said Cruger. He then turns to face the rangers. "I want you to go Kyoto, Japan. This warrior wears the garb of the ancient samurai. So don't underestimate his swordsmanship."

"Awesome! Maybe I can check out some of the temples and hopefully talk to some of the monks while we're there." said Leah, getting really excited. "Maybe even pick up some souvenirs."

They all turned to her and looked as if she grew a third head. "What? I've studied all about Kyoto, Japan in school over a year ago. This guy is one of the first aliens to learn the way of the samurai. I wrote a paper on him for extra credit." said Leah.

"And yet, your brain hasn't gotten any bigger than it is already." said Sky.

"I wonder why it hasn't." said Syd, grinning at the young girl.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean my brain has to be huge. I just have my ways of learning." said Leah with a smile as she holds her shoulder bag.

"Anyway….sir, there is no better time. Let me have the Shadow Saber." said Jack.

"It is not your weapon." Cruger tells him, not knowing how to make it clearer. "You have all you need to defeat him. Go."

In Kyoto, Japan, Katana looks out at the city. "What is this?" he asked himself. "This isn't the Kyoto I was sworn to protect. Many strange sights, many strange things. But that is my pledge."

In the outskirts of Kyoto, the rangers were dropped off by transport. "The warrior can be anywhere." said Syd.

"I say we use the weapon." said Sky.

"Me?" asked Bridge. "For real?"

"You can do it, Bridge." said Z. Bridge then walks forward, takes off his glove and uses his powers to find Katana. "This is strong energy." said Bridge. "I'm getting a vocal reading. 'Where am I? this-this forest….familiar, yet different.'"

"That was amazing." said Jack. "We have a samurai to catch. Let's go."

On the road leading into Kyoto, Katana stood in the middle and stops a car. "You in your armored dragons…if you try to come closer to Kyoto, you will face my wrath!" shouted Katana, scaring the people who came out of the car. Everyone started running back to their cars and heading back in the other direction.

"Good. Kyoto is safe." said Katana.

"Hey!" said Jack, making Katana look at the rangers.

"What? Your stance indicates aggression. Are you warriors of some invading tribe, trying to take over Kyoto?" Katana asked.

"No. We're not an invading tribe." said Leah.

"We're S.P.D." said Jack.

"Do yourself a favor and surrender quietly." said Sky.

"I do not surrender my sword to anyone but my emperor!" said Katana. "I am Katana, defender of Kyoto." Clouds had gathered and lightning struck the ground, causing an explosion behind the rangers. "Leave here or face the consequences." said Katana with his sword drawn out at them.

He then attacked first and the fight began. Katana was able to push back Sky, Leah, Bridge, Syd and Z, but went straight for Jack. "No way!" said Jack.

"You are defenseless." said Katana. "I have the advantage." He gave Jack his hand to help him up.

"What's he doing?" asked Z.

"Samurai like Katana never continue a fight of an unarmed opponent. It goes against their code of conduct." said Leah.

"Still have that paper you wrote on him?" asked Z.

"I do."

"I'll read it."

"Your weapon. Very strange…" said Katana as he picked up Jack's gun. Handing it back to him, he then said, "I will not fight an unarmed opponent."

"Thanks." said Jack.

"Now we continue!"

Behind a tree, Broodwing was watching Katana. "I don't like these odds." he said to himself. "Let's make them, lopsided."

He then threw a ball of Krybots at them. "Okay, definitely the emperor he's defending is Gruumm." said Jack.

"That can't be. All samurai are loyal to the emperor of Japan." said Brooke as they fought the Krybots.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." said Katana and puts his sword away. "I will let them have their battle and move on."

During the fight, Sky was able to block a couple Krybots from coming at him with his force field, Jack was able to phase through a tree after being flung a ways by at least four Krybots, Z used her doubles, Syd flipped over a car while Leah and Bridge held their own.

"Good going, guys." said Jack.

"Yeah, but Katana slipped away during the fight." said Bridge.

"He won't get far. We'll find him." said Sky.

"In the meantime, I'm at least getting a few souvenirs and some pictures. I'm not leaving here without them." said Leah.

"Don't forget about the monks." said Syd.

"Oh yeah."

"What's going on, Jack?" asked Z.

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." Jack replied. "But he had me. And then he gave me my laser back."

"I do not understand this." said Katana as he ran into the city. "What has happened to my beloved Kyoto?" Suddenly, Broodwing appeared in front of him.

"Ha! Come with me, friend." said Broodwing. "I will explain all."

"What do you want, strange one?" Katana asked.

"You have been brought to the future by a great emperor to defend Kyoto." said Broodwing. "Those invaders want to destroy your beautiful city."

"No! I have sworn an oath to protect Kyoto with my life." said Katana in anger.

"I have enlisted the help of the robot god, Morato to protect the buildings of Kyoto from the power rangers." said Broodwing. "They are intent on making your city their own and have already defeated the soldiers I sent to protect you. I am Broodwing and dam honor-bound to help you fight them off!"

"Keep looking, Bridge." said Sky as they were near a lake. Leah had taken a picture of it before they got back to work. Bridge picked up on Katana's energy. "Okay, I got him." he tells them. "But his temporal energy is fading fast. The longer he stays in this time, the less likely I'll be able to track him."

"Okay, then let's move quickly." said Jack. Just then, a robot appeared in the city. "Look!" said Syd. One of the drawers on the robot opened and suddenly took one of the buildings.

"Guys, look, he's taking the buildings." said Jack.

"Oh, no!" said Syd.

"I didn't even have the chance to take pictures of those ones." said Leah.

"Is Katana in that giant robot?" asked Jack.

"No, his energy signature came from the other direction." said Bridge.

"Commander Cruger, the samurai has brought in a giant robot, and they're stealing Kyoto shrines." said Sky.

"Kat?" he said, turning to his head technician.

"Sir, if all goes to plan, I can have delta base to Kyoto, Japan in less than fifteen minutes." said Kat.

"Excellent." said Cruger.

"This is my temple. But it looks so much older now." said Katana as he arrived to the temple of where he was trained.

"Hey! Up here!" Jack shouted.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted the rangers as they suited up.

"Who are you?" asked Katana.

"One…S.P.D. Red!"

"Two…S.P.D. Blue!"

"Three…S.P.D. Green!"

"Four…S.P.D. Yellow!"

"Five…S.P.D. Pink!"

"Six…S.P.D. Purple!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!"

"Congratulations. You have picked my ancestors' ground to be defeated on!" said Katana.

"Uh-oh"

"Great!"

"What?"

"Prepare for battle." said Katana, as he drew his sword and went to attack.

Soon as the fight started, Katana had the advantage on the rangers. "Get him!" said Sky as he and the others went towards Katana.

"He's one skilled swordsman." said Leah.

"I call on the ancestors to strike you down!" shouted Katana. "Sword of Kyoto!"

Dark clouds gathered and lightning struck the rangers. "Let that be a lesson. Farewell." said Katana and runs off.

"Hey! Look, he's gone." said Jack.

Back at the base, Kat walked around Cruger. "You realize that, by taking Delta Base to Japan, you'll be leaving Newtech City completely defenseless." said Kat.

"I understand the risk." said Cruger. "But we can't afford to let Gruumm get a foothold anywhere on earth."

"Yes, sir. Preparing the delta base hyperspeed rover mode. Commencing countdown." said Kat, tapping on her pad. "5…4…3…2…1."

Soon as she finished the countdown, the base went into hyperspeed and arrived in Kyoto, Japan. "Rangers, we have just arrived in Kyoto and are preparing to launch the delta runners." said Cruger.

"We're in!" said Jack as he got in his runner.

"Well, this is a first for Kyoto." said Leah.

"I'll say." said Z.

"I'll aim for the drawers!" said Sky. "I can't hit them!"

"Let me try." said Jack, getting the delta max megazord sword. "Whoa! I'm hit!"

"Rangers, come back to base!" said Cruger. "We'll have to join powers to defeat Morato!"

"Yes, sir!" they said and drove their runners back to base.

"Opening loading bays." said Jack. "Let's back 'em up."

"Prepare for transformation." said Cruger and activated the base megazord. "Delta Command Megazord."

"Requesting transformation." said the computer. The base started transforming into the delta command megazord. "Delta Base Robot standing." said the computer.

"Rangers in position!" said the rangers. "Morphers locked and activated!"

The delta base command megazord raised its arm and sent police tape around Morato, trapping it. "That should hold that hunk of wood." said Jack.

"Sir, scans reveal a blue head is piloting the robot, and there is no other control." said Kat.

"A blue head?" asked Bridge.

"Something's not right!" said Jack.

"This should be interesting." said Leah.

"Jack, wait!" said Cruger.

"Sir!"

"I've walked into Gruumm's trap. You must find Katana quickly. He may be our only hope in deciphering Gruumm's ulterior motive." said Cruger.

"Sir, Katana is a master swordsman. He easily defeated all six of us. I'll bring you the samurai if you'll let me use the shadow saber." said Jack.

"All that is in your head, Jack. You do not need my sword to defeat Katana." said Cruger.

"Sir, we can argue this point until there's no time left. I'll bring him in." said Jack. "Just let me have your sword."

"Take it." he said, handing the shadow saber to Jack. As Jack takes it and looks at it for a few seconds, he couldn't believe that he was holding the shadow saber. "Thank you, sir." said Jack. "I won't let you down."

Back in Newtech city, Krybots were raiding an iridium plant. On his ship, Gruumm was in a meeting with Broodwing. "Well done, Broodwing." said Gruumm, talking to him through his holoscreen. "My plan is going smoothly. S.P.D is in Kyoto and the Newtech city iridium plant was left unguarded."

He then said to Broodwing, "Have the samurai and the robot finished off the rangers and I will see to it that Japan becomes yours."

"As you wish, Emperor." said Broodwing.

In a forest of Kyoto, Katana was meditating. The wind blows and Katana reaches for his sword. "I knew I'd find you here." said Jack, coming out of the bamboo.

"We meet again." said Katana.

"You want to get back from where you came." said Jack.

"Yes."

"The portal will open one more time. That'll be your one chance to get back." he tells Katana.

"That is my business, invader." said Katana as he got up.

"Leah, the littlest one that was with me, she wrote a paper about you in one of her classes as an assignment." said Jack.

"Oh?" asked Katana.

"Yeah. She likes to learn and builds all sorts of things." said Jack.

"What have you not fled after I defeated you?" Katana asked. "I admire your courage. But that is not enough."

"Leah told you that we're not invaders. She speaks the truth. We came here to help." said Jack. "Maybe we can help you get back home. I know you are an honorable warrior. You could've struck me down in our earlier fight."

[Flashback]

 _"I will not fight an unarmed opponent." said Katana, handing Jack back his laser._

[Flashback ends]

"But didn't. You have good intentions, but you've been used by an evil emperor named Gruumm." Jack tells him.

"Liar! No one uses Katana." said Katana. "I fight only for the freedom of Kyoto!"

"Gruumm has brought you here from your time to help with his plan. He not only wants to take Kyoto for his own, but earth, as well." explained Jack. "My friends and I came here to stop him."

"There is only one way to know if you are telling the truth." said Katana. "We must duel!"

"Oh boy." said Jack.

"I am waiting." said Katana with his sword drawn out.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted Jack as he suited up and drew out the shadow saber. "I'm ready."

Back in the city of Kyoto, Broodwing was watching from far away. "Ha! That won't hold him for long." said Broodwing. "Gruumm will be pleased with my progress."

Just then, Morato frees itself from the tape and starts shooting random lasers at the delta command megazord. "Doggie, scanners have revealed the target." said Kat. "Destroy the glowing blue orbs on each side, and you won't harm the buildings."

"Got it." said Cruger. "Ready finger lasers. Fire!" Both finger lasers were aimed and hit the orbs, causing them to release the buildings captured by the blue head. Back in the forest, Jack and Katana were about to begin their duel. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jack.

"The truth shall prevail." said Katana. He then caught the light of the sun on his sword and shined it at Jack, causing the red ranger to look away. Katana went for him and the duel begin. It was a tough duel, Jack pulled some of the same stunts he used against Cruger. "Sword of Kyoto!" shouted Katana and aimed it for Jack.

"Shadow Saber!" shouted Jack and ran towards Katana, knocking his sword out of his hand and sliced his samurai helmet.

"Full power!" said Cruger, charging up the high beams and fired it at Morato, causing it to fall and explode.

"So the truth is, I have been deceived." said Katana

"I'm sorry to do this, but I have to be sure." said Jack as he got his morpher. "Judgement!"

His judgement scanner went back and forth between guilty and innocent until it landed on innocent. "Not guilty." said Jack.

"Red fighter, you are an honorable warrior." said Katana.

"So are you." said Jack as he powered down. Suddenly Leah teleported beside Jack.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Leah, excitedly. "I really want to see him step through the time portal."

"You didn't miss much." said Jack, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"How did she…?" Katana asked.

"My gift is a long story, honorable warrior. One that you will never get to hear." said Leah, bowing to him. Just then, Jack's morpher started beeping. "Jack, Leah, there's an energy build up in your sector. The time portal is about to open up." said Kat.

"Thanks Kat. How did she know you were here?" Jack asked, looking down at Leah.

"I told her where I was going." said Leah, shrugging her shoulders.

"Amazing." said Katana, just as the time portal opened up. "Huh?"

"Well, there's your way home if you want." said Jack. "Or you can stay here and continue to protect Kyoto."

"No, Kyoto is safe in this time with you and your tribe." said Katana. "I need to go back where I belong. Farewell."

"Good bye." said Leah as Katana steps through the portal. Just before the portal closes, a sparkle ball of light comes through. "Come on, Leah. Let's go." said Jack.

"You go on ahead. I'll meet you there." said Leah as she stares at where the portal was.

Once Jack left to meet up with the others, Leah looks up and sees the sparkling ball of light. "Hi…who are you?" she asked the ball of light, then reaches up towards it. The sparkling ball of light goes towards her and stops at her height.

"How do you know my native language?" she asked.

Back in Newtech city, Cruger started the debriefing. "A well-fought victory. But in our victory, we have suffered a great loss." said the commander. "By bringing the delta base to Japan, I left Newtech City, defenseless. Gruumm took advantage and raided the iridium plant."

"Iridium? Isn't that that metal that they add to other metals to make them harder?" asked Bridge.

"Yes. He's up to something." said Cruger. "It is our job to find out what that is before it's too late. Dismissed."

The rangers saluted and left the command center as the sparkle ball of light followed them, keeping a close distance towards Leah. On the academy grounds, Jack was holding the shadow saber. Leah was walking up to them. "Hi." she said as she saluted. "May I watch, sir?"

"You can cadet. You may never know if I might be training you next in swordsmanship." said Cruger.

"Really?" she asked, her widening in delight. "Awesome."

"Finally…Shadow Saber is mine." said Jack.

"Oh, by the way, Jack, that is not the shadow saber." said Cruger and pulls out the real one. " _This_ is the shadow saber."

"Oh…my…god! You just got…" said Leah as she starts laughing it up. "I can't believe it!" Jack looks down at the sword he was holding and it turns back into an ordinary S.P.D. sword.

"Huh? Then what is this?" he asked his commander.

"Just another sword I found in the closet." said Cruger as Leah continues to laugh.

"It's not funny, Leah." said Jack.

"Well, it is to me. This whole time, you thought that you had the real one." said Leah, laughing.

"You gave me just any sword, and I battled the strongest swordsman in history?" asked Jack.

"And won!" said Cruger and Leah falls backwards to the ground, laughing hysterically at the look on Jack's face.

"But I could've lost." said Jack.

"But you didn't. It is truly the swordsman and not the sword." said Cruger. "Don't you agree?"

"I agree." said Leah, finally calmed down from laughing.

"Commence lesson." said Cruger.

"Oh, I'm ready." said Jack and the lesson begin with Leah watching them on the sidelines.

"Bahati njema." said Leah as she sits on the sidelines.


	19. Dismissed

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Siyo kosa langu kwamba Gruumm anataka kuchukua juu ya dunia.-It's not my fault that Gruumm wants to take over earth.

Je, si kukaa kwa muda mrefu sana-don't stay too long

Shoutouts:

* * *

It was night in Newtech City. "The battle of Sirius. You took everything from me." said Cruger as he breathed heavily, remembering what happened on his home planet. He then morphs into Shadow ranger. "But not this time. I am waiting, Gruumm."

On his ship, Gruumm sees Cruger with his sword in the air. "Yes. The time is right." he said, touching the right side of his head as he remembered the battle. "I accept your invitation, Doggie Cruger!"

Back at the base, everyone was scrambling to the shuttle bay. "Why is Commander Birdy coming here, huh?" Cruger asked Kat as they were on their way there. "That over stuffed pelican and I do not get along."

"He is not a pelican." said Kat. "He's your supreme commanding officer, and you get along with him just fine…I hope."

"Shuttle landing in bay three." said a female voice on the P.A. system. A shuttle lands in the shuttle bay and off steps Commander Birdy, a tall bird like man.

"Welcome to S.P.D. Earth Station, Supreme Commander Birdy, sir." said Cruger as he walks behind him.

"Hello, Cruger." said Commander Birdy. Kat was nervous as well as scared of what Leah might do if she teleported in front of the Supreme Commander, so she made a necklace made for her in order to help her teleporting during the visit.

"Cadets, Ten-hut." said Sky. Birdy walks down the line of the rangers as if inspecting them, then turns to Cruger. "Hmm. Commander…where is this S.P.D. squad you brag so much about?" he asked.

"These are my S.P.D. power rangers, sir." said Cruger, motioning to the rangers.

"Really?" Birdy asked intriguingly. "These are the power rangers? Well, I expected different. How proud you must be, Commander. Shall we continue this in the command center?"

Once in the command center, Birdy was facing the monitors. "It must be nice, working in a state-of-the-art facility." said the supreme commander.

"No complaints, sir." said Cruger. "The technology you see was built by Dr. Manx here."

"Well, well, I'll have to see about getting your Dr. Manx up to supreme command." said Birdy.

"I'm quite happy here, sir. I don't like to be far away from my daughter." said Kat.

"I see. Your daughter is the…purple ranger, correct?" asked Birdy, looking over at Cruger.

"Yes, sir. She is." Cruger replied. Just then, the alarms went off. "Rangers to your stations, a robot is attacking the city." said Kat.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"Delta Squad Megazord!" shouted the rangers as they formed the megazord.

"I'll crush you!" said the monster inside the robot. Back at the base, Cruger, Kat and Birdy were watching the rangers. "The megazord should have stopped that blow." said Birdy, criticizing Jack. "Red ranger should have anticipated."

"There are procedures, commander…strategy." Cruger tells him. "Be patient."

"Patience? You were patient on Sirius." said the supreme commander.

"That was uncalled for, commander." said Cruger as he spun fast to face him.

"That's Supreme Commander Birdy, Cruger…your superior." said Birdy.

"Understood."

"Understood, what?"

"Understood, _sir._ " said Cruger. Out in the city, the rangers were still fighting the robot.

"You're gone!" said the monster, pointing a finger at them and its robot made an attack on the megazord.

"Look out!" said Jack. The megazord then used its sword to defeat the robot. "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" they shouted and used the megazord gun to knock out the robot.

"Nice work, guys. We got him." said Jack.

"That robot should never have gotten into the city." said Birdy as he turns to Commander Cruger. "This is not good commanding, Cruger. You should have split up the rangers and let them fight on two fronts."

"Sometimes I do split them up. However, today I feel their strength lies in their team." explained the sirian commander.

"Oh, you do?" asked Birdy. "Split them up immediately….for good. The youngest one can turn in her morpher and permanently can help out in her mother's lab."

"That would be our downfall. If the rangers are separated, Gruumm will pick them off one by one. You're putting them and earth in danger." said Cruger. "And for the record, Leah does help out in her mother's lab. I make sure of that every day."

"This is an order, Cruger, not a conversation." said Birdy angrily.

"I cannot support this decision." said Cruger. "I will not."

In the shuttle bay, everyone was waiting for Commander Cruger and Supreme Commander Birdy. "Birdy's brief stay was a little too long for me." said Kat.

"I heard that. That makes seven of us." said Jack.

"Uh, eight." said Boom.

"I can't wait to get this off." said Leah as she was scratching her neck.

"Stop messing with it." Kat said.

"But mom, I can't help it…its itchy." complained Leah as she continues to scratch her neck. "We should've used different materials." Just then, Birdy and Cruger were coming down the stairs and it did not look good. "I don't like the looks of this." muttered Leah as Kat places her hands around her.

"Neither do I." said Kat.

"Attention!" shouted Sky and Jack steps forward.

"Commander Birdy, speaking for the entire S.P.D. earth station, we hope that you have enjoyed your visit, sir." said Jack.

"Thank you, Sky." said Birdy.

"It's Jack, sir." said Jack, correcting him.

"And now Commander Cruger has an announcement." said Birdy as Jack steps back.

"To all personnel and to my rangers, I want to thank you for your loyalty. It's been a privilege to lead S.P.D forces and my honor to have served with you all." said Cruger. "As of today, I am relieved of duty. You are now under the leadership of Supreme Commander Birdy."

In one of the stairwells of the base, the rangers were upset by what happened. "Why would Birdy relieve Cruger of his command?" asked Z. "I hope it wasn't because of us."

"Do you know what this means to me? I'm gonna be demoted. Good bye B-Squad and hello D-Squad." said Leah.

"You're not going to D-squad." said Jack.

"You don't know that. It could happen." said Leah, pointing at him. "My future is at stake right now."

"No way, earth is the last place Gruumm hasn't conquered, and that because of us and Doggie Cruger." said Bridge.

"Maybe Birdy thinks we should be attacking Gruumm." said Sky. "Not waiting for him."

"What are you saying? You think Cruger was doing a bad job?" asked Jack. "If you remember correctly, he already lost a squad of power rangers."

"He was relieved of duty because he was trying to protect you." said Kat as she walked up to them.

"What do you mean?" asked Syd.

"Commander Birdy ordered your squad to be split up, Leah to turn in her morpher and work with me in the lab permanently." said Kat. "Cruger refused."

"I was not expecting that." said Leah.

"No one was." said Kat.

"Well, then, I'll refuse. We'll all refuse." said Z.

"I second that. I'll go crazy in the lab if I work in there permanently." said Leah.

"We can't do that, Z. Birdy is now our commanding officer, and we obey orders even if we don't agree with them." said Sky.

"Sky's right. You are power rangers. S.P.D. You follow the chain of command." said Kat.

"Chain of command sucks." said Leah.

"Yeah, but we gotta do it." Syd said.

Soon as the others walked away, Leah looks up at her mother. "I guess this means that I'll be catching up on my school work and building a lot of stuff, right?" asked Leah.

"Yeah. You're getting behind on your school." said Kat, wrapping her arm around Leah's shoulder.

"Siyo kosa langu kwamba Gruumm anataka kuchukua juu ya dunia." said Leah in their native language.

"True. It does give me time to work on your application to the science academy." said Kat.

"Hm…going there is a possibility." said Leah. Walking into the command center, Kat and Leah, who was now wearing an outfit similar to her mother's, were walking towards a console. Leah had one of her school notebooks in her hands, reviewing for a test she had to take later that week.

Suddenly, the chair spun around to reveal Commander Birdy sitting in it. "Ah, Dr. Manx." said Birdy. "I was just about to call for you. And you, young lady, I hope that your demotion from B-squad hasn't affected you."

"No, sir. It hasn't." said Leah nonchalantly and he turns back to her mother.

"I want you to install another monitor. And make a note to add silent alerts to the rangers' uniforms." said Birdy as she types this all down. "And let's start thinking about replacing these rangers."

Just then, the alarms sounded and the red lights went off. "Report." said Birdy.

"It's an energy alert, sir. It indicates any unusual surges." said Kat. "Sir, this reading is off the scope. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Call the rangers." Birdy tells her but then pushes her for not getting them fast enough.

"Rangers, report to the command center." said Birdy. The rangers quickly ran in and Z looks over at Leah, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "Please help me!" she mouthed to her.

"Rangers reporting, sir!" said Jack.

"We've got a report of an unusual energy surge. Red, blue and green rangers, I want you to investigate." said Birdy.

"Yes, sir." said Sky.

"Just red, blue and green?" asked Z.

"Is there a problem ranger?" Birdy asked her as he turned around so swiftly.

"No, sir." Z replied. Jack, Sky and Bridge went to their bikes, already suited up. "Let's do it!" said Jack, revving up his bike and all three took off. In an old stadium where a broken down car was, Jack, Sky and Bridge arrived. "Okay, here we are. Let's check it out." said Jack.

"Hm…I don't see anything." said Bridge.

"Maybe, but I got a bad feeling." said Jack as white smoke appeared in front of them.

"Something's there, look." said Sky as he looked at the smoke. Coming through the smoke, was Gruumm, laughing evilly, on a cycle. "No way! It's Gruumm." exclaimed Jack.

"This is what we trained for, guys." said Sky. Agreeing with him, all three boys rode their bikes towards Gruumm for their attack. Gruumm retaliated and drove towards them as well. It looked like it was a medieval scene pulled out of the sword in the stone, with only three against one.

"Who dares?" said Gruumm and fires laser shots at the rangers.

"Hang on, Sky. I'm coming." said Jack as he went over to get him. Gruumm was chasing him on his bike.

"Fire!" shouted Jack as he fired at Gruumm who then deflected his shots. When the three of them were past him, Gruumm turned around and pulled out his staff, aiming it at them. The battle on cycles continued until Jack was thrown off his bike. "You are the mighty power rangers?" asked Gruumm. "Give Anubis a message. Tell him, I am waiting for him."

He then rides off, leaving them hurt and bruised. "That was brutal." said Jack. Back at the base, Jack, Sky and Bridge were debriefing Birdy. "That energy surge…it was Gruumm." said Jack. Kat and Leah were standing in the background.

"He's here?" asked Birdy, rising from the chair. "And you let him defeat you?"

"Sir that may not be a fair…" Kat started to say but was cut off by Birdy.

"Anything further to report, rangers?" Birdy asked. Bridge looked over at Jack and Sky before saying, "Yeah, uh…"

"No, sir." said Sky. "We were lucky to get way when we did."

"Dismissed." said Birdy.

"Welcome to the new S.P.D., Sky." said Jack as they left the command center.

"The new and improved S.P.D." Leah muttered quietly so Birdy didn't hear her.

Commander Birdy sighs as he sits down. "Cruger may not have been able to defeat Gruumm on Sirius, and the rangers failed today." Birdy said to himself. "(Chuckles) If you want something done right, do it yourself. And if Gruumm is looking for a fight…I will give him one." In the corridors of the academy, Kat and Leah caught up with Jack, Sky and Bridge.

"Gruumm did say something, didn't he?" Kat asked, causing them to stop.

"It was a message for Cruger." said Jack.

"It was a personal message. He wants to meet Cruger on the battlefield." said Sky.

"You didn't hear this from me, but I think Commander Cruger would like to hear about this." said Kat. "Only one of you should go. If all of you are gone, it will arouse suspicion. Take Leah with you before she drives herself insane."

"I can only handle so much lab time in one day." Leah said gravely and twitches for a second. "I think I've done all of my course work for the rest of the year and maybe even next year."

"I'll go." said Jack and motions Leah to follow him. Leah takes off the necklace and hands it to Kat. Walking into the command center, Kat notices Commander Birdy getting ready for battle. "What's the alert, Commander Birdy?" asked Kat.

"There's been a report of a wanted criminal in "C" sector. I want you to send yellow and pink." said Birdy.

"Sir, I'd like to analyze the situation first to see who is best suited…" Kat started to say.

"Are they not capable?" he then asked, cutting her off. "They're power rangers, are they not?"

Just as Kat was about to answer his question, Birdy stopped her and said, "Do not question my orders, Doctor. Just do as I say." He leaves the command center, leaving Kat with bruised feelings. In an entrance to the beach, Z and Sky got out of the jeep. "It was sector "C", right?" asked Z.

"That's what I heard." said Syd.

"Oh, I am Changtor. Welcome to my beach party, where you're the guests of honor." said the weirdly dressed alien in front of them. "Our first and last party game is called "Bring in the rangers and collect a big reward from Broodwing.""

"Hmm. Love that game. What about you, Syd?" asked Z.

"Me too. It's too bad Leah's not here to see it. She loves parties. But I'm really disappointed you didn't tell us there was a dress code. Just a sec, 'kay?" said Syd.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY." they shouted, suiting up.

"Nice outfits." said Changtor.

"Thanks." the girls replied and the fight began. In the abandoned stadium, Birdy went to face Gruumm. "Show your face, Gruumm!" shouted Birdy and grabs his sword. "Come out and fight!"

Coming up behind the supreme commander, Gruumm was on his bike and became confused at what he saw. "Huh?" he said. "Who is this they sent to fight me?"

"Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy." he tells Gruumm.

"I asked for Doggie Cruger, Supreme Commander." said Gruumm. "You will do for now." Gruumm sped forward on his bike and attacked the supreme commander, causing him to hit the ground, groaning. Sitting in a park, under a tree Jack and Leah found their commander.

"Sir?" asked Jack.

"Hmm?"

"Gruumm is here on earth." said Jack. "He's put out a challenge for you. He wants to meet you on the field of battle."

"Does Birdy know this?" asked Cruger.

"No, sir, the message wasn't for him. It was for our commander." said Jack and both he and Leah saluted.

"S.P.D.!" said Leah. Cruger sighs as he remembers his battle with Gruumm.

[Flashback]

 _Planet of Sirius_

 _Cruger and Gruumm were fighting in the crumbling city. Cruger swings his sword at Gruumm's head, taking a piece of his horn off._

 _"Noo!" shouted Gruumm as it lands on the ground._

[Flashback ends]

Back at the base, Kat was monitoring both fights when Cruger suddenly walks in with Leah. "It's going badly, isn't it?" asked Cruger.

"Syd and Z are holding their own, but Commander Birdy is in trouble." replied Kat.

"He's a fool. He's no match for Gruumm." said Cruger.

"No, he isn't." said Kat, then turns to Cruger and Leah. "Sir, Leah and I have something for you. Will you come with me?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Kat." said Cruger.

"Good. For all the more reason for you to come with me, sir. Leah." said Kat as she left the command center with Leah. Cruger groans as Leah then said, "Trust me, I hate being demoted from B-squad and working in the lab 24/7. I'm going insane in there."

Syd and Z were still fighting Changtor on the beach. "No!" shouted Changtor as he fell to the ground.

"We did it! Yeah!" cheered the girls.

"Look what I can do." said Changtor and placing his thumbs towards him, giving him the advantage to grow.

"Hey, guys, we want the team back." Z said into her morpher.

"You've read my mind, Z." said Leah, taking out her morpher. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

The runners were dispatched with Leah inside. "Megazord, online!" said the rangers as they formed the megazord.

"Let's do this." said Changtor.

"You look a little washed-out." said Z and sends water out of the megazord's gun. Falling backwards, Changtor was flat on his back, sputtering out water. "It's judgement time for you buddy." Z said, holding out her morpher.

"No! This is all a big mistake!" he tells her as the judgement scanner went back and forth between innocent and guilty.

"Guilty!" they shouted. "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Fire!"

They fired at Changtor and he was taken down. Back at the stadium, Gruumm was circling around Birdy, laughing at him. As he gets off the bike, Gruumm walks to Birdy saying, "You sorry old bird. Prepare to be vanquished."

Suddenly a laser shot was fired at Gruumm, knocking him down. Birdy turns around to see Cruger on a four wheeler. "Cruger!" shouted Gruumm.

"Shadow Ranger?" questioned Birdy. As Cruger passes him, Birdy then sees Leah on the vehicle with her back against Cruger, waving at him. "Hi, Commander Birdy!" Leah calls out with a smile on her face.

"I am here, Gruumm." said Cruger.

"At last-my revenge!" said Gruumm as he head towards Cruger.

"Leah, you know what to do." said Cruger.

"Yes, sir!" shouted Leah, taking off the necklace and throwing it into the air before she finally teleported away.

"What the…?" Birdy asked, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Commander Birdy, sir." said Leah as she appeared behind him, tapping his shoulder.

"You have powers?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir. I'm the first one in my family to have them. I'm proud to have these powers and I'm proud of my mother for everything that she does for S.P.D. I hope that one day, you'll be appreciative of her as I do." said Leah.

The fight between Cruger and Gruumm continued. "Lasers locked." said Cruger as his lasers tracked Gruumm. "Fire!"

"My turn." said Gruumm and returns fire on him. As Cruger and Gruumm fought, the other rangers, who were still suited up, ran up to them. "You okay, commander?" asked Jack.

"They disobeyed my orders." said Birdy, pointing his sword at Cruger before looking down at Leah.

"And if they didn't, you wouldn't be around right now." said Jack, causing Birdy to groan. They watched as Cruger was weaving in and out, making Gruumm miss his target. "Game over." said Gruumm.

"Full throttle!" shouted Commander Cruger as he went into airborne. Gruumm went airborne as well, holding his staff out. Cruger drew his sword and jumps off his vehicle, striking Gruumm as he went through the air.

"This is what you get for messing with S.P.D." said Cruger as he and Gruumm both landed. "Fire!"

As he fell to the ground, Cruger dismounted the four wheeler. "It's all over Gruumm." said Cruger.

"Don't be a fool, Cruger. You may have won this time, but I swear to you this…it will be a long battle with many surprises." said Gruumm.

"Nothing you do surprises me, Gruumm. I will be waiting. And this time, S.P.D. will prevail." said Cruger. Gruumm sends laser shoots at him, causing Cruger to deflect them. Once he did that, Gruumm was gone. "You'll never take earth, Gruumm. I promise you that." said Cruger.

"Well done, sir." said Jack as he walks over to them.

"You all did well, rangers. S.P.D.!" shouted Cruger, raising his sword in the air.

"S.P.D.!" said the rangers. They all looked at Commander Birdy.

"S.P.D." he said.

Back at the base, everyone was seeing the supreme commander off. "I have written my highest recommendation to the central command regarding these rangers of yours, Cruger. A fine group." said Birdy as they both looked at them. Leah was back in her purple uniform, her head held high.

"That they are sir." replied Cruger as Kat smiled. They saluted as Birdy and Cruger walked off.

"I still think there are certain areas in which S.P.D. could improve, like, for example, the supreme commander staying out of his best commander's business." said Birdy as Cruger walked him to the doors of the shuttle.

"We, that is, Kat and I, should have told you about Leah's powers." said Cruger.

"You should have and I respect on why you did." said Birdy. "I couldn't have a finer leader than you, Anubis."

"Thank you, sir." said Cruger.

"The galaxy is depending on you. Bring it home for all of us." said Birdy, then gets on the shuttle.

"I will, sir."

"Yes!" said Z as Syd chuckles. Cruger quickly turns to face the rangers, Kat and the cadets. "Wipe those silly looking grins off your faces." said Cruger. "If you think that it gonna be a holiday around here now, well you're wrong. You're soft, spoiled, stubborn…every last one of you. Aren't you supposed to be attending some training at this particular moment?"

They all looked at each other before scattering off, leaving Kat and Leah with the commander. As he walks by, he tells them, "Ooh, it's so good to be back.

"And it's good to have you back…sir." said both Manx women, smiling at each other.

"It's also good to be back in purple." said Leah, hugging herself.

"I'll see you in the lab at 1300 hours for testing." said Kat.

"Ok, mom. See you then." said Leah.

"Je, si kukaa kwa muda mrefu sana." said Kat and she leaves her staring into the shuttle bay.

Just then, the sparkle ball of light comes around and goes towards Leah. "It's going be hard to keep this a secret you know. I just hope that you know that you owe me big time." said Leah as the sparkle of light hovered at her shoulder.


	20. Perspective

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

They're going to drive me insane-Wao ni kwenda gari mimi mwendawazimu

Shoutouts:

* * *

In the city, the world gold depository was being robbed. A drill went through the wall and Krybots were taking the gold. An alien had tied up the guard. "This gold is just what Gruumm wanted." he said to the worker. "Some guard you are. Heh heh heh heh!"

Back at the base, the alarms had sounded. "Kat, report." said Cruger.

"Sector G, sir. Looks like the Krybots are at it again." said Kat. Leah walks in with a box of tissues and a stuffed animal. Cruger looks over at Leah in sympathy. "You, young lady, look a bit paler than usual." said Cruger.

"I feel like my body's been run over multiple times by a delta runner. I actually think my headache has gotten worse since I woke up at 0500 today." said Leah. She had caught a cold during a heavy rainstorm two days before when she was out on the course and didn't have a chance to change into her pjs.

"That's what happens when you don't change out of wet clothes. Go sit in the commander's chair before you get the rangers sick." said Kat as Leah sneezed into a tissue.

"Good idea." said Leah as she goes over to the chair. Then the five teenagers came running in. "Rangers reporting, sir." said Jack.

"Rangers, Krybots have broken into the gold depository. You've got to stop them." said Cruger.

"But what about Leah? Shouldn't she be here too?" asked Sky, then they heard a sneeze coming from behind the commander.

"Unless you want me to get even sicker, I'm staying behind." said Leah, looking up from behind Cruger's desk.

"Yeesh….you look terrible." said Syd.

"Tell me about it." replied Leah, placing her head back down. "I feel dreadful right now."

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"S.P.D. Pink!"

"S.P.D. Yellow!"

"S.P.D. Green!"

"S.P.D. Blue!"

"S.P.D. Red!"

"Let's hit it!" said Jack as he and the others got into their vehicles.

"I'm glad that I don't drive yet and only got a crash course in driving a Delta runner." said Leah as she sits back in the chair.

"Just don't sneeze on the chair." said Cruger.

"Don't worry, I've brought my own trash bag for my used tissue. If I do, I'll disinfect it myself." said Leah.

"Satellite Surveillance, Kat." said Cruger.

"I'm trying sir, but I've lost transmission." said Kat, working hard to get the signal back.

"Keep trying." said Cruger. "It's the upmost important that we keep an eye on the situation."

Kat sighs before looking over at Leah, seeing that she started to nod of a bit. Out in the city, the others had caught the guy. "What is this? Let me out!" he tells them.

"Hey that was fun." said Z.

"Good job, team." said Jack.

"Oh, the guard." said Syd, remembering him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." he tells her. "I'll return the gold to the depository."

"Good job. Thank you." said Syd, waving after him.

"Thanks again." said the guard before running inside.

"Congratulations on a job well done." said Cruger, once the older rangers returned to the base. "Unfortunately, we were unable to maintain satellite surveillance of the operation."

"I wished that you could be out there to help us, Leah but from your point of view, I understand that being sick isn't fun." said Jack, looking over at Leah who had her feet up.

"Being sick is never fun. You're just lucky, I'm not in the mood to share my germs." Leah grumbled, getting really comfortable in the commander's chair.

"Solar flaring temporarily disrupted our satellite. I'll try to fix the problem and reconstruct the video transmission." said Kat as she gave a dose of medicine to Leah before going to her lab.

"And while she does that, why doesn't someone tell me what happened?" asked Cruger.

After a few seconds of silence, the rangers were talking over each other, trying to tell him what happened. "Enough!" said Cruger with his hand raised. "Perhaps one at a time would be better."

"This should be interesting. I wonder which one will (Achoo!) put me to sleep so I don't have to listen to any arguing." said Leah, sneezing into another tissue. The others started talking over each other again, until Cruger stops them again.

"Jack, why don't you go first?" asked Cruger.

"No problem, sir." said Jack. "I'd love to tell you what happened. SO we arrived at the scene…"

[Flashback Jack's version]

"And the first thing we see are Krybots stealing the gold." said Jack's voice.

 _"This is easier than I thought." said the alien._

 _"Okay, follow me, guys." said Jack._

 _"Jack is so great!" said Syd in a dreamy voice._

 _"Who are you?" asked the alien._

 _"The one and only red ranger!" said Jack as he fires from his laser guns. "Nothing like a little Krybot before breakfast."_

 _Sky was fighting a group of Krybots. "I wish I had blasters like the red rangers." said Sky._

 _"Okay, that's 5, 7, 8, uh, whoa, wait. Did I miss one? Okay, wait I'll just start over. 1, 2…" said Bridge._

 _"I'm doing what Jack did." said Z, striking the Krybots. "He knows best."_

 _"I'm doing what Z did because she's doing what Jack did." said Syd as she used her weapon against the Krybots._

 _"Well done." said the muffled voice of the guard._

 _"I wished that Leah was here to witness this moment of Jack." said Sky._

 _"Can I do this one, Jack?" asked Syd._

 _"Go for it." he tells her._

 _"Oh, goody! Okay, how would Jack say it?" said Syd. "Uh…yeah. It's all over. The gold stays and you, you green eyed monster, you'll be coming with us. Can I finish it off?"_

 _"Go for it." he said._

 _"Ready!" They made what looks like pulvault with their arms and Syd jumps towards the alien, striking him down._

 _"No!" said the green eyed alien._

 _"Thank you." said the guard._

 _"Don't thank me. Thank the red ranger." said Syd as she unties him. "Stay back."_

 _"Red ranger or not, it's not over." said the alien. He then activates the drill and it takes off. "Later, suckers!" he said and takes off from them._

 _"Come on, guys!" said Jack as they took off after him._

 _"Here's a little present!" he said to the rangers and throws Krybots at them. "Attack!"_

 _Taking him to a safe distance, Syd then tells the guard, "You stay here where it's safe."_

 _"Thank you." said the guard._

 _"The only hope is to blast our way out." said Jack as he took out his blasters. They fought through the Krybots and went after the criminal._

[Flashback ends]

"So then we called for the megazord, contained the green eyes robot and freed the guard." said Jack, finishing his account of what happened. "Another successful mission."

"Good job, rangers." said Cruger as he went over to Leah and felt her head. "I'm surprised that didn't put you to sleep, Leah."

"I may be sick, but that didn't even make me tired one bit." said Leah.

"Well, everyone's a critic." said Jack, sarcastically.

"Yeah and this critic is waiting until the very end when she hears every version of what happened. Then she'll tell you what she really thinks of your versions of today's events." said Leah, giving Jack an angry look.

"You're gonna kill someone with that look." said Z.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Is there anything anyone else wants to add?" asked Cruger.

"Yeah, what is with the "Jack is brave" and "Don't thank me, thank the red ranger"?" asked Syd.

""I want to be like Jack"? "Jack knows best"? Please." said Z.

""I wish I had blasters like the red ranger." Were you even there, Jack?" said Sky.

"5, 6…or was it 4, 5? I can count just fine, thanks." said Bridge.

"Guys that is exactly what happened." said Jack.

"This is going to a long day. Did I mention that I'm glad I was sick today?" said Leah.

"I second that." said Cruger as they watched the others argued over each other. "Enough. Would someone else like a chance to tell their story?"

"Please do. Anything to get me to fall asleep. I don't think this medicine is working at all." said Leah, as she blew her nose into a tissue.

"I will, sir." said Sky, looking over at Bridge as he raised his hand. "And you can put this down as an official report."

"As soon as we arrived on the scene, from a good vantage point that yours truly chose…" Sky started his story.

[Flashback Sky's version]

 _The green alien was laughing as the Krybots were stealing the gold. "I should handle this." said Sky. "It looks a little dangerous. Someone like Leah could get hurt."_

 _He then fought some of the Krybots while a few were gathering around him. "I'll get these bots. Jack, use your blasters." said Sky._

 _"I wouldn't have to use if I could use a delta striker like Sky." said Jack as he was making his way through the Krybots._

 _"5, 7, 8…whoa, wait. Did I miss one? Uh, okay, wait, I'll just start over." said Bridge. "1, 2…"_

 _"I'm glad Sky showed me how to battle these things." said Z, striking the Krybots._

 _"Come on! Sky will lead us to victory." said Syd, as she used her weapon against the Krybots._

 _"Well done." said the guard's muffled voice._

 _"Go ahead, Syd. You've always wanted to do this." said Sky._

 _"Let's see if I can do it like Sky does." said Syd. "The gold stays and you, you green eyed monster, you're coming with Sky! Oh, yeah and us!"_

 _"Okay, Syd, you finish up." Sky tells her._

 _"Ready!" They made what looks like pulvault with their arms and Syd jumps towards the alien, striking him down._

 _"No!" said the green eyed alien._

 _"Blue ranger saved you, but he's letting me untie you." Syd said to the guard._

 _"Oh, thank you." said the guard._

 _"Stay back." said Syd._

 _"Here! A little present!" he said to the rangers and throws Krybots at them. "Attack!"_

 _"Interesting. We're clearly outnumbered." said Sky. "But I can take 'em. Am I right, rangers?"_

 _"Yes, Sky." they replied._

 _"Good work, rangers." said Sky._

 _"Let's go, guys." said Jack._

[Flashback ends]

"Captured old green eyes, confined him, set the guard free, saved the gold." said Sky.

"(Sighs) I know how many Krybots." said Bridge.

"You taught me how to battle Krybots? When?" asked Z.

""Sky will lead us to victory"? "I wanna do it like Sky does"?" asked Syd. "What fight were you at?"

"No. No way. Someone is a victim of their own imagination." said Jack. They then hear someone munching on something and looked over at Leah, who was holding a bowl of popcorn.

"What? This is popcorn worthy." said Leah. "Want some popcorn, commander?"

"At least someone is starting to feel a little better." said Cruger, grabbing the medicine out of her bag.

"You know it. I'm still not feeling the medicine kicking in and I'm due for another dose of it." Leah said, taking another dose of medicine from Cruger.

"You're enjoying this, are you?" asked Jack.

"You bet your red uniform butt I am. This is better than getting Christmas presents." said Leah.

"How did you…?" asked Z.

"R.I.C. brought it to me." answered Leah. "Continue, Sky."

"Sir, I'm making all that up?" Sky asked.

"Yes!" the others said.

"Why doesn't someone tell us what really happened?" Cruger asked, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"Please tell us." said Leah.

"I will, sir." said Bridge.

"This should be interesting." said Leah.

"This should be a doozy." said Z.

"It started early. I was gonna have oatmeal to eat, but then I thought, no, maybe a cheese and avocado omelet." said Bridge and Leah starts to push the bowl of popcorn away.

"You just made me lose my appetite." said Leah.

"Carson!" said Cruger.

"Fine. Well, when we first got to the scene, I was the only one to enter like we learned in special entrance class." said Bridge.

[Bridge's flashback]

 _"Okay…follow me! Like this." said Bridge, mimicking a tiger._

 _"What's he doing?" asked Sky._

 _"I don't know." said Syd._

 _"Sure." said Z and followed him until they found the green eyed alien._

 _"Youre busted!" said Bridge. The green eyed alien laughed as he turned around to face them._

 _"This is going to be tricky. Come on!" said Bridge then goes to fight the Krybots._

 _"Okay, that's 5, 7, 8, uh, whoa, wait. Did I miss one? Okay, wait I'll just start over. 1, 2…" said Bridge._

 _"Fire! I can't believe how many Bridge has gotten." said Jack, making his way through the Krybots. "Must be 100 by now."_

 _"Yeah, it's gotta be more than all of us put together." said Sky._

 _"Note to self-ask Bridge to teach me how he does it." said Z._

 _"Bridge, Bridge…" said Syd._

 _"Go for it, Syd!" said Bridge._

 _"Bridge, Bridge, thank you, Bridge!" said Syd. "Okay, Bridge wants me to tell you, the gold stays here, and you, green eyed monster you'll be going with Bridge."_

 _"That's right!" Bridge said in agreement._

 _"Good luck." said the green eyed alien._

 _"Ready!" They made what looks like pulvault with their arms and Syd jumps towards the alien, striking him down._

 _"No!" said the green eyed alien._

 _"Thank you." said the guard._

 _"Do you know Bridge? When I get you untied, will you put in a good word for me?" Syd asked the guard._

 _"Here! A little present!" said the green eyed alien as he throws Krybots at them._

 _"Don't be afraid! We can still take 'em." said Bridge and they fired at the Krybots. "Let's get out of here."_

 _"Let's go guys!" said Jack as they ran after him._

[Flashback ends]

"We fought the robot, contained green eyes, freed the guard and saved the guard." said Bridge. "And that's the truth, the whole truth, and…"

"Nothing close to the truth." said Z.

"I'm so confused. Why would they have to mimic you like that?" asked Leah, looking at Bridge.

"So am I." said Sky.

"Still not kicking in?" asked Cruger.

"No. But I'm willing to try again in a little while." replied Leah, then looks at the medicine bottle and reads the label.

"Name one thing that I fabricated." said Bridge.

""Bridge, Bridge, Bridge, Bridge, Bridge, Bridge."" said Syd.

"Okay, name another." said Bridge.

"It's be easier to name something that you _didn't_ fabricate." said Jack.

"No wonder I'm still awake." muttered Leah.

"Commander Cruger, if you want to know the truth…" said Z.

"Oh, I do." He said.

"Then I'll tell you how it went down." said Z.

"How much do you wanna bet it won't knock me out in five minutes from now?" muttered Leah.

"I'll take that bet." whispered Cruger.

"When we arrived at the scene, we were very careful to be seen." said Z.

[Z's Flashback]

 _Z goes in, trying not to be seen by the Krybots. "What are you…?" Jack started to ask._

 _"Shh…" Z said, hushing him. "Quiet." Bridge did a somersault, then said, "Hyah!"_

 _"Shh! Bridge, shh!" they told him._

 _"Okay." whispered Bridge, until they found the green eyed alien._

 _"This is so easy." he said._

 _"Let's bring them down!" said Z._

 _"You go, girl." said Syd._

 _"Who are you?" the alien asked._

 _"The one and only yellow ranger!" said Z. "Come on, bag of bolts. I'll take all of you on!"_

 _"Z is so brave!" said Jack. "I knew her before any of you did."_

 _"Z, Z, Z…" said Sky, and kept repeating her name until the Krybots were knocked down._

 _"That's 5, 7, 8…whoa, wait, did I miss one? Uh, okay, wait, I'll just start over." said Bridge._

 _"I'd trade in all my accomplishments to be more like Z." said Syd._

 _"Well done!" said the guard._

 _"Okay, pinky, let's see what you got." said Z._

 _"Thanks Z! I only hope I can do this half as good as you would." said Syd. "Let's see…how would she say it? Okay. It's all over. The gold stays, and you, you green eyed monster you'll be coming with us. Yes? No?"_

 _"Good for it, Syd." said Z._

 _"Ready!" They made what looks like pulvault with their arms and Syd jumps towards the alien, striking him down._

 _"No!" said the green eyed alien._

 _"Stay back!" said Syd._

 _"Here! A little present!" said the green eyed alien as he throws Krybots at them. "Attack!"_

 _"Run! Let's go!"_

 _"All right, everyone, do as I taught you in drills. If you can't remember, imitate me." said Z, before firing. "Let's get out of here!"_

 _"Let's go guys!" said Jack._

[Flashback ends]

"Ba-da-boom, ba-da-Bing. We got the robot, confined green eyes, freed the guard and contained the prisoner." said Z. "I'd like to see someone argue with that story."

"Not a problem." said Syd.

"I can't believe you called her, Pinky." said Leah.

"Yeah, so that's her color." said Z.

"All I got to say for that is I wouldn't call her that straight to her face. Sure, I'll say it behind back but never to her face." said Leah.

"Hey!" said Syd.

"I meant it with the upmost respect, Syd." said Leah.

"And you have a different version, Miss Drew?" asked Cruger.

"I certainly do and this one's the truth." said Syd.

[Syd's Flashback]

 _"The first thing we saw was the Krybots trying to steal all this shiny gold."_ said Syd's voice.

 _"This is easier than I thought." said the green eyed alien._

 _"They're stealing the gold! Let's get them!" exclaimed Syd. "Age before beauty. You go first, Jack!"_

 _"Hey!" said Jack._

 _"Who are you?" asked the green eyed alien._

 _"Fire!" said Jack, shooting from his blasters. "I hope I make this look good so Syd will be impressed."_

 _"I hope I make this look good so Syd will be impressed." said Sky._

 _"Okay, that's 5, 7, 8…uh, whoa, wait, did I miss one? Uh, okay, wait, I'll just start over. 1, 2…" said Bridge._

 _"That's gotta impress Syd. I hope." said Z._

 _"I hope I make this look good so the others are impressed." said Syd._

 _"Well done!" said the guard._

 _"Okay, gold thief, it's all over!" said Syd. "The gold stays here and you, you green eyed monster, you'll be coming with me! Oh, yeah, them too. Help me out, guys!"_

 _"Ready!" They made what looks like pulvault with their arms and Syd jumps towards the alien, striking him down._

 _"No!" said the green eyed alien._

 _"Don't thank me…wait. Yeah, thank me." said Syd as she unties the guard. "I did a lot of good work."_

 _"You're amazing!"_

 _"Thanks, Syd."_

 _"Here! A little present!" said the green eyed alien as he throws Krybots at them. "Attack!"_

 _"You're supposed to buy gold, not steal it." Syd said. "Fire!"_

 _"Let's get out of here!"_

 _"Let's go, guys!" said Jack._

[Flashback ends]

"And then we beat the robot, freed the guard, contained green eyes and I…or I mean, we saved the gold." said Syd.

The rangers then started talking over again when Cruger looks over at Leah. "Wao ni kwenda gari mimi mwendawazimu." said Leah.

"How long do you think Kat will be with that tape?" Cruger asked her.

"Hopefully any minute. I can't take this much arguing." said Leah, pressing her ears against her head.

"Well, it's quite clear that it will never be quite clear." Cruger said over the older rangers.

"May I say something about these stories?" asked Leah.

"I was thinking the same thing, Leah. Proceed." said Cruger.

"Awesome." said Leah as she got up from his chair. She sprayed his chair with disinfectant first before walking over to the rangers.

"Jack, your story was stupid. Who in the entire galaxy would say, "Nothing like a little Krybot before breakfast."? Not me." said Leah, then kicks him in the leg before moving onto Sky.

"Sky, your story was ok for the most part but you should at least know by now that I can take care of myself. I've been working on teleporting while I'm suited up. Kat is monitoring me while I do that." Leah tells him as she walks over to Bridge.

"Bridge, I don't know whether I should've fallen asleep during your story or brought a book with me." Leah said. Then she walks up closer him. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that brain of yours." she tells him.

"You do?" asked Bridge.

"Every single day." said Leah, nodding before moving on to Z.

"Z, I don't know if I should quit B-squad, the academy or just go into early retirement." said Leah, then finally moves on to Syd.

"Syd, I wouldn't know how to react to your version because I think the way you told it was a fairy tale." said Leah.

"Sir, I fixed the transmission problem." said Kat. "I can show you an accurate replay of how the event went down."

"This should be interesting." said Cruger.

"It should indeed." said Leah.

"Play." said Kat. They saw the five older rangers walk into the gold depository.

 _"Where's the gold?" asked Syd._

 _"I hate that Leah's sick. She would be good to find out where green eyes is." said Z._

 _"Guys, this way." said Sky._

"Uh…" said Jack. They then see Bridge slips on a pipe and Jack catches him.

 _"Thanks." said Bridge._

 _"Heh heh heh heh! This is easier than I thought." said the green eyed alien. "Who are you?"_

 _"Freeze! S.P.D.!" said Jack._

 _"Aren't you missing a ranger?" he asked._

 _"Unfortunately she's taking a sick day." said Bridge._

 _"We don't need her, right now." said Syd and they all went to fight the Krybots._

 _"Nothing like a little Krybot before breakfast." said Jack._

 _"I'll get these bots." said Sky_.

 _"Okay, that's 5, 7, 8…uh, whoa, wait, did I miss one? Uh, okay, wait, I'll just start over. 1, 2…" said Bridge._

 _"Its robots like you that give good robots a bad name." said Z._

 _"Did I mention I was world fencing champion three years in a row?" asked Syd._

 _"Well done!" said the guard._

 _"It's all over, green eyed monster. You're coming with us." Syd told him. "Are you ready for us? Let's do it guys."_

 _"Ready!" They made what looks like pulvault with their arms and Syd jumps towards the alien, striking him down._

 _"No!" said the green eyes alien but stricken down by Syd._

 _"Everything's ok. Let me help you." said Syd as she untied the guard. "Stay back."_

 _"Here! A little present!" said the green eyed monster, throwing Krybots at them. "Attack!"_

 _"Let's go!"_

 _"I'll blast our way out of here! Fire!" said Jack, shooting his blaster to make a path._

 _"Don't worry, guys, we'll handle this." said Sky._

 _"Follow me!" said Bridge, trying to get them to follow him._

 _"Give me some of that!" said Z._

 _"Here I come!" said Syd. Jack was then caught in a grip hold by one of the Krybots. "Whoa! There's so many of them." said Z._

 _"Man, I wish Leah was here." said Jack._

 _"Syd, you shouldn't have said that we don't need Leah." said Bridge._

 _"Ok, I admit it. It would be nice to have Leah here." said Syd, then starts struggling against the Krybots. "Let me go!"_

As they continued to struggle, the ball of sparkling light came to their rescue. Leah's eyes went wide.

 _"Let's get in there…on three!" said Syd and the ball of sparkling light zapped the Krybots off the rangers._

 _"This doesn't make sense." said Bridge._

 _"What's happening?" asked Sky._

 _"What?"_

 _"Whoa!"_

 _"Good job, everyone." said Jack. "Let's go get Green eyes. Come on!"_

 _They ran outside and saw him bring out his robot. "No one can stop me now!" said Green Eyes._

 _"I'll make the call!" said Syd. "We need the runners, Kat."_

 _"On their way." Kat replied. Once the runners were deployed and the others were inside, they formed the megazord._

 _"Delta Squad Megazord." the older rangers shouted._

 _"I'll teach you to disrupt my plans." said Green eyes as the delta squad megazord made its move._

 _"Delta strike." said Jack. The megazord then held up its scanner. "You are charged with trying to steal the world's gold supply. Also tying up the guard against his will." said Syd. "And also driving a robot without a license. Judgement!"_

 _The scanner went back and forth between innocent and guilty, until it landed on the 'X'._

 _"What? No!" he shouted. "But it's my gold! Mine! Mine!"_

 _"Guilty." they shouted. "5…4…3…2…1! Fire!"_

Back at the base, Cruger and Leah was shocked at them. "I can't believe you guys." said Leah, taking another dose of medicine.

"Hmm….interesting." said Cruger. "Different, but interesting. Does anyone have anything else to say?"

"Uh, yes, sir." said Jack. "What was that white sparkly thing that took out all the Krybots?"

"I don't know." said Cruger. "But I'm sure that Kat will do a detailed analysis of the footage immediately. Whatever it was, its power was amazing. Good work, rangers."

They then turned and looked at Leah. "Sparkly thing? What sparkly thing? I didn't see a white sparkly thing in that video." said Leah, grabbing her stuff and disinfecting the commander's chair.

"Leah…" said Z.

"What? I know nothing about the sparkly thing." said Leah, then points at Z. "Don't pester a sickly girl like me with questions like that."

"You know something that we don't know." said Kat.

"Heh heh. Look at the time. Gotta go, the medicine has finally started to kick in. See ya tomorrow." Leah said very quickly and was about to teleport away when Cruger glares at her.

"Don't even think about it."

"Dang it! So close." said Leah as she walked over to them.

"I'll get it out of you later." said Kat, crossing her arms before Cruger continued.

"And as any event happens which is observed by participants, it is always a matter of personal perspective." said Cruger.

"Well, yes, but…clearly there were some exaggerations here." said Jack. "Well, maybe over there, but not over here."

"Oh, we were the ones with the exaggerations?" asked Sky.

"Let's go." said Cruger as he, Kat and Leah quietly backed out of the command center with the older rangers fighting over who was right about what.

"Let's get you into bed before Z decides to chase you all over the base." said Kat, stirring Leah towards her room.

"Good idea." said Leah.


	21. Messenger Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

tulia. vuta pumzi.-calm down. take a deep breath

Shoutouts:

* * *

At the S.P.D. base, Boom was in the lab with some kind of device in front of him. Some kind of signal was coming in and it had him worried. So, Boom carried the device all the way to the command center. "I can't drop this! Can't drop this!" he said out loud. "Got to get to Cruger! Got to get to Kat!"

In the lounge, Syd and Bridge were building something with magnets. Boom was running through the hall with the device in his hands, weaving in and out of the cadets. He then runs into the lounge just as Bridge was about to set a piece onto what he and Syd were putting together.

"Hey!" exclaimed Syd.

"Me…no, this radio…important…with Cruger and Kat and ranger…" said Boom. Syd and Bridge just looked up at him with a look of confusion. "Just follow me now!" he tells them and runs out of the lounge. He then runs by Sky and Z with Bridge and Syd on his trail. The four rangers and lab assistant came into the command center.

"Cadets, I have told you before this is not a place of play." said Cruger.

"Not play." said Boom, sounding out of breath. "Big trouble. Listen, I've been working on this for a while now, on my own time, with the help of Leah getting the parts I need. I built a radio receiver."

"How cute! He built a radio, and now he wants us all to hear it!" said Syd.

"Not when you have to scrounge around junk yards to find anything that's deemed useable." said Leah. "It took me a while to find all the necessary equipment that he needed."

"No, you have to hear this. Anyway I was thinking…" said Boom. "Where do radio waves go when we're done listening to them? Or radio waves from yesterday or even 10 years ago?"

"I've been wondering that myself." said Leah.

"Out in space…that's where." said Boom, ignoring what Leah had said. "so I built this receiver to pick up free radical radio waves in space, thinking I'd get, you know, the 1932 world series or even an old presidential debate but…but, no. just listen."

Moving one of the buttons to get the frequency, they heard a man's voice on the other end. _"If anyone can hear this, please send help. Today, July 11th, is the 15th anniversary of the Troobian takeover of our planet, earth."_

"A radio broadcast from space?" asked Jack and then starts laughing about it. "What a hoax." Leah looks away from everyone, knowing what could actually happen.

"Just…listen." urged Boom.

 _"July 11th, the same day Space Patrol Delta fell, leaving us defenseless. The Troobian forces have flushed out all but a few pockets of freedom fighters."_ said the man on the radio. Leah looks up and sees the sparkling ball of light, her face filled with fear. _"We have sent out Omega but have not heard word. I have to sign off. July 11th, 2040."_

"Guys, come on." said Jack, snapping his fingers. "A radio broadcast from the future? Not possible. Kat?"

"Well, if Einstein's theory about time is correct, it's possible." said Kat.

"Hello? Keyword…theory." said Jack. "A thought not proven."

"That theory about time travel is possible." muttered Leah as she closes her text book.

"What do you mean, Leah?" Cruger asked her.

"You don't know what could happen if Gruumm actually took over earth. I actually know exactly what happens." She tells him with tears in her eyes and her ears pressed against her head. "I just don't want any of you to get hurt or die."

"What are you saying?" asked Syd, Z and Kat.

"You know what? Forget that I've said anything. It's not like any of you are going to take me seriously enough." said Leah and teleported away. Cruger and the other rangers looked at Kat, questioningly.

"I don't know what's going on with Leah. She's been like this for the last couple of weeks. I'll go look for her." said Kat. Cruger then looks at Jack.

"Cadet, you may be right, and I hope that you are, but today is July the 11th, 2025, the day that broadcast claims S.P.D. fell." said Cruger. "Do you want to take any chances?"

On Gruumm's ship, Morgana was practicing her fighting skills against the orange head robots. "In the future, you'll be training with Krybots. I can't have you destroying my best robots, can I?" asked Gruumm as they looked down at the destroyed robot.

"I need no future training." said Morgana. "I will unleash a power upon the earthlings as they have never seen before. I called on an old friend to help. You know him as "Shorty"."

"Shorty… (Laughs) Yes, he does have an appetite for destruction." said Gruumm.

"His strength is unmatched. He's just the muscle I need to help me defeat the rangers." she tells him.

"And if he can't?" Gruumm asked.

"I have a backup plan."

"Good. Then go, and if you succeed, I will turn you back into your precious Mora." said Gruumm. Back at the base, the rangers ran into the command center as they heard the alarms.

"Broadcast has been verified and now the first alarm has been sounded." said Cruger, then looks around to see that both Leah and Z were missing. "Where is Miss Delgado and Miss Manx?"

"After the broadcast, she kinda freaked out." said Jack. "I don't know where Leah could be. She must have teleported somewhere so no one can find her. I'll notify them."

"Let Kat find Leah. If she's anything like her mother, Kat would know exactly where to find her." said Cruger. "Go, rangers!"

On top of the base, Leah was sitting on the edge of the building. Kat was behind her, seeing how upset her daughter looked. "Leah?" she called out and Leah turns to face her.

"I'm sorry that I got upset." Leah tells her.

"It's ok to be upset." said Kat, sitting down next her. "You know, you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know. It's just…if I tell you something, promise me that it would stay between us?" she asked.

"I promise, but as for Cruger? I would tell him sooner or later if I were you." Kat tells her daughter.

"Ok, when the radio broadcast mentioned someone called Omega, well…you see…" said Leah and tells Kat what she knew.

"WHAT!?" she screamed out.

Out in the woods, Z was dressed in civilian clothes and by herself, thinking until her morpher went off. "Hey, Jack, what's up?" she asked.

"Z, it's real. Its starting downtown." said Jack.

"I'll meet you there." said Z and goes to meet them, but before she could, Morgana finds her.

"Hello, Z. You been blasting any dollies lately?" Morgana asked.

"Do you know me?" asked Z.

"Oh, yes, you're the one who scorched Cindy Sunshine and that little one poked her with a stick, remember?" said Morgana. Just then, Leah teleported next to Z. "Hey, need my help?" asked Leah.

"I always need your help, Leah." said Z, then looks up at Morgana. "That was your doll? I thought it was…"

"Mora's? It was. Let me introduce myself, rangers. I am Morgana." she said. "Want to play?"

"Hey, I was going to study that doll for science purposes. But I do like your name for personal reasons." said Leah.

"Snap out of it, Leah." said Z. Morgana then sends an energy blast at them, causing the both girls to duck for cover. "All I said was that I liked her name for personal reasons. I wasn't planning on changing my name to it, Z." said Leah.

"Okay, we can play it like that." said Z and runs towards Morgana with Brooke on her trail. As Z kept Morgana busy, Leah went in behind and trying to hit different points of Morgana's spine.

Out on the streets, Jack and the others were already suited up and on their way to one of the sectors. "This is it!" said Jack as they got off their vehicles. A large mass of some sort had crushed a car.

"Freeze! S.P.D.!" said Jack.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" said Syd.

"Me? You must be joking!" he said to them, mocking them as he banged his hands together.

"Does it look like we're laughing?" asked Jack.

"Okay, try and stop me." Shorty said to the rangers. He jumps into the air and comes back towards the rangers, making them get out of the way. "He's a tough one." said Syd.

"We're tougher." said Sky.

"Fire!"

They shot Shorty but only for the laser blasts to be redirected at them. Back with Leah and Z, they were still fighting with Morgana. When Morgana kicked them both back, Leah and Z fell to the ground in pain. "Okay…time to get serious." said Z.

"Ya think?" Leah said sarcastically as they both got up from the ground.

"Don't get sassy with me, Leah." said Z.

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" they shouted, as they got suited up.

"S.P.D. Yellow!"

"S.P.D. Purple!"

"Ooh, I've got a shiny outfit too." said Morgana and a helmet comes forward with the same marking that is on her face.

"I don't call that an outfit. I call that a stupid fashion statement." said Leah.

"Yeah." said Z in agreement and they all went at each other. Not long after they were fighting, Morgana kicks Z into a tree. "Z!" shouted Leah.

"Want more?" asked Morgana.

"You're coming in with us." said Z as she got out her weapon from her belt. Soon as she fires, Morgana came through the smoke unharmed. "Whoa!" said Z and Leah as Morgana hits them both.

"Heads up, little rangers." she said from a tree. Z fires at Morgana as she comes down from the tree and goes at them again. Leah does her best to help Z with the fight, but Morgana defeats them. Both girls were on the ground, powered down when Morgana walks up to them.

"Power down." said Morgana.

"You know something, Z…I liked it better when she was helpless. She's too strong." said Leah.

"Same here." said Z.

"Get up." Morgana said as she grabs both Z and Leah off the ground. She tosses Leah to the side as she pushed Z into a tree trunk. "Power rangers…that is a joke. I'm bored of playing with you now, but soon the winner will take all."

"The winner will be S.P.D. We'll always defeat Gruumm." said Leah, trying to get to Z but was pushed back. Morgana then pushed Z to the ground and Leah runs to her. Both of them looked up and saw that Morgana was gone. Z hits the ground in anger, then grabs onto Leah to teleport them back into the city.

Back in the city, Jack and the others were still fighting Shorty. Jack was knocked to the ground and Syd runs to him. "Jack!" she cried out.

"No one can stop me!" shouted Shorty.

"We can!" said Jack.

"Come on then!" said Shorty and runs through them, causing them to power down.

"Sorry, we're late. Leah and I met a new friend." said Z as she helped Bridge up while Leah helped the others.

"So did we." said Bridge. "But I don't think your gonna like him."

"Bring forth the robot of destruction!" said Shorty.

"Somehow he reminds me of Tarzan, king of the apes." said Leah in a low voice.

"You're right, he actually does." said Sky. Suddenly a robot came down from the sky and landed next to a building. "Oh, yeah!" shouted Shorty.

"Why do I have this feeling it's gonna be a long day?" asked Sky.

"Well, it's going to be a very bad day for me, so why the rush?" said Leah.

"Now it's gonna get really fun." said Shorty. In the driver's seat of the robot, was Morgana. "Always wanted to drive one of these." said Morgana then heads out through the city.

"You're really in trouble now! Ha!" mocked Shorty then bounces away.

"Sending zords." said Kat. From the side of a building, Broodwing was watching the destruction. "Morgana and Shorty are running free in the city. Looks like the end of the rangers is near." said Broodwing. Coming out from behind a building, the rangers saw that the robot was near the device.

"That doesn't look good." said Z. "We gotta do something."

The megazord then went back behind the building. "Come on, rangers! Let's do it!" she then said, making the megazord come out of hiding.

"Whoa!" the others said.

"Let's take that thing down!" said Z, ignoring her question.

"Nice try, rangers." said Morgana and blocks it from them.

"Move it!" demanded Z.

"Hey, what's up with her?" asked Jack.

"Have you done gone lost your mind, Z?" asked Leah.

"Man, she's fired up." said Sky.

"Hyah!" shouted Z, going towards the robot but the megazord's sword was caught by the robot.

Back at the base, Kat was concerned. "Can't you do something, sir?" she asked Cruger.

"They know what they're doing. They're the best I ever had." said Cruger, then looks over at Kat.

"But will that be enough?" she asked him. He sighs before asking her, "Is everything okay with Leah? She was quite upset today."

"She's fine…just worried is all." said Kat.

"She knows something and told you about it, didn't she?" he asked. Kat looks up at him, the answer clearly written on her face. "When she's ready, she can tell me why she kept a secret for this long. That girl of yours is smarter than she looks." said Cruger, causing Kat to smile.

"At times like this, I think it's her father's side that's showing." said Kat.

The megazord was getting its circuits beaten. "It's too strong!" shouted Z.

"Shorty, do it now!" said Morgana.

"You got it boss." said Shorty.

"Jack, help. We gotta get back up!" said Z.

"Hold on, Z." said Jack, then pulls up the megazord. Shorty was at the device and throws something down it. "Slam dunk!" he shouted. "In your face, earth!"

"My life is starting to flash before my eyes and its looks like it won't be pretty." said Leah. "Wow, I really need to get out more."

The megazord and the robot began to fight again when Shorty held an activator in his hand. "When I push this activator, the signal will be sent, and devastation will come to this planet." said Shorty, as he laughs evilly.

He then hops over to a nearby tower. "Let's see how Morgana's doing." he said, looking at the robot. "Yes! She's beating the megazord. Time to bring Devastation to earth! Three…Two…One!"

"No!" shouted Z. Suddenly Cruger was there, already suited up and knocked the activator out of his hands. "Hey! No fair!" said Shorty.

"Commander."

"I've got this one." he said into his morpher.

"Who are you?" Shorty asked.

"I am Shadow Ranger, sworn defender of the galaxy. Hyah!"

"Big deal!" said Shorty.

"Shadow Saber, power up!" echoed the commander's voice.

"Let's rock." said Shorty and the commander attacked, but somehow there was no scratch on him.

"What?" the commander asked in confusion when his sword didn't affect Shorty.

"Surprise!" said Shorty and Cruger attacks him again, only his sword bounces off of him.

"But how?" asked Cruger.

"Now give me all you got! Yeah!"

Cruger gave Shorty what he asked for but he caught the Shadow saber. Both the commander and Shorty continued to fight. The battle between the megazord and Morgana's robot was rough. The robot knocked the sword out of the megazord's hand and knocked it to the ground. All six rangers were ejected and powered down as they hit the ground of Newtech.

"Had enough?" asked Morgana as she appeared in front of the rangers.

"I've had enough of you!" said Z.

"Oh, puh-lease. You weren't even a challenge." said Morgana. "And I thought the rangers were supposed to be tough."

"Pain…so much pain. I'm gonna soak in some hot water after this. Maybe for a week." muttered Leah as she and the others got up.

"I'll join you. Hot water sounds good right about now." said Syd.

"Sounds like a plan, Syd. Sounds like a plan." said Leah.

"Sister, you haven't seen tough yet." said Z. "Right, guys?"

"Right!" they said in agreement.

"Fine with me." said Morgana and her helmet appears.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Z goes to attack Morgana, but dodges the attack. "Face it…you're in way over your head, rangers." said Morgana.

"We'll see about that." said Jack as he and the others were above her. They shot her with their blasters and Z attacked her from the ground. Soon Morgana was on the ground, hurt.

"Come on!" said Shorty as he and Cruger battled it out. "You can't do that to me! I'm invincible!"

"Well, I guess we all have our bad days." said Cruger.

"It's not over!" said Shorty.

"Oh, yes it is." Cruger tells him. "Shadow Saber!"

Shorty was knocked off the tower and on the ground next to Morgana. "Get up and fight." she said to Shorty as Cruger joins the rangers.

"It's all over for you, Morgana." said Z.

"Wait, but…" Morgana stammered as she walks backwards until she hears the sound of the activator. "Aha! Yes!"

"No!" shouted Cruger and the rangers.

"Activate!" she said, pushing the handle on the activator. The device that was placed into the ground activated and shot out into space, exploding into fireworks. "No way!" said Jack.

"It was just fireworks." said Z.

"Judgement time." said Cruger, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Delgado."

"Yes." she replied.

"Shorty, Morgana, you are charged with the attempted takeover and destruction of earth." said Z. "Judgement…"

"This is ridiculous." said Morgana as the scanner went back and forth, before landing on the 'X'.

"Guilty!" said Z. "R.I.C.!"

R.I.C. then transforms into the canine cannon. "Canine Cannon!" shouted the rangers.

"Ready!"

"Fire!"

They fired at both Shorty and Morgana but the blast was blocked. "What?" Z asked in confusion.

"Not this time." said the new criminal.

"Who is that?" asked Z and Leah.

"A friend." said Morgana.

"My big brother." said Shorty.

"And what an ugly brother he is." said Leah, coughing to cover up her words.

"What?"

"Oh, come on!"

"I am Devastation, the most wanted criminal in the galaxy. A sample of my power." said Devastation, sending invisible blasts to the rangers, knocking them onto the ground. "You haven't had the chance."

"Those weren't fireworks." said Leah.

"Sock it to them, brother." encouraged Shorty, then Devastation sent another blast from his weapon.

"Nicely done." said Morgana, proud that the rangers were being defeated.

"Way to go, big brother!" cheered Shorty.

"Yes, I will make quick work of these fools." said Devastation. He ran towards them, aiming for Jack when Cruger stepped in. "No." said Cruger, before falling back to the ground from the small fight.

"I told you my brother could handle anyone." Shorty bragged.

"Yes, you did!" said Morgana. Cruger went at Devastation again while the rangers went against Morgana.

"Hey! I want a piece of the action too." Shorty complained. "Yeah!"

The boys were facing Shorty while the girls dealt with Morgana. "You waste your time fighting us. Together, the three of us are invincible." said Morgana. "Surrender."

"Not if I can help it." said Z and all three girls went for Morgana. Banging his hands against him, Shorty went straight for the boys. The fight was brutal until Cruger said, "Look out!"

All three criminals aimed their attacks at them, knocking them to the ground. "That is your lesson for today." said Devastation, as he regroups with his brother and Morgana. "Your homework…feel the emotion that rages within you. It is called…fear."

"Big brother, aren't we gonna finished this?" asked Shorty.

"No, let them marinate…in fear." said Devastation.

"Marinate?" asked Bridge.

"I don't like the sound of that." said Leah.

"Let's go." Devastation said to Shorty and Morgana.

"I never anticipated such power." said Cruger as he watches them walk off.

Back at the base, Cruger and the rangers were in the command center. Leah was off in a corner, wrangling her hands around. "I have sent an urgent message to Galaxy Command and am waiting word." said Cruger. "Until we hear, let's find out who we're dealing with."

"His name is Devastation." said Kat.

"Who would name their kid that?" asked Z.

"Not me. I would never name my kid something like that." said Leah, still wrangling her hands.

"I wouldn't let you. He truly is the most wanted criminal in the galaxy." Kat added.

"Our lucky day." said Jack.

"Not really. His brother, Shorty, is the second." said Kat. "This Morgana…I can't find anything about her."

"I know her." said Cruger. "She is evil, powerful, and has the imagination of a 10 year old child."

"That's a scary mix." said Syd.

"The zords took a beating as well. It's going to take some time to get them back online." said Cruger. Just then, they had an incoming transmission from Galaxy Command and Supreme Commander Birdy popped up.

"Commander Cruger, rangers…S.P.D. Headquarters is aware of your plight." said Commander Birdy. "We regret that, at this time, it would take too long to get to you, and I fear that depleting our forces would fall into Gruumm's trap. You are on your own. Good luck."

"This is a good day." said Bridge.

"For you, maybe. For me, it's baaad." said Leah.

"Leah, tulia. Vuta pumzi." Kat told her daughter, grabbing her hands. Leah starts taking deep breaths and starts calming down.

"Leah, usually you're teleporting around when you're this nervous. Why aren't you teleporting?" asked Jack.

"The necklace. It's suppressing my powers because part of my DNA is in the fabric of the necklace. As long as I'm wearing it, I can't teleport." said Leah, showing them the necklace and her head starts to twitch. "But seriously though, it's a bad day for me."

Suddenly the alarm was blaring and Shorty was on the monitor. _"Conquering makes me hungry."_ he said. _"Tasty."_

"Go rangers!" ordered Cruger.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"Yummy! What an appetizing view!" said Shorty? "I'm ready for dessert. Yummy!"

"Freeze! S.P.D.!" said Z.

"What?" Shorty asked.

"We're bringing you in." said Sky.

"Not you losers again!"

"We'll show you who's a loser. Come on!" said Jack. "Ready! Weapons…fire!"

Soon as they fired, it didn't have any effect on him. The fight began and Shorty knocked Sky towards the water. "Sky!" said Bridge, then looks at Leah.

"Don't even ask, Bridge." said Leah as she went to help Z and Syd. Suddenly Sky came out of the water. "Not yet." said Sky.

Shorty was finally on the ground when Jack said, "Come on, R.I.C.!" Once again, R.I.C. transformed into the canine cannon. "Let's do it!"

"Give it your best shot. I'm not scared." said Shorty.

"Those pesky rangers again." said Devastation as he and Morgana watched from a distance.

"This should be interesting." said Morgana.

"I agree." said Devastation.

"Target locked." said Jack. Yelling, Shorty run towards the rangers and attacks. Jack fell to the ground with R.I.C. still in his hands. "Aim. Fire!" said Jack.

"No!" said Shorty and the blast pushed him into part of a construction vehicle.

"Gotcha." said Jack. He then looks at Shorty as Shorty went on a rampage. "What's going on?"

"All right!" he said and grows taller. "They won't call me "Shorty" anymore!"

"He's huge!" said Syd.

"Oh man!" said Jack. "We need the runners, Kat."

"Bad news…the zords aren't coming." said Kat.

"You're kidding! We're in big trouble here!" said Jack. Shorty starts laughing as he tries to step on the rangers. "No time for jokes, Kat." said Sky. "We need the megazord now!"

"I wish I were kidding. The repairs aren't finished yet." said Kat.

"Now what do we do?" asked Bridge.

"My mother starts planning my funeral." said Leah in a monotone voice.

"I hate antique buildings." said Shorty, punching the building.

"Watch out, guys!" said Z.

"We're not down yet!" said Jack and fires at Shorty.

"I never thought it would be so easy." said Morgana. Shorty was then able to knock the rangers to the ground, groaning in pain. "Maybe the message was right. This is the end." said Jack.

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was happy at what he was seeing. "We have S.P.D. right where we want them." said Gruumm.

"I'm glad you are pleased, Emperor." said Morgana.

"The battle will be over soon." said Devastation.

"Then, finally, Earth…will be…mine." said Gruumm.


	22. Messenger Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Shoutouts:

* * *

At the base, the situation wasn't getting any better. "Kat, they need our help. Let's get in this." said Cruger.

"All cadets to the safety zone. Activating Delta Command Megazord." said Kat. "Leah is not dying today."

As the base was transforming, the sparkle of light was next to Cruger. He gave it a look before saying, "S.P.D. EMERGENCY! Shadow Ranger."

"Delta Command Megazord!"

When the base had finally transformed, Cruger then said, "Command Bridge…On-line."

"Rangers, in position." said Jack. "Morphers-locked."

"Delta Command Megazord, ready."

"You may be bigger, but you're still not better." said Shorty as he looked at the delta command megazord and the attacks the base.

"Our base can't keep up with him." said Sky.

"He's too fast." said Z.

"We're in big trouble! We need help." said Jack.

"That's what I'm here for." said an unfamiliar voice.

"Thank god, he's finally here." muttered Leah.

"Who said that?" asked Jack. Suddenly a cycle type zord comes up behind the delta command megazord. "Stand back, rangers. I'll take it from here." he said.

"Stand back? Who are you?" Jack demanded to know.

"What's that?" asked Shorty.

"Look out!" said Cruger as the Omega Max cycle goes up the delta command megazord.

"Whoa."

"No way!"

"Check it out."

On the ground in the city center, Morgana and Devastation ran up to see what was happening. "Impossible." said Devastation. Suddenly the omega cycle transformed into the Omega Max Megazord.

"S.P.D.-you're under arrest." said the voice.

"It's from S.P.D." said Cruger.

"But who's driving it?" asked Jack.

"You don't know want to know. Trust me." said Leah.

"You know something, don't you, Leah?" asked Cruger.

"I made him a promise." said Leah.

"Two against one? I still like my odds." said Shorty then attacks the Omega Max Megazord which knocks him to the ground. Moving its arms in a small circle, a sword on each arm appears. "Nice try!" shouted Shorty and the fight begins.

"He's good." said Jack.

"He's the best." muttered Leah.

"Come on!" said Shorty as the Omega Max Megazord heads towards him. It spins in midair and destroys Shorty.

"Shorty!" shouted Morgana. "They got your brother."

"It's time to show them what real power is!" declared Devastation. Coming out of the megazord was a ranger in white. "Look! There he is!" said Jack as he and the others ran up. As he stands up, the rangers, minus Leah, were in awe. "Whoa. Incredible." said Jack.

"First six rangers, then seven and now eight." said Morgana, looking disgusted.

"It's only going to take one ranger to stop you. And that'd be me." Omega ranger said. "S.P.D. Omega Ranger. And I've travelled a long way just for you."

"I like your style." said Jack.

"Power down! And this will be my cue to go check on the delta squad megazord. See ya!" said Leah as she powers down and teleports away.

"Oh really? Let's get this party started!" said Devastation.

"Thought you never ask." said Omega. Devastation fires at him, making smoke appear around him. "No!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh man!"

As the smoke clears, Omega steps out unharmed by the laser blasts. "He's okay!" said Z as Omega drops the laser pellets.

"But how?" Devastation asked in confusion.

"Pay attention and I'll show you." said Omega. "By transforming energy waves, I'm slowing down time. So catching your laser pellets was…easy."

"Whoa, amazing!" said Sky.

"Glad he's on our side." said Bridge.

"You don't scare us." said Morgana.

"My apologies. Maybe this will." said Omega and goes for his morpher on his wrist. "Omega morpher…Blast mode!"

His hand goes to the ground and sends a blast towards Morgana and Devastation. "Yeah!" cheered Syd.

"And to think, I'm not even warmed up yet." he said.

"We'll be back, mystery ranger." said Morgana and takes off with Devastation.

"Cowards!" Omega calls after them.

"Unbelievable!"

"That was crazy!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Omega Ranger." he said, introducing himself to the older rangers, knowing that Leah had already went back to the base.

"Power down." said Jack. "Yeah. I think we got that part. I'm Jack. This is Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd. Knowing her, Leah is around here somewhere, probably finding some spare parts to use. It's nice to meet you."

"This isn't the first time we met. And it won't be the last." said Omega as he turns around and becomes a sparkle ball of light.

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was ticked off. "Who is this ranger that dares interfere with my victory?" he asked.

"I never saw him before. He must be the newest model." explained Morgana.

"And you…the mighty Devastation? Running away like a coward…pitiful." said Gruumm.

"I run from no one!" said Devastation. "Omega ranger will pay for destroying my brother and humiliating me!"

"Then I suggest you get back there and do it!" shouted Gruumm. Back at the base, Leah was in a corner of the command center, staring off into space while the others talked.

"I made inquiries to all S.P.D. bases." said Kat, playing along with what Leah had told her. "No reports of an omega ranger."

"There was a reference to Omega ranger on the transmission." said Cruger.

"He was here. We saw him." said Syd.

"What did he mean by "this isn't the first time we met, or the last."?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. And what's with being here one minute, and then being like, this teeny tiny sparkle the next?" asked Bridge.

"Did you just say, "Sparkle"?" asked Boom.

"Maybe more like a twinkle." said Bridge.

"Well, like this?" he asked, pulling up video of them with Boom in the middle, the woods and the shuttle bay. Cruger looked over at Leah whose ears were now pressed hard against her head.

"Yeah. That's it." said Bridge.

"So he's been here since the Samurai came through the portal?" asked Sky

"Well, actually, I came through the time portal with him." said Omega as he came into the command center. "My I.D. Omega Ranger. 11C-41B. You looked surprised."

"Yes. I have a lot of questions." said Cruger.

"Sir, it will be an honor to brief you." said Omega.

"I wonder how long it takes him to write his name on his underwear." said Bridge.

"I wonder if I updated my will." said Leah. "As a matter of fact, I haven't. I'll go do that right now."

"You knew about this, didn't you?" asked Sky.

"I made Omega a promise that I wouldn't tell anyone unless it was important, including his name." said Leah.

"You should have told us." said Z.

"I'm sorry." said Leah as she ran past her. She then looked up at Omega. "You owe me an entire box load of oatmeal cookies for keeping it a secret this long. In fact, make it a case load of oatmeal cookies and flea baths." she said before leaving the command center.

"That's one thing that has never changed about Leah." said Omega.

"Yeah, she loves them." said Kat. "Especially oatmeal raisin in particular."

"I was able to stop this attack, but you're not out of danger yet." said Omega.

"Okay. This is all very interesting but what's with the glowy, sparkly thing?" asked Syd.

"He's not human." said Bridge after reading his aura. "I'm getting a huge energy reading."

"Oh, I'm human." chuckled Omega. "Passing through the time portal has crystalized my being into light energy. And as observant as she is in the future, Leah was the first one to notice my presence after it closed."

"That explains it." said Jack, before facing Omega. "If you're human, tell us where you came from."

"The future."

The older rangers were shocked and remembered how upset Leah was after the transmission. "So, when you heard that the rangers had lost their battle against Morgana, you came from the future to try and change it?" asked Kat.

"Exactly. S.P.D. code dictates that a ranger will not stand by when another ranger is in trouble." Omega explained. "That's why I came…to save you. In the future, Leah was able to find a time portal and send me through it."

"Smart girl." said Bridge.

"That she is." said Kat in agreement. "I'm hoping that she gets at least early admission to the science academy."

"And for that we'll all owe you a debt of gratitude." said Cruger.

"Your vehicle and Zord will be safe in our bay." said Kat.

"And with you and your gear on our team, when Morgana and her goons attack, we'll get rid of them for good." said Jack.

"You don't get it." said Omega. "It's _my_ duty to defeat Morgana and Devastation. Your outdated technology will only get in my way. You won't be needed."

"Hey, wait a minute. We weren't exactly helpless out there." said Sky.

"Ha. It didn't look that way to me." said Omega.

"Listen Sparky, our gear's state of the art, the best in the world, even with Leah's help." said Z.

"For its time, yes, but your weapons and vehicles can't compare to those of the future." said Omega.

"She's going to be getting a lot of oatmeal raisins from me." Cruger said to Kat.

"I'll mention it to her." said Kat.

"Maybe not, but it takes more than that to win a battle." said Z.

"It takes heart and guts to keep fighting." said Jack. "Even when you think you don't have a chance."

"That sounds good, but it's not very realistic." said Omega. The alarm goes off in the command center as Cruger said, "Report."

"Morgana and Devastation are back." said Kat.

"No!" said Omega, stopping them. "I said I'll handle it. On your orders, sir."

"Rangers." said Cruger, looking at them.

"I say, let him go." said Sky. "If he thinks he can do it himself, perfect."

"For once we agree." said Jack.

"Totally." said Z.

"Yeah. Go for it." said Bridge.

"Then go, Omega ranger. And good luck." said Cruger.

"Thank you sir." he said and left the command center. As they turned around to face their commander, Kat then says to them, "For starters, Leah is going to chew you out when she finds out that you made a decision for her without her knowing it."

"She'll get over it." said Jack.

"Yeah, Leah will forgive us like she always does." said Syd.

"True, but I don't think she will this time. In fact, she told me the truth earlier about Omega ranger." said Kat.

"You don't mean…" Sky started to say.

"I will neither confirm nor deny of what Leah will do next. If I were you five, I would make it up to her sooner rather than later." said she tells them as she turns to face the monitor. In the vehicle bay, Omega got on his cycle. "Uni-force cycle…power up!" shouted Omega and it powers up. "Hit it."

"Time to show them what I'm made of."

Out in the city, Morgana was complaining. "I hate being an adult." she complained. "I want this ranger destroyed now."

"Don't worry." said Devastation. "You will get your childhood and I'll get my revenge."

Hearing a vehicle approach, they looked up to see that it was Omega Ranger. "Looking for me?" he asked. "I guess you didn't learn the first time."

"Ha!" Devastation said, mocking him.

"Force from the future. S.P.D. Omega."

"Let's make this quick and easy. Krybots." said Morgana and throws them out.

"This should be fun." said Omega. "Come on. Give it your best shot."

Omega and the Krybots began to fight. "Krybots? These rusty old things. At least give me a challenge." he said and continues to fight the Krybots. Three blue heads had blasted a tall red and white building behind him. As it was toppling over, he went for his morpher.

"Oh! Muscle Mode!" he said as he twisted the handle on his morpher and grabbed the building like it was nothing, then threw it on them. "And this time, stay down."

Suddenly Morgana attacks him from behind and knocks him into a wall. "Silly boy." she said.

"What?" she asked as he comes out, ready for more.

"Show-off!" said Devastation.

"I'll show him." said Morgana and begins to fight Omega then lead to fighting Devastation as well.

"Omega Ranger-Hyper mode. Engage." he said and suddenly punches really fast. "Blast mode…power up."

After setting his hand to the ground, blast mode had knocked both criminals to the ground. "Had enough?" asked Omega.

"Not nearly." replied Morgana and goes at him again. Raising his hand into the air, Devastation then shouted, "Devastation!" Both Omega and Morgana looked down at the ground.

"What? Whoa!"

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked him.

"Fury circle!" he shouted, causing both of them to get hurt. Back at the base, Cruger, Kat and the rangers were watching. Leah had joined them at the last minute. "He's really having a tough time." said Syd.

"Well, that's what you get for being so stubborn." said Jack.

"A trait many rangers seem to share." said Kat.

"And a habit that we all need to break." said Leah, causing her squad to jump.

"How did you do that? You didn't teleport in, did you?" asked Bridge.

"If I teleport in, Bridge, you would've seen me do it. I used the doors like everyone else." said Leah. "I'm not that lazy."

"Oh, right."

"You should have told us about Omega ranger. We're a team." said Z.

"I know. A team doesn't keep secrets from each other. But this was my first secret that I kept all by myself." said Leah. "I kept his secret because…well he's from the future and from what he told me, apparently I've figured how to open a time portal."

"I still can't believe you found a time portal." said Kat.

"Yeah and to this day, that still shocks me. I wonder how I figure that one out anyway." she said before looking at the rangers. "I want to say that for the record, I'm selling one item from each of you."

"What about…" Sky started to say.

"I don't sell family mementos like former ranger helmets. Trust me, I gave that thing a good polishing and maybe touched it up a bit so it'll look good as new." said Leah. "So why aren't we helping him?"

"Hey, he didn't want our help." said Z.

"He called us old and busted." said Bridge.

"All true." said Cruger. "But I seem to recall something about an S.P.D. code."

Back out into the city, Morgana was in pain. "Ugh. That wasn't the plan." she said.

"So I see." said Omega as Devastation came up behind him. The battle continued between them. "You are finished." Devastation tells him.

"Bring it!" said Omega.

"No!" said Jack as he gets him out of the way. The others finally arrived to help Jack and Omega. "What are you doing?" Omega asked.

"We're S.P.D." said Jack.

"We have a code. Haven't you heard?" asked Sky.

""A ranger will not stand by…"" Syd started reciting.

""…When another ranger is in trouble."" said Z.

"But you can't beat this guy." Omega said.

"Sorry, but a code is a code." said Bridge.

"Plus we have our secret weapon." said Jack as he points to where Leah is. Leah waves to them and places a finger to her mouth. When they were ready, Omega then said, "Wait, no!"

"Come on, rangers." said Jack.

"Right!"

They all minus Omega, went for Devastation. "Jack, look out!" he shouted.

"See you later!" said Devastation as he used laser pellets to knock them down. Leah was coming from behind when she saw them on the ground. She hurried over to help them.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." said Omega. "You guys, stand down. It's me he's after."

"That may be true, but he's going to have to get through us first." said Jack.

"I'm not gonna back down." said Leah. "No retreat, no surrender!"

"Foolish, humans, don't you know the power in my fingertips?" asked Devastation.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know!"

"Rangers, get out of there!" shouted Omega.

"Fury Circle!"

The rangers were getting the pain that Omega felt in the Fury Circle. "No!" Omega shouted.

"Hang on, guys." said Jack.

"It's draining my energy!" said Bridge.

"Let me out of here!" said Leah and started swearing in Felisan.

"We've got to keep fighting." said Z.

Realizing what they were doing, Omega then said, "They were right. Its heart and courage that are the strongest weapons. Whoa!"

Looking up, he sees the rangers trying to break the fury circle. "You can do it rangers. I believe in you." he tells them.

"Do it now!" said Jack and all six of them broke the circle.

"No!" exclaimed Devastation and the rangers ran straight for him to continue the fight.

"Alright!" shouted Omega, proud of the rangers and runs over to join them. "Wow! That was amazing."

"Never a doubt." said Jack.

"Never."

"You will pay dearly for that." said Devastation.

"Take it from here?" asked Jack.

"Yes sir." said Omega. "Devastation…you're accused of wanton destruction and disrupting the peace. Judgement mode."

"No fair! What about Morgana?" he asked as he was being judged.

"Guilty." said Omega, then revs the handle of his morpher. "Light-beam mode. Ready."

"No!" Devastation cried out as Omega came at him.

"Fire."

Devastation was knocked backwards and was destroyed. As the rangers cheered, Devastation popped back up. "I'm back."

Suddenly a robot appears from the ground. "Look out!"

"No way!"

"Ok…time for a backup plan. Anyone got a backup plan?" asked Leah. The robot suddenly took off into the city. "Kat, we need the runners." said Jack. The runners were deployed and the rangers got in.

"Okay, team, game's on." said Jack.

"I'll take the Omega Max Cycle." said Omega.

"On the way." said Kat. The tire of the Omega Max Cycle screeched as it left the Zord Bay. "Let's get 'em." said Jack as the megazord was running beside the max cycle. "Hey."

"Meet you there." said Omega.

"I don't think so." said Jack and the megazord climbs onto the cycle.

"Hey! No free rides." said Omega.

"Be quiet and drive." said Jack.

"Don't worry, I've got your back Omega." said Leah. The megazord heads towards the robot. "They don't give up!" said Devastation.

"S.P.D…..pull over!" said Z. "Why don't they ever listen?"

"Let me try." said Jack as Devastation blocked their path with a collapsed building.

"Punch it." said Omega as the robot sent laser blasts.

"Yee-ha!" said Jack, sounding like a cowboy.

"What?"

"Let's kick it up a gear." said Jack as the zords spun back around. Going fast, the megazord was able to blast the robot to the ground.

"You'll regret that." said Devastation.

"Yeah, so did my grade school teachers when they thought I didn't understand anything." said Leah.

"Boosters." he said, activating them and heads towards the rangers.

"We're at full charge." said Jack as he looked up from the monitor.

"Lasers…fire now!" said the rangers. They fired the lasers at the robot.

"You're going down!"

Finally the robot was destroyed. "Thanks you guys. I couldn't have done it without you." said Omega. "Now I understand what teamwork is all about."

"Ah. Finally, he gives us some props." said Jack. "Now let's go contained this fool."

"Hey, hold on." Omega tells him. "You couldn't have done it without me either."

"Aw, man. Ow!" said Jack as he hits his head getting up. Omega starts laughing at him as Leah joins in. "Serves you right, Jack." said Leah.

"Someone's happy again." said Z. On Gruumm's ship, Mora was in her bed, holding Cindy Sunshine as Gruumm walks in. "Get up, Morgana! No rest for the wicked." he said.

"But I gave all my energy to Devastation." she whined.

"You will recover. And when you do, there is much work to be done." said Gruumm. "The Omega ranger must have a weakness. I want you to find it."

So as he leaves, Morgana then said, "Oh, I hate that Omega Ranger."

Back at the base, Boom slide into the command center. "Hey, what's up?" asked Jack.

"(Panting) everyone, now, listen." said Boom.

"What now, Boom?" Kat asked.

"You guys have to hear this. It's a transmission from July 11th, 2135." he said, turning on the radio and what comes out from it was music. Z and Syd laugh while Leah smiles at the lab assistant.

"Oh, good news…the "end of the world" transmission is gone. Bad news…they still have elevator music in the future." said Boom.

"Annoying elevator music." said Leah.

"Then it's true. History has changed." said Cruger and looks down at Omega. "We survived because of you."

"Because of all of us." said Omega.

"Hey, he's learning." said Jack.

"Unfortunately, you still have no way to get back to your own time." said Kat. "I'll try to locate another time portal for you."

"Thanks."

"Meanwhile, there's plenty of room here." said Syd.

"Yeah. He can stay in our quarters." said Bridge.

"I don't take up much space." he said as he transformed into light energy and Leah started to reach out towards him.

"Okay. That's going to take some getting used to." said Sky. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"Well, actually, I know this place." said Omega. "I used to live here a long time ago."

"Really?" asked Z.

"Here comes funny." said Leah in a singing tone.

"Yeah, as a little boy." he said. "Before I made the transformation to light beam, you guys knew me by my human name…Sam."

"Sam?" they all said in shock. Leah just stood there, grinning from ear to ear.

[Flashback]

 _"Vroom, Vroom. I'm gonna be like you. I'm gonna be a power ranger." said younger Sam._

[Flashback ends]

"I told you someday I'd be a power ranger." said Sam. "See you around, guys."

"Hey, wait." said Jack as they and Boom went after him, leaving Leah, Kat and Commander Cruger in the command center.

"This day just got even better. At least he didn't call us weird this time." said Leah as her mother smiles and Cruger starts laughing.


	23. Zapped

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Naapa nahitaji kufuatilia wewe sukari ulaji -I swear I need to monitor you sugar intake

Shoutouts:

* * *

In the lounge, Syd was reading aloud a horoscope from a magazine. "Geminis, look forward to an exciting day filled with adventure, romance, and a financial windfall." said Syd.

"Ka-ching! I could use some extra spending cash, since the salary I make at S.P.D. is nothing." said Jack.

"This is why I let my mom deal with my salary." said Leah. "It's easier for me this way."

"Think she could do mine?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. You can ask her about it." She tells him.

"Hey, do me. Do me. Do me." said Bridge.

"Alright, what's your sign?" asked Syd.

"That's hard to say." said Bridge. "My mother went into labor on a transpacific airline. So I was born on one day and then when, we landed, it was the day before. So I was actually born on the day before I was born."

"I'm so glad, that I was born in the S.P.D. infirmary." said Leah.

"Here, I'll read yours." said Z, taking the magazine from Syd. "It says, "Today, you're gonna be confused…and tomorrow and the next day"."

"Sam?" asked Cruger as he stood outside of the lounge.

"Later, guys." said Sam and heads towards the commander.

"I've gotta go too. Since showing her that shampoo, Mom decided to go on the hunt for fleas this month." said Leah, leaving her fellow rangers in the lounge.

"Sure. Cruger gets Omega ranger, Kat giving Leah a bath and we get sparky the night light." said Syd.

"Like he's Cruger's long lost son or something." said Z.

"He couldn't be his son because of the whole interspecies aspect." said Bridge.

"At least Leah gets to have fun with Kat." said Jack.

"Come on, guys. Sam's new and he's from the future." said Sky. "I'm sure Cruger's just trying to gain some valuable information. That's all."

"And we're not valuable?" asked Jack.

"Sky!" shouted Cruger.

"Apparently, I am." Sky said as he gets up.

"Oh, man." said Jack.

"Yes, sir!" said Sky.

"I need Omega for a while. See that his daily duties are covered." said Cruger.

"But sir…" said Sky but Cruger and Sam walk away. "Yes, sir."

When Sky turns to his fellow rangers, they gave him a look. "What?" he asked.

"I wish that I was Leah right now." said Syd.

"So do I." said Z.

"Amen to that." said Jack.

Out in the city, tomatoes were being thrown at a sign that read 'The Great Mysticon Magic Show'. "Ooh! Please! Ladies and gentlemen, please!" said Mysticon. "Magic isn't always predictable, that I guarantee. My next illusion _will_ work. My courageous assistant, Al…"

"That's me!" he said, walking up next to Mysticon.

"…Will make a perilous journey to another dimension." Mysticon said as he pulled back the curtain. "As you can see, most of him is inside the curtain."

As he said the magic words, the curtain tore itself and everyone could see Al slipping away so they started booing at him as they walked away. Morgana saw what happened and walks up to Th both of them. "Loved the show." she said, causing them to face her. "Well, maybe 'Loved' isn't quite the right word. Maybe 'Hated' is more like it."

"Oh, like we haven't heard that before." said Al.

"The name's Morgana." Morgana said, introducing herself. "You're really bad, but you have potential. With a little help from me, you could be the world's greatest magician. All you need is a little guidance…and this magic wand."

She handed Mysticon the wand as she said it. "Oh, right…a magic wand." said Mysticon, scoffing at her.

"Hmm." said Morgana and points the wand at Al, causing him to turn invisible. Mysticon was in amazed at what it could do. "Yes, a magic wand." she tells him.

"What did you do to him?" he asked.

"I made him invisible." she explained.

"Wait." said Mysticon, tearing his hands away from the wand. "Nobody gives away something like this. What do you want?"

"Oh, hardly anything…" said Morgana. "Maybe one day you could help me out, should something arise. But in the meantime, you can just enjoy this."

"Ooh, sounds good." said Mysticon as he accepted the wand from her.

"Hello? I cannot see my feet here!" said Al.

Back at the base, Cruger was talking to the rangers. "Gold, cash and jewelry, all taken in broad daylight while people were present, and no one saw anything." said Cruger. "The thefts have been going on for weeks and…"

Suddenly the alarm went off. "Where is it, sir?" asked Jack.

"411 West Rose. Omega, I want you to go and make su…" said Cruger but was cut off by Jack.

"We'll all go…sir." said Jack. They all went to their vehicles and left the base. Once they arrived, someone shouted, "Stop! Thief!"

"S.P.D.-which way did the thieves go?" asked Sam.

"Hey, I was going to say that." said Sky.

"Then go ahead." said Sam.

"Oh boy." muttered Leah.

"Fine. I will. S.P.D.-which way did the thieves go?"

"It's hard to say, really. I-I didn't actually see them." said the man. "I just saw cash floating out of my store."

"Guys! I've got one over here!" Bridge shouted to the others. As they went over, they saw him fighting someone invisible. "Bridge, what are you doing?" asked Jack.

"Besides getting beat up." said Leah. Bridge didn't answer until he pushed whatever he was fighting against a metal bar, revealing Al. "I think your friend's going to need a little help." said Morgana as she and Mysticon watched from the sidelines.

"You're kidding! I'm a magician, not a fighter." he tells her.

"(Scoffs) Fine. I'll do it. Men…" Morgana said, then throws both Krybots and Blue heads to help Al.

"Okay. Sky, you and Omega take the big lizard. Syd, Z, Leah and I will take the rest." said Jack.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY! Space Patrol Delta!"

Jack, Z, Syd and Leah went to go deal with the Krybots. Al was able to get Bridge knocked down in a chair. "I'm out of here!" he said and starts to take off around the corner.

Both Sam and Sky went after him while the others dealt with the Krybots. "There he is!" shouted Sky.

"Let's do it!" agreed Sam. Al went to attack them and the fight began, flinging Sky towards the wall seconds later. "You okay?" asked Sam, before went took a shot at Al.

Back with the others, they continued their fight with the Krybots and Blue head. "Delta Blasters! Hyah!" shouted Jack with his blasters in hand. Soon enough, the girls joined at Jack's side when the Blue Head shot them, knocking them to the ground. "Better join them." said Bridge as he looked up. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Bridge went to attack the Blue Head from behind. "Want a hand?" asked Jack.

"Do it." he replied and both of them attacked together.

"Come on!" shouted Z as all three girls ran towards them to help.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Morgana.

"That's S.P.D. down there. I didn't sign up for this." said Mysticon.

"Remember how you promised to help me out should something arise?" she asked. "Well, something just arose. [Laughs]"

"Come on!" shouted Al.

"Omega morpher….charged up!" shouted Sam as he charged his morpher and punches him. When he stumbles back, Sky walks up to him as Sam said, "You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent."

"Yeah, yeah! Like I haven't heard that before." he tells them. Back at the base, Cruger then tells the rangers, "Interrogate him."

"Al…" said Jack. "Now, we can go easier on you if you just tell us who else is involved."

As Al groans, behind the one way mirror, the rangers, Cruger and Kat were watching the interview. "This should be interesting." said Leah.

"We're betting you're working with somebody else. All you got to do is tell us who, and we'll take four, five years off your sentence. What do you say?" asked Jack. Al leans forward and burps in his face. "You better tell us what we want to know or else!" said Sky as he got in Al's face.

"Ew! Did you have onions for lunch?" asked Al, smelling Sky's breathe.

"Okay, that's disgusting." said Leah.

"It must have been tough for you, Al…never getting a break from anyone." said Syd as she looked at the one way glass. "Me? I had it all…great parents, good education, a credit card. And you? How can you ever amount to anything with your skin so…scaly?" asked Syd.

"Scaly! I am a lizard. Hey, can you bring the blue guy back in?" he asked her. Behind the glass, Z was laughing as they all looked at Sky. "I like that idea. Let's send him back in. I want to see how that turns out." said Leah, smiling at him. Sky looks at the others, shrugging his shoulders with the 'what' look on his face.

"Ugh! What's that racket?" Al asked as Z was interviewing him, playing some music.

"It's good, huh?" asked Z.

"Yuck!"

"It's a song that Syd wrote and performs." said Z. "It's called, 'Me'…because it's all about her. You like it?"

"Seriously, can you bring the blue guy back? Please?" Al asked again. Everyone behind the glass looked at Sky again. "What does he know? He's a lizard." said Syd, defending herself.

Leah was next in the room with Al, and all she did was stare at him with a plate full of food in front of them. "You hungry? There's sugary snacks for you to eat." she tells him, grabbing the bag full of sugar cookies, but Al said nothing to her.

"Seriously? The silent treatment just so that you can talk to bring the blue guy again? Dude, that aint happening."

"And why not?" he asked.

"The blue guy has other things to do besides talking to you again." said Leah, pointing a cookie at him. "Now if I were you, I'd eat something because it's gonna be the last meal you'll ever have." Finally, Bridge was in the room with him. "But then again, why should you help us? Prison is safe, secure. But is anything ever really, truly secure?" said Bridge as he paces back and forth. "Security can only come from one place…yourself."

"Get to the point." said Al.

"Just a false sense of…of…of…security. And what does security really give us?" asked Bridge when suddenly Al couldn't take it anymore of his babbling.

"Stop! I can't take it anymore! I'll talk! I'll talk." he said to Bridge. "It was Mysticon, helped by some dame named Morgana." Bridge then looks over at the window, giving them a thumbs up.

"He's good." said Sky.

"Let's use him for things like this more often." said Leah, stuffing another sugar cookie into her mouth.

"Gruumm, Commander?" asked Kat, looking at Cruger.

"Yes…he's up to something." he tells her, just before Kat grabs the bag of cookies from her daughter. Leah just stared at her like a wounded animal. "I'm not in the mood of having a hyper active child today." she tells her.

"But you love me." Leah said with a mouth full of cookies.

"Yes I do, just not with a body pumped full of sugar." she tells her and steers her out of the room.

"But mom…" said Leah.

"Don't 'But mom' me. No more cookies." said Kat. "Naapa nahitaji kufuatilia wewe sukari ulaji."

"But I'm fine." said Leah in disappointment.

"Don't lie to me." Kat tells her.

In space, Mysticon was standing in front of Gruumm. "I don't have to help you or anyone else, not as long as I have this." said Mysticon. Growling, Gruumm points his scepter at the wand and burns it in his hands, laughing as he does it.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." Mysticon said and tries to leave but Morgana stands in his way of leaving.

"You will obtain a scientist for me. If I took her myself, it would call too much attention to my plan." said Gruumm.

"Your plan?" question Mysticon.

"Nevermind about that. Now, either you help me or be…"

"Vaporized. He can do it with his eyes closed." Morgana said, finishing what Gruumm had said.

"Broodwing will sell you a robot to help you." said Gruumm.

"I don't have that kind of money!" explained Mysticon.

"Then he'll give you one."

"Give? I don't give anything away for free." Broodwing said, outraged at the emperor.

"You will do as I order!" he said in anger. "I've given you enough money for your ineffectual weaponry!"

"Yes, my emperor."

"First, I want you to do a little charity work for me." Gruumm said, pulling Mysticon aside.

"You'll get yours, Gruumm, I promise you that." Broodwing muttered to himself.

Back at the base, the older rangers were in the command center, looking at a poster that was in Z's hands. "'Benefit for New Tech University science center, featuring the great Mysticon.'" said Z, reading the poster out loud. "(Sighs) I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I." said Cruger. "That's why I'm sending Sam to do some undercover work."

"Sam…again? But…" said Sky.

"Do you have a problem with my decision, cadet?" asked the sirian, before looking at the others. "Do any of you?"

When none of them answered, he then said, "Good. Now, Leah is on a special assignment with a friend of mine. Depending on how well she does, Leah will be back."

Outside of the base, the rangers followed Sam. "I don't think this is such a good idea, guys." said Z.

"We'll show Cruger we're just as good as Omega. We all know that Leah would agree with us." said Sky. "Anyways, we're just giving him some back up."

"Right…back up he didn't ask for and Cruger didn't assign." said Jack

"Yeah, but it's still backup. It's like the whole "tree falling in the forest" thing. Think Leah would enjoy this kind of thing?" asked Bridge.

"Nah, Leah isn't into magic tricks. She can't sit through them long enough to watch the trick being done and she'll even figure it out." said Z. "Leah's more into building stuff and pranking people than stuff like this. She would love to be in the science program though."

"As smart as she is, who would be." said Sky.

"I'm gonna go check over here." said Syd, as she looks over at a sign, saying that someone needed an assistant. "Uh, you guys go on without me."

"All right. We'll save you a seat." said Jack as she walks off. She walks in as Mysticon turns around to face her. "Ooh, and who are you?" he asked.

"I'm applying for the new assistant position." Syd replied. "I love magic. I really love money. And I won't ask questions."

"Ooh, youre hired." Mysticon said as he shakes her hand.

"Psst!" said Morgana, getting Mysticon's attention.

"Huh? Excuse me, my dear." he tells her and walks over to Morgana. "What is it?"

"Your new assistant, she's S.P.D." Morgana whispered.

"Ooh, she is so fired." he said, looking towards Syd.

"No, no, no, no, no! Here's what you're going to do." she said and tells him in his ear what he should do. As he walks back, Syd then asks, "Anything the matter?"

"Everything's just fine." Mysticon replied. "In fact, we're going to do our first trick right now." He aims the wand at Syd and suddenly, she was hypnotized. "You will do everything I say, understood?" he asked.

"Understood." she said in a monotone voice soon as she opened her eyes. In the auditorium, Mysticon was bowing as the audience clapped. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! I am the great Mysticon. And thank you for donating to the university's science program." said Mysticon. "Now for our main event, let the magic begin! And now, with help from my lovely assistant, on with the show!"

Syd, still under Mysticon's spell, walks out on stage. "Right this way, my dear. Have a seat, if you will." said Mysticon, directing her to a chair with a sheet on it. Z leans over to Sky and said to him, "It's Syd."

"She's gone deep undercover." said Sky as Mysticon places the sheet over her.

"I didn't know Syd could do magic." said Bridge.

"Abracadabra!" said Mysticon, waving the wand and making Syd disappear. "Now where could she be?"

In the back if the stage, Syd was unfazed and surrounded by Krybots as she heard Mysticon's voice. "Thank you! Now for my next illusion, I need a volunteer from the audience. Uh, perhaps someone who's not quite so eager." said Mysticon as Bridge waved his arm in the air eagerly. He then looks at the professor that was sitting in front of the rangers. "How about you, ma'am?" he asked. "Yes, you….please don't be shy. It's for the university."

Once up on the stage, Mysticon asked, "and what is your name?"

"Dr. Helen Tyler-Jones." she said.

"Step right inside for me, please, doctor. You'll be fine." he tells her. Sam was hovering over them, watching. Back at the base, Kat was informing Cruger. "Gruumm's had diamonds stolen….iridium, even sand. But I don't see how this magician fits in." said Kat. Before he could replied, an incoming message came in. "Sam?" asked Cruger.

"Mysticon's just pulled a woman named Dr. Helen Tyler-Jones out of the audience." said Sam. "Does her name mean anything to you?"

"Dr. Helen Tyler-Jones." said Kat as she typed the name. "Just one of the world's leading microbiologists. But what would Gruumm want with her?"

"Those things he's been stealing, he just might want someone to combine them for his evil purpose." said Cruger. "I'll send the other rangers."

"They're already here." said Sam.

"They're what?!" shouted Cruger.

"Good thing Leah isn't here to see this." said Kat.

Back at the university, the show continued on. "Right this way, doctor. Mind your step." said Mysticon as she got in and closes the door. "I will now tap this container once…twice…three times, and voila!"

He opens the door of the sarcophagus, revealing that she disappeared. "And she's gone!" he said to the audience as they clapped, not knowing that she was backstage with Syd.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! That will be all for tonight." he said.

"Aren't they gonna bring the doctor back?" asked Jack, leaning next to Bridge.

"Remember, give to the university." said Mysticon and as he walks back the sarcophagus, there was a knock coming from inside. As the knocking continued, he then asked "Whoever could that be?"

Once the door was opened, there was Sam. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted Sam and transferred to human form. The audience was shocked as they left. "Looks like its show time." said Jack as Sam tries to stop Mysticon.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Mysticon ran backstage, dodging Krybots and grabbed Syd, telling her, "You're coming with me! Out of my way!"

Outside of the university, Mysticon dragged Syd alongside him, towards Morgana, with Dr. Tyler-Jones struggling behind her. Just then, the others arrived. "Hold it right there!" shouted Sam.

"Stop them!" ordered Mysticon and both sides went to fight. He then looks at Syd, then says, "You, too. Good girl."

Syd then goes off and fights her fellow rangers until Bridge tries to stop her. "Syd!" said Bridge as she fights him. "Whoa, Syd! It's me, Bridge!"

"I must stop you." she said in a monotone.

"Yeah, sure." he said and grabs her morpher, putting it into her hand. "But, uh, first say, 'S.P.D. EMERGENCY,' okay?"

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY, okay?"

Once she had suited up, Bridge said, "Yes!"

"What? Where am I?" Syd asked, snapping out of it and Bridge swings a Krybot against a car.

"In the middle of a fight!" replied Bridge

"What else is new?" asked Syd.

"Omega morpher…power mode!" shouted Sam as he revs up his morpher and hits the blue head, sending him against the wall. Two Krybots that were holding the doctor, took off with her and Sam went after them. "Stop!" he shouted and fights them until they were knock to the ground. He then turns to Dr. Tyler-Jones. "Go find somewhere safe!"

"Hyah! No, you don't!" said Syd as she was fighting Mysticon. She grabs him by his cape and pulls him back, causing him to lose the wand. "My wand!" he exclaimed. When he was knocked to the ground, he saw the wand on a wooden box. But before he could reach it, Bridge takes it. "Unh-unh! I'll hold on to this." said Bridge.

"Ooh! I've got to get to Broodwing's robot." said Mysticon as he runs off. "Yes!"

"He looks like a tough one." said Cruger as he saw the robot appeared on the screen.

"I reconfigured the megazord to combine, if necessary. I just hope it works." said Kat and deploys the delta runners and Omega Max Cycle. Just then, Leah walks in with dirt on her face and the smell of swamp. Kat then looks over at her daughter. "What happen to you?" she asked.

"Never…..send…me to…him again. He's nuts." said Leah.

"You're covered in dirt." said Kat.

"Welcome back and we'll talk about this later. Right now, suit up." said Cruger.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"Transform to Megazord." said the rangers.

"Ugh, what died in the runners?" asked Z.

"It's disgusting." said Syd.

"Sorry guys. I just got back and I didn't have time to take a shower. I promise, I'll take one after this, ok?" said Leah.

"You better." said Sky. Both Megazords were standing side by side, staring at the robot.

"We'll go in first, Sam." said Jack, taking the squad megazord first, but the robot was too quick. "How'd he do that?"

The megazord tried again but the robot was still quick. "You can't capture the great Mysticon!" he said as he touches his mustache.

"That's what you think!" said Jack.

"Wait a minute? We're battling a magician?" asked Leah.

"You got it." said Syd.

"Good thing I don't watch magic tricks. I could never sit through any kind of magic show." said Leah.

"I'm going in!" said Sam, going after the robot but didn't catch him.

"Now together!" shouted Jack.

"Okay!"

Both Megazords jumped at the same time to get the robot but missed and collided when the robot got out of the way. "Watch were you're going!" said Sam.

"Me? It wasn't my fault!" said Jack. "You should have been following…"

"Guys! Come on! Let's rush him both at once." said Sky.

"Right."

The Omega Megazord transformed back into the cycle and the delta squad Megazord ran with it. "Let's do it, Sam!" said Sky. "Go for it!"

"Oh, so close." said Syd when one of the shots missed the robot and Mysticon laughs at them from inside the robot.

"We've got to combine the Megazords." said Bridge.

"I don't know. Are you sure we're ready for this, Kat?" Z asked.

"You've been trained, rangers. You are ready." said Kat. "Delta Max Megazord sequencing initiated."

"All right!"

"Let's do this!"

"Hang on, everybody!" said Jack.

"Delta Max Megazord!" they shouted as both the Omega Max Cycle and the Delta Squad Megazords combined for the first time, creating the Delta Max Megazord.

"Now this thing rocks!" said Syd.

"Remember, rangers, there's a hyper speed mode that might come in useful." said Kat.

"Thanks for the reminder, Kat." said Sky.

"You don't scare me." said Mysticon.

"Boosters…go!"

"How did they do that?" he then asked as the megazord jumps over him.

"Hyper-speed!" shouted Sky as the megazord goes quickly past the robot, knocking it down. "Judgement time!"

As the scanner went back and forth, Mysticon tried to defend himself. "No! Wait! None of this was my idea! I was forced to do it by that Gruumm fellow and Morgana. I mean, sure, I'm a crook. But I can be reformed. I know I can! I've been reformed many times." he tries to tell them.

"Guilty!"

"Maybe just a little." he then says.

"Full power!"

Once the megazord had punched the robot, knocking it to the ground, it had exploded.

"Youre going down!"

"Case closed!" said Sky.

"Thanks to me!" Sam said at the same time as Sky.

"Huh? Ah, whatever." said Sky.

"They did it." said Kat, with a smile on her face. "They did it! You don't seem happy."

"With the exception of Leah, I'm not." he tells her.

Once the rangers had returned, Cruger was laying it into them. Leah had a towel wrapped around her head now that she had taken a shower. "You deliberately violated my order!" Cruger started saying to them.

"It was my fault, sir." said Jack. "It was my idea. I just wanted to show you that we're as good as rangers as Sam."

"Who said you weren't? Not me. Did you, Leah?" asked Cruger as Leah shook her head. "However, Sam is a very special individual."

"We know that sir." said Sky. "It's just you've been spending an awful lot of time with him and…"

"I've been spending a lot of time with him to get him acclimated to this space, this time." said Cruger. "I did this knowing that you are fully confident and self-sustaining. Was I mistaken?"

"No, sir, it's just that we were a little…" Bridge started to say.

"Jealous." said Z.

"Wow. Jealousy does not look good on you guys." said Leah.

"There's no room for jealousy here!" said Cruger. "You are my rangers. You are my team, including Leah. You will just have to trust that. Trust in yourselves. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they shouted.

"Can I go to the infirmary?" asked Leah, looking down at the red patch on her arm. "I think I need to get this checked out."

In a disclosed location, Broodwing was angry. "Aah! They destroyed my robot, my robot that wasn't paid for!" Broodwing shouted. "That was my robot, my money, my loss! Gruumm will pay dearly for crossing me!"


	24. Reflections Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Shoutouts:

* * *

In the lab, Kat, Leah and Boom were working on R.I.C. "One final adjustment to the hypertransistors, and R.I.C. should be good to go." said Kat.

"I can't wait to see it go into action." said Leah.

"This is gonna be beyond incredible." said Boom. "Ohh, can I do the honors, please?"

"Okay, but be careful." said Kat as she helped Leah puts on the protective padding. Once the padding was strapped on and the computer whirred, Boom aims a remote at R.I.C. "S.P.D. Battlizer…engage." said Boom and activated the battlizer. Just then, sparks flew out and Leah ducks behind a table, peering over. "Uh-oh." said Kat.

"Oh, no!" said Boom as Leah protects her face. R.I.C.'s head came off as Cruger walks into the room. "Hmm. I see the battlizer's not quite finished yet." said Cruger.

"A temporary setback, sir." said Kat. "I'm sure we'll have it fully functional right away."

"I'll check his programming again." said Leah, volunteering.

"See that you do." said Cruger as he then looks over at Leah, standing behind the table, still incased with protective padding. "Protective padding?"

"What can I say? You never know what could happen in the lab these days." said Leah, raising her hands in the air.

"That's something I can agree with." said Cruger as he left the lab. Kat then looks over at Leah. "I have a better idea. Why don't you go and get some fresh air." said Kat.

"Ok." said Leah, removing the protective padding from her head. "This is my chance to at least scare a couple of my sqaudmates."

"Don't give them a heart attack." said Kat, laughing as her daughter leaves to go change.

Out in the park, the other rangers were dressed in civilian clothes and playing with a Frisbee. "What a spectacular day." said Syd as she catches the Frisbee. "I can't believe we have it all to ourselves."

"No disasters, no sirens." said Jack.

"No talking skeletons." said Bridge.

"Huh? Whatever." said Z as Sky tosses her the Frisbee. "I just wish Leah and Sam were here to enjoy it."

"Where are they?" asked Syd.

"Cruger sent him to a disturbance in the stratoquadrant. He should be back soon and Leah is back at the base, working on something. Maybe studying for a test." said Z.

"Wherever they are, it can't be nice as New Tech City." said Sky. Suddenly, Leah appears behind them, with a grin forming on her face and rubbing her hands together. She pressed a finger to her lips, telling Syd, Jack and Bridge to stay quiet as possible. Leah crept up behind both Z and Sky, then shouted, "BOO!"

Z screams and Sky jumps to the side as Leah starts laughing. "Don't ever do that." said Z as she puts her hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. It was a perfect opportunity." said Leah.

"You're gonna get it, Leah." said Sky, smiling as Z chases her around.

"Sorry, but it was too good to resist." said Leah, trying to get away from Z in a playful manner.

"Sky, are you actually enjoying yourself?" asked Syd as Z catches Leah and starts tickling her.

"It's a perfect day. What's not to enjoy?" Sky then asked.

"I got it!" Syd said as Sky threw the toy but a laser out of nowhere destroyed it. "Oh, yuck!"

"That looks disgusting!" said Leah.

"Sorry to horn in on your fun!" said the voice and the others looked over to see who it was.

"I thought we already caught this creep." said Z.

"We did. Leah and I still have the bruises." said Syd. "It's Rhinix."

[Flashback]

 _"Let me out!" Rhinix shouted from inside the containment card._

[Flashback ends]

"I can feel the bruises actually coming back." said Leah.

"Looks like we're gonna have to catch him again." said Sky. "Let's ranger up."

"Oh! What?" Rhinix said.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"Catch me if you can!" he said and takes off. They chased after him until Syd then asked, "Where'd he go?"

"Hey! Whoa!" said Bridge as they turned around to see another criminal they had captured, shooting a water pressure at him.

"Bridge!" shouted Z.

"Hello, green and purple rangers." she said.

"I don't get it." said Leah.

"Hey! I remember you!" said Bridge. "You're Hydrax, the Fernovian!"

"That's right! Ha!" she said and takes off again.

"You okay, Bridge?" asked Jack and then, they heard a high pitch laugh.

"That laugh!" said Leah as she covers her head.

"Oh, no, don't tell me!" said Z. "It's gotta be Bugglesworth!"

"You got it! Hee Hee Hee! Ya-a-a-a!" he said, before shooting at the rangers.

"I still hate his laugh!" said Leah, shuddering.

"Reunited and it feels so good!" said Bugglesworth and takes off. Both Z and Leah go after him, but couldn't find him. "Oh, man! He's gone too?" asked Z.

"I don't see him!" said Jack.

"This is just crazy." said Z.

"This is getting weird. I don't like this situation at all." said Leah.

"Maybe they busted out of their containment cards." said Jack once they were back at the base.

"Kat said those cards were fool proof, no chance of escape." said Sky.

"And I was right. They're still here." said Kat, bringing all three containment cards with Rhinix, Hydrax and Bugglesworth still inside.

"I don't get it." said Syd. "We saw them running around in the city."

"Yeah, you can't be in two places at once." said Bridge and Leah snickers at this, causing Z to replicate herself.

"Excuse me?" said the Z duplicate as she taps his shoulder.

"Well…W-Well _you_ can. But you're one of a kind." said Bridge, trying to redeem himself as he looks between the duplicates. "I mean…"

"This is a very serious problem." said Cruger. "We simply don't have the man power to recapture every criminal in our files. I want you to search the city grid for any disturbances."

"Jack, I'm gonna need your morpher to upload a new weapons system." said Kat.

"You got it, Kat." said Jack, handing his morpher to her.

"Oh ho ho! Just wait till you see it!" said Boom. "It's-it's totally awesome! Right, R.I.C.?"

R.I.C. barks and yelps as he leaves the command center with Boom following close behind him. "Excellent, Kat." said Sky. "We'll need it if one of those goons show up. You can upgrade mine next."

Kat had a look on her face, causing Sky to look at Leah. "Oh, no. After what happened last time, I decided to stay out of things like this. You want answers, ask my mother. But for the record, she didn't tell me anything nor did I make any promises." said Leah before grabbing one of her textbooks from the commander's desk.

"The technology was designed to work in conjunction with the red ranger's morpher only." Kat explains to Sky. "Sorry, Sky."

"No big deal." he said. "It should be really amazing, Jack."

"Thanks." said Jack as Sky left the command center and goes after him.

"Sky!" he said, catching up to him. "I know it still bothers you that I was chosen to be the red ranger, but you've got to get over it!"

"Listen, I know I had a problem with that at first, and I still don't always agree with some of your methods." said Sky. "But you've done a good job as red ranger. This is not about you."

"Then what's it about?" Jack asks as Sky walks away.

In his room, Sky is holding a picture of him and his dad, when his dad was a red power ranger. "All I ever wanted to be was just like him…a red ranger." Sky explained to Jack.

"So your father was an incredible guy." said Jack.

"He was my hero." said Sky.

"Sky, heroes come in all colors." Jack tells him.

 _"Cadet Tate to the command center."_ said Kat.

"Tate, I have a special assignment for you." said Cruger as Sky walks in.

"Whatever you need, sir. What is it?" asked Sky.

"This is Mirloc. He's one of the most brilliant masterminds ever." said Cruger, showing him the criminal. "He's had his hand in every dirty deal, and he knows every shady character in the galaxy."

"He's been in a specially designed maximum-security cell on Gamma Orion." explained Kat. "Conventional confinement has proven ineffectual, since he has the capability of escaping through any reflective surface."

"I see. But what do you want me to do?" asked Sky.

"Interrogate Mirloc. Find out what he knows about these duplicate aliens." said Cruger

"Don't worry sir. You got the right man for the job." said Sky, saluting the sirian.

"Good luck, cadet." he said to Sky as he left.

"Sir, I've read Mirloc's file." said Kat. "It says he was the last one to…"

"I know that." said Cruger, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

"Did you tell Sky?" she asked.

"No, I did not, and you're not to say anything, either."

"Lying to him will only make it worse." said Leah.

"Don't you have some exams you're taking tomorrow?" asked Kat.

"I do. Tomorrow morning in fact." Leah replied.

"Then back to your studies." said Kat, before turning to Cruger. "Leah does have a point. He has a right to know."

"Yes, but not now. Am I clear?" asked Cruger. In a shuttle craft, Sky headed towards a red planet. "Cadet Tate requesting permission to land." said Sky.

"Are you aware of our security measures?" a man asked Sky.

"I know…all reflective surfaces are to be completely covered and remained covered throughout the entire interrogation." said Sky and enters the hallway full of cells.

"If these are the better behaved convicts, what am I in for?" Sky asked himself. Upon entering the cell, sitting in the center was Mirloc. "A visitor…what a rare treat." said Mirloc as Sky approached him.

"This isn't a social visit. I'm here on official S.P.D. business." said Sky. "I want to ask you some questions."

"What a rude young man you are." said Mirloc. "Now I don't think I'll talk to you at all."

"Oh, you'll talk." said Sky. "I've got all the time in the world. And by the looks of things, so do you."

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" asked Mirloc. "All business, no nonsense."

"Never mind about me. Several criminals have been sighted." said Sky.

"I don't see why I should tell you anything. Good bye, cadet who-ever-you-are."

"This is important." said Sky. "What's it going to take to get some information out of you?"

"Hmm, I don't ask for much." said Mirloc. "You see, I'm a collector of sorts. I'll give you information, and you give me a small something for my collection."

"Okay. Whatever. Deal…but no mirrors." said Sky, getting impatient.

"No, nothing like that. Now, tell me about these criminals that you seek." said Mirloc.

"Exact duplicates of aliens we've already captured have shown up throughout the city." said Sky. "How is this possible?"

"You say you're looking for several criminals, but did you see them all together?" asked Mirloc.

"No."

"Then it sounds like you're dealing with that scoundrel, Slate." said Mirloc.

"Slate?" asked Sky in confusion.

"As in 'Blank Slate'." said Mirloc. "He's a copycat criminal who's capable of mimicking the exact likeness of others. All he needs is a data scan of their genetic code. My guess is that Broodwing is more than happy to supply him with that, for a price."

"So we're not up against an army of old enemies, just one new one." said Sky.

"Exactly. Oh, cadet…" said Mirloc, causing Sky to turn around. "Don't forget about our deal."

"If you told me the truth, I'll keep my word." said Sky and leaves Mirloc's cell.

In a dark and disclosed place in the city, an alien with a black body was standing behind Broodwing. "Well?" he asked.

"Wait until you see what I have for you today, Slate…" said Broodwing, handing him a data code. "The genetic code data from the most powerful warrior the rangers have battled. If you want it, it won't come cheap."

"Give it to me! I'll add it to my repertoire!" said Slate. Back at the base, Sky told everyone what Mirloc had told him. "A copycat criminal?" asked Z. "That makes perfect sense."

"So all we got to do is catch this slate guy and we're golden." said Jack.

"Excellent work, Tate." said Cruger. "You didn't fall prey to Mirloc's tricks."

"It wasn't a problem, sir. I just kept focused on the task at hand." said Sky.

"Jack! Sinuku!" Bridge said, causing the others to walk over to him. "More like a Sinuku wannabe, though I don't know why anyone would want to be Sinuku. He's totally ugly. Plus, if I remember correctly, he has really bad breath."

"Finally! This means that I can reschedule my exams for later this week!" said Leah, causing Cruger to give her a stern look. "What? It gives me more time to study for my exams."

"That's gotta be Slate." said Z.

"This time, we got his number. Let's bag this copycat." said Jack as they left the command center.

Cruger shook his head at Leah's retreating back. "She is going to drive herself insane if she doesn't take her exams. But I'm only doing this for her." he said to himself as he went to go reschedule her exams for later that day. Out in the city, the rangers caught up with Sinuku (Slate).

"We've had enough of your games." said Jack. "You're nothing but a big fake!"

"And just who am I?" asked Sinuku then changes his shape. "Am I Sinuku…or Bugglesworth? Or maybe I'm the Fernovian bank robber, Hydrax."

"Hey!" said Bridge.

"Or I could be…the dreaded Rhinix. Ha ha!" he said, laughing and changes his shape again. "Perhaps I'm General Tomars."

"At this point, I don't care." said Jack and charges at him, but didn't make contact as Slate became a shadow. "Hey!"

"Meet your true enemy….Slate, the master of disguise!" he said, showing his true body to the rangers.

"Well, all I've gotta say is that I hope that he's much easier to confine than the others." said Leah.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." said Bridge.

"You've got some serious identity issues, pal." said Z.

"I'm all Gruumm's warriors rolled into one." said Slate. "How pleased he'll be when I defeat you, once and for all!" He then started charging towards the rangers until they were able to knock him to the ground.

"Okay, so you got in a couple of lucky hits." said Slate. "But I know the one creature you won't be so happy to see! Devastation is back!"

"It's Devastation." said Morgana on Gruumm's ship.

"Not really, but a good imitation." said Broodwing. "Slate has many warriors to choose from, thanks to me."

"I don't recall authorizing this plan." said Gruumm, as he turns to face Broodwing. "It would serve you well to remember who is the emperor around here."

"I thought you would be pleased with my idea." said Broodwing, defending himself.

"When I want your ideas, I'll blast them out of you." He said, grabbing Broodwing by his cape. He then turns to Morgana. "Morgana, I need you to go to New Tech City."

"Oh, goody, I get to help Slate battle the rangers." she said excitedly.

"Yes, but I also need you to bring me an essential tool in our conquest of S.P.D." said Gruumm. "Bring me Piggy."

"Piggy?" she asked in disgust.

"Yes, Piggy." Broodwing said to himself, turning away from them. "He will be the key to everything."

"Fury circle!" said Slate, using Devastation's powers.

"Oh, you're kidding!" said Syd.

"Not again!" said Leah and the fury circle started draining their power.

"You know what to do!" shouted Jack and all six rangers aimed their weapons at the ground, breaking the fury circle.

"It's working." said Syd.

"No!"

"Let's get him!" said Jack and the rangers went after him, making a pyramid. "Bring him down!"

"You're not supposed to beat my superior genius!" said Slate.

"You're not that smart." said Bridge.

"You're just a weak imitation!" Sky said in agreement.

"I'll show you who's weak!" said Slate as he gets up from the ground and he jumps over Jack.

"Hey! Look!" shouted Jack as they turned to see that Slate was in a giant robot.

"Kat, send the runners!" Jack said into his morpher.

"On their way." replied Kat, sending the runners.

"Delta Squad Megazord!" shouted the rangers as they formed the megazord.

"You'll never take me in." taunted Slate and charges at the megazord.

The megazord tosses the robot to the ground and goes after it, grabbing its hand and pulling on it. "Hey! Let me up!" said Slate, trying to get the megazord to let go but it started to cause some problems for him. "Aah! I'm overloading!"

"Slate, you are accused of numerous crimes…" Jack started to say.

"What?" a shocked Slate asked.

"Including identity theft." said Jack, holding his morpher and started the judgement scanner.

"Hey, can't you guys take a joke?" asked Slate as he started to freak out.

"Guilty!" they shouted.

"Guess not." said Slate.

"Identity theft isn't a joking matter." said Leah.

"Ready!" they shouted. "Fire!"

The megazord fired its weapon at the robot, knocking it to the ground and ejecting Slate from its seat. "I don't believe it." said Slate as the rangers appeared in front of him. "What are you going to do with me?"

"You and all your identities are going away for a long time." said Jack, and as he was about to confine Slate, purple lasers were aimed at him.

"Jack!"

"Watch it!"

"Morgana!"

"I don't think so, ranger boy." said Morgana as she walked up to them. "Gruumm has a little present for Slate."

"I don't think we'll like this 'present'." said Leah as Morgana sent a purple ball of energy towards Slate. The ball of energy hits him and absorbs through his body, causing the identities to come out. "Alright!" said 'Devastation'.

"What?" Jack asked.

"No." said Sky.

"Not again!" said Syd.

"Oh, great! Multiple maniacs!" said Z.

"Talk about déjà vu!" said Bridge.

"I can already see the bruises appearing everywhere on my body." said Leah.

"It's show time!" said 'Devastation'.

"Aw man!" Jack said. On his ship, Gruumm started laughing as the scene in front of him was unfolding. "Not even the rangers can defeat that many warriors at once. Ha!" said Gruumm.

"Attack!" shouted Morgana and both sides went to fight.

"Take that!" shouted 'Bugglesworth', knocking Z to the ground. The rangers were getting their butts kicked all over the place. "It's over, ranger." said 'Sinuku'.

"No!" said Jack as he covered his face but lasers were shot.

"Hang on, rangers!" said Cruger as he came in to help them on his ATV.

"Commander!" Jack called out.

"No dogs allowed!" said 'Devastation' and aimed his weapon at him. Cruger dodges the blasts as he makes his way to help the rangers. "Shadow Saber!" shouted Cruger as he whips out his sword and jumps off his vehicle.

As Cruger was fighting the 'Devastation' duplicate, Morgana joins in on the fight. "Two against one?" she asked.

"Why not." he replied and both of them aimed their attacks the sirian, knocking him to the ground as well.

"You're finished!" said 'Sinuku' as Jack was knocked down to the ground again.

"Not yet." said Jack as he looked over at his fellow rangers. They too, were getting beaten by the duplicates. "Guys!" Jack called out to them.

"Pain! So much pain!" said Leah weakly and Jack looks over to his commander.

"Good work, my friends." said Morgana as the duplicates joined her side.

"We need more power." said Jack as he got up from the ground and just then, his morpher beeped.

"Jack, I can't think of a better time to use that new battlizer." said Kat.

"I hear that. Let's do it, R.I.C.!" said Jack and R.I.C. comes running to him. "S.P.D. BATTLIZER!"

A morpher comes out of R.I.C. and goes to Jack. "Activate Battlizer!" shouted Jack as shoulder pads appeared. "In Cyber Mode…complete!"

"Yeah! Now we're talking!" said Jack. "Give it all you got!"

"Check it out!" said Syd as she and Bridge looked up in awe.

"Whoa!"

"Nice!" said Z.

"Yeah!"

"Does that mean…?" Leah asked.

"Do it, Jack!" shouted Cruger.

"Boys and their toys." said Morgana as she and the duplicates marched their way towards Jack.

"Hey! I worked hard on designing that toy!" shouted Leah.

"Get him!" ordered Morgana and the duplicates ran towards Jack, attacking him but missed their target.

"Take this!" said 'Rhinix', throwing tires at Jack.

"Uh oh." said Jack and slices up the tires that were aimed at him. The fight continued until Morgana said, "You're mine!" Suddenly Jack pushed a car towards Morgana, causing her to jump out of the way. "Battlizer…Sonic Mode!" shouted Jack.

R.I.C. was running alongside Jack down the morphing grid, until he dissembled himself and combined with him. "All right!" said Jack. "Battlizer…Mode two complete!"

"What?" Morgana shouted in surprise as Jack comes towards her and ducks out of the way. "You don't scare me!"

Jack gets out of the way as she aims her laser attacks at him. "Ha! Fire!" shouted Jack as he returns fire on Morgana, causing her to land on a pile of tires.

"Everyone okay?" Cruger asked his other rangers.

"Time to get rid of you freaks!" yelled Jack. "Battlizer…full power! Fire!"

Soon after Jack knocked down and destroyed the duplicates, Slate was in a confinement card. "This can't be happening!" shouted Slate.

"Go Jack!"

"Way to go!"

"All right!"

"Excellent work, Jack!"

"Want some more?" Jack asked Morgana. She grunts her response and leaves. "Didn't think so." he said.

In Mirloc's cell, Sky returns to see Mirloc. "I'm here, Mirloc, just like I said I'd be." said Sky.

"Your integrity is to be commended." said Mirloc.

"No small talk…I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be." said Sky. "Now, what is it that you want for your collection?"

"I collect memories…sad memories." said Mirloc.

"What?" Sky asked in confusion.

"In exchange for the information I gave you, you must tell me your worst memory." Mirloc explained.

"No! Forget it!" said Sky.

"We had a deal, ranger." said Mirloc.

"My dad was a power ranger, too." said Sky and begins to tell Mirloc.

[Flashback]

 _In a park somewhere in the city, young Sky was running after a baseball. "He was the red ranger. He was a great father, but he made a vow to protect the innocent." said Sky's voice._

 _Sky's dad touches his head as he walks by him. "When people were in danger, he was always ready to fight." Sky's dad runs down the path in the park towards danger, waving goodbye to him._

 _Sky's dad is suited up in his Time Force suit. "One day, he got the call. They say he save dozen of people and fought till the bitter end."_

 _Outside of the S.P.D. building, a man from S.P.D. came outside towards Sky and his mom, holding his dad's helmet. The man then handed Sky the helmet. "It was his last battle. I never saw him again." said Sky._

[Flashback ends]

"What a horrible memory." said Mirloc as Sky sniffles at the memory. "I can only imagine how hard that was for you."

"I'll never forget it." said Sky.

"Of course not. Thank you, ranger." said Mirloc, getting up from his seat. "That's the most amusing story I've heard in years."

"What?"

"Oh, yes, I have to admit…I've heard some sorry tales, but yours is truly one of the saddest." said Mirloc. "It will be the most treasured in my collection."

"You…you're a monster!" shouted Sky as he went up to the cell in anger. "You think?" asked Mirloc, laughing evilly at Sky as a single tear falls from his face. Mirloc seizes his chance, smiling as he disappears from his cell. Sky takes off his glasses, realizing what he had done.


	25. Reflections Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

kuachana na meli-abandon ship

Shoutouts:

* * *

In Kat's lab, Boom was dusting the shelves, humming to himself as Leah was sitting at a desk with one of her text books in front of her. As he went towards Leah, he picks up a pad that was left on the desk. "A file on Mirloc." said Boom.

"I wouldn't read that if I were you." said Leah, peering over the text book she was holding.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" He asked. Leah thought for a moment before setting down her book, saying "Ya got me there, Boom." Boom looks back to see if anyone was watching before he and Leah continued reading. "Eh, 'planetary mayhem, theft,' blah, blah, blah." said Boom as he reading aloud. "'Life in prison,' blah, blah, blah. 'Believed to be responsible for the…"

Boom stops reading that sentence and sets down the pad. "Oh." he said and Leah's eyes went wide. "Oh, no."

"This is bad." said Leah.

"Yeah."

"This is what we'll do. I wasn't a part of this, I never saw this in your hands. I was just sitting here, studying the whole time. Agreed?" asked Leah.

"Agreed." said Boom.

"I'm going to the command center. I need to get this information out of my head." said Leah, grabbing the textbook and teleporting away. Boom then walked out of the lab, bumping into Sky as he went. "Hey, Sky." said Boom as he saw him. "Look, I'm real sorry to hear about Mirloc escaping. But I'm sure you'll catch him, which is good, because after all, he is responsible for your father's…oh."

Sky stops walking and turns around to face Boom. He gives Boom an angry look and storms off to the command center, leaving Boom to feel guilty. "He didn't know." Boom said to himself.

In a bathroom, Sky was talking to himself. "How could I be so stupid?" he asked himself in the mirror. Suddenly, Mirloc appears in the mirror. "Don't be so hard on yourself." said Mirloc.

"Mirloc!" Sky exclaims, turning around in hopes to find him in the bathroom.

"I just stopped by to say thank you for providing me with my escape." Mirloc said to him. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a lot of crimes to commit."

"Wait!" shouted Sky as Mirloc disappears. On Gruumm's ship, Piggy was thrown in front of the emperor. "Hello?" Piggy cautiously said as Gruumm growled at him.

"Piggy, your time has come." said Gruumm.

"Ooh! You're going to vaporize me?" asked Piggy as he quickly got up.

"Ooh, can I do it?" asked Morgana, with a smug look on her face.

"Perhaps later." Gruumm tells her. "Piggy, you are a lowlife, selfish, worthless excuse for a life form."

"Thank you, emperor." he said, taking it as a compliment. "Flattery goes a long way with me."

"Silence!" Gruumm tells Piggy.

"I'm silent. Zip the lip." Piggy replied.

"Good. Now here's my proposal." Gruumm said as he walks around him. "I know you work both sides of the fence. You've helped me and you've helped S.P.D."

"When? Help S.P.D.?" Piggy asked. "Not exactly the words I'd choose."

"How about 'treason'?" Morgana asked.

"I can explain!" Piggy said defensively.

"Don't bother." said Gruumm. "The next 24 hours you will spend in my unholiest, vilest pit of doom!"

"Oh, well, you don't have to go all out for me." Piggy said.

"And if you survive, you can decide which side you choose…" said Gruumm. "S.P.D. or mine."

"Uh, well, I already choose yours, emperor." said Piggy.

"Morgana, prepare the vaporization." said Gruumm and Morgana had an energy ball waiting in her hand.

"Oh, wrong answer? No, wait! I choose…S.P.D.?" he then asked, unsure what to say next.

"Morgana, commence with vaporization." said Gruumm and more energy was building in her hand.

"Wait! I have an idea." said Piggy, going with Gruumm's original idea. "I'll go to the pit of doom for 24 hours and, uh, think about it."

"Hmm?" Gruumm asked, turning his head towards him.

"I've issued an all-points bulletin for Mirloc." said Cruger, as he informed Jack, Syd, Leah, Bridge and Z.

"Unfortunately, with his ability to transport through reflective surfaces, he's going to be very tough to find." said Kat.

"He can't hide forever." said Jack.

"Well, technically, he can…like in a puddle of water or tinfoil or like a belt buckle or a glass of water." said Bridge, trailing off.

"We got it, Bridge." said Jack.

"Ok, I don't think I'll be drinking water ever again." said Leah.

"Excuse me, but you are going to drink water as long as I live, young lady. You can't live on milk and soda, every day." said Kat.

"Isn't Leah's powers like Mirloc's?" asked Bridge.

"Sort of, but it's different then his. When I teleport, I have to 'see' where I'm going first before I actually teleport to that place. Like if I'm going to the junkyard or to my mom's lab, I have to see it, then I'm there. It's why there's always a cloud of smoke when I teleport." said Leah.

"Oh." said Bridge.

"Sky feels horrible about this." said Syd. "I'm sure he thinks it's all his fault."

"Mirloc is crafty." Cruger tells them. "But playing on Cadet Tate's emotions was particularly underhanded."

"I didn't think he had emotions." said Z. Just then, Sky walks into the command center, clearing his throat.

"Kuachana na meli." said Leah and hides behind Kat.

"Commander, you should have told me about Mirloc and my father." said Sky, angrily.

Cruger looks at both Manx women, wondering if they said anything to him. "I didn't say anything." said Kat.

"I had a textbook in front of my face most of today." said Leah.

"I didn't feel it was in your best interest at the time." said Cruger.

"You're probably right." said Sky. "The fact is, I blew it. I let my feelings get the best of me, and Mirloc got away. I should be demoted back to 'D' squad."

"That's the decision for your team leader." said Cruger, looking at Jack. Jack turns to face Sky, then tells him, "You told me your father fought to the end. And now you want to quit because you messed up once? I guess you're not much like your father, after all."

"I say we split up, hit the streets." said Sky.

"Alright." said Jack in agreement. "You and Syd take city plaza. Bridge, Z, check out New Tech Center."

"I'd like to help too." said Sam as he comes into the command center.

"Sam, you're back." said Z.

"I sent for him. You're going to need all the help you can get." said Kat.

"Kat debriefed me about Mirloc." said Sam. "I'm ready to go."

"Good timing…Leah, Sam and I will take the west side." said Jack.

"Excellent. Be careful all of you." said Cruger

"Yes, sir." they said and left the command center. Back on Gruumm's ship, Mirloc is brought in to see Gruumm by Morgana. "Emperor Gruumm, it's a true honor." said Mirloc, bowing to him.

"Of course it is." said Gruumm.

"Mirloc escaped Maximum security. Isn't that cool?" explained Morgana.

"It is impressive."

"With your permission, I'll continue my work where I left off." said Mirloc.

"Eh, your petty crimes don't interest me." said Gruumm. "I have much bigger plans. But it seems we have a common enemy in the power rangers."

"Let me take care of the rangers, and then we will both get what we want." Mirloc tells him, creating fists.

Z and Bridge were in the S.P.D. jeep, on their way to the center. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything weird, okay?" Z said to Bridge. He looks into the rearview mirror, seeing Mirloc, points to and asks, "Like that?"

They both looked at the back seat, finding no one there. "Huh?" asked Z and then pulls the jeep over. "This isn't a taxi! Get out!"

"Hello kiddies! Looking for me?" Mirloc asked as he comes out of the mirror, facing Bridge and Z.

"As a matter of fact, we are." said Z.

"Then I'm pleased I've made your search a short one." said Mirloc, grabbing his chest and opening it. "Come along, little rangers."

"Commander, I've lost the signal on Carson and Delgado." said Kat.

"Something's wrong. I'll check with the others." said Cruger.

Over by a small pond, Sky and Syd were on the lookout for Mirloc when a morpher started beeping. "Cadets, anything suspicious?" he asked.

"No, it's all quiet on this end, sir." said Sky.

"We've lost contact with Bridge and Z." said Cruger.

"Hmm, do you think I should go brunette?" Syd mused out loud then Mirloc appeared in the water.

"No! I'll take you the way you are." said Mirloc.

"Look out!" shouted Sky and gets Syd away from the pond as Mirloc pops out.

"We meet again, ranger." said Mirloc. "I see you're always on the job…just like your daddy."

"That's right." said Sky. "Now you're gonna pay for your crimes, including my father!"

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that." said Mirloc, taunting him then opens up his chest again.

Back at the base, Cruger kept asking, "Sky? Syd? What's happening? Come in!"

"Commander….they're gone." said Kat, looking up at him. On the west side of town, Sam, Leah and Jack arrived. "Nothing around here, either." said Sam.

"I don't even know where to start looking." said Jack as the three of them didn't notice Mirloc appear in the window next to them. Leah looks up and was about to scream when Mirloc said as he steps out, "Let me save you sometime. This is too easy."

"FREEZE! S.P.D.!" shouted Cruger.

"Commander." said Sam.

Turning to the three rangers, Cruger shouted, "Get out of here!"

"But we can help!" said Sam.

"Now!" ordered Cruger. Leah suddenly grabs onto Jack's hand and teleports him back to base. As Mirloc gets up from the ground, he sees that Cruger, Sam, Leah and Jack were gone.

"Come back!" he yelled. "It's only a matter of time, rangers." Back at the base, Kat was at one of the monitors, hoping that Leah wasn't taken. "Report." said Cruger as they walked in.

"No trace of them at all. And no response from their morphers." said Kat as Leah runs up to her and gives her a hug.

"I'm certain Mirloc's got them, but how?" asked Cruger.

"I've got to go find them." said Jack, turning to head out of the command center.

"No! We can't afford to lose you or Leah as well." said Cruger, as he turns to face Omega. "Sam, he would have a hard time detecting you in your light form. Continue your search and let us know if you find anything."

"Yes sir."

"Kat, keep looking. Leah, help her." said Cruger.

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm and Broodwing were at a panel. "Back so soon, Mirloc?" he asked, turning to face him.

"I told you I'd take care of the rangers." said Mirloc, opening up his chest, revealing Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd moving around in what looked like mirrors. "They'll be trapped in my reflective dimension forever."

"Hold on." said Gruumm, as he sees the rangers. "There are only four rangers here."

"Yeah. You forgot the red ranger, the purple ranger and the omega ranger." chimed Broodwing.

"Aw."

"I told you I would deal with Cruger in my own way." said Gruumm. "But to complete our deal, you have to bring me the last three rangers."

"But emperor…" Mirloc started to say.

"I said bring them to me." Gruumm said, interrupting him.

"As you wish." said Mirloc, bowing and then left.

"Broodwing, give our friend a little help." said Gruumm.

"Not a problem, and it will only cost you…"

"I've given you enough!" shouted Gruumm. "This one is on the house."

"(Growling) of course." said Broodwing as he walks away.

Suddenly a robot with wings flies into the city. "The city is under attack." Kat informed Cruger.

"We can't send out the megazord without the other rangers." said Cruger.

"I bet Sam wouldn't mind if I borrow his Mega Max Cycle." said Jack.

"Do it!" said Cruger.

"I'll bring it online." said Kat.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted Jack and gets suited up.

"Sam, we've got trouble." said Cruger. "We need you to cover Jack for backup assistance."

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted Sam. "All over it! Uniforce Cycle! Alright! Let's go!"

"Careful, Jack, youre not use to that kind of speed." said Kat.

"I think I can handle it." Jack said.

"I can't. Just by the look of it, I can barely handle the speed of my own bike." said Leah.

"Just monitor him, ok?" asked Kat. The Omega Max Cycle headed towards the robot, knocking it to the ground.

"Megazord mode." said Jack, transforming the cycle into its Megazord form. The robot starts to fight back when the swords appear on the Mega Max Megazord.

"Oh, no!" said Sam, seeing his megazord fighting the robot. Jack did an internal scan of the robot and found a blue head driving it. "A Blue head! No surprise…Gruumm's in on this!" said Jack. The robot attacked, causing the Mega Max Megazord to fall back. "Looks like _I'm_ gonna have to get in on the action!" said Sam, then revs his cycle.

"That's enough. Omega Max, spin it out!" said Jack, getting the Megazord up and heads for the robot again, finally destroying it. "I'm glad that's over."

"What? Whoa!" said Sam as he sees Mirloc in the window of a tall building. "Mirloc!"

Mirloc pops himself out of the window and onto the next building. "It's time you joined your friends." said Mirloc, opening up his chest to his dimension.

"No!" shouted Jack but it was too late. "What's happening?"

Suddenly the Omega Max Megazord was falling into the reflective glass of the building and there was nothing that Sam could do. "No! Jack!" shouted Sam.

"I'm going out there." said Leah and starts to rush out of the command center.

"No, you're not." said Kat.

"Sam needs me right now. His Zord, along with Jack as its driver was sucked in." said Leah.

"Kat, she's right." said Cruger. "Sam needs her help right now." Kat looks down at her daughter. "You know it's the right thing, mom." begged Leah.

"Fine, but be careful alright?" said Kat and Leah nodded.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted Leah and runs off to join Sam.

"I get it." said Sam as he looks up at Mirloc. "His two mirrors make an infinite reflection that traps people inside. I've got to break them out."

"And I'll help you with that." said Leah, appearing by his side.

"Leah! You shouldn't have come here." said Sam.

"You need me, so don't start." said Leah.

"Alright. Hit it!" said Sam as Leah holds onto him as they went up the wall to the roof.

"Welcome." said Mirloc as they both were in front of him.

"All right, Mirloc, let them go!" shouted Sam and Leah.

"You seem to know who I am, I know of the littlest one, but I've never met you." said Mirloc.

"Then let me introduce myself. We're the ones who's going to send you back to prison." said Sam.

"And just who is this new ranger that thinks he and his friend can fight me?"

"I'm the force from the future. Hyah! S.P.D. Omega ranger!"

"S.P.D. PURPLE!"

"A ranger from the future and the purple ranger…what a prize." said Mirloc. "No wonder Gruumm wants me to capture you."

"You've got it wrong!" said Sam. "It is you who is coming with us! Now let our friends go!"

"Gruumm will never get earth." said Leah. "I'm ready whenever you are, Sam."

"Why don't you come and get them?" taunted Mirloc.

"No problem." said Sam as both he and Leah went at him. Both omega and purple were fighting strong until Mirloc knocked them to the ground. "You're nothing special." said Mirloc as they both got up.

Sam went for him as Leah attacked him from behind by jumping on his back. Mirloc threw her off, causing her to crash into Sam. "It's over, rangers!" he said and used a laser gun to shoot at them, knocking them off the roof.

"The future doesn't look good for you." Mirloc tells them as they get up.

"Omega morpher, electro mode!" shouted Sam, revving up his morpher as Mirloc laughs at them. Just as Sam goes down to the ground with his morpher, Mirloc retreats into the windows of the building.

"Hey!" shouted Sam and Leah.

"Ha ha ha. Nice try." said Mirloc and disappears.

"Mirloc!" they both shouted after him.

"You're a coward! Show yourself!" shouted Sam.

"Get out here, you punk!" shouted Leah

"Look." said Mirloc, appearing again behind them.

"What?" they asked in confusion.

"Look at your friends." he said and appeared beside him, were the other rangers.

"Guys!" shouted Sam.

"No!" shouted Leah, falling down to her knees and starts to bang on the windows.

"Oh, no. We've got to get them out of there." said Sam. "How? Think."

"It's time for you to join your friends." said Mirloc and Leah looks up at him.

"That's not going to happen." said Sam. "Come and face me! Whoa!"

Mirloc appears out of Sam's helmet while Leah is still in front of the windows, looking at the other rangers. "What do we do? How are we going to get them out of there?" Leah started to ask quietly, rocking herself back and forth as she stops banging on the windows.

"Huh?"

"Come on!"

"Now to complete my set of rangers to present to the emperor." said Mirloc as he had a hold on Sam and walks towards Leah.

"Tell Gruumm the rangers are not going anywhere." said Sam.

"Sam!" Z shouted then looks down at Leah, seeing the guilt she's feeling.

"Hold on!" shouted Sam and his morpher starts crackling. Sam grabs Mirloc's hand, taking it off of him. He then goes over him and punches him in the chest, causing Mirloc to take a few steps back.

"You got him!" said Bridge.

"I'm through playing." said Mirloc and goes for Omega. Leah was still at the window when Z then shouted, "Leah, you've got to get up. Sam needs you! I need you!"

"But…but Z…" Leah started to say, her voice sounded like she was going to cry.

"No buts! Just do it!"

Leah then gets up and runs over to Sam, making another attempt to jump on Mirloc in order to free her friends. Mirloc then throws her and Omega away from him, making Leah power down in the process. "Come on Omega, you can do it!" shouted Sky.

"Get up, Leah!" shouted Syd.

"Sorry, rangers." said Mirloc. "They put up a good fight. Now they'll be joining you."

Mirloc then opens up the reflective mirrors as Sam looks up. Making a quick decision, Sam jumps up and goes for the mirrors. "Reflect…on…this!" he tells Mirloc and punches the mirrors.

The mirrors shattered as Mirloc fell back. "It's all over." said Sam. The other rangers, as well as the Omega Max Zord, came out of the windows and both Syd and Z run over to Leah.

"Youre going to be ok, Leah. I promise." said Z, lifting her up onto her side.

"Wake up, Leah." said Syd.

"Z? Syd?" Leah asked weakly, opening her eyes.

"We're here." said Syd.

"Can you stand?" asked Z and Leah nods, with help from both of them.

"All right!" said Sam and looks over at the rangers. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." said Jack. "But Leah needs to go to the infirmary."

"You guys need me here. I'll be fine." protested Leah, clutching her right arm.

"Are you sure? Your arm looks pretty bad." said Bridge and Leah gives him a glare.

"Do you see a bone poking out through skin? I sure don't." said Leah.

"All right. Let's capture this clown once and for all." said Jack.

"Foolish rangers, don't you realize, if you catch me, I'll only escape again?" asked Mirloc, points to Sky. "Ask him. He's worthless, just like his father was."

"That's just the lowest. Sky's dad was an amazing ranger." said Syd.

"Yeah and so is he. He's the best." Bridge added.

"Right. We're all proud to fight by his side." said Z.

"How touching, but he still doesn't have what it takes to defeat me." Mirloc said.

"Yes he will." said Leah. "You just don't know about it yet, Mirloc."

"We'll see about that." said Jack, then hands his morpher to Sky. "Here. Take it."

"What?" Sky asked in confusion.

"It only seems right that you bring him in." said Jack. "Do it for your father."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Go for it."

Taking the morpher, Sky goes and faces Mirloc. "This one's for you, dad. S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Sky goes down the morphing grid, temporarily becoming the red ranger. "I don't care what color you are." said Mirloc. "Youre going down."

"I don't think so." said Sky. "S.P.D. BATTLIZER!"

A morpher comes out of R.I.C. and goes to Sky. "Activate Battlizer!" shouted Sky as shoulder pads appeared. "Hyah! Cyber Mode…complete!"

"Give it your best shot!" taunted Mirloc and goes towards Sky. Both start fighting until Mirloc was on the ground. "Battlizer…Sonic Mode! Hyah!" shouted Sky.

R.I.C. was running alongside Sky down the morphing grid, until he dissembled himself and combined with him. "Battlizer, Mode two complete!" said Sky.

"What?" Mirloc was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Fire!" shouted Sky as he swing the sword at Mirloc and then faces his fellow rangers as Mirloc finally goes to the ground.

"I will escape again!" said Mirloc from the containment card.

"Power down!" shouted Sky and he's back in his blue uniform.

"Sky! That was brilliant!" said Bridge as they congratulated him.

"That was awesome, Sky. It was awesome." said Z as Jack was smiling behind her.

Back on Gruumm's ship, Piggy was thrown back towards Gruumm. "Did you enjoy that, Piggy?" Morgana asked him.

"Well, I see you've survived the pits." said Gruumm.

"Oh. Oh, it was awful…the spiders, the snakes, the smell, the horrors I saw…but enough of the good stuff." said Piggy. "Emperor, I realize that you are the one true leader. I hand you my life, my allegiance. I will do everything in my power to help you bring down S.P.D."

"Excellent." said Gruumm, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Morgana, this is the birth of our new assault on planet earth!"

Back at the base, Kat was watching the transport on screen. "Mirloc is being jettisoned to the containment facility on Verinox 12." she said to the rangers.

"Great. There's not a ray of sunshine on that planet." said Bridge.

"Hence, no reflections." said Syd.

"So, no chance for him to escape." said Z.

"Good work, rangers." said Cruger as he walks into the command center, then he looks at Sky. "And…Sky, I…I…I apologize…for not filling you in on all the details. You are a fine ranger, and I will not make that mistake again."

"Thank you, sir." said Sky.

"I tried to tell you before, commander…lying would only make it worse." said Leah.

"So you've said." said Cruger.

"Well, I've learned something today. Don't get my bones fractured." said Leah, looking down at her arm that is now in a cast.

"That's a valid point. Now, Leah, about your exams…" said Cruger and Leah started to freak out.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot. I'm so late!" shouted Leah, scrambling around the command center, looking for her notes.

"Leah, don't freak…" said Kat but Leah was already out of the command center and down the hall. "Out."

"I guess it's too late to tell her that she can take them this evening. Right?" asked Cruger.

"Yeah." said Kat. "She'll figure it out soon." In Sky's room, Sky was holding his dad's helmet when Jack appears in the doorway. Soon as Sky looks up, Jack asks, "Is that…?"

"My dad's." said Sky.

"Well, I know he would have been proud of you if he could have seen you in action today." said Jack as he walks in.

"In a weird way, I felt he was with me." Sky said. He gets up from his bed and hands Jack his morpher. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Oh, it's all good, man." said Jack. "So, how did it feel to finally become the red ranger?"

"Being red was great, but…I'm proud to be the blue ranger." said Sky.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. You know, Jack, heroes come in all colors." said Sky, repeating what Jack had previously told him.


	26. SWAT Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Wewe kunisikiliza na kufanya kama yako aliiambia, vijana mwanamke-You will listen to me and do as your told, young lady

Huwezi kupata kuniambia nini cha kufanya tena, mama-You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, mother.

Umepoteza kwamba haki wakati kuachana na mimi-You lost that right when you abandon me

Shoutouts:

* * *

In Kat's lab, there was a transmission. "This is Gamma 4. Come in, HQ. You got to do something. Please help us. We need your help. They're not the…" said the person in the video before they were cut off.

"They're not the what?" asked Kat, not understanding the message.

"We have to be prepared for the worst." said Cruger. "Are the new upgrades ready?"

"Not yet." said Kat as Commander Cruger growls. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Double your efforts." said Cruger, facing her.

In the rangers' lounge, Bridge and Jack were sparring with their fists while Sky was painting a model airplane. Farther away from them, Leah just stood there, watching the scene unfold in front of her. "You keep wanting to spar, Bridge." said Jack as he had a vice on Bridge's arm. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, do you?" asked Bridge, then goes after him. "Lucky 23 blows that you landed."

"Whatever." said Jack and continues to spar with Bridge, until Bridge was laying on his back on the couch.

"Hey, Sky, would you rather have sausage links for fingers or sweat mayonnaise?" asked Bridge.

"You guys shouldn't be sparring in here." said Sky. "You're gonna break something."

"You left makeup all over the bathroom." said Z as she and Syd walked into the lounge.

"That was for you and Leah. You could use a little more blush and it's not too late for Leah to start learning." said Syd. "Besides, what about your seat socks? They're starting to look like part of the green ranger uniform."

"Syd, those socks were always green." said Z.

"You're messy!" Syd argued.

"I'm not messy." Z argued back.

"You have stuff everywhere."

"This looks like world war 3 zone in here." muttered Leah.

Bridge then grabs Jack's arm, causing Jack to flip Bridge over and knock the model airplane out of Sky's hands. "I told you not to spar in here." said Sky, angrily.

"Sorry, mom." said Bridge.

"It was an accident." said Jack.

"Your cd. I heard it." Z was telling Syd as Cruger walked into the room and behind Leah.

"Enough." said Cruger and the arguing stop. "I can hear you from Kat's lab."

"You could hear us all the way from there?" asked Z.

"Of course he can. He's got those super doggy ears that…" Bridge started to say but was cut off by Cruger's growl.

"Maybe that's where I should be hiding from now on." said Leah.

"Leah, how long have you been standing there?" asked Sky.

"20 minutes. Give or take a couple minutes." She replied, then pointed to Z and Syd. "You two didn't even notice that I was standing here. You just walked around me like I was nothing."

"Oh…" said Z and Leah turns to Syd.

"Don't you think I'm a little young to be wearing makeup?" asked Leah.

"No. Some of the makeup will bring out the color of your eyes." said Syd.

"Suddenly makeup scares me." said Leah.

"Your petty bickering has been a problem all year." said Cruger. "I thought you would've resolved it by now. I see I was wrong."

"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this." said Leah.

"You can say that again." said Cruger. Her comment made her fellow rangers all look at her then at her stomach. "Don't look at me like that, you guys. I'm not in heat." she said, tightly covering up her stomach with her hands, before looking at Cruger. "I'll be in the lab if you need me."

"Good idea." said Cruger and Leah teleports out before questions were asked. Just then, the rangers started shouting over each other, trying to tell the commander what was going on when he started shaking his head. On Gruumm's ship, Broodwing was trying to get himself out of a jam.

"Lord Gruumm, I can explain." said Broodwing, looking at the end of Gruumm's staff.

"Explain?" asked Gruumm. "You have an explanation as to why the power rangers defeat everything I graciously overpay you for?"

"No. uh…" stuttered Broodwing.

"Morgana!" shouted Gruumm and Morgana appears at his side.

"My lord. I've just received word that the installation on Gamma 4 has been eliminated as order." she said to him.

"Excellent." said Gruumm, pleased at the information. "At least someone knows how to take orders. Bring Piggy to me."

"Of course, emperor." said Morgana and leaves.

"He's calling for Piggy again, but why?" muttered Broodwing as he turns away from Gruumm.

In the lab, Kat was focused on the upgrades while Leah was at a table, staring at what was on there when Cruger walks in.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Kat snapped at him.

"I didn't say anything." said Cruger with his hands raised.

"Yeah, well, you were going to." said Kat.

"I was not." said Cruger. "I was thinking about the cadets, minus Leah of course. Kat, have you noticed how they've been bickering a lot lately?"

"I have. I didn't like the way they were going at it." Leah said.

"Five teenagers and a preteen asked to protect the world and forced to live in such tight quarters?" asked Kat. "I'm surprised that those five are talking at all."

"Excuse me? Since when did I live in tight quarters?" asked Leah. "I didn't start a fight between them."

"Don't get smart me." said Kat.

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, didn't you?" asked Leah, crossing her arms. Suddenly sparks came out of the computer as Leah screams, ducking to the ground. "Aah! Oh, no!" said Kat as she rushes over to where Leah was. "Tell me, I didn't fry the Quantum Enhancer. Tell me, I didn't fry the Quantum Enhancer!"

"What happened?" asked Z as she walked in.

"Kat fried the quantum enhancer." said Cruger.

"And didn't ask how her only daughter is doing." said Leah, giving her mother a look. "I could've been burned or electrocuted from it."

Pulling it out, Kat then asked, "Where am I gonna get another quantum enhancer? If I order one, it could take a month."

"I know where you can get one." said Z.

"He has one?" asked Leah, knowing exactly who Z was talking about.

"Yep." said Z.

"Since when? I didn't know that he even had one." said Leah. "Let alone that he owned one." On Gruumm's ship, Piggy was in front of Gruumm. "Whatever I did, sire, I apologize profusely." said Piggy.

"On your feet." said Gruumm and Piggy rises. "You pledged your allegiance to me, yet you would rather work at that disgusting slug cart than bring me information?"

"Well, if you ever need to feed your…crew," said Piggy, looking around him. "We make a great banana slug pudding."

"Bring me something to defeat the power rangers or you'll end up a special on your own menu." Gruumm threatened.

At his café, Piggy was serving a dish to a pair of his customers. "It's worm stew. It's a delicacy." said Piggy, as he showed them the dish.

"Uh…I've already eaten." said the alien with a shark like head.

"What about you, Stan?" Piggy asked the other alien.

"Thanks, Piggy." replied Stench, taking the dish from him and then sneezed into the dish.

Both Stench and Thresher started laughing as Piggy started walking over to a chair. "Oh, uh, sorry." he said. "I'm just not feeling myself today. I'm supposed to undermine S.P.D. and if I don't, I'm getting vaporized."

"If you get vaporized, can I have this place?" asked Stench.

"No." said Piggy. Suddenly Leah, Z and Kat were walking up to him. "Hey Piggy." said Z. "You got a second?"

"Sure. Anything for S.P.D." said Piggy, leaning back into the chair.

"I'm looking for a quantum enhancer that can handle sequences on a molecular level." said Kat. "You don't by any chance have one, do you?"

"Hmm…a quantum enhancer?" asked Piggy, thinking. "Okay, but it's gonna cost you."

"How much, Piggy?" asked Leah, folding her arms but before Piggy could answer her, Thresher next to him kicked his leg. Piggy started laughing nervously as he tells them, "You can have it for free. What am I gonna do with a powerful piece of hardware anyway? I'll just go and get it for you."

On a rooftop near Piggy's café, Broodwing was watching Piggy get the quantum enhancer. "Interesting." said Broodwing.

Back at the base, Kat inserts the quantum enhancer as Leah sits in a corner away from the action. "Here goes nothing." said Kat as she walks to her computer. Cruger then walks in.

"Hmm…I see you fixed your quantum enhancer." said Cruger.

"Well, sir, not exactly." said Kat. "I was just able to locate another one. Anyway, it's working perfectly…look."

"Good." said Cruger, as he sees the program brought online.

"It should be done sequencing soon." said Kat. Cruger looks over at Leah and sees that she has a scowl on her face. "Yeah, she's got an angry preteen on her hands." said Leah, answering Cruger's unanswered question.

"Leah's just experiencing her fist mood swing, Commander." said Kat.

"I am not! Earlier, you didn't even ask me if I was okay. You were more worried about the quantum enhancer than your own child!" Leah said, angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me!" said Kat.

"Whatever." Leah grumbled.

"Go to your room." Kat told her.

"No." Leah growled at her.

"Wewe kunisikiliza Na kufanya Kama yako aliiambia, vijana mwanamke." Kat said in Felisan.

"Huwezi kupata kuniambia nini cha kufanya tena, mama. Umepoteza kwamba haki wakati kuachana Na mimi." Leah replied and left the lab.

Kat stood there, hurt by her daughter's words. At Piggy's café, Thresher puts a bracelet on Stench's wrist. "Okay, its ready." he said.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Piggy, worried about what will happen.

"Of course. S.P.D. doesn't know that quantum enhancer had a virus in it that will allow us to access their files." said Thresher. "Within seconds, Stench will be sucked into this computer and sent over the internet and into the S.P.D. database. Once there, we can have our pick of S.P.D. technology."

"Ah-Choo!" said Stench, sneezing. "Is this gonna hurt?"

"It could." said Thresher.

"Ohh."

"Activate!" he said and pressed a button on the computer. Stench suddenly becomes data bits and goes into the computer, on his way to S.P.D. Back at the base, an alarm is sounded and they all look up to see that something was wrong. "Kat, report." said Cruger.

"Let the fun begin!" Thresher shouted as he jumps into the robot. "All right!"

The rangers ran into the command center and towards the monitors. "Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

They suited up and were already in their runners. "Delta Squad Megazord!" they shouted as they formed the megazord. They started fighting the robot until Thresher said, "Stench, go!"

"Hmm…this attack feels suspicious." Cruger said to Kat and the rangers. "Bring him in for interrogation."

What Cruger and Kat didn't know was what was going on behind them. Stench rematerialized in the lab. "I'm in." he said, laughing quietly and sneak towards the quantum enhancer. "This looks interesting. I'll take it."

Out in the city, the Delta Squad Megazord and the Omega Max Cycle were heading towards the robot, returning the attack. "Megazord combination!" shouted the rangers and combined the Omega Max Cycle and Delta Squad Megazord. "Delta Max Megazord!"

"Commander Cruger wants to interrogate him." said Sam.

"Then let's bring him in." said Jack. Back at the base, Stench continued to press buttons behind Kat and Cruger's backs. "Almost there." he whispered to himself.

"Good, the criminal has been captured." said Cruger.

"They've got it under control." said Kat. Just as the transfer was complete, Stench suddenly sneezed and drawn attention to himself.

"Huh?" said Kat and turned around to see Stench.

"What?" Cruger asked in confusion.

"Hey! Stop!" shouted Kat as she ran towards him.

"I'm done, see ya!" said Stench as he was digitized again through the computer.

"What did he get?" Cruger asked Kat. She went back to the computer to see what was stolen, then said, "The schematics for S.W.A.T Mode."

On their way back to base, the rangers were bringing Treaher. "We're bringing in the criminal for questioning, sir." said Sky.

"Just sit still." said Syd as Thresher moved about in the back seat when suddenly lasers were shot at them.

"Oh, no!" shouted Z.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"Easy now." said Syd as they got Thresher out of the jeep.

"Keep him surrounded." said Z as they ran for cover. "Okay, let's regroup."

Laughing evilly, a laser shot was aimed at Bridge, knocking him down. "Hey Bridge!" shouted Jack. A few more were aimed at Leah, Z and Syd. "Oh, man! Who did that?" he asked, with his weapons drawn out. "Where are you?"

Invisible, Stench was giggling as he moved. Seeing him, Jack then shouted, "Gotcha! Fire!"

Becoming visible, Stench was wearing a suit of technology. "Check it out, Thresher."

"Good job, Stench." he said, praising him.

"Where did you get that?!" shouted Leah.

"This is my new power mode." said Stench, showing it off. "Pretty cool looking, huh?"

"Surrender!" shouted Jack.

"Now without a fight, power losers." said Stench.

"Fine, you asked for it." Jack said and the fight commenced until he was knocked to the ground. A shot was fired from behind and Stench turned around to face the other rangers. "I hadn't even felt that with my new armor." he said.

"That 'armor' doesn't belong to you!" said Leah.

"How about this?" asked Sky and shoots at Stench.

"I'll get you for that!" he shouted and runs at them. He then picks up Sky and throws him up in the air, catching him like a ball.

"Let me go!" demanded Sky.

"Okay (laughs)." he said, throwing him to the ground. The others went after him, only to get defeated. "Is that all you got?" he asked as they were on the ground. Z and Syd tried again, but were knocked back down. "Oh, nice, Syd. You really blew that one." said Z.

"Me? You were in my way." said Syd.

"Oh, whatever." Z tells her. Leah was nowhere to be seen as Bridge tried his attempt alone. Back at the base, Leah was in the command center alone with Cruger. "It's time." said Cruger.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Leah asked the commander.

"Yes. Remember...don't torture them too badly while you're there." said Cruger.

"I'll try, but I make no such promises." said Leah.

"While you're there, you can complain to him on how you've been feeling about your mother lately." said Cruger as Leah heads out towards the shuttle bay. Back out in the city, Bridge was flipped onto his back by Stench. "See ya!" he shouted as he threw him towards the other rangers.

"Did I do good, Thresher?" he asked Thresher.

"Excellent. Now get me out of these things." he said, holding out his wrists.

"Okay." he said, raising his hand and sliced through the cuffs.

"Cool, how'd you do that?" he asked, surprised at how powerful it was.

"Simple!" said Stench. "Everything's controlled by these power bracelets."

"Great. Let's go." said Thresher and they start to walk off.

"You're not going anywhere." said Jack, making them stop in their tracks. "S.P.D. BATTLIZER! Cyber Mode!"

Once Cyber Mode was activated, Jack went straight for them. "My armor's better than yours." said Stench.

"Go, Stench." said Thresher and Stench went for Jack. As they fought, Stench was able to catch Jack in mid-air. Thresher was on the sideline, cheering him on. "I'm loving this." said Stench.

"You rock!" said Thresher. In the shadows, Broodwing was watching the fight unfold in front of him. "Two new power players in New Tech City." said Broodwing, tapping his head.

"Battlizer, Sonic Mode!" shouted Jack and combined with R.I.C. "Battlizer, full power! Hyah! Fire!"

"Let's bail!" Stench said to Thresher and they both turned around to run. Soon as they were shot at, Sky shouted out, "No!"

"I don't believe it!" said Jack.

"Perfect. You let them get away." said Sky.

"I didn't see you chasing after them." said Jack.

"What did you say?" asked Sky. Back at the base, the rangers were still arguing as Cruger walks in. "Rangers, ten-hut." said Cruger. The arguing had stopped and he continued. "It seems the enemy is using our own technology against us."

"Oh, great. That's just what we need." said Jack.

"Enough." said Cruger. "I've never been more disappointed in a team in all my years."

"Wow. That's a lot of years when you consider that one of my years is equivalent to seven of your years." said Bridge, causing the commander to growl at him.

"This petty bickering has not only made the command center unlivable, it has compromised our mission on the battlefield. Leah has even disappeared because of the bickering." said Cruger. "The instillation on Gamma 4 was recently attacked by unknown assailants. We have to be ready for the same. This is the next level in defense."

"I don't believe it." said Sky.

"Leah actually went through with her threat." said Jack.

"May I remind you that she did say that if you fought in front of her, she would do this." said Cruger and he then shows them through the central monitor. "S.W.A.T. Mode." he said.

"Sweet." said Sky as they were enjoying the view.

"Leah should be seeing this." said Z, with a smile.

"Enjoy the hologram." said Cruger as he turns it off. "That's as close as you're gonna get."

"But, sir, what about the imminent threat?" asked Jack.

"Good question." said Cruger. "Unless you accept and embrace your teammates as rangers and as people, you will not be strong enough to defeat Gruumm or anyone else for that matter. That goes for all of you, Leah included."

"We'll do better, sir." said Jack.

"You'll have to." said Cruger. "I'm sending all of you to the planet Xentor to meet a friend of mine."

In a shuttlecraft, the rangers were on their way to Xentor. "Faster, Z." said Syd. "This recycled air ages you. I don't want wrinkles."

"Hey, Z, would you rather have Piggy as your roommate or have morning breathe for the rest of your life?" asked Bridge.

"I already have Piggy as a roommate." said Z.

"And coincidentally, you've got morning breath, as well." said Syd. Jack and Sky were in the back, smiling as Syd called her out. Back on earth, at Piggy's café, Piggy walked out to meet Thresher and Stench. "I can't believe we pulled it off." said Piggy. "All right, give 'em up. Where are the power bracelets? I need to give them to Gruumm."

"About that." said Thresher? "We've realized that we could either help you or help ourselves, so we're keeping them."

"What?!" Piggy exclaimed.

"Sorry, Piggy. They're just too valuable." said Thresher.

"You shouldn't have cross me, Thresher." Piggy threatened. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I'll take my chances." said Thresher, laughing as he and Stench walked away from Piggy. Back in the shuttlecraft, the rangers hit a cosmic bump. "Do something!" said Jack.

"There's nothing I can do. Prepare for a hard landing." said Z and they crashed hard into the planet. Once outside of the shuttlecraft, they wandered through the sandy atmosphere. "I'm not looking forward to this." said Sky.

"Who is?" asked Jack.

"Think Leah is somewhere on the planet?" asked Bridge.

"Doubt it." said Sky. Suddenly the rangers were shot upon as they were making their way down the hill, finally stopping at the bottom. "Who's shooting at us?" asked Sky.

"How should I know?" asked Jack.

"Look!" said Bridge, pointing to whatever it was in the distance. In the distance, a vehicle was coming at them, shooting lasers. Whoever was driving the vehicle, shot lasers at them again until it came to a full stop. Coming out of the vehicle was an ape like alien in combat boots. He was followed by a robot bull dog and Leah.

"Leah?" they said in shock.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." said Leah as she followed the ape alien.

"I think we're in trouble." said Jack.

"That's the understatement of the year, hotshot." said the ape alien.

Back on earth in a disclosed location, Thresher was angry at Stench. "Where is the other power bracelet?" Thresher asked him.

"I can't remember where I put it." he replied.

"You better figure it out quickly, Stench." said Thresher. "My patience is waning, and you know how I get when I'm mad."

"It must be around here somewhere." said Stench as Thresher grabs him.

"Think, you smelly pile of rubbish!" said Thresher and throws him to the ground. Stench then sees a case under the couch and finally remembers. "Hey, here it is right here." said Stench as he pulls it out. "I knew I put it in a safe place. See?"

"At last." said Thresher as he gets the other power bracelet and activates it. "Check it out! Now I'm in charge. And if Piggy thinks I'm gonna give this up, he's got another thing coming!"

"Yeah!" said Stench.

Back on the planet of Xentor, the older rangers were standing in a row, asking themselves why Leah was there. "I am Sergeant Silverback." he said, introducing himself. "I am the hardest, meanest, most fearsome teacher you ever had. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." they said.

"Good. By the time I'm through with you, I can promise you…you will not like me." Silverback said as he went down the line.

"I already don't." muttered Jack.

"Uh oh…big mistake." said Leah.

"I heard that. Drop and give me 50." said Silverback.

"But sir, I…" Jack tried to say.

"Make that 100!" Silverback shouted and Jack drops to the ground to do 100 pushups.

"Anyone else want to show me disrespect?" he asked the others. "You better learn respect. In fact, y'all better learn some respect. You are here to relearn how to accept one another. And until you figure out how, you belong to me. Say it!"

"We belong to you." they said, not meaning it.

"Say it like your freedom depends on it." Silverback said.

"We belong to you, sir!" they shouted.

"Good." said Silverback. "Let's get started."

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" asked Leah.

"Permission granted, Cadet Manx." said Silverback and Leah walks up to them.

"You guys, please stop fighting. Your arguing is causing me to be in a bad mood." Leah pleaded with her fellow rangers, hoping they would listen to her.

"And whose fault is that, Leah?" asked Z.

"I blame you, Sky, Jack, Syd and Bridge. But who cares about listening to me complain about my feelings." said Leah and followed Sergeant Silverback to the S.P.D. vehicle. Once they were inside the vehicle, they drove away. "He wasn't so bad." Bridge said optimistically.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why Leah is here." said Syd. Just then, they were fired upon again and Krybots appeared. "Great. A planet full of Krybots." said Bridge.

"And a wild primate drill sergeant." Z added.

"Come on! Let's wipe the floor with these punks so we can all go home." said Jack. They then started going at the Krybots. Far away from the fight, Silverback and Leah were watching them.

"I hear you sometimes make bets." said Silverback, looking at Leah.

"I do. Are you suggesting that we make a bet?" Leah asked.

"You got that right. Think they'll get their butts kicked?" he asked, his hand stretched out.

"I think you'll demote them." she tells him, shaking his hand.

"You're on."

Back at the fight, the rangers were getting their butts kicked. "Sky, a little help?" asked Jack.

"Come on, Jack, you can't handle a few Krybots?" asked Sky.

"Let's finished this, Syd." said Z as both girls were back to back.

"You go right ahead." said Syd. "I wouldn't want to clutter up your fighting area."

Both of them screamed as four Krybots grabbed them by the arms. Back at the vehicle, Silverback and Leah were watching them. "Pathetic. What do you think?" Silverback asked Leah and the robotic dog gave him an answer.

"Pitiful. It's just down right pitiful." said Leah. "Plan B?"

"Prepare plan B." he said.

Back on earth at the base, Kat was in the lab, rewatching the transmission over and over again. "Progress report." said Cruger as he walks into the lab.

"Whatever happened at Gamma 4 shut down all communication." said Kat. "I can't get anything through."

"A rescue team is on its way from headquarters." said Cruger. "We'll know soon enough."

"I can't stop thinking about this transmission." Kat said to him. "'They're not the…' they're not the what?"

"More importantly…who are 'they'?" asked Cruger. Back on Xentor, the rangers had apparently defeated the Krybots. "This is ridiculous." said Sky. "Silverback's using extra-hard simulators and Leah's helping him."

"Well, Sky, if you'd fight beside us instead of next to us, maybe we would do better." said Bridge.

"You can't handle yourself, Bridge." shouted Sky.

"Enough! Listen." said Jack and they listened to a high pitched whistling. A huge laser was shot at them, causing them to fall to the ground. Back on earth, Piggy met up with Broodwing.

"Oh, thank goodness." said Piggy. "I…I thought you were the Gruumm Reaper."

"You wanted to see me?" asked Broodwing.

"Yeah, Broodwing, I, uh, don't know quite how to say this." said Piggy, trying to explain the situation to him.

"What do you want?"

"Help." Piggy finally said and grabs a hold on him. "Please help me. Gruumm's going to vaporize me, and well, I'm not so good at the whole evil thing."

"Maybe we can help each other." suggested Broodwing. "I'm as sick of Gruumm as you are. Align yourself with me, and we could destroy him together."

"Destroy Gruumm?" Piggy exclaimed. "Well, I think you've been flapping your wings too hard."

"Are you evil or not." Broodwing asked.

"Well, okay, I'm evil." sad Piggy. "But do you have a plan?"

"Yes. Tell me all about this S.P.D. technology your friends have stolen." said Broodwing.

Back on Xentor, Syd shoves Z off of her. "I'm about had it with you, Syd." Z shouted at her.

"You want to do something about it?" asked Syd, acting all tough.

"Yeah, I do. Let's go."

"Fine." said Syd and they both started pushing each other.

"Guys!" Jack shouted as an alien appeared in front of them.

"Okay, would you guys rather fight that thing or run?" asked Bridge. "Personally, I would rather run away."

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready." Bridge said with less enthusiastic.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"He's…he's massive." said Bridge.

"He sure is. Get ready, guys." said Jack.


	27. SWAT Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Ndiyo, sisi-yes, we will

Shoutouts:

* * *

On the planet of Xentor, the rangers (Minus Leah, who had previously went through the training as a 'special assignment') were about to battle an alien. The alien attacked them, causing them to hit the ground hard. "Brutal." said Z.

"No doubt." said Sky.

"Come on, guys." said Jack as Bridge and Syd were groaning.

"Watch out!"

"Tell me when it's over!"

A green light suddenly appeared and in the alien's place was Silverback. "Hoo-hoo, hoo!"

"What?" asked a shock Jack and Leah suddenly teleported next to Silverback.

"Rangers, ten-hut!" ordered Silverback.

"That was terrible, man." Leah said to herself as Silverback goes to her squad.

"What just happened here, cadets?" asked Silverback.

"We were preparing to battle that monster." said Jack.

"Preparing?" asked Silverback.

"Oh, god help me." said Leah, face palming her head.

"You'd prepare to go on a date. You'd prepare dinner. You'd prepare to go on vacation." said Silverback as he went down the line. "You do not prepare to go to battle."

"I'm smaller than the five of you and even I knew better than that." said Leah, placing a hand on her hip.

"Cadet Manx, what do you prepare for, since you have something to say." said Silverback.

"Yes, sir. I prepare for training, I prepare for my lessons in school, I prepare to study for exams. I do not prepare to go to battle, I do not prepare to get hurt in my mother's lab." Leah said, listing things on her hand and Silverback turns back to face the others.

"See? You are already prepared." said Silverback. "You do not wait for the enemy to come to you. You go to your enemy! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." they said.

"Now that was weak." muttered Leah and Silverback started shooting.

"What was that?" he asked. "You are the sorriest squad of rangers Cruger has ever sent me!"

"And I've got to admit, I'm sad to even be on this squad right now." Leah added.

"You have come to me full of yourselves. But at the first sign of disappointment, you hang your head." said Silverback. "You are a disgrace to your uniform! You are a disgrace to those who fought for you! You are a disgrace to S.P.D.!"

Silverback then presses a button, causing them to power down. "You've lost your color!" he tells them. "Hand over your morphers."

"Wait just a…" Sky started to say.

"Do not question my orders, blue boy!" Silverback said, cutting him off. All five teens reluctantly handed over their morphers to the sergeant. "D-level cadets…welcome to S.P.D." he said to them. Leah stands in front of them, shaking her head.

"Since my morpher was already handed over when I was picked up, I get to relax while you guys do the course. All I can say to you is…I can't believe that I was here to see you guys get demoted." said Leah. "I can't believe that I won the bet."

"You did what?" asked Z.

"What bet?" asked Jack.

Back on earth, Stench and Thresher had just robbed a jewelry store. "Let's rob that one over there." said Thresher.

"But what about S.P.D.?" asked Stench?

"They can't stop us now that we have their armor." Thresher answered. At the base, Cruger growled at the screen as he watched them on their crime spree. "This is all my fault." said Kat, feeling guilty. "I should never have gone to Piggy."

"I will not disagree with that." said Cruger. "However, Kat, I've never known you to feel sorry for yourself."

"I've never messed up this badly." she tells him. "On top of that, I didn't even check to see if Leah was even alright after it happened."

"Then I suggest you forgive yourself, get over it and then get on with your work." said Cruger. "When Leah gets back, you both can have a real mother to daughter talk."

"I can't. The holographic virus has rendered the quantum enhancer useless." said Kat. "And I don't even know if Leah can forgive me right now."

"Well, I know you can do it and Leah will forgive you." said Cruger. "But as far as I know, you can't fix it in here."

"Yes, sir."

In the shadows, Sam was hovering over them. "I've gotta help somehow." he said to himself. "Maybe Piggy knows something."

At his café, Piggy was pacing and freaking out. "If Gruumm finds out that I had S.P.D. technology, and didn't give it to him, well, he'll vaporize me. If Broodwing finds out I'm working for Gruumm, well, he'll vaporize me." Piggy said to himself as he paces. "And if Gruumm finds out I'm working for Broodwing, well then, he'll vaporize me. If the rangers find out I'm working for Gruumm or Broodwing, well, they'll vaporize me."

He then stops himself from pacing and realizes that the rangers didn't vaporize aliens.

"Oh no, wait. They don't vaporize. They stick guys like me in those little teeny cards." he then tells himself and shudders. "Ohh, I'd rather be vaporized."

Suddenly Broodwing was behind him. "That can be arranged." said Broodwing.

"You know, somebody should attach a bell to that water cooler head of yours." said Piggy, failing to make a joke.

"You are going to help me get S.P.D. technology back from your friends, and then we are going after Gruumm." said Broodwing. Neither of them notice that Sam was hovering over them in his light form.

Back on Xentor, the five rangers were running through the sand. "Move it, move it, move it!" shouted Silverback as they stopped in front of him. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

"This should be interesting." said Leah as she watches them do the course from a faraway distance.

"One, two, three, four!" shouted Silverback as they went through the course. "Come on, faster, let's go!"

When they finally were back on the ground, they decided to take a breather. "D-level cadets…this is my worst nightmare." said Sky.

"Rangers, ten-hut!" shouted Silverback, as he saw them on the ground. "I didn't say you could have a break! Gruumm is not gonna give you a break!"

"Sir, may I ask a question." said Bridge.

"You may do so, cadet."

"Why isn't Cadet Manx training with us?"

"Good thing you asked." said Silverback. The robotic bull dog next to him dropped a transmission and Leah popped up.

"Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't be there. You see, I did this course when I was here on my 'special assignment'." Leah said as she used quotes with her fingers. "Remember how bad the smell was? Yeah, that's because I developed an allergic reaction to the course so, I'll be there with you guys in spirit. Just do me a favor….Don't kill me when this is over. Love you guys. Bye!"

The transmission had ended and they all looked at each other. "That makes sense." said Z.

"Yeah, it actually does." said Bridge.

Still angry, Sky then rudely said to Silverback, "We did your course. We played your game."

"Drop and give me 100! All of you!" Silverback said as he got in Sky's face and went down the line. "On my count, and one, two…"

Back on earth, there was a heated argument in an unfamiliar building. "And what do you think we need to align ourselves with you Broodwing?" asked Thresher as Broodwing walks in the room. "We rule this city!"

"Au contraire." said Broodwing. "That is why precisely why you need me. I can give you an army to do your bidding." Unknown to Stench and Thresher, Piggy was behind them, hiding in a plant.

"So what are you proposing?" asked Thresher. Piggy knocks down some empty boxes, causing them to turn around. "Who cares!" shouted Thresher and Sam comes around the corner.

"S.P.D.-you're all under arrest!" said Sam.

"Big mistake." said Broodwing.

"Stench, get him!" said Thresher.

"Okay." Stench said and goes after Sam. Both fought until Thresher joins in and Broodwing decided to leave. "No need for me to stay." said Broodwing as he left the room.

It was two against one and Sam was getting beat. "What a loser!" Thresher said as Sam was on the ground.

"No one can beat us!" said Stench.

"We'll see about that!" said Sam. "Omega Morpher, electro mode!"

He aims his morpher at the armor, but electro mode didn't do any damage. "What?" Sam asked, confused. After being tossed to the ground by both of them, Sam realized that he was outnumbered.

"I've gotta get out of here, now!" he said to himself and goes into light form.

"Hey!" said Stench as they see Sam leave.

"You better run!" Thresher said after him.

Back on Xentor, the teens were doing pushups at different speeds with Bridge forgetting what number he was on. "Enough!" shouted Silverback. "You five cannot do anything together. I'm sending you all back to earth with a recommendation for dismissal from the academy."

All five of them were talking over each other, trying to convince Sergeant Silverback not to dismiss them. "Sir, you've got to give us another chance." said Bridge.

"Another chance?" asked Silverback. "You've had plenty of chances."

"Please?" asked Bridge. Silverback looks at them before turning to face his robotic dog, who then nods at him. "Hmm. Huh? I will think about it." he said to them. "In the meanwhile, go for a little run. Do the short course. Its only 20 miles."

"Well, I know one thing…" said Sky as Silverback turns away from them. "He didn't say we have to run together."

"Fine." said the other and went off to do the short course. Not knowing that there were cameras in the trees, Leah was back at the vehicle with her morpher next to her, watching them go their separate ways. "Sergeant Silverback? Come in, Sergeant Silverback?" Leah asked as she picked up her morpher. "Should I proceed with Plan B, sir?"

"Go ahead, cadet. They're all yours." said Silverback.

"Sweet. This is going to be fun." said Leah and went to work.

Back on earth at the base, Sam was debriefing Cruger. "It was wise to retreat. Clearly, we are being overpowered at this time." said Cruger.

"Oh, this isn't over yet." said Sam. "I can't wait to get my hands on those two again."

On Gruumm's ship, Morgana drags a groaning Piggy in front of Gruumm. "You know what's funny?" Piggy asked Gruumm. "I was mere moments away from calling you when Morgana came to get me. Has that ever happened to you, huh?"

"Silence!" shouted Gruumm as he rose from his seat. "The only noise that should be coming out of your mouth is an explanation as to why you haven't made good on your part of the bargain!"

"I'm working on it, your massiveness." said Piggy, cowering from Gruumm. "I had some top-secret S.P.D. technology at my fingertips."

"And?"

"But some of my acquaintances stole it." Piggy tells him.

"Hmm. yes." said Gruumm. "Betrayal seems quite rampant around here."

Back on Xentor, Leah was setting her plan into action for her squad. In one direction, on the dunes, Jack was making his way until he hears Syd's in the distant. "Jack, help!" shouted Syd's voice.

"Syd!" Jack yelled out. "Syd!" He then runs back up the dune to find her. In the grassland, Z was making her way in the course until she heard Sky. "Z, help!" said Sky's voice.

"Sky?!" she shouted, looking around for him.

"Z, I need help!" Sky's voice shouted.

"Sky!" screamed Z. In the woods, Syd had heard Z's voice. "Syd!" shouted Z's voice. "Syd! Help!"

"Z!" shouted Syd and turns around to find her. In another part of the grassland, Bridge was shaking his canteen when he heard Jack's voice. "Help, Bridge!" said Jack's voice.

"Jack?" asked Bridge, looking around. "Jack!" In another part of the sand dunes, Sky was on his knees when he heard Bridge's voice. "Sky, help me!" said Bridge's voice.

"Bridge?" asked Sky. "Bridge?! I'm coming, buddy!"

Jack was the first to arrive in the forest when he called out, "Syd! Syd, where are you?!"

Falling on his back when he came out from the bush behind him was Bridge who then looked up at him. "Jack, are you okay?" asked Bridge, grabbing his shoulders.

"Yes, are you okay?" Jack asked in turn.

"I think so." said Bridge as he checked himself.

"Okay, I think Syd's in trouble." said Jack. "I can use your help."

Bridge takes off his glove and waves his hand, looking for Syd. "Okay, good news…I have her trail. Not so good news…Krybots followed her." said Bridge as he tells Jack what he was seeing. The next thing that Bridge saw was bad. "Also more not so good news…the Krybots have Leah."

"Come on!" said Jack as he taps him on the arm and the both of them take off.

"Syd! Leah!" shouted Jack as he and Bridge were running through the forest until they stopped as a tree was falling down. Just then, Sky knocks them down to safety. "Whoa, nice save." said Bridge.

"Thanks." Sky replied. "I heard you call for help, so I came running."

"I didn't call for help." said Bridge.

"It's Syd and Leah…they're in trouble." said Jack and just then, Syd runs up to them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Z? I heard her call for help." said Syd.

"Syd!"

"Hey, I didn't call." said Z as she ran up to them. "Sky called for help."

"Hey, I don't call for help." said Sky.

"So we all came running here because we called for help, but we never called for help?" asked Bridge and looks at Jack.

"Guys, this has got to be one of Silverback's plans." said Jack. "He wanted us all to be together."

"You know what? When I was running, I realized so do I. I want us to be together as power rangers and as friends." said Sky. "From now on, we need to take Leah more seriously when she says about fighting in front of her. So I want to apologize."

"I'm sorry." said Syd.

"I'm sorry." said Z and both girls hugged each other.

"Me too." said Jack.

"Me three." said Bridge and then he realizes something. "Oh, no Leah!"

"What about Leah?" Z asked.

"When I looked for Syd's trail, Krybots captured Leah." said Bridge.

"She must be the one who's in trouble." said Jack.

"Kat's gonna kill all of us if she gets hurt." said Sky.

"It's more me getting killed by Kat than you guys." said Z, paling a bit. Then suddenly a shot was fired at them.

At the S.W.A.T. vehicle, Leah was explaining to Silverback about what was recently going on with her and Kat. "It's like she doesn't even care about me anymore." Leah said in frustration.

"Maybe you should tell her about this." said Silverback. "Otherwise you'll both regret not forgiving each other."

"But she didn't even see if I was alright." complained Leah. "I could've been hurt!"

Back on earth, Thresher and Stench walked in with more jewelry in their hands. "More riches!" said Thresher as he puts his share in a box.

"This a lot of stuff!" said Stench.

"Yeah bit we need more. And with this armor, it's ours for the taking." Thresher tells him and walks over to a computer.

"Yeah!" Stench said in agreement.

"Juice them up." said Thresher as he pushes a few buttons. At the base, Kat notices what was going on. "It can't be." Kat said as she sees S.W.A.T mode appear on the screen. "Doggie, I've just picked up the S.W.A.T. energy signature. The power braces are powered up again."

"Omega, it's up to you and me now." said Cruger.

"Yes, sir." said Sam. Back on Xentor, a small laser cannon popped up behind a tree and shot a couple lasers at the teens. "We need to do something!" shouted Jack as he hid behind a tree.

Syd then looks at Z's necklace and rips it from her neck. "On it!" said Syd, then used her power to deflect the lasers coming at them and redirected them.

"(Laughing) Yeah. Nice one, Syd." said Z.

"Can't beat 24-karat gold." said Syd, handing back Z's necklace. Suddenly a small group of Krybots ran at them. "Let's go!" said Syd but they didn't make it far when a huge group of Krybots surrounded them, with a duck taped Leah tied to a tree.

"Help!" shouted Leah as it came out muffled.

"There she is." said Jack.

"Great, we're surrounded." said Bridge.

"Okay, simulation or not, this can't be good." said Jack.

"Come on, Jack, we've taken on this many Krybots before with Leah's help." said Sky.

"Yeah, but we used to have our morphers." said Syd.

"And we used to be a team." Z added.

"We still are. At least I still are." said Bridge.

"I are too." said Jack.

"We are a team." said Z.

"Remember what Silverback said…let's not wait for the fight. Let's bring the fight to them." said Sky.

"All together!" said Jack and all went behind Sky as he created a force field. They ran towards Leah, knocking every Krybot to the ground as they went. Once they reached Leah, Bridge unties her as Z goes for the tape. As her hand was just about to make contact, Leah suddenly vanishes.

"Was that the real Leah or was that a…" Bridge started to say when Z holds up a hand.

"I've got to give her credit. She's getting smarter every day." said Z, with a smile.

"She's becoming the next Kat." said Sky.

In the distance, Leah and Silverback were watching them work together. "Whoo-hoo!" shouted Silverback.

"Alright!" said Leah. Back on earth, Cruger and Omega were heading towards Stench and Thresher's location. "With this new armor, the whole city will be ours!" said Stench, then looks up. "Hey, you again!"

"Yeah!" said Sam as Cruger

"Ok, who wants to mess with me?" Stench asked them.

"Force from the future! Hyah! S.P.D. Omega Ranger!"

"Defender of the galaxy! Huh! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger!"

"You fools, I'll beat you with your own technology!" shouted Stench.

"No way!" said Sam and goes at him. They started to fight until Sam said, "try this new technology…Omega morpher, hyper mode!"

Sam starts to jab Stench, who caught every single one and pushed him back, causing him to hit the ground. "My turn! Shadow Saber!" said Cruger and goes at him.

"Come on, Commander!" said Sam when Cruger was knocked back towards him.

"Get the picture? I'm in charge of this city now!" said Stench.

"Never!" shouted Sam and goes for Stench again but was it by an unknown laser.

"Sam!" Cruger called out as Omega was knocked to the ground.

"There you are." said Stench. Thresher comes out of nowhere and hits the sirian commander. "Grab them!" he said and Stench goes to get them. "We're unbeatable!"

Back on Xentor, the five teens ran towards the vehicle on the sand dunes and Silverback stepped out. "So, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Silverback asked them.

"Sir, we thank you for giving us this opportunity, and we apologize for not seeing it sooner, sir!" said Jack as he stepped forward.

"And…we are rangers, sir!" Sky said next as he steps forward. "Our strength is in our team, not as individuals, sir!"

"Excellent!" said Silverback. "Congratulations. You have graduated from S.W.A.T training." Just then, Leah pops up, safe and sound with a sleepy look on her face.

"B-squad back?" she asked with a thick voice.

"We're back." said Bridge.

"Good. Wake me up when we get back to earth." said Leah and goes back into the assault vehicle.

"Cruger, your team is ready to come home." Silverback said into his communication transceiver.

"Sergeant, Cruger's not here." said Kat. "He's in trouble. We need the rangers now."

Suddenly S.W.A.T Mode finally came through on the computer. _"Sequencing complete."_ said the computer.

"At last!" said Kat.

"Everything you need is on the S.W.A.T. truck. The truck is yours to defend earth." said Silverback, then added, "Don't be too hard on Cadet Manx. She has every reason to do what she did. Dismissed!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" they shouted and saluted.

"This is a sight to behold." said Thresher as he looks at both Sam and Cruger at their hideout. "Are you ready to give up?"

"No!" Sam shouted.

"Never!" growled Cruger.

"Hey, listen up, this city is mine." Stench said to a group of Krybots as he entered the room. "I want you tin cans to surround the building and find those other rangers. And if anymore show up, smash them!"

Just then, shots were fired a wall was knocked in and smoke was everywhere. "Hey, you have something that belongs to us!" said Jack as the smoke started to clear.

"No! S.P.D.?!" Stench said in shock as he was on the ground.

"Special Weapons and Tactics!"

"It can't be! They have their gear!" shouted Stench.

"It's not just any gear." said Jack. "S.W.A.T. Mode Red!"

"S.W.A.T. Mode Blue!"

"S.W.A.T. Mode Green!"

"S.W.A.T. Mode Yellow!"

"S.W.A.T. Mode Pink!"

"S.W.A.T. Mode Purple!"

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T.!"

"Krybots, get them!" Stench ordered and Krybots went at the rangers.

"If that's the way you want it!" said Jack. "Delta enforcers, Fire!"

All six Delta enforcers discharged at the Krybots, causing them to finally go to the ground. "That did it." said Jack.

"No! You can't catch me if you can't see me!" said Stench as he pressed a button on the power bracelet.

"Okay, team, lets sweep the area!" said Jack as they went to do so. "Let's split up into three groups. Radio if you find anything."

"Roger!" they said and split off to find Stench. Leah and Jack went off in one direction and Krybots had followed them. Both Red and Purple rangers discharged their weapons and they went down to the ground.

"This area is secured." said Jack as he and Brooke held up their weapons.

In another area, Sky and Z were searching for Stench. "Looks clear." said Sky and the lights went out.

"Looks dark. Let's try some new toys." said Z and tries one. "Night vision. Krybots, incoming."

"Fire!" said Sky and both fired at them, destroying the Krybots. On the rooftop, Bridge and Syd were on the search until a blue head fired upon them. They returned fire and Bridge then said, "Interscope!"

Once it was activated, Bridge found Sam and Cruger being held hostage. "I found them." said Bridge.

"Can you change into light form and get us out of here?" Cruger asked Sam.

"No, I can't. The energy of this grid is keeping me in solid form." replied Sam.

Apparently overhearing their plan, Thresher then said, "Don't bother planning on escaping. No one can get out of that chamber."

"Jack, I found Thresher." said Bridge. "He's in the lab at the top of the building."

"Roger that, Bridge!" said Jack. "Leah, you know what do."

"Copy that!" said Leah. She held her weapon close to her and teleported towards the lab. Once she was inside the lab, Thresher turned around, and said, "Well, what do you know? It's another ranger!"

"Leah, you shouldn't be here!" shouted Sam.

"Get out of here, cadet!" shouted Cruger.

"Don't worry. Backup should be arriving any second now." said Leah. Soon as she said that, Jack kicks down the down behind her.

"Hey!"

"Jack!" said Sam.

"Who invited you?" asked Thresher.

"I crashed." said Jack. He and Thresher went at each other until Thresher was on the ground. "I order you to remove that armor at once!" he tells him. "It's the property of S.P.D.!"

"Who's gonna make me?" Thresher asked.

"Me." said Leah. "I watched my mother work hard on this upgrade. You're gonna give it back."

"Don't make any harder than it has to be, Thresher." said Jack, not knowing that Stench was sneaking up behind them, in stealth mode. "You're in a lot of trouble."

"I think you're the ones who's in trouble." said Thresher. Just as Stench was about to attack them from behind, Sky and Z rushed in as fired at him.

"What?" Thresher said in shock.

"Nothing like teamwork." said Sky.

"No!"

Suddenly Thresher attacks Jack and Leah, but when he gets back up from the ground, he tells them, "Time for a quick getaway."

"Nice try. Thermal detector!" said Sky, scanning the room for heat signatures and finds them. Both Jack and Sky fires at them, causing them to become visible again. "Run!" shouted Thresher.

"Okay!" Outside of the building, Bridge and Syd were scaling down the side of the building, crashing the window as they make it inside. "Sorry guys, didn't mean to drop in." said Bridge.

"Yeah, just thought we'd swing by." said Syd.

Z shoots the control panel. "Time to get you out of there." she said as Cruger and Sam walks out of it.

"Excellent work, Z." he said.

"My pleasure." she replies.

"You haven't finished us yet!" said Thresher

"Yeah!" said Stench and both of them went for the rangers.

"They'll never learn." said Leah as they see Stench crash into a wall.

"I'm outta here." said Thresher, going after his friend.

"Come on, team, lets finish the job!" said Jack as they go after him. Piggy suddenly walks in quietly towards the computer and inserts a disk. "This should prevent me from being vaporized." he said to himself.

Outside of the building, Stench was rolled to the ground. "Get up, Stench!" shouted Thresher.

"You have nowhere to run!" Jack shouted.

"Oh, we're not running!" said Thresher, sending a blast towards them. Sky and Bridge were able to get out of the way while the others took the hit, firing first at Thresher. Syd and Z had their shot next, hitting both Stench and Thresher. Both Jack and Leah were running, firing at they went, knocking them both to the ground.

"You're being charged with hacking S.P.D. computers, breaking and entering, and theft of top-secret technology." said Jack.

"But it wasn't our idea!" said Thresher.

"You pay the price for the choices you make." said Jack.

"We'll give it back!" Thresher tries to explain.

Taking his morpher out, Jack said, "Judgement!" As the scanner went back and forth, Stench was confused at what was going on. "What's going on, Thresher?" he asked.

"We've been had!" he tells him. When the scanner landed on the 'X', Thresher was shock. "No!"

"Guilty!" said Jack. Grabbing a containment card, he slides it through his weapon and locks it in. "Delta enforcers, confinement mode! Power up!"

All six rangers aimed their delta enforcers at Thresher and Stench. "Ready!" they shouted.

"Activate!"

The weapons charged up and fired at the same time, heading straight for Thresher and Stench, getting them into confinement cards. "Where are we?" asked Stench.

"I don't believe it!" said Stench.

"Perfect." said Sky.

"Rangers, this is what teamwork is all about!" said Sky.

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm felt disappointed. "Piggy failed, didn't he?" asked Morgana.

"On the contrary." said Gruumm. "I now have S.P.D. S.W.A.T. technology…which I will use…to defeat them!"

Back on earth in an alley, Piggy hands a disk over to Broodwing. "S.P.D. technology for you, oh dark one." he said.

"Excellent Piggy." said Broodwing. "Excellent."

"Stop." said Piggy.

At the base, the rangers were getting along better. "Smile." said Z as she takes a picture of Sky and Bridge. Sky poses for the picture as she takes it. "Very nice. Very, very nice."

She then walks over towards Jack to take his picture while Syd paints behind her. "All right, Jack…one, two, three. Oh that was good." she said, then takes the picture.

"Okay, Syd." Z said as she walks over to her and takes a selfie with her. She looks around to find the youngest member. "Have any of you guys seen Leah?" she asked.

"She's probably hiding." said Jack, pointing behind her and Z turns around to see Leah, peering out of her room with an uneasy look on her face.

"I'm not going to chase you all over the base or the city just to take a picture of you." said Z.

"Promise?" asked Leah, peering out further from her room.

"I promise." said Z, raising her right hand. Leah runs up to hug Z just as she took the picture. "Hmm. I'm glad to see you all finally getting along." said Cruger as he and Kat walked in.

"Yeah, you know, I think we just needed some fresh air to clear our heads." said Jack. "Good call, D.C."

"Not me. I did my S.W.A.T. training months ago." said Leah.

"And that's why you're lucky." said Jack as she sticks her tongue out at him. Leah then looks over at Kat and walks up to her. "Mom, I…" said Leah but was cut off when Kat held up her hand.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I should have asked you if you were ok when the quantum enhancer blew." said Kat.

"I understand. You were stressing out and I could've been more supportive." said Leah.

"I know, but still I should have checked to see if you were ok. You could've been burned by the sparks." said Kat, brushing a strand of hair out of Leah's face.

"From now on, we'll talk about things like this." said Leah.

"Ndiyo, sisi." said Kat.

"I'm just glad we were able to pull it together before it was too late." said Sky. "No telling what technology of ours he was able to get his hands on. And now we have to learn more about that then ever. The battle for earth has only just begun."


	28. Robotpalooza

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Shoutouts:

* * *

In an alley, a group of aliens were gathered around, waiting for someone. "Ew! Why'd he want us to meet him here?" Gineka asked. "I invited him to the country club for a round of golf, but he said he wouldn't fit in."

"Hello, gentlemen." said Broodwing as he walks up to them.

"He's right. He wouldn't fit in." said Delapoo.

"I want to propose a little business deal to you." said Broodwing.

"You? You're a low life robot dealer. We don't do business with the likes of you." said Chiaggo.

"Don't pull your upper-class existence at me!" said Broodwing, pushing the guy. "I'm the one who made it possible for the three of you to enjoy the good life. I supplied you with the soldiers and robots to gain your vast fortunes."

"And you were paid for that." said Gineka.

"Your gratitude overwhelms me." said Broodwing, getting in his face. "When I say so, you will use the robots I provided, and you will defeat the power rangers."

"And what if we refuse?" said Gineka.

"You won't." said Broodwing and walks off laughing.

"Oh, but…oh, never mind." he said as he watched Broodwing walk away.

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm walks into Morgana's room as she was playing with her doll. "Oh, good morning Lord Gruumm." said Morgana when she looked up.

"It is not good." he said to her.

"If you say so. Tea?" offered Morgana.

"I did not sleep. I haven't slept since we arrived at this miserable planet!" said Gruumm as he paced back and forth.

"Decaffeinated tea!" Morgana suggested.

"No." he said and grabs her drawing book. "I want you to draw a monster. One like the rangers have never before seen."

"And if we defeat earth today…" Morgana started to say. "Can I go back to being Mora?"

"(Groans) Yes." he said.

"Oh goody!" she exclaims and starts drawing a monster. Once done, she showed it to Gruumm. "This should be what you're looking for." said Morgana.

"What is that?" asked Gruumm as it appears in front of them. The monster was just a ball of gas. "A monster. One like the rangers have never seen before." said Morgana.

"Nor have I." said Gruumm.

On earth, Bridge was having an interesting dream. It was night and three robots had entered the city and started to destroy it. Suddenly the rangers arrived. "S.P.D.! we ordered you to halt!" shouted Sam. The megazord started to fight one of the robots when the robot knocked it back.

The other two robots joined in and it was three against one. The one eyed robot had decided to transform into a ship and attack the megazord. "How'd he do that?" asked Jack.

"He's coming back!" said Leah. The ship turned around and fired at them, before transforming back into a robot. "They're too strong!" said Bridge and then all three robots suddenly leave. "Why did they leave? This is not good."

The next morning, Bridge walks into the lounge where the others were hanging out, tired from his dream. "Good morning." said Z with a smile.

"Hey." he said.

"You look terrible." she said. "I mean, Leah has days where she's in a bad mood."

"Thanks." said Bridge. "Hey, did we happen to fight three robots last night? And they were beating us, and had our Zord on the ground? And they didn't blast us and then disappeared?"

Looking at each other, Z and Jack shook their heads. Suddenly Leah walks in from her room, still in her pjs. "Someone has gotten a late start." said Jack as Leah reaches for Z for a hug.

"Sorry. I don't know if my dream last night was real or just weird." said Leah, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What kind of dream did you have?" asked Bridge.

"Well, I was dreaming about doing a 'the day of the dead' thing here at the academy, when somehow three robots appeared and I was suddenly in the zord, battling them." said Leah, then looks up at Bridge. "You didn't…did you?"

"Good question. I thought I was dreaming, but I was asleep so I wasn't awake to know that I was dreaming." said Bridge.

"Please tell me that I didn't get your dream last night." groaned Leah as she went back to her room to get into dress code.

"Bridge." said Jack.

"Maybe…it was a premonition dream." Bridge said to himself, not hearing Jack. "You know, a dream of something yet to happen, that's gonna happen, but hasn't happened yet."

"Okay, okay, Bridge, Bridge…your brain may work like this early in the morning, but mine doesn't." said Jack.

"Me either." said Z. At this point, Leah had went back to her room and returned, dressed in her uniform holding a brush in her hand. Just before Leah can say anything, the alarm went off. "Unknown energy in Quadrant 14-C. Power rangers report to location." said Kat.

Bridge then grabs a couple of fruit for himself and tosses the other to Leah. At the same location, the monster that Morgana had drawn headed into the robot. The robot rose from the ground just as the rangers arrived. "There it is! Look out!" shouted Jack and they were suddenly fired upon.

"Kat, send help!" said Bridge

"Delta and Omega are on their way." said Kat. Once in their Zords, Sam fires at the robot. The robot takes off and fires at the zords until the rangers had it cornered.

"Judgement mode." said Bridge, with his morpher in hand. The scanner judged the monster until it read…

"Guilty!" shouted the rangers. The Omega Max Megazord went for the robot, destroying it where it stood. "You're going down!"

"We got him, but that wasn't the robot from my dream." said Bridge.

On the ground, Gineka was clapping as he watched the battle. "Bravo." he said.

"You saw how Gruumm's warrior lost that battle." Broodwing said to him.

"You want us to attack now?" asked Gineka.

"No. Wait for the right opportunity." said Broodwing. On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm is angry with Morgana. "I asked you to draw me a warrior like I've never seen before." said Gruumm and walks to the other side of her. "I've seen his kind before. The type of warrior that loses to the power rangers!"

"Sor-ry!" said Morgana. "Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow."

Grabbing her sketch book, he shoves it to her. "No! I want you to draw me another warrior _now!_ " he shouted.

"Jack, do you think it's strange that I had a dream that we'd fight three robots and then we fight a robot the very next day?" asked Bridge.

Tapping his head, Jack said, "Hello! We're S.P.D.-fighting robots is what we do. We fight robots all the time. We might fight one later on today."

"Not when you're fighting on little sleep it isn't." said Leah, sitting on the floor by Syd.

"Robot attack in sector 12." said Kat.

"Or right now." said Jack.

"Not another one!" groaned Leah. "Can't believe you called it."

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

They ran to the command center and down the Zord Bay tubes. Once they were in the city, there was the robot. "You may have beaten the others, but no one can beat old one eye!" said One eye.

"We're going in!" said Z.

"Come on!" said One eye as the delta max megazord was formed. Soon as he was on the ground, Z then said, "Wonder what time it is? Oh, yeah…judgement time."

"Hey! Wait!" shouted One eye as the scanner landed on guilty. "I can't look!"

"Guilty! Prepare for confinement." said Z. The delta max megazord headed straight for One eye and was in confinement.

"Thank you for doing all the hard work, Gruumm." said Broodwing as he watched the battle.

"Now?" asked Gineka.

"No. Be patient. I'll tell you when." said Broodwing.

"Morgana!" shouted Gruumm. She walks in and he thrusts her the sketch book. Morgana walks away to draw another monster for him.

At the base, Kat and Cruger walked into the command center. "Ahem." said Cruger and 4 out of the 6 rangers stood at attention. Bridge was asleep on the console and Leah was sitting in Cruger's chair, wrapped in a blanket.

"Cadet Carson." Cruger said in a singsong voice. "Bridge?"

"Five more minutes, Sky?" Bridge asked in his sleep.

"Alright. You just sleep as long as you want." said Cruger.

"Thanks." said Bridge.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack whispered to Sky.

"Cadet Carson, on your feet…now!" shouted Cruger as Bridge jumps to his feet. Leah screams as she quickly sits up, he blanket flies off of her and teleports out of the command center. "I didn't mean to do that." said Cruger as he points to the purple cloud that was now surrounding his chair.

"Been there, done that Commander." said Jack as the cloud dissipates.

"Especially when she was in a deep sleep." said Syd.

"She'll be back in five, four, three, two…" said Kat and Leah teleports back in with a look on her face.

"Next time, a warning please. I was having such a wonderful dream. I wanna to go back to that dream." said Leah, clutching her heart.

"Sorry, cadet." said Cruger, before turning to Bridge. "You think the command center is a place to take a nap?"

"No, sir!" said Bridge.

"You think fighting two robot is tiring?" asked Cruger.

"No, sir." replied Bridge, then added. "But _five_ is."

"How is it that you fought five and everyone else fought two?"

"Don't answer, Bridge." muttered Sky.

"Dream fighting, sir." said Bridge.

"He answered." said Syd and Z.

"There was a cyclops robot, and one with a satellite on its head, and another one with two horns. And they were beating us." said Bridge.

"He isn't wrong there." said Leah, yawning.

"I see…" said the commander.

"Wait a minute, sir." said Kat. "I received a report from S.P.D. command. Robots of that exact description just decimated Alpha 5. What if Bridge somehow picked up on their energy?"

"I also want to know if it's possible that he's unconsciously projecting his dream onto me?" asked Leah.

"Interesting." said Cruger. "Cadets, Gruumm is undoubtedly staging an all-out assault. We must be prepared for anything. I suggest you get some rest while you can."

"Thanks." said Bridge and Leah but just then, the alarm went off.

"Well…there goes trying to remember my dream." Leah groaned to herself, before turning to face the monitor.

"None of that. You're rangers." Cruger tells them.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"I hope they'll be alright." said Kat.

"They _have_ to be all right…they're all that we have." said Cruger.

"Wah!" shouted Bridge as he gets thrown to the ground while the others were fighting.

"Delta Blasters!" shouted Jack as he pulls them out and fires at the monster. The monster knocks the shots out of his way and continues to fight. When both Jack and Sam were knocked to the ground, Bridge runs over to them. "You all right, Jack?" asked Bridge.

"I can't wait for this day to be over." he replied.

"I can agree on that." said Leah as she, Z and Syd tried to attack the monster, but they missed. The monster sends a blast at them, causing Syd to attack him. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he asked.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" said Syd and goes at him.

"Can I take a break?" he asked.

"Let's finish this!" shouted Syd and they went at him. Soon as they surrounded him, he was back on him feet.

"Nice try! But youre not going to catch me that easily." he said and materialized his robot that was standing in the city. "Yes! Now it's on!"

"Not another robot." said Z.

"That makes three. Or…six." said Bridge.

"I've lost count." said Leah.

"Kat, we need the…"

"I know, I know. Send the runners." said Kat.

"Let's see you stop me now." he said and went terrorizing the city.

"You asked for it." said Syd and he attacks them with laser shots. Once his robot was on the ground, Syd got out her morpher. "Hello?! Judgement time!"

"What did I do?" he asked.

"For starters, assault on S.P.D. officers and operating a robot without a license. Judgement." said Syd.

"Hey, what's this all about?" he then asked.

"Guilty!" they shouted and went at the robot. "Justice served!"

"Glad that's over. I'm exhausted." said Syd.

"No." said Gruumm as he watches from his ship.

"Does this mean no Mora?" asked Morgana as he turns around and growls at her.

"Now we begin. Go get your robots and attack." said Broodwing.

"Aye, aye." said Gineka.

"(Laughing) now we'll see who will get control of Earth, Gruumm." said Broodwing.

Back at the base, Sky was reading a book while Bridge was in his bed, sleeping. Bridge suddenly has the dream again, now with more information. _"Losers!"_ said a monster from his dream, echoing in his head as Bridge sits up.

"Where are you going?" Sky asked as he watched Bridge leave the room.

"Don't know." replied Bridge. "Just out."

Running into the command center, Sky informs Cruger. "Sir, I think Bridge had another dream and he's gone off somewhere." said Sky.

"I don't like this." said Cruger and looks up at Leah.

"Don't look at me. I've been running on coffee just to keep me awake." said Leah, holding a cup in her hand. "If not yet to keep me sane."

"As of today, I'm gonna have to start monitoring your coffee intake." said Kat.

"Please do. I don't know what my behavior's like when I have too much coffee in my system." said Leah as she looks down at her drink. "Coffee."

"Kat, sound the alarms. I want all the rangers." Cruger said to her. "This is no time for one ranger to be out there alone."

In an unknown part of the city, Gineka and his friends were on their way. "Yes, but this is different." said Delapoo.

"Yes. Yes it is. Gineka?" said Chiaggo.

"Yes?"

"Destroying the alpha five star system was one thing, but taking on the power rangers?" said Chiaggo.

"Broodwing is smart." said Gineka. "They've been engaged in battle all day. They're tired. They're worn. They're ready to be defeated."

"Nice plan." said Bridge as he comes out from behind a pile of lumber. "There's only one problem with it…I'm onto you!"

"Let's get out of here!" Gineka yelled and all three of them ran.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted Bridge. The three of them were going down a corridor when Bridge called out, "Halt! S.P.D.!"

"I don't know how you found us, but it doesn't matter." said Gineka.

"Au contraire my three amigos." said Bridge. "That's where you're mistaken."

"Oh, am I?"

"Judgement! You are charged with purchasing and commanding three dangerous robots and trespassing in my dreams." said Bridge and the scanner landed on the 'X'. "And you're guilty."

"Don't make me laugh." said Gineka. "Okay, somehow you caught us, but there's three of us. What can you do?"

"I'm taking you in." he tells them.

"What a fool you are!"

"Make your move!"

"He thinks he can beat all of us." said Gineka as he and his friends started laughing at him.

"Okay, that's it!" said Bridge and goes to attack him.

"Get him!" Gineka then pushes his friends towards Bridge, who then pushes them back to get to him. An orange head robot appears behind him and attacks, causing Bridge to go down.

"Knowing Broodwing sure comes in handy." said Gineka. "Now take care of him while we make our getaway." Two more orange heads as well as four blue heads appeared in front of Bridge and he was out numbered.

"Uh-oh." said Bridge and tries to go after them himself. Suddenly Jack appears behind him.

"Bridge!" shouted Jack as he fired his delta blasters. Bridge takes down a blue head as Jack and the others ran up to him. "We got your back." he tells him.

"Good. These are the guys with the dream robots." said Bridge. "Three criminals just ran out of here. Stop them while we finish these bots."

"You got it." said Sam and runs off.

"All right guys…let's go heavy metal!" said Bridge and grabs his morpher. "S.P.D. S.W.A.T.! Go!"

Suddenly S.W.A.T gear appears on their bodies. "SWAT MODE! Delta enforcers!" they shouted.

"Let's party!" shouted Bridge as they went against the robots. "Fire!"

Soon as they were past them, both orange and blue heads went down. Outside, the three criminals were running. "To our robots!" said Gineka.

"I'm in." said Delapoo.

"Me too." said Chiaggo.

"Let's rock this town!" said Gineka as they were in the robots.

"Rangers, the three wanted robots are attacking the city." said Kat. "Report to delta base. Since youre in SWAT mode, I thought you could use some new SWAT equipment."

"Roger that!" said the rangers and headed back to base.

"You'll find your SWAT flyers in bay 4." said Kat.

"All right!" said Jack as they headed to the flyers.

"SWAT flyers operational. Exit ports in transition." said Kat. "You like my presents?"

"You rock, Kat!" they said. "All right!"

"Looking forward to when you surprise me on my birthday this year, mom." said Leah.

"I'll see what I can do." said Kat.

"Nice!"

"Very nice!"

"Very, very, very nice!"

"Sweet!"

"I love it!"

"Awesome!"

"Rangers!" said Delapoo.

"We're done for." said Chiaggo.

"Not yet my friends." said Gineka. "I've equipped my robot with anti-flyer technology, and I can knock them right out of the sky."

"Yes!"

"Fire!"

The robot fires at the rangers while they were in the air. "Return fire." said Jack and returned fire. "Did we get them?"

"Not sure." said Sky.

"Nope. We have five on our tails." said Bridge.

"And they're getting closer." said Leah.

"Uh-oh." said Syd and Z.

"Follow my coordinates. I have a plan. Let's go." said Jack, as they followed his coordinates. They flew upward and the five lasers hit each other.

"No! I don't believe it!" said Gineka.

"That was nothing." said Bridge. "Now we'll give you something to worry about."

"Right! SWAT Megazord!" the rangers shouted and formed the megazord.

"We won't surrender." said Chiaggo.

"You won't take us!" chimed Delapoo.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Z. The SWAT megazord pointed its two guns at two robots and fired at them. Then the megazord fired at the third robot. "Don't just stand there! Get it!" said Gineka and the SWAT megazord fired again on the first two robots, knocking them to the ground.

"Chiaggo! Delapoo!" shouted Gineka. "You may have _them,_ but you'll never catch _me_."

"That's what you think!" said Bridge as they went after him.

"Eat my dust, rangers." said Gineka.

"You may have won in my dream, but this is the real deal." said Bridge as they chased him through the sky.

"So you want to play rough, eh?" he asked and fires at the megazord. The SWAT megazord makes a kick to knock away the laser blasts and kicks the robot, causing it to come out of flying mode.

"Now you're ours!" said Jack as they landed back on the ground.

"Wait…my scanners says he has magnum lasers onboard." said Z.

"Aren't those dangerous?" asked Leah.

"If he explodes, the city's done for." said Syd.

"I have an idea. Follow me." said Sky.

"Right!" the others said as they took the robot out of the city and into space.

"No! Let me go!" shouted Gineka. They did and the SWAT megazord started transforming again, this time, into a gun.

"Delta enforcer!" shouted Bridge as he held a containment card in his hand and swipes it through the enforcer. "Confinement mode!"

"Ready!" shouted the rangers and they fired at Gineka. "You're going down!"

Back on earth, Kat was with Cruger. "That was quite a day, sir." she said to him.

"Yes, but it is only just beginning." said Cruger. "Gruumm will never give up. Not until he gets what he wants. We can't let that happen, Kat."

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was angry, yet again. "Broodwing…today was not a very good day." said Gruumm as Broodwing walks in. "I lost three robots fighting against the rangers."

"Yes but tomorrow is another day, my lord." said Broodwing.

"Yes. But that's not what's troubling me." he tells him. "Today, the rangers defeated _six_ robots. Someone else sent the others. Someone else wants to take over earth. Do you know who that someone else is?"

"Of course not." said Broodwing. "It would be foolish to go up against you."

"Yes…" he said as he turns his chair. "It would be."


	29. History

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

wala ufasaha-don't be rude

Samahani-I'm sorry

ilikuwa tu swali rahisi-it was just a simple question

Shoutouts:

Guest-I can neither confirm nor deny that Leah will be Kat Ranger in the future. Leah is her own person. You will just have to wait and see what happens.

* * *

Inside of the New Tech city observatory, Broodwing was hatching another one of his plans. "Ah, Professor Cerebros, thank you for meeting with me." said Broodwing.

"Oh, this is highly dangerous, Broodwing." said the professor. "Gruumm wouldn't like it if he knew I was working for you."

"That's why I'm paying you top dollar for your skill…and your silence." said Broodwing as he hands Cerebros money.

"Let us proceed. Do you have them?" he asked, pocketing the money.

"Right here." replied Broodwing as he opens up the case, holding three gems. "I procured them on the planet Onyx for a considerable sum."

 _Reefside High 2005_

A tall male wearing a leather jacket over a red shirt caught up to an African American male wearing a blue striped shirt. "Ethan!" shouted Connor McKnight as he caught up to his friend. "Hey, man, wait up."

"Connor McKnight, my ex-partner in crime fighting." said Ethan, high fiving him.

"I didn't think I'd see you at the reunion." said Connor.

"Well, my class schedule at Reefside tech is brutal, but there's no way I'd miss this." said Ethan. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm trying to get a soccer program for kids, you know?" said Connor. "Give them somewhere fun and safe to go after school. It's been tough raising the money."

"That sounds cool. Keep at it." said Ethan. "Do you think Kira's coming?"

"I doubt it. I heard she move to New York to try and get a recording contract." said Connor.

"'Trying' being the keyword." said Kira as she appears behind Ethan.

"Kira!" both boys exclaimed as she hugs them.

"So, when can we hear your first big single?" asked Ethan.

"Oh, I'm already all over the radio, singing a cat-litter jingle." said Kira.

"Shall we?" Ethan asked, holding out his arm for Kira.

"We shall." she replied when suddenly they were gone in an orange light.

 _Newtech City 2025_

"Huh?" said Connor as they were confused.

"Welcome to the future." said Broodwing as he walks up to them. "Now you will help me destroy the planet!"

Connor then kicks Broodwing before saying, "Let's get out of here!"

The three of them grabbed their gems and left. Back at the base, Kat had gotten a strange reading. "This is strange." said Kat.

"Troobian energy reading?" asked Cruger.

"No, a ranger energy reading." said Kat. "An intense surge in the morphing grid is spiking in the downtown sector."

"You're kidding me, right?" asked Leah, walking over to her mother.

"But I didn't deploy the rangers." said Cruger. "I thought they were here in the base."

"Unless Jack, Sky and Z are in the city without knowing it, I know the energy readings." said Leah, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?" asked Kat.

"Nope. You know you love me, mom." said Leah as the others walked in.

"That I do." said Kat.

"What's new at the S.P.D. Zoo, commander?" asked Jack.

"That's a new one. I never heard that one, Jack." said Leah.

"Narrow in on the energy reading." said Cruger.

"I'm on it." said Kat.

"What's going on, Kat?" asked Syd.

"What energy reading, sir?" asked Sky.

"I'm detecting an alternate ranger energy reading downtown." answered Kat.

"But we're not downtown." said Bridge. "I mean, _I'm_ not downtown. I don't think I am."

"You're not, Bridge." said Leah. Syd then looks at Z.

"Don't look at me! I'm all here." said Z.

"It's gotta be the "A" Squad." exclaimed Sky.

"They made it back!" said Syd as the rangers started to get excited.

In the city, Connor, Ethan and Kira were still running from Broodwing and were chased by Krybots. "Come on!" shouted Connor as they continued to run. "Down here!"

Suddenly they were back into a corner. "Any thoughts to what these things are?" asked Connor.

"They're not Tyrannodrones, but they're up there in the creepy department." said Kira.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this?" asked Connor.

"I'm still trying to figure out how we got in it." said Ethan. Then the Krybots started attacking the former rangers. Kira was fighting a group of Krybots when she suddenly screamed like a Pterodactyl. The Krybots were knocked back, their circuits destroyed.

Connor was battling his group of Krybots when he suddenly went over the side and went fast to his feet. Connor then ran quickly to destroy his. Ethan was dealing with his group of Krybots when he rolled up his sleeves and the triceratops skin suddenly appeared. The Krybots tried to defeat Ethan but were outmatched by him. When Ethan finally defeated his group, he looks down and sees circuits coming out of its chest.

"It's a robot!" Ethan exclaimed and he picks up a leg. "Check out the crazy circuitry. Way advanced."

Suddenly a laser was shot and all three were knocked to the ground. When they looked up, Broodwing was coming towards them. "Fools!" shouted Broodwing. "Do you think you could get away from me that easily?"

"We've run away from a lot worse than you buddy." said Ethan. "Ooh, that didn't come out right at all."

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" asked Kira.

"Your power is legendary throughout the galaxy." explained Broodwing and Krybots were by his side. "Fight alongside me, and we'll bring down this wretched planet."

"Maybe you're suffering from a lack of oxygen from being in that punch bowl too long, but in case you didn't notice, we're the good guys." said Connor.

"Yeah, we're not exactly about destroying our own planet." Kira said in agreement.

"Oh, I think you'll come around to my way of thinking with a little persuasion." said Broodwing as Kira, Connor and Ethan took their stances.

Just then, the rangers arrived in the jeeps. "What?!" shouted Broodwing as he turned around.

"Hey Broodwing! How's it hanging?" said Leah as she got out of the jeep with her squad and started fighting the Krybots. Kira, Connor and Ethan stood there watching as B-Squad fought the Krybots. "Back off, Broodwing!" said Jack.

"Fly back to where you came from." said Z.

"S.P.D.-always getting in my way! I'm not through with any of you!" said Broodwing as he flies off.

"Keep telling yourself that, bat brain!" Leah yelled after him.

"You guys ok?" asked Z as they ran up to them.

"A little confused but ok." said Connor. Ethan then looks down at Leah and she notices the look on his face. "Yeah, I'm an alien and I'm proud to be one. Got a problem with that?" she asked.

"No." said Ethan, backing up from her.

"Good. I see you at the base." Leah tells the others.

"Good idea." said Syd and Leah runs around the corner to teleport.

"Don't mind her. She's just being spunky." said Z.

"And a little headstrong sometimes." said Jack.

"Broodwing's bad news." said Sky. "But attacking innocent civilians…that's just low."

"You've fought this freak before?" asked Connor.

"Oh yeah, us and Leah. All in a day's work." said Jack. "We're power rangers. Space Patrol Delta."

"Wait a minute, you can't be power rangers." said Kira.

"Why not?" asked Z.

"Because we are." said Connor and all three held up their wrists to show the Dino gems.

At the base, Ethan started asking questions. "Wait, so let me see if I got this straight." said Ethan. "Somehow we've been transported years into the future?"

"And this is the state of the art command center that trains fighters to become power rangers." said Kira.

"And earth is under attack by aliens and giant robots?" Connor asked.

"Yep. That's about it." said Syd.

"Good to know that there will be beautiful girls in the future." said Connor.

"Would you give it a rest? We gotta keep focused here." said Ethan as they entered the command center. When they looked at the technology, he was shocked. "Not that I'm complaining, but our command center was a cave." said Ethan. They then turned to see Kat and Cruger walking up.

"Hey, hey guys its ok." said Jack. "That's our commander…Anubis Cruger. And our lovely technical expert, Dr. Kat Manx."

"Welcome to our Base, Rangers." said Cruger.

"But he's a dog…sort of." said Kira.

"Pets as authority figures…you get used to it." said Bridge.

"Whoa!" shouted Leah as she teleported into the command center, landing in the commander's chair. She then popped up and looked at the others. "I'm ok." said Leah.

"Leah!" said Z and Kat.

"What? At least I'm not the floor this time." said Leah, dusting herself off. "Better yet, at least I'm not landing on my side."

"That's true." said Kat as she walks over to the others.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" asked Kira as she looked at Kat and Leah.

"Yeah." said Connor, seeing the similarities.

"Leah's my daughter." said Kat.

"You two are related?" asked Connor.

"I can see resemblance." said Kira.

"I'm the first one in my family to have a power." said Leah.

"Cool." said Ethan, excitedly.

"Ahem." said Cruger as they were getting off topic.

"Sorry, sir." said Leah, guiltily. "Won't happen again."

"I know, Leah. But your landing in the command center is getting better." said Cruger as she nodded before he turned back to the Dino Rangers.

"She reminds me of Hayley's kid." said Ethan.

"Aliens and humans live in harmony here." said Kat.

"Well, for the most part." said Sky. "Broodwing is after them."

"I can see why." said Kat as she pulled up footage from the archives of Kira, Connor and Ethan. "The archives show that the Dino Thunder team have faced off against the most treacherous villains in history."

"Ah, memories." said Connor.

"I remember watching this about the Dino Thunder Rangers." said Leah.

"Oh really." said Kat, crossing her arm with a smile on her face.

"I'm getting a feeling that Leah's going to tell us." said Sky.

"You're right, Sky. Our ranger line goes back all the way to Zordon of Eltar when he created the first ranger team in Angel Grove." said Leah. Kat looked at her in surprise. "I didn't know you did that." she tells her.

"Well, I was bored last week and needed to entertain myself. With Sky's dad being a ranger, I did some research and I learned a lot." said Leah.

"Dr. O would be so proud of this kid. Maybe even Hayley." said Ethan.

"Ya know, I've always wondered what Tommy Oliver is like." said Leah. "I have so many questions that I want to ask him about Zordon as well as what Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 were like."

"Never gets out much, doesn't she?" asked Kira.

"Apparently not." said Connor.

"They shouldn't have said that." said Kat when suddenly, Leah teleports to both the former red and yellow Dino thunder rangers.

"By the way, how is your brother doing at the wind academy, Connor?" Leah asked with a smirk on her face.

"How did you know?" he whispered.

"I know everything." said Leah.

"Leah….wala ufasaha." said Kat.

"Samahani. I'm sorry, Connor." said Leah.

"Wow….you've got to teach me how to speak your language." said Ethan.

"I don't think so." said Kat.

"I'm not fluent yet and I'm still learning." said Leah.

"But that was years ago." said Jack. "What I don't get is, how did you guys get here?"

"Well, things are a little fuzzy, but we were on our way to the reunion at Reefside High." explained Kira.

"I'm sure Broodwing went to a lot of expense to bring you here." said Cruger. "He won't give up on you so easily."

"We'll take him on and anyone else that gives us trouble." said Connor.

"Ha, yeah right." said Leah.

"You haven't met Broodwing's boss." said Z. "Gruumm is as nasty as they get."

"Well, I say bring it on. We're rangers." said Kira. "We can deal with it."

"Correction…you _were_ rangers." said Sky. " _We've_ been specially trained to take on Gruumm's army."

"And no offense, but fighting dinosaurs is over." said Syd.

"Weren't you guys taught to respect your elders?" asked Ethan.

"I was." said Leah.

"Only you, Leah." said Sky.

"It's never too late to learn, Sky." she replied. "Just remember who can be vengeful at times like these."

"We don't want you guys to get into any more trouble." said Jack. "We have enough problems as it is."

The alarm in the command center had sounded. "The quarry's under attack." said Kat.

"My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out." said Cruger.

"Just because we're not rangers anymore doesn't mean we can't fight." argued Connor.

"Okay, you guys chill until we get back." said Jack.

"Unless you're planning on dragging me out through the Zord bay tubes, I'm staying here." said Leah.

"Suit yourself." said Jack.

"Ready!"

"READY! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted B-Squad and went through the morphing grid. Once they were in the S.W.A.T vehicle, they went to the quarry.

"S.W.A.T MODE! HYAH!" shouted Jack once they arrived.

"You're not really mad at Sky, are you?" asked Kat.

"Nah. But I'll get him back later for his comment though." said Leah.

"Delta enforcers!" her squad shouted and they went after the monster. The rangers attacked the monster until it pushed them all back. "Jack, you okay?" asked Sky.

"Yeah." said Jack. "Now, all together."

They fired their delta enforcers at the monster and couldn't believe their eyes that the monster survived. It started digging into the ground. "Where'd he go?" asked Sky.

"We lost him!" exclaimed Syd.

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm started blowing off steam. "I told Dragoul to destroy the rangers and all but one where there. That insolent bat continues to go against my orders." he said to Morgana.

"You'd be the laughing stock of the galaxy if Broodwing destroyed the rangers instead of you." Morgana tells him.

"That'll never happen. I want to initiate a full scale ground attack." said Gruumm. "I want every robot in our arsenal down there. It's about time that the rangers and Broodwing find out who has the true power."

"Let's get back to the base and see if Kat can run a trace on that thing." said Jack and as they turned around, they gasped. An army of Blue and Orange heads were gathered together.

"Something tells me that's gonna have to wait." said Sky.

"Looks like Gruumm's bot factory has been working overtime." said Jack and the fight began from both sides.

Back at the base, Cruger and the others were watching. "I could be wrong, but they look like they're in trouble." said Kira.

"I've never encounter this many troops at once." said Cruger.

"I don't like those odds." said Leah.

"Neither do I." said Kat.

"You've gotta let us in on this." said Connor.

"No, I won't put your lives in danger." said Cruger. "If anything happens to you in this time, the results could be catastrophic."

"That could mean no more ranger legacy." said Leah.

"Yeah, but if your cadets lose, none of that matters anyway." said Connor.

"Hey! He still has one cadet left and she's standing right here." said Leah, pointing to herself.

"There is no way you could be a cadet." scoffed Connor.

"You're too small." said Ethan.

"Uh, hello. She's wears the uniform." said Kira and Leah gestures her hand towards her in agreement.

"And I also have the morpher." said Leah. Suddenly a robot appears in the city.

"I see some things never change." said Ethan.

"I wish we had our megazord." said Kira.

"Kat, dispatch Omega Ranger to the scene. Leah, stay here as backup." said Cruger before he turns to the three former rangers. "This is not your battle. I'm going to help the others. You are to stay here. That's an order."

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY! S.P.D. Shadow!"

The omega max cycle went into Megazord formation and battled Dragoul while Cruger went to help the others. Once at the quarry, Cruger blasted several blue and orange heads from his ATV. "Go, Commander." shouted Jack.

"Hang on, rangers!" said Cruger.

"Where's Leah?" asked Sky and just as he said that, Cruger was blasted off his vehicle and was on the ground.

"Commander, are you all right?" asked Jack as they ran up to him.

"Yes, but we got trouble." said Cruger as another vehicle approached them.

"I couldn't let my soldiers have all the fun." said Gruumm as he and Morgana got off the bike. Gruumm noticed that Leah wasn't there so he decided to use her as an advantage during his fight.

"We want to play too." Morgana said in a coy tone.

"Let's play." said Cruger.

"Cruger, you and your precious S.P.D. have stood in my way, long enough." said Gruumm. "It ends now!" He then pointed his staff at the rangers and Cruger, causing them to hit the ground hard. Back at the base, they watched what Gruumm had done. "Let me guess, that's Gruumm." said Ethan.

"You got that right." said Leah.

"This is serious." said Kat.

"That's it. It's time to get prehistoric on Gruumm and his goons." said Connor.

"Cruger ordered us to stay here." said Kira.

"I don't care about what happens in the past or the future." Connor tells her. "The others need us now."

"I agree with Connor." said Leah. "And I can't believe that I'm disobeying an order."

"This is a first, coming from my own daughter." said Kat.

"It's shocking, isn't it?" asked Leah. "Oh my god, I'm scaring myself."

"They're right." said Kira.

"Let's do it." said Ethan.

"If you're going to go out there, at least go prepared." said Kat, then looks down at her daughter.

"I know what you're thinking and yes, we should do it." Leah said.

"Girls day?" she asked.

"Girls day." Leah said in agreement and they both turned to the three former rangers.

"Give me your Dino gems." said Kat with her hand out.

"Cruger is going to kill me for this. But then again, he and my squad will owe me big time." said Leah as Kira, Connor and Ethan handed over their gems.

Soon as Kat had restored the Dino Gems and handed them back, Leah asked, "You guys ready for the ride of your life?" In the city, Dragoul was still fighting the Omega Max Megazord, melting part of the zord. "Unreal!" shouted Sam, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa!"

In the Quarry, Gruumm shot at Cruger as he went at him. "Ready! Fire!" said an Orange Head and they fired upon the boys of B-Squad while Morgana shot lasers at the girls. "Time to battle-ize these bots." said Jack as he was in the battlizer.

Jack was then able to destroy some of the Blue and Orange heads until Gruumm shot at him, causing him to power down. "Gotcha!" shouted Gruumm as he went.

Everyone, including Cruger, had powered down and was hurting. "At last. No more power rangers." said Gruumm then he looked up when suddenly Leah, Connor, Ethan and Kira came running towards them.

"Think again, bonehead." said Connor.

"You forgot about me, Gruumm!" shouted Leah as they caught up with the others. "The last cadet he has left."

"Leah!" shouted Cruger.

"What?" Gruumm asked in confusion.

"This is not a good idea." said Jack.

"Get out of here." said Z.

"You have no idea how much power Gruumm has." said Sky.

"Leah, get them out of here." said Bridge.

"Yeah…not gonna happen." said Leah.

"We brought a little power of our own." said Connor and all three had shown their dino morphers.

"Kat and Leah are the coolest." said Ethan. "They pulled our morphers out of the archives and regenerated them."

"Don't get mad as us, commander. You would have done the same thing." said Kira. They all turned and looked at Leah.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to do." said Leah. "Consider this a favor that I'll cash in one day."

"You have a point." said Cruger and placed a hand on Leah's shoulder. "Now, let's show Gruumm what we can do together."

"Alright!" shouted Leah.

"Power Rangers, suit up!" shouted Cruger.

"Power Rangers, you guys ready?" said Jack.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER!"

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"POWER UP!"

Just then, Gruumm and his army shot at the line of rangers as they all went through the morphing grid. "SUPER DINO MODE!" shouted the Dino rangers as their dino mode appeared.

"S.W.A.T. MODE!" shouted B-Squad and SWAT mode appeared on their suits.

"Attack!" shouted Gruumm and his army went in at full force.

"Okay, everybody, let's give it all we got." said Jack. "Together, we can do it!"

"Yeah!"

Both teams went into battle. Sky, Bridge and Ethan went one way. "Okay, Ethan, do your thing!" shouted Sky.

"Yeah!" Ethan shouted as he ran towards them and jumps off their shoulders to get at the Krybots. In another part of the quarry…Z, Kira, Syd and Leah were ready to get rid of their group of Troobians. "Let's show 'em some girl power! Ready?" said Kira.

"Yeah!" said Syd.

"You know it!" said Z.

"Let's do it!" said Leah.

"Fire!" they shouted, firing at the Krybots. Once they were down, there stood Morgana by her lonesome. She then fired at the four rangers. Kira then attacked Morgana while Z, Syd and Leah got in position. "You with me?" asked Syd.

"Oh, yeah!" said Leah and Z as all three fired upon Morgana, causing her to be knocked back.

"Attack!" shouted an Orange Head as he led his group towards Jack, Connor and Cruger, who was driving the assault vehicle.

"Come on!"

"You're mine, Cruger!" shouted Gruumm as he went at the commander again and landed on the assault vehicle. Cruger whipped out Shadow saber and defended himself.

"Get off my truck!" Cruger shouted as he knocks Gruumm off. Once on the ground, Gruumm attacks Connor and Jack with his staff but missed as both red rangers returned fire.

"Nice work." said Jack.

"You too." said Connor.

"Good job, rangers!" said Cruger as he and the others joined them. "We'll take it from here. Omega Ranger needs your help."

"You got it! Let's go "B" Squad." said Jack and left the quarry.

Back in the city, Sam was struggling against Dragoul. "This guy's a lot tougher than he looks." said Sam. Dragoul laughs evilly at the struggling megazord when suddenly shots were fired at him and the delta squad megazord appeared.

"You okay?" asked Sky.

"Yeah, but I'm glad to see you." replied Sam.

"Let's double team this freak." said Jack.

"Come on!" taunted Dragoul and both Megazords were ready. Soon as they formed the Delta Max Megazord, the rangers went after him, knocking him to the ground and destroying him. Back at the quarry, Connor was fighting against two blue heads and an orange head, while Ethan fought two blue heads and Kira fought both a Krybot and an Orange head. Cruger took on Gruumm himself.

"Cruger, using rangers from the past may have won this battle, but I have a surprise of my own in store." said Gruumm.

"Come on!" shouted Cruger.

"Let's put it together!" said Connor and the Dino Thunder rangers combined their weapons together.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" shouted the Dino Thunder rangers.

"Do it!"

"Fire!" shouted Connor and they fired the Z-Rex Blaster at Gruumm and a dirt cloud formed.

"He's gone. Yes. We've sent him running. Gather round rangers." said Cruger as the dirt cloud dissipated. "Connor, Jack, Kira, Z, Ethan, Sky, Syd, Bridge, Leah and Sam. that was great teamwork."

Back at the base, both teams were in the command center. "I still think you guys need us here to deal with Gruumm." said Ethan. "He's gonna be madder than ever."

"Yeah, what about Broodwing?" asked Kira. "He's still around flapping about somewhere."

"It's obvious we should stay. We work great together." said Connor.

"Nice try. But I don't date older guys." said Syd.

"Ooh!" commented Jack.

"Can we keep Ethan?" Leah asked hopefully.

"No." said Kat as she flicked her daughter's ear.

"Ilikuwa tu swali rahisi." said Leah, grabbing her ear.

"He still can't stay." said Kat.

"Okay." Leah said in disappointment.

"We appreciate your offer to stay, rangers, but that's not possible." said Cruger.

"Besides Kira, if you don't get back, you'll never start your recording career." said Syd.

"My recording career?" questioned Kira.

"Of course." she tells her. "You become a huge singing sensation. I grew up listening to your songs."

"Yeah and everyone knows about the Connor McKnight soccer camps. They're all over the country." added Sky.

"For real?" asked Connor. "Wow!"

"And Ethan…you have to go back." said Bridge. "You developed some software that we still use here at S.P.D."

"You've inspired me to even write my own codes and software." said Leah.

"You mean, I'm a genius? Sweet!" said Ethan.

"Your lives as rangers have made a difference." said Cruger. "But you all go on to lead exciting and significant lives after you hang up your helmets."

"It's amazing." said Ethan.

"I think we're ready to go back, Commander." said Connor.

"Your courage and dedication will live on in ranger legend. Thank you all."

"Good bye, Dino Rangers." said Kat. "Your memory of us will be erased. But we won't forget you."

She then sends them back to their own time. "Thank you."

 _Reefside High 2005_

Returning to where they were first taken by Broodwing, Connor, Kira and Ethan were back at the top of the stairs with no memory of being in the future. "Do you think Dr. Oliver's in there?" asked Kira.

"Come on!" said Connor and the three of them ran down the stairs.

Back in the year 2025, Broodwing was angry. "You destroyed the first Dragoul, rangers." he said into the night. "But what you don't know is, there's even a more powerful one waiting to strike. You may have won today, but tomorrow will be mine!"


	30. Impact

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

siyo kwa kuchelewa kuanza kusema sala zangu-It's not too late to start saying my prayers

Shoutouts:

Guest-You know how with Z, Cruger was the one who protected her on the playground? Well, Kat was the nurse whenever Leah got hurt. Yeah I know, Kat is just the head technician at SPD but she's also Leah's mother. The principal and the nurse at the school Leah was going to, informs Kat of what was going on in Leah's life and that includes of her getting beat up.

Silverwolf (guest)-I like what you chose when you did your review. its a pen name. I want to say that with your review, I'm sorry to say that Leah cannot hack her mother's morpher. If you remembered the episode correctly, Kat said that the morpher would only last an hour. Plus if she did, Leah's punishment would be a whole lot worse, just saying. I don't want to change it so much that readers would stop reading it.

* * *

"Yah!" shouted Jack as he rolled over a couple of barrels. He and Sky were in the simulator, practicing with their lasers. "Sky, take my laser. You have a better shot." said Jack.

He throws his laser to Sky, who was hiding around a corner. The monster was running as Sky caught the laser. He then comes out from where he was hiding, aiming both lasers in different directions of where the monster was running to. Taking a shot in one corner, the monster runs in the other direction.

With a determined look on his face, Sky kept shooting and the monster had nowhere to run to. Sky took a shot at the monster and the monster turned back into Boom. "Way to go, guys." said Boom. "The old double-team worked."

"Yeah. I guess so." said Jack. "Good job, man."

"Yeah, not bad." said Sky. Suddenly the base rumbled. "Did you feel that?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. I think it was a small tremor." said Sky.

"Let's hope so." said Jack.

At the planetarium, Professor Cerebros was opening the doors of the dome. "Time to take a look at the sky." he said as he turns the wheel. Once they were opened, he then takes a look through the telescope and sees Broodwing.

"Broodwing!" Professor Cerebros looks away from the telescope.

"Hello Professor Cerebros." said Broodwing.

"You scared the living stars out of me." said the professor.

"It's time to release the other Dragoul." said Broodwing. "I must beat Gruumm in this race to conquer earth."

"Not to worry partner." said Professor Cerebros, picking up a remote. "The Dragoul is ready to strike, and, for a small bonus fee, I can put another plan into action."

"Tell me what it is, and I'll tell you what it's worth." Broodwing said.

"A massive meteor is coming to earth, but is expected to miss it by a million miles." the professor explains. "With this controller, I can change its trajectory, and it will hit New Tech City. Of course, you and I will evacuate before impact."

"So if the rangers go to stop the meteor, the Dragoul will destroy the city, but if they stay and fight the Dragoul, the meteor will hit." said Broodwing. "Either way, I win."

"Precisely. Interested?" he asked. Broodwing pulls out the money from his cape as the Professor laughs. Out from the ground, the Dragoul appears. In the simulator, Jack and Sky's morphers went off. "Go for Jack." said Jack.

 _"Another Dragoul has appeared in the city."_ said Kat. _"I'm sending the runners."_

"We're on our way." said Jack.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"Move out!" shouted Jack and all six runners and Omega Max Cycle drove out the Zord bays. Soon as they formed the Delta Max Megazord, they were ready to fight the Dragoul. "We got this guy's number." said Jack and the fight began.

"He doesn't sound too happy." said Syd.

"He probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed." said Leah.

"I know how to quiet it him down." said Jack, cracking his knuckles. The Delta Max megazord swung its arm back for a punch as they headed for the Dragoul. Suddenly, Dragoul caught one of punches. "Hey!" shouted Jack as it pushed the megazord. The Delta Max Megazord falls to the ground as the Dragoul laughs evilly before going back underground.

In space, Gruumm was angrier than ever. "That nerve of that bat…" said Gruumm as he had two orange and blue foot soldiers in each of his hands. "Awakening another Dragoul. It's time to take him out of the equation."

"But how?" asked Morgana.

"By giving him a taste of his own medicine." said Gruumm and throws the four soldiers in the air. "A double dose should do it."

"What are your orders, master?" they asked as Morgana laughs.

Back at the base, B-squad walks into the command center. "Sorry, sir. The freak got away." said Jack.

"He was even stronger than the last one." said Z.

"Hello? Commander?" Syd asked, trying to get Kat and Cruger's attention.

"Calculate the estimated time of impact." Cruger said to Kat. "I want to know how big it is and how fast it going."

"Yes, sir. I'll work up a full report." said Kat.

"Excuse me? We're here to get yelled at." said Bridge.

"Not now, Bridge. Kat has made a troubling discovery." said Cruger.

"What's going on, Commander?" asked Sky.

"This." said Kat and shows them the meteor.

"A meteor?" asked Bridge.

"Yes. It seems its trajectory has been altered." answered Kat.

"How?" asked Leah, moving towards her mother to see the equation. "Its course is supposed to miss earth."

"If my calculations are correct, the city could be in danger." said Kat.

"I want you to consult with an expert." said Cruger. "Professor Cerebros at the New Tech City observatory can help us."

"We'll find out as much as we can." said Jack.

At the observatory, they met with the professor. "Yes, I've been monitoring this meteor for some time." said Professor Cerebros. "It is an interesting one."

"It's a huge one." said Leah as she looks through the telescope. "Interesting."

"Is it headed here?" asked Z.

"Is it gonna crash into the city?" asked Syd.

"Should I tell my mom not to repaint the garage?" asked Bridge.

"Not to worry, cadets." the professor said. "The equipment here at the observatory is the most accurate available. A meteor _is_ headed to earth, but rest assured it will miss us by a millions miles."

"That's a relief." said Z.

"Thank you for your help, professor." said Jack.

"Not at all." he said as Z pulls Leah away from the telescope. Bridge drags behind and reads his aura, giving him a bad feeling. Outside of the observatory, the professor was closing up as the rangers were walking up behind him.

"Oh!" he said, taken aback to see the rangers. "Is there something else I can help you with, cadets?"

"How about telling us where the real Professor Cerebros is?" asked Z.

"What do you mean? I am." he tells them.

"I'll believe it when I see the real one." said Leah, crossing her arms.

"Give it up!" said Jack. "We know you're a fake."

"Saw what you look like, and, frankly, you're no supermodel." said Bridge.

"Clever cadets. You discovered my secret." said the fake professor. "My face is recognizable by law enforcements across the cosmos. When I came to earth, I knew I had to hide it. I needed the identity of someone respected and trusted. Professor Cerebros was the perfect candidate. Mmm, but now that you know, I can shed this ridiculous disguise."

He then transformed into a red monster with spikes coming out of his head. "There is a meteor headed for the city." Kraw said to the rangers. "I brought it here, and there's nothing you can do to about it."

"Oh, we'll see about that." said Jack.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY! S.P.D. SWAT!"

"Freeze!" shouted Jack as Kraw runs from them. Soon as they were in front of him, he stops. "I said "halt"." said Sky, aiming his weapon at him.

"And I said forget it! Troobians!" shouted Kraw and Krybots appeared in front of them.

"Great." said Jack.

"Get them!" ordered Kraw. Both blue heads and Krybots ran towards the rangers. "I'm ready for these fools!" said Sky.

"They're going down." said Leah as she ran after Sky.

"Guess we're going in." said Jack as they joined them and the fight began.

"Delta enforcer!" shouted Sky and knocks down a couple blue heads. Just then, Jack runs up to him. "Let's double team these guys, okay?" said Jack. "Ready?"

"You know it." said Sky and both rangers took out a couple blue heads together.

"Stay back. I'm warning you." warned Kraw as they came closer.

"You're trapped, Kraw." said Jack as he and Sky aimed their delta enforcers at him.

"But I'm the one with the controller." he tells them, then sends a blasts towards them before attacking them to the ground.

"Just like at the target range." said Sky.

"You got it." said Jack and throws his delta enforcer at him. Catching Jack's enforcer, Sky then turns to Kraw. "Okay, Kraw, you're all mine." said Sky, aiming both delta enforcers at him. "Fire!"

Sky takes his shot and knocks Kraw to the ground, throwing the controller out of his hand. "You rangers!" shouted Kraw as the other joined Jack and Sky. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'll take this one." said Sky, stepping forward. "You are charged with identity theft and endangering the public at large. Judgement!"

"But I was doing so well here! It's not fair!" said Kraw as the scanner landed on the red "X".

"Guilty!" shouted Sky. "Confinement Mode."

Swiping a containment card in the delta enforcer, the rangers aimed at Kraw. "Ready!" shouted Sky.

"Oh, no!" screamed Kraw.

"Fire!"

All six delta enforcers fired at Kraw, placing him in the containment card. "No!" shouted Kraw from the containment card.

"Good job, Sky." said Jack.

"Thanks Jack." replied Sky as Leah picked up the beeping controller.

Back at the base, Kat did all that she could. "It's too late. The course of the meteor is set." said Kat. "It's headed straight for us."

"Siyo kwa kuchelewa kuanza kusema sala zangu." said Leah.

"Leah." warned Kat.

"I'm just saying." she tells her mother, her arms raised. "We don't know if we're still going to be alive tomorrow."

"There's got to be another way to stop it." Syd said.

"Yeah, can't we just destroy it before it gets here?" asked Bridge.

"There might be a way, but…" said Kat and Cruger steps in.

"Kat, at this point, we don't have a lot of options." he said, causing them to face him. "What is it?"

"A direct hit from the SWAT Flyer cannon might be able to disintegrate the meteor, but it would have to be made at close range." explained Kat. "It's incredibly dangerous mission. There's no guarantee of return."

"I'll do it." said Jack and Sky, then they faced each other. "No, I'll do it."

"A standoff…how interesting." said Leah.

"No offense, Sky, but I'm a better shot." said Jack.

"So what?" Sky asked. "I'm the better pilot."

"Enough." said Cruger, stopping the dispute between them. "I'm proud of the both of you. It takes a lot of guts to volunteer for such a mission. Tate, you are the most experienced pilot. I want you to take the SWAT megazord and destroy that meteor. That is my decision."

"Yes sir." said Jack and Sky.

"You'll only get one shot, Sky. Make it count." said Kat.

"I will." said Sky when suddenly the Dragoul came back into the city.

"Looks like we got some work to do, too." said Z.

"I'm dispatching the delta runners and the Omega ranger." said Kat.

"Good luck, rangers." said Cruger.

Outside of the base, the SWAT flyers were coming out of the Zord Bay. "I'm in." said Sky as he straps in. "SWAT Flyer, lift off!"

Once the flyers formed the megazord and in space, everyone else were heading to fight the Dragoul. "Sky's gonna be okay, wont he, Syd?" asked Z.

"I don't know, Z. I'm really worried." said Syd.

"Yeah, of course he'll be okay. He's a pro." said Sam.

"That's right. Sky's the best." said Bridge.

"I hope so, you guys." said Leah. "I wished that Jack could've gone with him to help."

 _"Okay, Sky's really good, but I figure this is a two-man mission."_ said Jack as he popped on the screen.

"Hey, I didn't mean for that wish to come true." said Leah, freaking out.

"Yet, somehow you were spot on." said Bridge.

"I'm not like you, Bridge." Leah tells him. "Remember, I'm a mini Kat Manx and I'm proud of it."

"Fair enough." said Bridge.

"Besides, how I was supposed to know he was going to do that?" asked Leah. "I'm not a mind reader."

"Jack, what are you doing?" Sky said, angrily.

"Going with you. I've always wanted to see a meteor up close." said Jack.

"No way." Sky tells him. "I've got to do this alone."

Back at the base, Kat walks into the command center and sees an angry sirian commander. "Jack has stowed away in the SWAT megazord." Cruger said to her. "That stubborn fool."

"(Sighs) True, but are you really that surprised?" she asked him.

"No. Sky would have done the same." said Cruger.

"Those two are more alike than they care to admit." said Kat.

"Just like a certain mother and daughter I know." Cruger tells her, causing Kat to smile a bit.

Out in the city, the Dragoul was firing at the delta squad megazord. Soon as they fired back, he dodged the blasts and powered up to hit the megazord. "Come on!" he shouted as the two Megazords stood side by side to fight him.

"Spin attack!" shouted Sam and the Omega Max Megazord starts spinning its attack towards the Dragoul. Once out of the way, it was B-Squad's turn. "Delta Squad Lasers!" shouted Bridge and fires the lasers from the megazord's weapon. When both attacks didn't work, Sam then asked, "What's going on?" The Dragoul got bigger and laughed evilly at the rangers.

"Oh, no!" cried Syd.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"This aint good." said Leah.

"Prepare the base for Megazord Mode." Cruger ordered Kat.

"Yes, sir." she replied.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted Cruger. "Delta Command Megazord, initiate. On-line."

In space, the meteor was getting closer to earth. "Double team, Sky?" asked Jack.

"You got it." said Sky and initiated delta enforcer mode. The screen was shaking side to side. "I'm having trouble locking on here." Sky tells Jack. "We've only got one shot!"

"We're getting pulled into its gravitational pull!" said Jack as the whole SWAT megazord shakes. "Almost there!"

"Keep it together, Jack!" said Sky.

"I'm trying!"

"Hold her steady!"

"She's gonna tear apart! Do it now!" shouted Jack and Sky takes a shot at the meteor.

"Locking on!" said Sky. "Lasers, fire!"

He fires at the meteor, blasting it to pieces and both teens powered down. "Well, that was a little nerve-racking." said Jack, chuckling.

"Hey, I'm still mad you tagged along." said Sky.

"Ah, we got the job done, didn't we?" asked Jack. "Besides think what would have happened of Leah had boarded."

Suddenly an alarm went off and they see a hole in the meteor. "We blew a hole in it, and it's still on course."

"The core." muttered Jack, seeing the red core. "Sky, take your flyer back to earth. If I take my flyer and hit the core, maybe I can destroy it."

"And yourself? No way." argued Sky.

"I'm sorry, man. The way I see it, that's the only way." Jack tells him.

"You can't do this." said Sky.

"I'm red ranger, and that's the plan!" shouted Jack. "Configuring autopilot."

Jack disengages Sky's flyer. "Later, buddy." he then said.

"Jack, no!" Sky shouted.

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Jack, going into S.W.A.T. Mode. "Have a safe trip back to earth. Realign to target." Jack goes into the core as Sky's flyer heads back to earth.

"No!" screamed Sky as Jack and the meteor are destroyed sending a shock wave after him. He then looks at where the meteor was. "It's gone. Jack, why'd you have to be so stubborn?" he said to himself. "We didn't always see eye to eye…but I respected you. I respected you."

Sky grabs his morpher. "S.P.D. Emergency. I'm going back. Full Power!"

Back in New Tech, all three Megazords were getting the butts kicked. "Commander!" shouted the rangers as the Delta Command Megazord was knocked back a bit.

"We're still in this! Defense Beams!" shouted the commander and the defense beams were aimed at the Dragoul. "Finger lasers!"

The fingers lasers had knocked him to the ground. As Cruger sighed, he heard Sky's voice. _"Cadet Tate, reporting in."_ said Sky.

"Sky?"

"The mission has been completed, sir." Sky said. "The meteor has been destroyed. Newtech City is safe."

"Yes." said Sam as he and the others sighed in relief.

"But…" Sky started to say. "Cadet Landors…he didn't make it back."

"What?" Cruger said, he thought he heard wrong.

"Jack!" said Syd.

"Oh!"

"No!" said Leah and Bridge.

"That can't be." said Z.

The Dragoul laughs evilly at their mourning but turns around soon as Sky hits him with lasers. "This one's for you, Jack." said Sky as he shoots the Dragoul. "I'm going in!"

As Sky circles around, Cruger then shouted, "Be careful!" The Dragoul fires at Sky but dodges it as he fires back. "Good job, Tate." said Cruger.

"Yes, sir." replied Sky.

"Full Power!"

The high beams on the Delta Command Megazord went at maximum power and fired at the Dragoul, almost destroying him but it only made him madder. "Impossible!" shouted Cruger.

"No way!" shouted the rangers.

"No!" shouted Sky.

The Dragoul roared and blasts the three Megazords. "Ahh!" shouted Cruger.

"What do we do?" asked Syd.

"I don't know." said Bridge.

"He's too strong!" said Z.

"We need a plan B." said Leah.

"We just don't have enough power." said Sam, slamming his hand on his steering wheel.

"I don't believe it!" said Sky.

"Rangers, you must keep fighting. Jack would have wanted that." Cruger tells them.

 _"You got that right, Commander."_ said Jack.

"Whoa!"

"Jack!" exclaimed Sky.

"Landers!" exclaimed Cruger.

"Jack!"

"He made it!"

"All right!"

"But how?" asked Sky.

"I knew it when I saw that core." explained Jack.

"What?"

"I knew that if I could just get close enough, I had a shot at it directly with my enforcer." Jack explains to the others. "Pretty crazy idea, huh?"

"You can say that again." said Sky. "What were you thinking?"

"That I was a better shot than you." Jack shot at Sky.

"No way!" Sky shot back.

"Ladies, ladies, your both are pretty. Can we focus on what we have in front of us?" asked Leah.

"All right, I guess can live with that." said Sky. Jack pulls in his flyer next to Sky's.

"Okay, one more double-team?" asked Jack.

"Oh, man, you know it." said Sky.

"Then lets show 'em how it's done." said Jack.

"All right. Ready, team?"

"Ready!"

"Do it!" bellowed Cruger and both flyers combined.

"No!" shouted the Dragoul and the Delta Command Megazord, firing at him, finally destroying him.

"Great job, S.P.D." said Jack, congratulating the team. "You rule."

"Another one down." they shouted. Out on the target range, Jack and Sky were practicing again. "All right, I let you have that one, but this time, you're going down!" said Jack as he hid behind a beam, before firing at the alien.

"I don't think so. Watch and learn, rookie." said Sky. "You're in for a world full of hurt."

At a window, Syd, Z, Bridge and Leah peered in. "Looks like everything's normal with Jack and Sky." said Z.

"Normal?" asked Bridge.

"Their relationship will never be normal." said Leah. "Whether it's in this lifetime or the next." Both Syd and Z laughed as they watched them.

On Gruumm's ship, Krybots were hard at work. "Hurry, my soldiers!" said Gruumm. "That shattered meteor will provide valuable minerals for our cause."

"I don't understand, Gruumm." shouted Morgana. "I mean, what is all this fuss about? And this noise is horrible!"

"All in good time, Morgana." said Gruumm. "The time of the magnificence is drawing near, and when it comes, earth will fall at last."

Back on earth, Broodwing was having a tantrum. "Cerebros is gone." he said to himself as he placed his leg on part of a wagon. "I must find a way to beat Gruumm at this game."

"There he is." said an orange head, causing Broodwing to look up. The other set of Blue and Orange head came up behind him. The fight between Broodwing and the robotic soldiers began. "Traitor!" shouted Broodwing as he was outnumbered four to one. He then defeated all four soldiers.

"Attacking me with the soldiers I sold you, eh, Gruumm?" Broodwing asked as he looked at the soldiers on the ground. "Well, if it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you shall get."

Broodwing takes off, vowing his revenge against Gruumm.


	31. Katastrophe

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

I love you-Nakupenda

I love you too-Nakupenda pia

Shoutouts:

* * *

"One more terminal connection, and this automated transport arm should be back in business." said Kat as Leah and Boom were helping her in the lab. A mechanical arm was on the table when she attaches a receiver to it and it crackles with electricity. Then it begins to move a bit.

"(Laughs) Wow, that's amazing!" said Boom. "You did it again, Kat."

"Good job, mom." said Leah.

"You must have been top of your class at the science academy right." said Boom.

"Yes, but, Boom, I've told you before." said Kat. "It's not about how much knowledge you have. It's what you do with it that's important."

"You never told me that." said Leah.

"You never asked. And I'll tell you more about it when I see your grades this term." Kat tells her just as the commander walks in.

"Ah, how's it coming along, Miss Manx?" asked Commander Cruger.

"Fine commander…right on schedule." said Kat. Suddenly the console on the wall started beeping with an incoming transmission. Appeared on the screen was Supreme Commander Birdy.

"Commander Birdy." said Cruger.

"Hello, Sir." said Kat and Leah.

"Cruger, Dr. Manx, Leah, Bang." said Birdy.

"Boom." corrected Boom.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" asked Cruger. "Is there a problem at headquarters?"

"On the contrary. I have good news." said Birdy. "I'm calling to offer Dr. Manx a top-level position here at the S.P.D H.Q. as chief of technology."

Kat gasped at what she heard and Leah didn't know what to say about the position but kept quiet. In the ranger's lounge, Boom told them what happened. Leah was still sitting as they stood up. "You've got to be kidding me?" asked Jack.

"That's awful." said Syd.

"Kat can't leave." said Bridge. "This place would fall apart."

"I know. I would fall apart." said Boom.

"Well, did she say she was gonna take it?" asked Sky.

"She's gonna think about it." he said, then looks over at Leah. "She still hasn't said a word, has she?"

"Nope." said Jack, pressing Leah against him. Leah started getting all teary eyed as she turned into Jack's body. "It's like her entire world is coming apart." said Syd as Leah started to sniffle a bit.

"Without a doubt, this will affect the future." said Sam.

"I don't want her to go." said Leah in a small voice.

"Let's get real, guys." said Z. "This is an amazing opportunity for Kat.

"You're right. She may never get another shot like this." said Jack. "She's gotta take it."

"But what are we gonna do without her?" asked Leah and Boom.

"What am _I_ gonna do without her?" asked Boom.

"How am _I_ going to learn Felisan without her?" asked Leah.

"You want what's best for Kat, right?" asked Bridge.

"Of course. You guys are right." said Boom. "She should take it."

"Sure. If you say so." Leah said, grumbling.

"Hey, you've got me to look out for you." said Z, reaching out for her and brings Leah close to her. "I gotta make sure that you stay outta trouble."

"Okay, so she'll never go if she still thinks we need her here." said Syd.

"Okay, so how are we gonna convince her to go?" asked Boom.

"I think I know. Okay, check this out. I think if we were to…" said Z and was about to tell them her plan when the alarms went off. "Duty calls."

"Rangers, report to Zord bay." said Kat.

Out in the city, both the delta squad and omega max Megazords were already formed when they saw the robot. "Internal scan." said Omega and scans the robot to reveal that there was no driver. "It's empty. There's no driver."

"That makes no sense." said Leah. Suddenly the robot attacks the delta squad megazord. "Whoa! Somebody's got to be controlling it!" said Jack.

In a cave by the ocean, a laugh is heard. "Someone is." he said as he watches the fight on his screen.

"Spin attack!" shouted Omega and the Omega Max Megazord went for the attack.

"Let's get some specs." said Mooney and his computer starts reading the zord. "Ah, interesting."

The delta squad Megazord pulled out its gun and is about to fire at the robot. "How about that? Hmm." he said and did some specs on the weapon.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Fire!" shouted the rangers and they fired at the robot. Mooney started laughing as he got more specs on both Megazords. "Now all you have is mine!" he shouted and he walks away from his computer. "That was exactly as planned. I've got all the data on their weapons systems. Soon the rangers will meet my ultimate creation!"

Back at the base, Kat saw Boom walk by her, with folders in his hands and Brooke was over at a desk, writing a new program. "Boom? Leah?" asked Kat as she watches them. "Have you been…organizing? And are you writing a new program?"

"Uh, yeah." they replied.

"And I finished the task-sheet assignments for the next three days." said Boom.

"Then I guess I'll file put the data-input scans." said Kat.

"Done." said Boom, taking a booklet out of her hands.

"Then I'll update the codes for the security links." she then said.

"Done."

Kat then walks over to Leah, looking at what she was working on. "Looks like it complicated program." she said to her daughter.

"It is. It's a pet project." said Leah, smiling awkwardly.

"All right, maybe there's something in the command center that needs my attention." said Kat.

"Hey, knock yourself out, because I have everything here under my control." said Boom and Leah nods her head in agreement. Kat gives them a look and leaves the lab. Boom and Leah looked at the door before looking at each other.

"I hope this works." said Leah. In the command center, Kat walks in to see the others hard at work. "Oh, hey, Kat. What's up?" said Jack as he looks up.

"I want to run a scan on that robot you fought last week." she tells him. "There has to be some way to find out who was controlling it."

"I'm already on it." said Jack. "I'll let you know if anything turns up."

Kat then turns and walks over to Z. "Need a hand with that, Z?" she asked the yellow ranger.

"Nope, I got it." said Z. "Planetary scan clear. No Troobian activity in progress. "

"Copy that." said Sky. "I'll continue monitoring outside the city perimeter."

"Well, you cadets certainly seem to have everything in hand." said Kat, giving a nod as she leaves the command center. Z, Sky and Syd joined Jack and Bridge at the middle console as they looked at each other.

"I feel bad for Leah." said Syd.

"Yeah. It feels like it was just yesterday that she found out Kat was her mom." said Bridge and the others nodded their heads.

At the cave by the ocean, Broodwing walks up to Mooney. "So, Mooney, when is this plan of yours going to happen?" he asked.

"Genius can't be rushed! Keep your cape on, Batbot." said Mooney as he hit the table top with his fist. He then started creating a robot of his own. "Hmm. Ah…Only the best parts of the best robots will do."

"Whatever." said Broodwing as he turned away.

"And to power it up, my very own creation…a Helios generator!" said Mooney. "That's it. It's going to work! Download complete. I'm amazing! Brilliant!"

The robot he created with the Helios generator had downloaded. "(Laughing evilly) Yes! They all thought they were better than me at the science academy, especially that do-gooder Kat Manx." said Mooney. "If they can only see me now!"

"You know that she has a daughter that is now a power ranger?" asked Broodwing, causing Mooney to turn around and look at him.

Back at the base, Kat stood in the lobby, remembering what happened at the base.

[Flashbacks]

 _Cruger laying down in her lab, injured while she held Leah's arm back to keep her from poking and prodding him._

 _She and Boom in the command center, watching him playing with the dolls._

 _Surprising Syd on her birthday._

 _Cruger carrying her with Leah on his back as he saved them Benaag._

 _Cruger making a toast and Leah warning them not to drink the gutter water._

 _Seeing Leah walk into the lab for the first time since she had been born, seeing how much she had grown._

 _Giving birth to Leah on their home planet a month before it was destroyed._

[Flashback ends]

"There you are." said Cruger as he walks up to her with Leah holding his hand. Leah sits down next to her and hugs her around the waist. Cruger sits on the other side of Kat as he said to her, "Commander Birdy wants to know if you've made your decision."

"Yes…I have." said Kat and hugs her daughter. Later that day, Cruger, Boom and Leah walk into the command center with Leah holding a stuff animal tightly against her as she went over to her squad. "Cadets, I have an announcement." said Cruger. "Dr. Manx will no longer be with us. She has accepted a top position at the S.P.D. Headquarters."

"Wait, wait, and wait. So she just left?" asked Jack.

"She doesn't like goodbyes. She asked me to wish you all the best and to keep an eye on Leah." said Cruger. "Boom will be taking over her duties. That is all."

Once he left the command center, Boom walks up to the others as Leah starts to silently cry. "Guess our plan worked, huh?" asked Z. Boom nodded his head as a woman's voice suddenly said, "Warning. Computer malfunction in area 14-K."

"Boom, what's going on?" Z asked and Leah's eyes went wide.

"Uh…" Boom started to say. In a shuttle craft, Kat was on her way to S.P.D. Headquarters, with a sad look on her face. Once there, she was on a staircase as Commander Birdy comes up to her.

"I'm very pleased you've decided to take up my offer, Dr. Manx." said Birdy. "I'm sure you'll find your new position most rewarding."

"Any way I can be of help to S.P.D. is rewarding to me, sir." said Kat. "Where do I begin?"

"Your new assistant here will familiarize you with procedure and protocol." said Birdy as a young woman walks up to Kat and hands her a handbook.

"Welcome, Miss Manx." she said. "There will be a staff meeting at 0900 hours to discuss delegation of duties."

Confused at this, Kat goes after Birdy, asking, "Uh…a staff meeting?"

"Of course. You'll have an entire team of experts at your disposal." said Birdy. "You won't really need to get your hands dirty."

"I like getting my hands dirty." said Kat.

"I see." he said. "But that's not the way we do things here at headquarters."

Back at the base, Boom was whimpering as he tried to get the mechanical arm to work while Leah was watching him on the sidelines. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" asked Leah. "You're starting to freak out."

"I'm sure." he said, still whimpering as he lifts the arm. "Work…just work!"

"Okay…" she then said.

He then tries something different and sparks come out of it. Leah screams as she ducks behind the desk, peering over the top as Boom struggles. "Ohh! Stop!" said Boom as the arm continues to spark.

"Hello, Boom?" Kat's voice said in the lab.

"Oh, Kat."

"Mom." said Leah, popping up as she heard her mother's voice.

"Are you there?" Kat asked.

"Uh…" he said as he takes the wires on the arm and rips them apart. He then runs over to the monitor. "Just checking to make sure everything's all right." said Kat and she sees smoke. "Is that…is that smoke?"

"Hey mom!" said Leah as she waved to from behind Boom.

"Hey bug. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I miss you." said Leah.

"I miss you too." said Kat.

"By any chance, will Birdy let me come visit?" Leah asked.

"I hope so." she tells her and looks at Boom again.

"Uh…yes, yeah." said Boom. "I was having a barbeque. Yum."

Kat saw her daughter's mouth drop behind him. "Well, so long as you've got everything under control, I'll…I'll sign off for now." said Kat.

"Yeah." said Boom and suddenly the arm takes Boom by force. "Wh-whoa!"

"What is with that arm?" Leah asked as she shook her head.

"Before I forget, Leah, don't eat too many sweets, stay out of trouble and don't teleport to the command center just so that you can fall asleep in the commander's chair." said Kat.

"I promise, Mom. Nakupenda." said Leah.

"Nakupenda pia." she said with a smile and Boom then pops back into frame.

"Bye." Boom quickly said and Leah waves goodbye at her mother. The arm had Boom in a vice grip when he said, "Oh, rangers! Hurry!"

Leah was trying to get the arm to let go when it loosened its grip, freeing Boom. "Stupid arm! Let go! He's not a toy!" said Leah, placing her foot against the table and pulling on the arm. Suddenly an alarm sounded and Boom looks over at the monitor.

"Rangers to the Zord Bay!" said Boom as Leah teleports to the command center.

The delta runners were deployed and on their way to the location of the robot. "Let's put it together." said Jack.

"Megazord Formation!" they shouted and they started to form the delta squad Megazord, but was struggling to put it together.

"Ugh! This thing needs a tune-up!" said Z.

"It sure does." said Syd. "Think you can do it, Leah?"

"Unfortunately I can't. My mom never shared those secrets with me yet." said Leah.

"I got it." said Jack and pressed a button in his runner, forcing the others to attach to his. The delta squad megazord was finally formed and was on its way to go after the robot. After scanning the robot, Z asked, "Wait, who's driving?"

"Looks like no one's home." said Bridge.

"Shouldn't be a problem." said Sky.

"Let's make it quick and easy!" said Syd.

"Let's do this, guys." said Leah.

"I hear that!" said Jack. Suddenly the robot swings its tail and hits the megazord, then jumps at it, knocking it to the ground.

"Nice try, rangers." said Mooney as he controls the robot. "But you don't have a chance against my gigabot."

"You mean it's actually working?" asked Broodwing.

"Of course." he answered, showing Broodwing what he was doing. "The gigabot is programmed with the megazord's weaponry data. It can anticipate and counterstrike its every move. Smart, eh?"

"Rangers, I'm here." said Sam as he pulls up in his Omega Max Cycle.

"Delta Max Megazord!" shouted the rangers and both zords were having a hard time to combine.

"My steering has delayed response!" said Sam.

"I know. Our zords are running rough, too." said Jack.

"And before you ask, Sam, no! She didn't have time to tell me." Leah tells Sam.

"Ugh! I wish Kat was here." said Sam. Finally the Delta Max Megazord was formed and was heading for the gigabot.

"Saw that one coming. Firing lasers!" said Mooney and he fires the lasers.

"Ohh!" shouted Jack as the Delta Max Megazord falls to the ground.

Back at the base, Cruger contacts Boom. "Boom, status report on the megazord damage." said Cruger.

"It's getting its but kicked sir." said Boom. "What's this? Oh no." Whatever appeared on the screen concerned Boom. "Guys, the power source on that robot is highly unstable." Boom told the rangers. "You're gonna have to deactivate that before you can destroy it."

"Great, that's all we needed to hear." said Jack.

At S.P.D. Headquarters, Kat was typing when she looked up to see the rangers battling a robot. She then recognize what the robot had in its chest. "Oh, no. This is horrible." she said and gets up to find Birdy.

"Cruger's rangers have battled many times before and always won." Birdy tells her as she explained what was going on. "They're not your concern anymore."

"You don't understand. My daughter will always be my concern as long as she's a ranger." said Kat. "The robot their fighting is powered by a Helios generator. It's dangerously overheated, and if it's not deactivated, the rangers could be destroyed."

"Good goose feathers." he said as he turns to face her.

"I know who must be behind this." said Kat. "A fellow student at the science academy was developing that technology. Let me go back to earth, commander, just this once."

"But what can you do?" asked the supreme commander.

"I know Mooney. Maybe I can talk him into deactivating the generator." said Kat.

"That's very brave of you, Miss Manx, but in my years of experience, I've found that sometimes words aren't enough." said Birdy and hands her a case. "Take this and be careful."

Kat looks inside and recognizes what it is. "Commander, I'm not…" Kat started to say but Birdy cut her off.

"It will only work for one hour so use it wisely." he tells her and she nodded.

Back on earth, the gigabot started heading for the Omega Max Megazord. "Sonic spin…full power!" said Mooney and the gigabot started to spin. It goes towards the megazord, causing it to go down and eject the rangers. "Ha ha! I've done it." Broodwing said triumphantly.

"What do you mean you? _I_ built that robot." said Mooney. "The rangers have fallen thanks to me…Professor Mooney!"

Grabbing the remote, Broodwing then argued, "don't forget where those robot parts came from, cheese face! I'll just take it from here." The gigabot had started attacking the city again when Jack's morpher started beeping. "I'm dispatching the S.W.A.T flyers." said Cruger.

"Right chief!" said Jack as everyone got back up. "Come on, team! Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. S.W.A.T.!" they shouted as they went into SWAT mode.

"Locked in." said Jack and the flyers were out of the base.

"We're in." said the rangers.

"Omega, you and I will stand by for backup." said Cruger.

"Yes, sir!"

"Huah! Uhh! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted Cruger. "S.P.D. Shadow!"

"That's the power source." said Sky as they formed the SWAT megazord.

"It looks like it could blow at any second." said Jack. Back at the cave, Broodwing and Mooney were laughing it up. "Good one, Broody. I love it!" said Mooney as they watched.

"Lasers!" said Broodwing as he fired the lasers at the rangers and the megazord destroys them. In the shuttlecraft back to earth, Kat was determined to find Mooney. She landed at near the water and left the shuttle craft.

Back in the city, the rangers were still fighting the gigabot. "Guys, I'm reading the temperature of that thing and I don't like the number I'm getting." said Leah as the gigabot comes towards them.

"Hold on!" said Jack. At the ocean, Kat was using the morpher to locate Mooney until it led her to a cave that he was hiding in. "He's got to be in there." she said to herself. She then closed the morpher and runs into the entrance of the cave.

Inside the cave, Mooney and Broodwing watched as the rangers stopped the gigabot from spinning. "I want them destroyed!" shouted Mooney.

"No, give me that!" said Broodwing, taking the remote from him. "I'll do it!"

"Stop!" said Kat as she runs into the room. "Put it down, boys. The game is over."

"Well, well, Kat Manx. What are you doing here?" asked Mooney.

"Hello, Mooney." she said as she walks over to him. "I see you're still hanging out with the losers…just like the old days."

"This is none of your business." Mooney tells her.

"If you're trying to hurt the rangers, it is my business. My daughter is one of them." said Kat. "Now, tell me how to shut down the Helios Generator."

"No!"

"Enough!" shouted Broodwing and throws down a ball of Krybots. "Krybots! Get her!"

Kat started fighting the Krybots by herself, hissing as she went until Kat was thrown in a corner of the cave. Broodwing and Mooney were laughing evilly at her as the Krybots surrounded her.

"Birdy was right. There's a time for talk and a time for action." said Kat. "Hah! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Kat cartwheeled and back flipped through the morphing grid as an orange and white suit appeared on her body. A helmet appeared on her head with cat like shape. "Yah!" she said as she exited out of the cave.

"Oh, another one!" said Broodwing. The lights on the side of her helmet went off. "S.P.D. Kat Ranger!"

"Attack!" ordered Broodwing and the Krybots went after her. Kat yowls and hisses as she attacks the Krybots. "Kat Scatters!" she said as she went into the air and the scatters hit the Krybots. "Check _this_ out. I think you guys should go now."

She twirled in the air and more Krybots went down. "That's how we do it Kat ranger style." said Kat.

"Whatever." said Broodwing and attacks Kat himself until Cruger jumps in with his sword, knocking it back to him.

"Good to see you, Kat." said Cruger as he looks down at her.

"Commander." said Kat. Sam runs up to them and sees Kat suited up. "Hey, since when are you a ranger?" he asked.

"I'll fill you in later." said Kat.

"Cruger!" shouted Broodwing. "I have a message for you."

"(Growls) Broodwing, still doing Gruumm's dirty work, I see." he said.

"Wrong! I'll destroy your rangers on my own!" Broodwing said.

"Broodwing, no!" exclaimed Mooney as he watched hit the button.

"We've got to stop him." said Kat as Cruger growls.

"Stop!" Sam shouted out.

"The Helios generator has reached its maximum temperature." explained Broodwing. "It's only a matter of time now. And there's nothing you can do about it! Ha!"

He threw the remote at Kat's feet. "The timer's ticking down." said Kat.

"So long, losers!" said Broodwing as he takes off and Krybots gathered around them.

"Omega, we'll take the Krybots." said Cruger. "Kat, deactivate that thing."

"Right!" said Kat and the three of them went their separate ways.

"Hey, that's mine!" said Mooney and he goes after Kat. They were both inside the cave when Kat reaches the main computer. "Give it back to me!" Mooney demanded.

"Forget it!" she tells him.

"But there's only a few seconds left. Even you can't find the deactivation code in time!" said Mooney as he freaks out.

"Don't forget." said Kat as she faces him. "When you were at the bottom of the class, I was at the top." She begins typing in algorithms into the computer to deactivate the Helios generator. "But what happens if you can't?" he asked.

"Shh! I'm concentrating." she said, focusing on the task at hand. "Okay, I think I'm almost there."

"Come on! Hurry!" he said, whimpering.

"Come on! Come on!" she said to herself. The clock continues to tick down and the rangers were holding onto the gigabot. "Almost there." said Kat as she continued to type.

"Oh my goodness!" said Mooney and popped up on the screen was an ok to proceed.

"Yes, I got it." said Kat and pressed a button. "I'm sending the deactivation code."

Back in the city, the Helios generator of the gigabot started to cool down and stopped bubbling. "Rangers, the robot's power source has been deactivated. Take him away." said Kat into the morpher.

"All right! Let's do it, guys!" said Jack and the SWAT megazord takes the gigabot into space. They then transform into a delta enforcer.

"Delta enforcer, confinement mode!" shouted Jack.

"Target locked!" shouted the others.

"Fire!" They shouted as they fired at the gigabot, destroying it and the Helios generator in space. Back on earth, Mooney was running away. "I've got to get out of here!" he said.

"Freeze!" shouted Sam, stopping Mooney in his tracks. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Whimpering, Mooney runs away from him until Cruger rides in on his ATV. "Hold it right there." said Cruger and Kat arrives.

"I'll take this one."

"Oh, no!" said Mooney.

"Judgement mode!" The morpher starts scanning Mooney as he said, "Ohh! Ohh! Please! Oh, please, be fair!" The scanner lands on the red 'X'.

"Guilty." said Kat.

"But we went to school together!" said Mooney.

"Apparently, you didn't learn much." said Kat, closing the morpher. "Confinement!"

Mooney was then in a containment card. "But…but…Ohh!" He said. The rangers arrive, still in S.W.A.T., to see Kat pick up the containment card. "Kat, hey!" said Sky.

"Is that Kat?"

"Check it out?"

"Mom, is that you?"

"Yes, rangers. It's me. Power down." said Kat and powers down.

"Power down." said Leah and runs to her mother for a hug.

"Nice move!"

"Amazing!"

"Right on!"

"Birdy said it would only last an hour." said Kat.

"Cool!" said Bridge. "A disposable one hour morpher!"

"Yes, but that's probably the last you'll see of Kat ranger." said Kat as Cruger and Sam walked up.

"Kat ranger is cool." said Leah.

"At least she was here when we needed her the most." said Cruger as Kat smiled and squeezes Leah tight as the others cheered.

At the base, Kat is on the escalators heading to the shuttle craft when five out of six rangers ambushed her. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no." said Jack as they caught up with her. "You are not leaving again without saying good bye."

"Right. We don't care how sweet your new job is." said Z.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." said Kat.

"You know that Leah didn't say a word when you left." said Bridge.

"I didn't know that." she tells him.

"We know you have to get back to headquarters." said Sky. "They probably can't function without you now."

"I'm sure they're doing alright." Kat said as they got onto the platform and turns to face them. "And everything is running smoothly here?"

"Yeah." said Syd.

"Never been better, Kat." said Jack.

"Everything's smooth as…as ice." said Bridge when Boom comes running down towards them, crying hysterically.

"Kat!" he said, sobbing and drops to his knees. Kat looks down at him in pity. "You can't leave. The place is a disaster area without you." said Boom and starts listing off about what happened. "The zords need an overhaul, and the robot arm gave me a wedgie, and I think I accidentally blew up your lab with Leah in it."

The rangers stood behind him in shock and tried to stop him from telling Kat any more information. Kat stood there in shock as she heard this. "Kat, straight up." said Jack and she looks up at him. "We all really need you here."

"Is there any way that Birdy will let you stay with us?" asked Sky and they all waited in anticipation for her answer.

"Well, I'll just tell him that there's nowhere else I'm needed more." said Kat.

"Oh, that would be great!" said Boom.

"Leah is going to be happy when she hears this." said Z.

"Now, Boom….what was this about my lab and Leah being in it?" asked Kat, looking stern at her assistant when Leah suddenly teleported in front of them. Her face was in smoke, parts of her hair was singed and both of her eyebrows were missing.

"Explosion…bad." said Leah as she swayed from side to side. "How can being in pain hurt so much? Especially from a lab explosion."

"Boom!" screamed Kat and a now extremely terrified Boom started to cower at her mercy.

"Boom, run." said Bridge.


	32. Missing

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Shoutouts:

* * *

Running in an underpass, the rangers were in S.W.A.T. mode with Omega following them. "Rangers, be careful. Bork's a ruthless criminal." said Cruger. "He left alpha centarui in ruins. He'll have no problem with destroying earth."

Going into position, Jack tells the commander, "Thanks for the warning, commander. We're closing in on him now."

"Follow me." said Bridge as he takes off.

"Okay. We don't have to do that, do we?" asked Z.

"Uh, no." said Jack.

"Good. Let's go." said Z.

"Did anyone bring a camera along with them and captured that?" asked Leah.

"Internet gold?" asked Syd.

"Nope. I just think this will be a great video for new recruits on what not to do as a ranger." said Leah.

"I like that idea." said Sky.

"Not bad." said Z.

"At least someone likes the idea." said Leah as she motioned to him as they stopped behind Bridge.

"You know, I heard…that this Bork is wanted on, like, a bajillion planets." said Bridge.

"Oh, really? That many?" asked Z and Leah.

"Ok. Maybe only, like, 10 planets." said Bridge.

"No sign of Bork, commander." said Sky.

"Keep searching, rangers. Bork's energy reading still shows him at that location." said Cruger.

"Sir, I'm mapping up some additional energy forms." said Kat. "And there's some Krybot energy too."

"Cadets, be careful. It looks like we have lots of uninvited guests." He tells them as they run to look for Bork.

"We're on it, commander." said Jack.

"I got nothing." said Sam as he looks around.

"We keep looking." said Jack. "Cruger said he was here, and Troobians, too."

"If we split up, we could cover more territory." said Sky.

"Good idea. We split up and meet back here in 15." said Jack.

"Right." they said and split off in different directions. Near the docks, Bork was standing a ways from an alien with what looked like gangsters behind him. "It's time to settle the score, Bork." said the alien.

"I don't think so, Herock." said Bork. "You betrayed me."

"I'm not playing games." Herock tells him and snaps his fingers. The 'gangsters' dropped their briefcases and their disguises, in their place were Blue heads. "Surround him." ordered Herock, laughing evilly as they did so.

"You made a big mistake, Herock…your last." said Bork.

"Yeah, right." he said and Bork powers up. In an alley way, Bridge was running down it, trying to find Bork. "Ok, there's no trouble on the west docks, but I'm still looking." said Bridge, then used his Interscope to find him. "Hold on. There's Bork. I'm going in."

"Get him." said Herock.

"Yes, get me." said Bork, encouraging the Krybots. Suddenly there was a flash of red light as Bridge was running up. "Hey, what happened?" asked Bridge, wondering what happened to the others that were with him.

"I gave them a warning." said Bork.

"But you were surrounded by blue heads." said Bridge. "Troobians or not, it's illegal to vaporize anything without prior permission."

"Ha! Those laws are for children." said Bork. "I am the ultimate master."

"Well, unfortunately you're still under arrest." said Bridge.

"Then, my new friend, I must give you what I gave the others. Ha!"

Both started fighting until Bridge was rolled back to the ground. "Freeze!" said Bridge with his delta enforcer aimed at Bork and takes a shot.

"Now that…that makes me mad." said Bork as he staggered backwards. He then heads towards Bridge and attacks him, causing him to power down when he was thrown back.

Laughing evilly, Bork picks up Bridge by the arm. "Yes, a power ranger will do quite nicely." he said as he throws him forward. "Goodbye, ranger."

"This way, guys!" said Jack as he and the others were following Bridge's trail. "Bridge, where are you?"

Back at the base, Cruger was confused. "Will someone please explain what happened out there?"

"I take full responsibility, sir." said Jack. "I ordered that the team split up and search individually."

"Sir, I made the suggestion to Jack that we split up." said Sky. "If I hadn't said anything, he might have not given that order."

"I appreciate you taking responsibility, cadets, but the suggestion and the order were good ones." said Cruger. "The job we do has many consequences. And a ranger missing in action is one of those consequences."

He then goes over to Kat and Leah. "Kat?" he asked.

"I've scoured the area within a 200-mile radius." said Kat. "I'm still not picking up on Bridge's communicator signal."

"If she can't pick up on his signal, then I can't activate the GPS program either." Leah piped in.

"I'm really worried about him." said Kat.

"We're all worried about him, Kat." said Cruger. "But worrying doesn't help us. We need to take action."

"I'll go." said Jack.

"So will I." said Sky.

"Jack, I want you to search for Bridge. Do not come back until you find him." said Cruger as both of them had volunteered for the same job.

"I don't plan on it, sir." said Jack.

"Sky, you will lead the others on the search for Bork. Do what you have to do to find him, whatever it takes." Cruger tells Sky.

"Yes, sir." said Sky and he looks over at Leah.

"You don't mean?" asked Leah, with hope in her voice.

"Oh yeah." said Sky. "We're going in full circle."

"Then I need everything. I hope that I have everything that you're talking about, Sky." said Leah with a serious look on her face and the cloud of purple smoke appeared, telling them that she teleported. Jack and Sky saluted at their commander as he said, "Time is of the essence, rangers. Your fellow cadet is counting on you."

"Whatever Leah has stocked up in her room, it'll at least wipe her out for the next couple of years." said Kat.

"Until she stocks up again. Whatever Leah's planning, I approve." said Cruger.

"You know what? So do I." she said, looking up at him with an amused look.

Somewhere in a disclosed location, Bridge wakes up with a pain to his head. He looks around to see that he is in an enclosed room with no doors and no windows. The only thing that was letting light in was a bar in the ground overhead. "Where am I?" Bridge asked out loud.

At his café, Piggy had just dumped some water and it was deserted. He was singing in his native language when Sky walks up with the girls and Sam. "Oh, you scared me." said Piggy.

"Sorry." said Sky.

"Sorry?" questioned Piggy. "You said you're sorry? You must want something."

"Whatever makes you think that, Piggy?" Leah asked innocently.

"Leah, go get started." said Sky and Leah takes off the cafe as Piggy gets nervous.

"Hey, well, how come Mr. Snowball always wears his costume? He's beginning to freak me out." Piggy said as he points out how Sam is dressed.

"I happen to like his costume, Piggy." said Leah, popping out from inside his cafe.

"We need to know where we can find Bork." said Z.

"Dream Bork, pickled Bork…" said Piggy, reciting a list.

"How about Galactic Felon Bork?" Syd asked.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." said Piggy.

"How's it coming, Leah?" asked Z and she gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes, you do. No games, Piggy." said Sam.

"Ohh, he talks." Piggy said. "Something big must be going down. The well-being of the planet…dare I say, the galaxy…is at stake?"

When Syd shakes her head no and Leah comes out of his café, he then asked, "What's in it for me?"

"Nothing." Syd tells him.

"I'm all set up." said Leah.

"Good." said Sky.

"What I'm about you tell you, Piggy, is top secret." said Z. "You don't say a word."

"Moi?"

"Piggy!" shouted Z. "Bridge was taken by Bork, okay? He's in a lot of danger."

"Oh, no. Not Bridge." said Piggy. "He's one of you I dislike the least. (Bumps into Sky) Hello. Alright. Word on the street is, Bork hangs out around dock 19."

"Dock 19?" asked Z.

"Yes."

"Got it." she said, looking at Sky. "Thanks, Piggy."

As the others leave, Leah walks up to him. "Just so you know, I'm watching you Piggy." she said before Syd calls out her name and runs to catch up with them. "Okay. No problem." said Piggy. "I won't say a word!"

He then takes out a communicator and Gruumm appears. "Emperor, I just found out some handy info that might come in handy." Piggy tells him. "Bork has captured the green ranger."

"Bork?" asked Gruumm. "Interesting. Good work, Piggy. Be sure not to tell another soul about this."

"Moi? You have my word, emperor." said Piggy, then turns it off and grabs another communicator that looked like a bat. "Broodwing. It's Piggy. Here's some info for bat ears only. The rangers are on their way to dock 19 to find Bork."

"I see. Your loyalty will be rewarded." said Broodwing and closed the communicator. "A source has just informed me that the rangers know your whereabouts and are headed this way."

"Let them come." said Bork.

"I admire your confidence, but do not underestimate the rangers, my friend." said Broodwing, waving his finger at him.

"Do not underestimate me, Broodwing." said Bork. In the 'box', Bridge was walking around, trying to figure out how he got there. Bells were ringing outside. "No way out, yet somehow I got in." Bridge said to himself. "But I got in. no way out." A train goes by and blows its whistle.

"In. out. in. out." said Bridge as he goes around in the circle. "You know, I'm beginning to realize how I sound to other people." He sighs as a buzzing sound was made and pulls out his morpher. "Hey, I still have my communicator. I'll just call for help." he then said, but when he opens it, all the wires come out, an electrical surge appears and short circuits everything. "After I fix it."

Outside of the 'box', Jack was still on the search. "Bridge, where are you?" Jack asked himself as he looks around. "Activate thermal scan."

After a quick search, he was let down. "Nothing!" he said to himself. "Gotta keep looking."

In another part of the city, away from the docks, Bork was seen. "You want me rangers? Well, here I am." he said, taunting them as if to call them out. Then suddenly, blasts were fired at him and the rangers were there.

"Can I help you, rangers?" he asked.

"We're here for Bridge and to bring you in." said Syd.

"I see." said Bork. "Then apparently you're gonna end up disappointed. And your friend's time is almost through. Good luck."

"We don't need luck." said Sky.

"That's where you're wrong, for, you see, I am the ultimate master." Bork tells the rangers.

"Oh."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"The ultimate master of what exactly?" asked Leah.

"Huh?" Bork said, looking at the young ranger.

"You said that you were the ultimate master. I wanna to know what kind of ultimate master you are." explained Leah.

"Leah!" said Z.

"What? I can't ask an innocent question." said Leah. "It's in my nature to be curious."

"I'll show you! Yah!" shouted Bork and attacks the rangers with all his might, to prove that he was the ultimate master.

When the rangers had regrouped, Bork then said to them, "There's more! Yah!" he then sends laser blasts at them, causing them to go to the ground. In the closed room, Bridge was fixing his morpher as best he could. "There we go." he said as he puts a panel back. "Well, actually, there I go."

Suddenly the morpher started beeping as he stood up. "Jack?" he asked. "Jack? Are you there? Jack, can you read me?"

"Bridge, you all right?" asked Jack while he was driving. "Where are you?"

"In a room." replied Bridge.

"Could you be a little more specific?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not." Bridge tells him. "There's a small grill in the ceiling, but no windows or doors. If there was a door, I could just walk through it. And if there was a window, I could just…"

"I got the point." said Jack. "You got to give me something, anything."

"Let's see. I've heard a few sounds since I've been here." said Bridge as he started thinking. "okay, there's a church bell, and the sound of a train, then another train, then another train, then another train, then another train…"

"Bridge!" said Jack, getting his attention. "Newtech City train station near a church."

"Jack, you are good." said Bridge. "Oh, I also heard a foghorn….and the sound of a buzzer, kind of like 'EHHHH! EHHHH!' oh wait! I just heard a growl."

He then looks down at his stomach before adding, "Oh, wait. That's just my stomach. I'm a little hungry."

"Okay. Train station, church bell, foghorn, and buzzer." Jack said as he repeated what Bridge had heard. "That's a start. Hang in there, buddy. I'm gonna find you." Jack steps on the gas to find Bridge.

"I feel better." said Bridge as he puts his morpher on his belt. "Well, nothing to do now than to sit back and relax… (Sighs) take it easy." He was leaning against the wall when it suddenly started rumbling and goes towards him. Bridge looks down at his feet to see the wall move, then said, "Uh-oh."

In his ship, Gruumm was given a piece of information by an orange head. "Bork has one of the rangers trapped on earth. I've located his position." said Gruumm.

"I shall get him." said the orange head.

"No!" shouted Gruumm. "Just make sure that no one else does."

Back with Bork, the girls were ready to attack him and went as planned but he dodges their punches and kicks. Sky and Sam went to attack him as well but all five were thrown back to the ground. "You see why I am the ultimate master. Now witness my ultimate power." said Bork.

"Hey, what's he talking about?" asked Sam.

"I have no idea." said Sky.

"This is gonna be painful." said Leah.

"Ha! Hyah!" shouted Bork as he starts spinning. "It is time."

He powered up his braid and swings it at the rangers. They duck as the braid made contact with the pillars behind them. "You got lucky." Bork tells them as they were on the ground.

"Oh man." said Sky.

"Time to go S.W.A.T." said Sam.

"Right."

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T MODE! Delta Enforcers!"

"Let's do it!" said Sky and they aimed their enforcers at Bork. "Fire!"

"No!" Bork shouted as the braid came off. Back with Bridge, he had placed himself in the air, pushing the wall back as it comes closer to him. A train whistle blares as it goes by as Jack is on his way to find Bridge. "I'm getting close. I can feel it." Jack said to himself as he passed by the train station.

Bridge was still trying to push back the moving wall. "Almost there." said Jack as he continued to make his way to find Bridge. Suddenly he stops the truck. "I don't believe it!" Jack said as he looked at what blocked his path. It was a group of Orange and Blue heads.

"Scan for Bridge." Jack said and the truck scans the building behind the robots, finally found where he was. "Oh no! I'm gonna get you out of there, buddy."

As the S.W.A.T. truck approaches the foot soldiers, Jack said to himself, "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way."

As the robots went back and forth, Jack lost his patience. "I need to deal with these freaks and get to Bridge fast." said Jack as he unbuckles himself from his seat. He gets out on top of the truck and locks himself in. "Okay, I'm ready to roll."

"Attack!"

"Go!"

Jack then drives the S. . Truck from the top as the group of robots attacked him with their lasers. "Firing laser!" shouted Jack as he returns fire at them. He continued to fire as Jack made his way through the barricade.

"I'm coming, Bridge." said Jack. "Out of my way! Full speed! I'm coming through!"

Jack crashed down the fence as he went through the barricade and went off to find Bridge. Back with Bridge, he was now sitting on the ground, using his legs to push back the wall that was coming at him. At the fight with Bork, Sam went to get Bork. "Come on, you." he said as he picks him up from the ground.

"It's over. We have you now." said Z as they aimed their delta enforcers at him.

"Ha! You have nothing!" said Bork and Sam twisted his arm. "Ahh! You will pay for that. As ultimate master, I am not accepting of your laws. I have no laws."

"Any luck finding Bridge?" Sky asked Jack.

"I found him. I'm almost there." said Jack.

"Your green friend has a pressing engagement right now." said Bork.

"You better not hurt Bridge." said Leah.

Grunting, Bridge was pushing the wall away with his arms again, only this time his back was against the wall. Suddenly Bork slips out of Omega's grip and throws him towards the others. "He will be punished for angering the ultimate master." Bork said to the rangers.

"Freeze!" yelled Sky. On the rooftop, Broodwing called out, "Hey, Bork!"

"Broodwing!" said Z as they all turned to him.

"How about a little help?" he asked, holding a remote in his hand and pressed a button. Out in the city, a robot appeared. "With my compliments." Broodwing added.

"You will be repaid handsomely, Broodwing." said Bork as he gets inside the robot. "Destroy them! Ha!"

"Kat, Omega Max Cycle." said Sam into his morpher.

"It's on its way." Kat tells him.

"Omega Max Megazord." shouted Sam once he was inside and transforms his Zord.

Back with Bridge, the room was getting smaller. On the outside, Jack was getting closer to rescuing him. "Bridge, come in." said Jack. "I'm coming to get you.

Grabbing his morpher, Bridge answered, "Good, 'cause I've got 20 seconds left."

"Hang on." said Jack as he blasts his way in with the S.W.A.T. truck. Once he got down, he shouted, "Bridge!"

Then suddenly, the wall above Bridge was knocked away and Jack peered in. "Bridge!" he exclaimed.

"Jack!" shouted Bridge and reaches for him as Jack helps pull him out. Catching his breath, Jack brings him over to the S.W.A.T. truck. "Thanks, Jack." said Bridge, looking up at him.

"Don't mention it." said Jack, waving it off. "Are you all right?"

"I only have one problem." said Bridge and showed Jack his broken morpher. "My morpher's broke."

Barking, R.I.C. comes in with a brand new morpher for Bridge. "R.I.C.!" exclaimed Jack, seeing the robotic canine. "What have you got, boy?"

"Good dog." said Bridge as R.I.C. drops the new morpher in his hand. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY! S.W.A.T. MODE!"

Back in the city, the Omega Max Megazord was fighting the robot by itself. "Ah! Those pesky rangers!" said Bork as his robot takes several hits.

"The flyers." said Sam as he looks up in the sky and forms the S.W.A.T. Megazord.

"No!" shouted Bork as the S.W.A.T. Megazord heads towards him. The megazord turned around and fires at the robot, causing it to go back towards the Omega Max Megazord. "Hey, this one's all yours, Bridge." said Sam.

"Thanks, Sam. I got it." said Bridge and the S.W.A.T. Megazord takes robot into space.

"N-o-o-o-o!" shouted Bork as his robot was thrown. Once the megazord had turned into a delta enforcer, Bridge said, "Lucky for you, we do have laws."

"Whatever!" Bork said.

"And now you'll have to be accountable to them." said Bridge as he holds out his morpher. "Judgement!"

"No! I am the ultimate master!" said Bork as the scanner was beeping back and forth.

"I don't think that's gonna matter." said Bridge.

"No! No, that's not fair!" shouted Bork and the scanner lands on the red 'X'. "No!"

"Guilty!" shouted the rangers.

"Prepare for containment." said Bridge.

"Ready…Fire!"

"Ultimate master…not." they said as they destroyed the robot.

"Now that it's over, it's…over." said Bridge.

Back at the base, the doors opened for Sam. "Reporting in." he said as he joined the others.

"Jack, your determination to find your fellow ranger was extraordinary." said Cruger as he praised Jack and he goes down the line to Sky. "Sky, your leadership of the rangers was exemplary."

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was having an interesting conversation. "Yes. I know." said Gruumm. "There's a betrayer in our midst. But they will pay dearly."

"Bridge, your coolness under pressure was inspiring." said Cruger.

"No, I have things under control." said Gruumm. "There will be no more defeats, no more…mistakes."

"Z, you have truly become a selfless member of our team." Cruger tells her before moving on to Syd. "Syd, you're fighting skills are honed to perfection."

"I have stolen technology from the rangers and will use it against them every chance I get." said Gruumm.

"Leah, you are a remarkable young lady with a bright future ahead of you." Cruger said to Leah and then looked at Sam. "Omega, your home may be in the future, but you have become a part of our present."

"I do not need them yet." said Gruumm. "In time, I will call upon them. And when I do, the rangers will be destroyed…from within."

"Good job, rangers." said Cruger, feeling proud of B-Squad and Omega. "We have come so far, yet the real test still lies ahead."

"For you are the power. You are the only!" Gruumm finally said, his eyes then glowed for a second.


	33. Badge

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. Happy reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Vizuri, kujifunza kitu kipya kila siku-Well, you learned something new everyday

Shoutouts:

Guest 1: Bridge, Jack and Syd do make it up to her, I just haven't figured it out on how to write that into the story.

Guest 2: It varies from chapter to chapter on what she works on.

Guest 3: In "Kat's Daughter", I had my oc live in a orphanage. In this one, Leah lived in a hospital for part of her life because at the time, she didn't know that Kat was her mother. I don't know where Z's and Jack's parents are.

* * *

On patrol, Sky pulls over his bike. "Sky Tate reporting in. All quiet in sector 12. I'm heading back to base." he said into his morpher before he was hit.

"Hello ranger, ready for some fun?" asked Icthior.

"And I thought this was gonna be an easy day." said Sky

"Let's see what Cruger's taught you." he saw as he drawn out his sword. "Ocean Saber, Power up!"

Sky creates a force field but Icthior cuts his way through and knocks him to the ground. Sky gets back up and fights back, but was knocked down again. "You can do better than that." taunted Icthior.

"You're right. S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" said Sky. He tried his best in the fight against Icthior, but when Sky was knocked back, he powered down. As Sky was on the ground in pain, Icthior walks over to him. "I'll take that." he said, taking Sky's badge off his uniform. "Ha! This is just the beginning."

In the base infirmary, Sky was laying in bed while Kat and Cruger talked. "Any idea who may have done this?" asked Cruger.

"Not yet. Surveillance is running a trace." said Kat. He nods, then looks over at Sky's uniform. "His S.P.D. badge…it's gone." Cruger said in shock.

"Why would someone take Sky's badge?" asked Kat. "Leah, as smart as she is with her occasional pranks, wouldn't do it without asking us first for approval."

"At the academy, your badge is a symbol of honor." said Cruger. "This is a message to all of S.P.D. No one is safe."

Out in the city, Syd and Bridge were confused. "This is a little freaky." said Syd. "Cruger orders us back to the base, but he won't tell us why."

"Hmm." said Bridge.

"Two rangers at once…how convenient." said Icthior, his sword resting against his shoulder causing both Bridge and Syd to turn around. "Prepare to be defeated."

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" they both shouted. "S.W.A.T. Mode!"

"Laser!"

Icthior deflects the laser blasts as he ran towards both of them. Bridge and Syd didn't have a chance once they were on the ground and powered down. "(Laughs evilly) you won't be needing these." said Icthior as he takes their badges. "Yes! Broodwing will be pleased."

Over in a pile of boxes, Piggy pops his head out. "Interesting." he said.

"I told you we would work well together." Icthior said to Broodwing as he held the three badges.

"Three rangers down…that's a good start." said Broodwing, walking over to him. "They've ruined so many of my plans. I want _all_ of the rangers."

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was ticked off. "Broodwing is what?!" he asked Piggy.

"Using Cruger's old rival to destroy the rangers." replied Piggy. "But you didn't hear it from me."

Gruumm growls as he walks round Piggy. "He's planning without you again." said Piggy. "Well, aren't you furious…enraged? Don't you want to do something about Broodwing?"

"No." Gruumm tells him.

"No?"

"Let Broodwing's pathetic plan occupy the rangers." said Gruumm as he sits down in his chair. "Meanwhile, I'll use this time for something more useful."

Back in the infirmary, Syd and Bridge were laid up in beds next to Sky. "Hmm, who did this?" asked Cruger as he looks at three of his cadets. He then looks over at both Syd's and Bridge's uniforms, seeing that both of their badges were missing as well.

"Commander?" said Kat, causing him to turn his attention towards her. "Surveillance has I.D.'d the attacker. I've brought up his file."

"Icthior?" asked the commander as Kat brought up his file in the command center.

"You know him?" asked Kat.

"Yes. We went to the S.P.D. Academy together." said Cruger.

[Flashback]

 _On Sirius, Cruger and Icthior were sparring in a circle and Aisynia was watching them._

 _"Oh, be careful." said Aisynia._

"He was a great fighter, but he didn't fight clean."

 _"That's not a regulation move, Ichy." said Cruger._

 _"Whatever it takes, Anubis." said Icthior, his sword pointed at the sirian. "No one got to the top playing fair."_

 _Both of them went back to sparring until Icthior got a little close. "I'm the best fighter, so it should make sense that I should have the best girl." he tells Cruger. "Aisynia's going to be mine."_

 _"She might have something to say about that." said Cruger and pushes Icthior back with his sword. Icthior is knocked to the ground and kicks sand in Cruger's eyes._

 _"Icthior, stop it!" Aisynia cried out._

 _Icthior jumps up and attacks Cruger who then catches his arm. "Stop, Icthior." said Cruger. "What are you doing? We're just sparring."_

 _"Not anymore. You're too good." said Icthior. "I don't need the competition."_

 _He then powers up his sword and knocks Cruger to the ground. "No! Doggie!" shouted Aisynia and runs towards him. "Are you okay?"_

[Flashback ends]

"Icthior was expelled from the academy." said Cruger. "Now he's trying to get to me through my rangers, but he's not going to do it."

Out in the city, Sam was on his bike. "It's all clear on the west side, chief." said Sam.

"All right, but keep alert." Cruger tells him. "I still don't like the idea of you going out as bait."

"This guy has never dealt with a ranger from the future." replied Sam. "If he's looking for trouble, I can handle it. Omega, out." Suddenly Icthior jumps down from where he was hiding and attacks him, causing Sam to fall off his bike.

"Come on!"

"With pleasure!"

Not even fight minutes into the fight, Sam steps back. "No more games! Electro Mode!" said Sam and powers up his morpher.

"That's new!" said Icthior. Soon as Sam made contact with the ground, he activates electro mode, causing Icthior to fly back. "You might even be a challenge…or not!" said Icthior as Sam run towards him. "Ocean Saber!"

Icthior attacks Sam before walking up to him to take his badge. "I win again!" he said as he laughs.

"What do you want?" asked Sam.

"Just a little memento." said Icthior, then takes his badge. "Thanks."

"You can't!" shouted Sam.

"This one's a real collector's edition!" said Icthior as he looks down as Sam's badge when suddenly Cruger appears on his ATV.

"Sam!" Cruger cried out and goes over to him. "Sam, are you okay?"

"Guess I showed him." he replied.

"Icthior!"

"Hello, Anubis." he said, acknowledging the sirian.

"Still fighting dirty, I see." said Cruger.

"Ha! And I see you're still part of that galactic joke…Space Patrol Delta." said Icthior.

"If you've got a problem with what happened in the past, take it up with me." said Cruger.

"I intend to." he tells him and takes his anger out on Cruger. "You got me expelled from the academy."

"You were never worthy of going there." said Cruger. "Space Patrol Delta is a place of honor. Shadow Saber!"

"I still remember some moves." said Icthior. "Ocean Saber! Hyah!"

Soon as they attacked each other, Icthior goes down as he groans in pain. "Icthior, you're a disgrace to that sword. Now prepare to be judged." said Cruger as he gets out his morpher.

"No! Wait! Doggie!" Icthior cried out as the scanner goes between innocent and guilty.

"Guilty!" he firmly said as the 'X' appeared.

"Y-you can't!" said Icthior. "Remember the promise you made to Aisynia?"

"Yes, I do." said Cruger, sighing as he remembers.

[Flashback]

 _"Doggie, promise me you'll never strike out in anger." said Aisynia. "If you do, you'll be just like him."_

 _Cruger looks over at Icthior, seeing how angry he is. "Promise me." she said to him._

 _"I promise." he tells her._

[Flashback ends]

"I remember." Cruger said to himself when suddenly Icthior attacks him without warning and their fight continues.

"You sentimental fool." said Icthior. Cruger powers down as he falls to the ground. Laughing at him, Icthior is proud at what he has done. "You will pay, Icthior." said Cruger, weakly.

"Ahh. The most valuable one of all." said Icthior as he stripes Cruger of his badge. "I'll take it. Here!"

"Why, thank you." said Broodwing as he catches them.

"Broodwing, you're behind this?" Cruger asked.

"Of course I am." he said. "Gruumm's not the only with plans of galactic domination. Soon you will all bow down to me!"

"You fiend!"

"Exactly." said Broodwing. "And with S.P.D. out of my way, earth will be mine alone!"

Once Broodwing takes off, Cruger growls after him. "Youre through!" said Icthior. "My work here is done. Good bye, Doggie."

"No!" shouted Cruger, still weak to get up. On Gruumm's ship, Morgana is walking down a hallway and spots a set of doors. She walks towards them, curious to know what is inside when Gruumm appears.

"Morgana!"

"AAH!" she screamed, turning around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was…um, I was just making sure there was no one in there because you know how you always told me how its forbidden for anyone to ever go behind that door." explained Morgana as she points to the door behind her.

"Yes, that's what I always told you." said Gruumm. "Would you like to know what's in there?"

"Oh…yes." she said, nodding her head at him.

"None of your business!" Gruumm then shouted at the woman, causing her to step back a bit. He growls as he grabs her by the arm. "I have an assignment for you on earth." he tells her.

"Oh, I hate going down there. It's so happy." Morgana whined.

"Quiet!" he said. "This is a very important task. If you succeed, I will give you whatever you desire."

"Of course, I'll do it." she said in agreement. "I'll do it."

Back at the base, Cruger was now in the infirmary with the others as Kat, Leah, Jack and Z watch them as Dr. Felix explained what happened. "They've all sustained serious injuries." He said to Kat. "I'm ordering mandatory best rest until further notice."

"I'm okay." said Bridge as he tries to sit up, he felt pain in his back. "Ow!"

"No, you don't." said Dr. Felix as he pushes him back down.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Not so much." he then said.

"You're in pain. You need your rest." said Leah, looking over at Bridge.

"We'll make sure they stay put." said Kat.

"Okay." he said as he walks away and Jack stood there in anger.

"Kat, watch out for these guys." said Jack as he turns around. "Come on, Z, Leah. We're going after this creep."

"No…that's what he's waiting for." said Cruger as he sits up and Kat stood behind him to catch. "You three are to remain here until I say so. Understood?"

"But, sir, we can't just let them…" said Z, teary eyed.

"Don't think that just because I'm laid up in bed I won't kick your butts!" said Cruger, angrily, then coughs. "Now, that's an order."

"Yes, sir." said Jack and the three of them leave the infirmary.

"Jack, Leah, where are you going?" asked Z as she catches up to them.

"What do you think?" asked Leah, throwing her hand up in anger.

"Take a wild guess." said Jack.

"But Cruger said no." said Z.

"Yeah, I heard him." Jack tells her.

"You saw what happened to the others." Z said to him.

"Yes, I did." he said.

"I don't care if I get my butt kicked all over kingdom come." said Leah, as she and Jack continued walking. "He is our commander and they're our friends. I will die for them if it's the last thing I do."

"Wait for me." said Z.

Outside of the Newtech Laboratory, Morgana and Krybots were gathered around an orange crate. "Yep, this is it…Hemotech Synthetic Plasma." said Morgana, holding up a thing of orange goo. "Huh. I wonder what Gruumm wants with this gunk." She then places it back into the crate.

"Oh, well, I don't care, as long as I get my reward." she said then gives an evil glare at the Krybots. "Now, hurry up, you metallic monkeys!"

Jack, Leah and Z were running through an open field until they stopped. "Okay, Icthior, here we are!" shouted Jack.

"We know you're looking for us!" shouted Z.

"Show yourself!" shouted Leah.

"Yes, I am…and I invited a friend." said Icthior. Bats were screeching until they formed Broodwing.

"Oh, look. It's the "fun" squad." Leah muttered sarcastically.

"Hello, rangers. Welcome to our little party." Broodwing said.

"We're not here for fun." said Jack.

"We're here to bring you in." said Z.

"Oh, but not all of the guests have arrived yet." said Broodwing. He snaps his fingers and four orange head robots popped out. They then threw Krybots and Blue heads into the mix.

"Oh, boy!" said Z as they looked around at what was in front of them. "Never a dull moment with you, Jack."

"It's always something new." said Leah.

"No doubt. Now, let's party." said Jack.

"Attack!" bellowed Broodwing and his army attacked.

"It's party time!" said Leah as she rushes forward.

"Hyah!" shouted Jack and Z. As the fight began, Z duplicated herself as Leah teleported herself at random points, causing some of the robots to hit each other and fall to the ground.

"Surround them!" shouted Icthior as a couple of the Krybots grab a hold of Z.

"Let her go!" shouted Jack and Leah as they helped Z. Krybots, Orange heads and Blue heads closed in on them as Broodwing said, "it's over, rangers."

 _"Landors, Delgado, Manx, report in."_ said Cruger's voice.

Back at the base infirmary, Cruger realized what they had done. "Oh, I should have known." he said as he closed his morpher, then groans. "Let's go."

"Absolutely not." said Dr. Felix, stopping Cruger in his tracks. "None of you are in any condition to fight."

"But I…" Cruger started to say.

"You may be the base commander, but I'm the commander in here. So while you're in the infirmary, I give the orders. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." said Cruger and lays back down. Kat was shock that he was taking doctor's orders. When Dr. Felix left the room, Cruger sat up again. "Uh…let's go cadets." he said.

"Yes, sir." said Bridge as he, Syd and Sky get out of bed.

"No, no!" said Kat, trying to stop them. "Stop! Where are you going?"

"To work." Cruger replied as he stood out of bed. "And hopefully drag your daughter by her feet."

"But Dr. Felix said you…" Kat tries to tell him but he doesn't listen.

"I heard him." he said as he and the three cadets walked past her.

"Fine. I'll prep the Zords." said Kat as she throws down a file that she was holding onto the desk and places her hands on her hips. "No wonder Leah is becoming stubborn. She's learning it from him."

Out at the field, Jack, Leah and Z had gotten their butts kicked. "Ya know, the more we keep fighting these things, the more I feel like cracking my back." said Leah.

"You said it." said Z as the three of them stood up, panting.

"Get them now!" shouted Broodwing.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Once they had suited up, they continued their fight against the robotic foot soldiers. They decided to regroup. "We're in trouble, bro." said Z.

"You think?" asked Jack.

"I don't think. I know. We're in big trouble." said Leah. Suddenly Sky, Bridge and Syd came to their recuse. "Hey, you guys okay?" asked Sky.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jack, shocked to see them out of bed.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be in bed." said Z.

"Wait a sec, where's…" said Leah, looking around. "Uh-oh."

"And miss all of this?" asked Syd.

"There's no way we do that." said Sky.

"Hyah!" shouted Sam as he joins in. "Very tricky, Jack."

"Stubborn is more like it." Bridge said.

"Stubborn, yes, but brave." said Cruger.

"Yep." said Z.

"I knew we were missing someone." muttered Leah.

"Something you want to say, young lady?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No, sir." she squeaked.

"Cruger!" shouted Broodwing.

"Ready, Rangers?"

"Doggie!" shouted Icthior.

"You know it! S.P.D. S.W.A.T. MODE!" shouted Jack and all six rangers went into S.W.A.T. Mode.

"Force from the future! Omega Ranger!" shouted Sam.

"S.P.D. Shadow Ranger!" shouted Cruger. "You'll never dishonor S.P.D. We'll always stand united and proud!"

Suddenly Broodwing attacks with a red lightning blast and they retaliated by charging at the small army. "S.P.D. ELECTRO MODE!" shouted Sam as he used electro mode on a group of Krybots and Blue heads.

"Hyah!" shouted Icthior as he went after Cruger. "You're mine, Cruger!"

"If that's the way it has to be." he said to him.

"Come on!"

"Shadow Saber…power up!"

"One last time, Doggie." said Icthior. "Ocean Saber, power up!"

"Make your move." said Cruger and both men ran at each other with their swords. Just as he was going to interfere, Sam appears in front of Broodwing. "Give it up, Broodwing!" said Sam.

"Never!" bellowed Broodwing, taking on Omega until the others came to help him. On the other side of the field, Cruger and Icthior battled it out. "You're still only second best, Icthior." said Cruger.

"Why, you….Aah!" shouted Icthior, getting even angrier and goes at the commander to attack. He then shoots a stream of water at Cruger, who then dodges it and knocks the sword out of his hand.

"Oh, no!" Icthior shouted and gets knocked back by Cruger into several crates. Meanwhile the rangers were dealing with Broodwing. From two sides of Broodwing, Sky and Bridge take their shots while Leah, Z and Syd take theirs from the front but he deflects them.

"Deflect this." said Jack as he takes a shot at Broodwing, causing all five S.P.D. badges to come off his person.

"All right!" shouted the rangers as Jack catches them.

"Thanks, I'll take these back." said Jack.

"Now to finish this." Cruger said to Icthior.

"You promised to never strike out in anger!" said Icthior.

"This isn't anger." said Cruger as he gets ready to strike. "It's justice. Hyah!"

He then strikes at Icthior, causing him to go down to the ground in defeat. "You used the memory of my wife against me." Cruger said as he held out his morpher. "You don't deserve to speak her name."

"Her memory? Is that what they told you that Aisynia is gone?" asked Icthior as he stands up.

"She perished in the battle of Sirius."

"You're a bigger fool than I thought." he said to Cruger. "Aisynia is alive!"

"(Sighs) Impossible." muttered Cruger, then growls at Icthior. "Confinement Mode!"

"No!" shouted Icthior as he was put into a confinement card. "Let me go, please! Doggie!"

"You got what you deserved." Cruger said as he picks up the card and rushes over to the rangers.

"You can't beat me!" yelled Broodwing.

"We have Icthior." said Cruger as he joins the rangers.

"Good job, commander." said Jack.

"Thanks. You're next, Broodwing." Cruger said to him.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." said Broodwing. "I always have a plan "B". Robot, activate!"

Rising from the ground was Broodwing's robot. "Whoa!" they shouted as they took a step back and Broodwing jumps into the driver's seat. "No!" said the commander and just then, their morphers went off. "Kat."

"Delta Command Crawler is on the way." said Kat. Once the crawler arrived, it went into the megazord and was ready to fight Broodwing.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's make this quick. Fire!" shouted Broodwing and fire the lasers at the Delta Command Megazord.

"Photon Beams!" shouted Cruger and fires back.

"Finger Lasers!" shouted Jack as they fired the lasers.

"Full Power!" Broodwing shouted and his robot fires its lasers from its body.

"Full Power!" shouted Cruger as he and the rangers fired back with what they had. Broodwing groans as he used more power. "Hang on, rangers! Hold on!" said Cruger as they used more power than usual to defeat Broodwing's robot. Broodwing ejected himself from the driver's seat and flies away.

"Enemy down!"

"But he got away. This isn't over, Broodwing." said Jack.

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was pleased with Morgana. "Well done, Morgana." he said as she brings in what he wanted. "This will be the final component in the completion in the magnificence."

"Yeah, yeah. whatever." said Morgana. "Now, what about my reward? We had a deal."

"So we did." said Gruumm.

"Yes!" she said happily and steps back.

"I grant your wish." he said and aims his staff at Morgana, turning her back into Mora again. "Happy, Mora?"

She squeals and claps as she spins around. "Yes, yes, yes! Young again!" she said.

At the base, Kat was filling in Cruger. "While we were dealing with Broodwing, Newtech Laboratory was raided." said Kat as she walks over to Cruger. "Several cases of Hemotech were stolen."

"Hemotech?" asked Syd. "Any clue what it's used for?"

"It's an experimental life fuel, whoever wanted it took it all." explained Kat.

"That's something new." said Leah.

"I thought you knew that." said Sky.

"I didn't." she tells him.

"Vizuri, kujifunza kitu kipya kila siku." said Kat.

"That's true." said Leah. "I did learn something today."

 _"Youre a bigger fool than I thought. Aisynia is alive…alive…alive!"_ Icthior's voice said in Cruger's head.

"Could it be?" Cruger asked himself, then sighs.

In the hallway of Gruumm's ship, Mora was skipping happily. "I'm young again! I'm young again!" she said, singing it until she stops in front of the forbidden door. Curiosity getting the best of her, Mora quickly runs up to the door and looks over her shoulder to see if Gruumm was standing behind her.

Opening the door, a red light shines through and she walks inside. The door closes and Mora then gasps at what she sees.


	34. Insomnia

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new and improved S.P.D fanfic and I do hope that everyone likes it. I'm not changing my oc's name again. Just edited them up. I'm still doing the episodes and there will be translations for the chapters that need them. So please, no negative reviews, only positive ones. I know you guys are going to ask how I did it, well you'll just have to read it and find out. Also, I had to get creative with Leah's flashbacks in this chapter and I did my best with it. Hope that you guys like it Happy Reading and enjoy!

Translation:

Shoutouts:

Guest: What happened was that Leah was going to go up to the school and take her tests there but since Mirloc escaped, it somewhat gave her more time to take her tests. What she didn't know until way later on that Cruger had already reschedule her tests so that she can take them at the base.

* * *

"Aah!" screamed Mora as she looks at what she's seeing. She then runs out of the room, dropping Cindy Sunshine as she goes.

At the base, Kat was walking with Cruger. "I've overhauled the morphing grid and uploaded the relevant battles to the mainframe for review." Kat explained and Cruger didn't reply to her. "Still no word from the "A" Squad, and…and the rangers have asked to wear clown suits while on patrol. I've approved them."

"Fine." said Cruger, still deep in thought until Kat stops him.

"You're not listening to me at all, are you?" asked Kat.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Kat." he tells her. "I was just thinking about…."

"Aisynia?" she asked him.

"(Sighs) Yes." said Cruger. "Do you think it's possible she's still alive?"

"I don't know. It's been a long time." said Kat. "Hope can be a dangerous thing if you let it consume you."

Just then, the rangers walked up to hear their conversation. "Well, I still haven't lost hope for the "A" Squad." said Cruger, not noticing them. "Sometimes I wonder if I hadn't sent them to the helix nebula, maybe we'd defeated Gruumm already."

Z pulls Leah close to her as Leah's ears went down in sadness, tears were filling her eyes as they walked away. It was night in Newtech and at the base, Z was up. As she was over at the monitor, getting a cup of milk, she heard Jack's voice behind her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, causing her to scream and jump.

"Jack…" she said, seeing him on the couch. "You scared me."

"Better me than Leah." said Jack and she nodded at him.

"Yeah. What are you doing sitting in the dark?" asked Z.

"Can't sleep either." he tells her as she walks over to them. "I let you all down. I'm the leader and I failed."

"Cruger was right…we should have defeated Gruumm by now." said Jack.

"We're doing okay." said Z.

"Remember where we started from?" they asked.

[Flashback]

 _"I'm sorry." Jack said to the women. "We don't have anything to give out. Maybe tomorrow."_

 _She then turns away until Jack calls out, "Wait, wait." He then her his jacket._

 _"If we're gonna make a change, then we're gonna have to be a part of something bigger." said Z._

 _"I need something more challenging, Jack." said Leah as she hops down from the top of the car._

 _"Yeah, well, when you find something bigger, let me know." Jack tells them._

 _"Stop, Z! Leah!" shouted Jack as they ran through the square. "Outta of the way, we don't want to hurt you."_

 _"Hurt us?" asked Sky._

 _Jack was standing on a table when Sky decided to flip it over. Z and her duplicate were fighting with Syd. Leah then teleported behind Bridge. "You three have been charged of stealing and distributing stolen goods." said Sky as he raised his morpher._

 _"Guilty." said Bridge._

 _"Fire!" shouted the Blue head as he aimed at Sky, Bridge and Syd._

 _"They were really outnumbered back there." said Jack._

 _"I hate to admit it, but he's right. They are going to get bruised back there." said Leah._

 _"They were trying to arrest us. Besides it's not our fight." said Z._

 _Out of nowhere, Jack, Z and Leah came out from behind them. "Back off!" said Jack as he and Z knocked a Blue head to the ground._

 _"You can serve your time in prison, or you can become part of something bigger, something that makes a difference." said Cruger._

 _"Can we think about this?" Z and Leah asked, then looked over at Jack._

 _"We've got company." said Syd._

 _"It's Jack." said Z as Jack appears in front of them._

 _"You guys need any help?" asked Jack. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"_

 _Jack runs towards the Krybots, destroying them with his blasters. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted Z and Leah. An Orange head had cornered Z and Leah to the ground until Jack runs to help them._

 _"Want a hand?" asked Z_

 _"You really want to be my friend?" asked Sam._

 _"We already are." said Z and Sam runs up to hug them._

 _"I'm gonna puke. Bugglesworth!" shouted Mora._

 _"On it!"_

 _"Look out!" shouted Z as she pushes Leah and Sam out of the way. "Leah, get out of here!"_

 _Leah teleports away._

 _"Sky, take your flyer back to earth." said Jack. "If I take my flyer and hit the core, maybe I can destroy it."_

 _"And yourself? No way." said Sky._

 _"I'm red ranger, and that's the plan." said Jack. Sky's zord was disengaged from the rest of the S.W.A.T. Zord._

 _"S.P.D. Emergency." said Jack. "Have a safe trip back to earth. Realign to target."_

 _Jack and the others were battling Stench and Thresher. "Activate." said Jack as his weapon charged up and fires at them._

[Flashback ends]

"Okay, so we whipped some alien thugs." said Jack. "So why does Cruger think he'll be better off with 'A' squad?"

"'Cause he's right." said Sky. "The 'A' squad's the tightest, most disciplined team in the whole academy. As a team, we haven't been on the same page, and it's mostly my fault."

[Flashback]

 _"Ever since I was a little kid, I've trained for the day I become like my dad…the next red ranger." said Sky._

 _"You've got to be kidding me? He's the red ranger?" asked Sky as he sees Jack wearing red._

 _"He's got no business being the red ranger." stated Sky._

 _"I heard that." said Jack. "Think you can do a better job?"_

 _"Yeah, but Cruger picked you." said Sky. "You may be wearing red, but you're not a leader."_

 _"If we could have caught that guy, we could have formed the megazord right away." Sky argued with Jack._

 _"You don't know that, Sky." said Jack._

 _"Actually, I believe I do." Sky tells him._

 _"Well, maybe if you spent more time with the team, you could enlighten us." said Jack as they entered Kat's lab._

 _"This coming from a guy who used to order us around like he was our boss."_

 _"Hey, I was just trying…"_

 _"That's enough." said Kat. "Fight the enemy, not each other."_

 _"I guess you two really don't know when to quit." said Leah._

[Flashback ends]

"Okay, it's true we had our differences, but we pulled it together when it mattered most." said Z.

[Flashback]

 _"Guys, this has to be one of Silverback's plans." said Jack. "He wanted us all to be together."_

 _"You know what?" asked Sky. "When I was running, I realized so do I. I want us to be together as power rangers and as friends. From now on, we need to take Leah seriously when she says about fighting in front of her. So I want to apologize."_

 _"I'm sorry." said Syd._

 _"I'm sorry." said Z as both girls hugged each other._

 _"Me too." said Jack._

 _"Me three." said Bridge._

 _"Come on, guys. Let's show them." said Jack._

 _"Yeah." shouted the others._

 _"Bring it!" shouted Drakel._

 _"With pleasure!" said Jack and they began to attack. "Need a lift?"_

 _"Ranger Power!" they shouted._

 _"Ready team?" asked Jack._

 _"Yes, sir!" the others replied as they formed the megazord._

 _"Are you sure this will work?" asked Syd._

 _"Knowing Jack, he'll make it work." said Z, feeling confident in her best friend. The three zords then combined together. "Let's show 'em how it's done." said Sky._

 _"Ready, Jack?" asked Bridge._

 _"Oh, yeah." he replied. "Here it goes."_

 _"Delta Squad Megazord!"_

 _"Six!"_

 _"Five!"_

 _"Four!"_

 _"Three!"_

 _"Two!"_

 _"One!"_

 _"Fire!"_

[Flashback ends]

"Sure, we had our moments, but as a team, I'm not convinced we can defeat Gruumm." said Sky. "Are you?"

Bridge walks into the room as Jack, Z and Sky were sitting down, yawning as he walks pasts them. He then picks up a cupcake. "Bridge?" asked Z.

"What are you doing eating a cupcake in the middle of the night?" asked Sky.

"I always eat when I'm responsible for the end of the world." said Bridge.

[Flashback]

 _"What are you doing?" asked Z._

 _"Watching you read." replied Bridge._

 _"I don't think I want to ask you why you're watching me read, but could you at least do it without chomping on your food?" asked Z, trying to read her book._

 _"Toast…want some? Its buttery." he said, wiggling his fingers by his mouth._

 _"Bridge!" shouted Jack._

 _"Um…" said Diane as Jack pulls him up._

 _"It's rude to sniff other people's dogs without permission." Jack tells him._

 _"My bad." said Bridge._

 _"Bridge!" said Syd, getting his attention._

 _"Bridge!" said Z._

 _"Watch." said Bridge as he makes a balloon animal._

 _"He's good." Leah tells her as Diane glances at the young purple ranger._

 _"Bridge!" all of them minus Leah shouted._

 _"Wait a minute. What did the monster say he was after?" said Bridge, then did a handstand against the wall to remember what Valko had said._

[Flashback ends]

"You can be a little odd, Bridge, but without you, we wouldn't have caught have those freaks." said Jack as he, Z and Sky were doing handstands while Bridge was sitting against the wall.

[Flashback]

 _"A series one processor hyper intelligent encryptor…surrender it to me or pay the price!" shouted Valko._

 _"Sophie!" said Bridge as he gets back to his feet. "S-O-P-H-I-E. Series one processor…"_

 _"Hyper." said Jack._

 _"Intelligent." said Z._

 _"Encryptor." said Syd._

 _"We practically handed her to them." said Bridge._

 _"That's him." said Diane. "That's the alien I saw break into the bank. Arrest him."_

 _"But he's not guilty." said Bridge._

 _"How is that possible?" Diane asked in amusement._

 _"You should know, you're the one who framed him!" Bridge accused._

 _"Bridge, are you sure about that?" asked Jack._

 _"Sure enough to do this." he said, as he walks over to a car and hauls it over his head._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked._

 _"Bridge!"_

 _"No!_

 _"Stop!"_

 _"Don't!"_

 _Her eyes then flashed red before she changed her appearance, raising her hand above her head. A powerful jet of water burst from her hand and cuts through the car. "What the…" said Jack._

 _"Fire!" shouted Bridge as fires at Valko._

 _"Go, Bridge!" shouted Sky._

 _"Let's party." said Bridge as they went against the robots. "Fire!"_

[Flashback ends]

"Okay, then who's fault is it then?" asked Bridge.

"Mine. I can't sleep." said Syd, walking into the room. "It keeps swirling around in my head. I'm gonna have bags tomorrow. I spend too much time thinking about me. Me, me, me. I'm the reason we can't win."

[Flashback]

 _"This is my room." said Syd, walking into it._

 _"Your filthy, lace less, tasteless trash-dumpster boots… out of my room." said Syd as she picks them up and throws them out the door._

 _"Here's a news flash for you, missy…" said Z. "The big blue dog says it's not just your room anymore."_

 _"What?"_

 _Out of nowhere, a purple cloud of smoke appears to reveal Leah. "Hey Z, you think I can…am I interrupting something?" she asked._

 _"Whoo-ho-ho-ho!" said Bridge._

 _"For information, I'm going out for my birthday." said Syd._

 _"What?" they said._

 _"It's your birthday?" asked Bridge._

 _"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Z._

 _"Well, tomorrow's officially my birthday." said Syd. "It's no big deal to me, but my parents insist on throwing me this enormous party every year the night before. You know, they rent the best restaurant in town, and there's limos and a live band and blah, blah, blah."_

 _"Really? I didn't know that." said Leah._

 _"Landors, I want you to choose one member of your squad to stake out her laboratory." said Cruger._

 _"Not a problem. Syd and I will do it. Leah can be an alternative." said Jack and Syd had a shocked look._

 _"What?" she asked._

 _"Alternative…not bad. What do I get out of it?" asked Leah._

 _"Nothing if you keep asking that question." said Kat._

 _"You have the most surveillance training, so that makes you the best person for the job." said Jack._

 _"Yes, but I'm gonna miss my birthday dinner." she complained._

 _"And your birthday tomorrow." reminded Jack. "Sorry, Syd, but this is an important assignment. Birthday's not a good enough reason to get out of it."_

 _"I can't believe I have to spend time in this grimy…" complained Syd._

 _"Yeah, well, whining is not gonna make it go by any faster." said Jack with Leah walking in behind him._

 _"I'm not whining. It's just so unfair." said Syd._

 _"Will you get over yourself?" asked Jack._

 _"If you ask me, he's been ready for the scrap heap for a while now." said Syd, not bothered by the news._

 _"Syd, that's pretty cold, even for you." said Z._

[Flashback ends]

"Syd, you've also taught us all how to be better rangers." said Z.

[Flashback]

 _"A few more minutes." she said, wiping the sweat off her forehead._

 _"I hate to say it, but he obviously wasn't able to trace the scent." said Z, shaking her head._

 _"We're not sure of that yet." said Syd, not looking up._

 _"I told you, Syd, we didn't have enough time to test the program." said Bridge, crouching down beside her. "I guess he's still kinda of buggy."_

 _R.I.C. barks at the ground. "But he seemed so sure." she said, looking at R.I.C. sadly._

 _"There's no use in all of us wasting our time out here." said Sky. "Come on, guys."_

 _"Hey guys, Cruger filled me in on what's going on." said Leah._

 _"Come on, R.I.C." said Bridge and R.I.C. whimpered, walking away with his head down and his tail between his legs._

 _Syd and Leah were digging as rain poured overhead until the ground beneath Syd gave away._

 _"Syd!" shouted Leah as she peered into the hole._

 _"I'm ok. But I can't see anything."_

 _"Careful, I'm coming down there." said Leah as she jumps down._

 _"I knew it!" said Syd as she lifted one of the containers from a shelf and Leah continues to look around. "R.I.C. was right!"_

 _Syd and Leah were then fighting Rhinix as he knocks them back. "Time to finish this game." Rhinix declared._

 _"Hope that you didn't forget about me." Leah said as she rushed towards him and hopped on his back. She tried to get a good hold of him but was thrown off. There was a howl and both girls looked around just in time to see R.I.C to attack Rhinix, who cried out._

 _"Didn't see that coming." he groaned._

 _"Whoa." said Syd. "R.I.C."_

 _Syd then slashed him, cutting off his horn._

[Flashback ends]

"I guess you're right. I am great." said Syd.

Suddenly a purple cloud of smoke appears, letting the others know that Leah was up and about, mumbling to herself. Leah walks over towards the counter, looking in the bowl that was on the counter for something healthy. "Isn't a little late for you to have a snack?" asked Z, causing Leah to drop the apple she was holding.

"You scared me." said Leah. "Besides, mom decided that I should be eating healthier."

"She went through on monitoring your sugar intake?" asked Sky, causing Leah to nod.

"I feel like this is my fault." said Leah, picking up the apple.

"Can't sleep?" asked Jack.

"Sleep is overrated." said Leah. "Especially when you're tossing and turning in bed."

"Why do you think it's your fault?" asked Bridge.

"Because it's true. We all know that I'm a brat." she tells them.

[Flashback]

 _"Why didn't you tell us you're a cyborg?" asked Jack._

 _"Better yet, why didn't Leah?" asked Sky, then they turned to face the youngest ranger._

 _"Uh…" said Leah before teleporting away._

 _"I don't want any of you to get hurt." said Leah, her ears pressed against her head._

 _"What are you saying?" asked Syd, Z and Kat._

 _"Cadet Manx, what do you prepare for, since you have something to say." said Silverback._

 _"Yes, sir. I prepare for training, I prepare for my lessons in school, and I prepare to study for exams. I do not prepare to go into battle, I do not prepare to get hurt in my mother's lab." Leah said, listing things on her hand._

 _"I can't believe you called her, Pinky." said Leah._

 _"Yeah, so that's her color." said Z._

 _"All I got to say for that is I wouldn't say it to her face. Sure, I'll say it behind her back but never to her face." said Leah._

 _"Ugh! This thing needs a tune up." said Z._

 _"It sure does." said Syd. "Think you can do it, Leah?"_

 _"Unfortunately I can't. My mom never shared those secrets with me yet." said Leah._

 _"You saw what happened to the others." Z said to him._

 _"Yes, I did." he said._

 _"I don't care if I get my butt kicked all over kingdom come." said Leah, as she and Jack continued walking. "He is our commander and I will die for him if it's the last thing I do."_

 _"Was that the real Leah or was that a…" Bridge started to say when Z hold up a hand._

 _"I've got to give her credit. She's getting smarter every day." said Z._

[Flashback ends]

"Okay but it's still not your fault." said Jack.

"Then why do I feel this way?" she asked, sitting in Z's lap. "I mean, I know that I'm smart and all but…"

"True, but you have your moments." said Sky.

[Flashback]

 _"What in the world are you drinking?" asked Jack. Z takes the thermos out of Leah's hands, takes a small sip and gives her a look. "This is coffee. Why are you even drinking coffee?" asked Z._

 _Leah looks up at Z, yanks the thermos out of her hands and said, "I'm tired, I'm crabby, and I needed something to keep me awake right now so I can fully function today. So I beg you, don't touch my coffee."_

 _"Hey, has anyone seen Leah?" asked Syd, looking around the command center._

 _"She was here a minute ago." said Cruger. Just then, they heard a small snore coming from behind the commander and looked to see Leah was laying on top of the computer console, still holding her cup in her hand with her headphones on._

 _Z walks up to her, eases the cup out of her hand and smells the cup. "Figures. Milk gets her every time." said Z as they heard a small part of music coming out of her headphones._

 _"To be completely honest here, his name sounds more like Sudoku to me." Leah muttered to no one in particular. Z flicked her cheek hard, knowing that she heard her. "What? I can't make fun of his name? Because that's what it actually sounds like to me." Leah complained as she rubbed her injured cheek._

 _"Don't get smart with me, munchkin." said Z._

 _"Now I'm gonna get a bruise." grumbled Leah._

 _"What's going on with Leah?" Kat asked Z._

 _"Yeah, I should've warned you. She gets like this when she eats too many cupcakes. One cupcake is fine. Two, sure. But when Leah gets more than three, that's when she gets like this. Keep an eye out for when she starts twitching." said Z and then suddenly Kat starts running after her._

 _"Leah, get back here!" shouted Kat as Leah starts laughing a mile a minute._

 _"Fun! Fun! So much fun! Let's go play on the swings!" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs._

 _"No, let's not play on the swings." said Kat._

[Flashback ends]

"You're right. I do have my moments." said Leah.

"Do you think that's why Cruger became Shadow Ranger…he didn't think we could do it on our own?" asked Syd.

[Flashback]

 _Cruger had the morpher Kat made for him in his hand. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" he shouted. "You have taken what was dearest to me, Benaag, but that has only made me stronger. I am Shadow Ranger."_

 _The lights on the side of his helmet flashed. "Shadow Saber!" shouted Cruger and starts fighting the Krybots._

 _"Fire!" shouted Benaag as he fires an energy ball at Cruger. Cruger stops it with his sword, then aims it straight at the truck holding Kat and Leah, destroying the force field and the belts that were around them._

 _"You have destroyed my planet of Sirius. You've defeated my comrades. You have taken my wife, Aisynia." said Cruger, making each strike against Benaag._

 _"My turn." said Gruumm as he returns fire at Cruger._

 _"Full throttle!" shouted Cruger as he went airborne. Gruumm went airborne as well, holding his staff out. Cruger drew out his sword and jumps off his vehicle, striking Gruumm as he went through the air._

 _"I've never been more disappointed in a team in all my years." said Cruger as he looks at the rangers._

 _"That's a lot of years when you consider that one of my years is equivalent to seven of your years." said Bridge, causing Cruger to growl at him._

[Flashback ends]

"I guess we all let Cruger down in our own way." said Jack. He and Sky were sitting at the counter while the girls were sitting on the couches and Bridge still on the floor.

"Yeah, you're probably right." said Sky.

On Gruumm's ship, he drags Mora by the arm. "This way, Mora." he said, laughing as he pushes her towards the door.

"I promise not to disobey you again." said Mora, trying to get out of his grip.

"Open." said Gruumm and the door opens. "The magnificence will not be denied."

He then gives Mora a big push into the room and she turns around. "Gruumm!" she called out but her plea was fallen on deaf ears. She then tries to open the door. "Gruumm?" she asked and bangs on the door. "Gruumm!"

Mora then hears snarling behind her as she turns around to face what was there, whimpering. "AAAH!" she screamed.

It was still night back at the base. "Guys, I have a question." said Bridge. "Have you ever wondered why Gruumm just hasn't destroyed earth like he did in Alandia?"

"I've been wondering that too." said Leah.

"If Gruumm can destroy earth from orbit, why doesn't he?" asked Sky, getting up from his seat.

"Well, he must need something." said Jack.

"But what?" Syd asked. "He already has millions of dollars worth of diamonds."

[Flashback]

 _"Do you think 100 karats is a bit much?" asked Syd._

 _"Personally, that is way too much for me. 50 karats is good enough for me and nothing more." said Leah, looking at the diamond in her hands._

 _"Me either." she replied as Sky scoffs at them._

 _"Later dude." said Leah and teleported away._

 _"Later, gator." said Syd as she walks away._

[Flashback ends]

"But wait a minute, guys." said Bridge. "Gruumm tried to steal all that gold, remember?"

[Flashback]

 _Krybots were robbing gold from the world gold depository by using a drill through the wall. An alien had tied up the guard and was laughing on the ground._

[Flashback ends]

"I got it!" said Bridge. "Gruumm's master plan is to open up a mega jewelry store. It's perfect."

"I still stand by of what I said that day. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that brain of yours." said Leah.

"Think a scan of his brain would work?" asked Syd.

"That would be a good start." Leah replied.

"Okay, maybe it's not that perfect." said Bridge as Jack sighs at him.

"Gruumm must be trying to build something…like a new ship." suggested Z.

"Out of gold?" asked Sky. "It's way too soft a metal."

"But not if he added that iridium that he stole." said Bridge. "Iridium can be used to harden all metals."

"It's a scientific fact." said Leah, going into thinking mode.

[Flashback]

 _Krybots were taking cases of iridium out of the plant._

[Flashback ends]

"Okay." said Z. "So Gruumm is looting the earth of our resources to build either a ship or a giant weapon."

"A weapon of that magnitude would need radioactive material to drive the reactor." said Sky.

"What if Gruumm got a piece of it of that meteor that Jack blew up." said Bridge. "The radiation would be more than enough."

[Flashback]

 _A giant meteor in space was heading for earth. "Double-team, Sky?" asked Jack._

 _"You got it." said Sky. The S.W.A.T flyers transformed into a Delta gun and both of them took a shot, shooting a hole into the meteor._

[Flashback ends]

"So Gruumm has everything he need to build…whatever he's building." said Syd.

"Except a synthesizing agent to pull it all together." said Jack.

"Hemotec Plasma." they said.

[Flashback]

 _Outside of Newtech Laboratory, Krybots were taking Hemotec Plasma._

"Newtech Laboratory was raided." said Jack.

 _"Yep, this is it…Hemotech Synthetic Plasma." said Morgana as she holds the canister. Krybots were bringing more cases of it._

[Flashback ends]

"This is bad." said Z. "We gotta tell Cruger."

"Tell me what?" asked Cruger, standing in the doorway. The rangers started walking over to him, talking over each other. "Wait. Slow down." he said to the rangers. "Rangers, silence! What is this about?"

"Sir, we heard what you said to Kat." Jack said. "You think if the 'A' squad was here, we would have defeated Gruumm."

"Apparently, you didn't eavesdrop on my conversation long enough." said Cruger. "If you had, you would have heard Kat and I agree that if 'A' squad was that good, they would not have fallen into Gruumm's hands, as you haven't."

"He's got a point." said Jack as the others agreed.

"Will that be all?" asked Cruger.

"No sir." said Sky. "While we were feeling sorry for ourselves, we realized that Gruumm is using resources from this planet to build something large."

"If it's a weapon of a large magnitude that Gruumm's building, it would be superior to all three Megazords combined." added Leah.

"It is our job as rangers to protect the planet and…" Sky continued to say but was cut off by Cruger.

"Yes, I, too, believe that Gruumm is using our resources against us." said Cruger. "The time has come to act, but we'll do it after you get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." said the rangers as they started heading back to bed.

"And, rangers, make no mistake…" said Cruger, as they turned to face him. "The fate of the world rests in your hands."

Back on Gruumm's ship, Mora's eyes were returning back to normal after seeing what the magnificence shown her the plan. "Yes, Magnificence." she said and walks forward. "I pledge my allegiance. It will be done."

In the center of the room, a brain surrounded by a fluidic sack with tentacles. One tentacle had an eye, looking down at Mora. "And you will rule the galaxy!" exclaimed Mora.


	35. Wormhole

A/N: Hey guys, I hope that you liked the last chapter. I decided that Leah won't have her memory wiped because she wanted to remember the experience. I also planned on Leah teleporting into the Dino Thunder Command Center to talk to Hayley and gather information about Zordon and Alpha 5. So, she'll pop back onto the ship as Cruger wipes his and the others memories. For this chapter of S.P.D. Purple Ranger, Jason David Frank will voice the black ranger (Even though someone else voices him in the S.P.D. episode). If you don't like my decision, than you don't have to read this chapter. Hope that you guys like it and Happy Reading!

Translations:

Promise me that you won't do anything crazy-Ahadi yangu kwamba kule kufanya kitu chochote wazimu

I promise. All I have is harmless questions and I brought my notebook with so that he can write his answers in-Ninaahidi. Wote mimi ni maswali madhara na mimi kuletwa daftari yangu na ili aweze kuandika majibu yake katika.

You just had to jinx it, didn't you-Wewe tu alikuwa na mshari hivyo, bila shaka

Shoutouts:

* * *

"I do not know why they fight for such a worthless planet or their inevitable fate." said Gruumm as he was sitting in his chair, talking to someone. "But the fact remains that they do."

Suddenly a power surge went through him, causing him to groan. "I do not question our supremacy or that we will be victorious." he then said. "Preparations are in place. We are ready to leave. Yes, we have undertaken a plan that will ensure us the conquest of earth." In space, Gruumm's ship was heading towards a wormhole and enters it.

At the base, Kat called for the rangers. "Power rangers, report to delta command center immediately."

"What's going on?" asked Jack as the alarm blared in the background.

"Leah, what did you do?" asked Z.

"Me? I didn't do anything." said Leah. "At least, I think I didn't."

"Gruumm is gone and so is his ship." said Cruger once the rangers were in the command center.

"Yes. He's retreated." said Sky.

"We won!" screamed Jack and all but Leah cheered. She pressed her ears against her head and placed her hands over them. "Enough." said Cruger.

"Hello, hello. Its celebration time." said Jack. "You said it yourself. Gruumm is gone."

"Yes, he's gone. But I know my enemy." he said. "He does not retreat."

"Commander, I found something." said Kat, gaining their attention. "I was scanning the far reaches of the Tenarian Nebula when I found this."

On the monitor was the wormhole. "A wormhole?" asked Cruger.

"Yes, a temporal wormhole." said Kat. "And there are traces of Troobian energy inside the rim."

"I never seen a temporal wormhole before." said Leah. "I've heard about them in theory, but never actually seen one."

"Finally, you learning about something that you never knew before." Sky said, jokingly.

"I'll give it to you, Sky." she tells him. "This is something that I get to experience for the first time in my life."

"Sounds like retreating to me." Jack said.

"That's what he wants us to think." said the sirian.

"Sir, then where is he going?" asked Sky.

"The more important question is…what time is he going to?" asked Cruger.

 _Reefside High School, 2004_

A video game was being played as a teenage was drawing in his sketch pad of the people in front of him. "Great." said Ethan. "I was just about to defeat the dreaded maxodrone, when his evil ship comes by and destroys all that I've done. Can you believe it?"

"Is just a game, Ethan." said Kira.

"Yeah, you're acting as if it's real." said Trent.

"What if it is real?" asked Ethan. "What if this game is an ancient diary, telling me about a real event that happened in a distant galaxy far, far away?"

"Ethan, you mind is the only thing that is far, far away." Kira tells him.

"Ohh." said Trent.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Connor.

"Ethan's giving us a history lesson on something he learned on his handheld 'Geekboy'." explained Kira.

"All right, you're right." said Ethan. "It's not ancient galactic history."

"Finally." she said.

"But it could be the future." he said.

"Remember, it's just a game." said Connor.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and Gruumm's ship was over the high school. "Earth, 2004." said Gruumm. "We defeat her now, and then, when we return to the future, there will be no resistance to our conquest…if there is anyone left at all."

He laughs evilly and looks down at Mora. "Show me what you've drawn, Mora." he said.

"Just this." she said as she shows him and the monster appears.

"At your service, master." he said.

"Excellent." said Gruumm.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go play now." said Mora.

"No." said Gruumm, stopping her from going to her room. "I want you to draw more monsters, Mora. More! Make sure, this time, we prevail."

 _Newtech City, 2025_

"A wormhole is a thin tube of space time connecting distant regions of the universe that could possibility of time travel." explained Kat.

"Einstein's theory of relativity." said Bridge.

"Correct. Commander."

"I believe Gruumm has become frustrated with the resistance S.P.D. is showing and has decided to take the terror and battle into the past, where victory will be certain." said Cruger.

"We can't just let him do that." said Z.

"I don't even want to know what will happen if he defeats the past." said Leah.

"We won't. We will go after him." said Cruger.

"Into the wormhole?" asked Z and Leah's eyes went wide.

"Yes. But I'm sending just the four of you. I can't leave the present unprotected." said Cruger. "Say your goodbyes and report to Delta Launch in five minutes."

They saluted and left the command center with Bridge and Leah remaining behind.

"Sir?" Bridge asked. "When you say 'Say your goodbyes', do you mean 'goodbye' as in 'see you later' or do you mean 'goodbye' as in…'goodbye'?"

"We're checking his brain when we come back, right?" whispered Leah and Kat nods her head.

"I'm curious to know as well." said Kat.

"Wait." said Bridge as he backs out of the command center. "Don't answer that."

"I'll be right back." Leah quickly said as she teleported to her room. They both looked at each other. "I hope she isn't packing to live in the past permanently." said Cruger.

"I wouldn't count on it." said Kat, smiling as Leah appears back in the command center with her backpack in tow.

"I've got a theory of where Gruumm might have gone, and if it's where I think it is, I'm going on a command center hunt." said Leah.

"I hope that your theory is correct." said Cruger and leaves the command center. Kat looks down at her daughter. "Ahadi yangu kwamba kule kufanya kitu chochote wazimu." said Kat.

"Ninaahidi. Wote Mimi Ni maswali madhara Na Mimi kuletwa daftari yangu Na ili aweze kuandika majibu yake katika." said Leah and hugs her mother.

"Good." said Kat.

 _Reefside High, 2004_

"Okay, next time you predict the future like this, could you at least make me a pop star?" asked Kira.

"I didn't know it was going to come true." said Ethan.

"We gotta find Dr. 'O'." said Trent.

"Well, you found me instead." said Zeltrax, causing them to look up.

"At least it's a familiar face." said Connor.

"Yeah, great." said Ethan.

An S.P.D. shuttle arrives at the wormhole. "Last chance." said Jack. "Anyone want to turn back?"

"I'm good." said Leah.

"All right." said Jack. "Let's go."

"Remember what we talked about, Leah?" asked Z.

"Yeah, yeah. That's why I have the necklace on." she said.

Zeltrax growls at the Dino thunder rangers. "Rangers, we fight again." he said and just before they could respond, a whoosh sound was heard and orange light appeared over Zeltrax.

"Now that's something you don't see every day." said Connor.

"I wonder what they want with Zeltrax." said Trent as they continued to head towards the house of Dr. 'O'.

"Does it really matter?" asked Kira. "Hopefully they'll take him into space and sell him for scrap metal."

"Well, it's all good. Zeltrax is gone and so are they." said Ethan.

"Yeah, but they aren't." said Connor, causing the others to look up at the shuttle that Jack, Leah, Bridge and Z were using.

"Connor, Kira, Ethan." said Jack as they walked over to them. "Nice to see you guys again. You must be Trent."

"I've always wanted to meet the famous white Dino thunder ranger." said Leah.

"And that wish came true." said Z.

"Yes it did." Leah replied with a smile on her face.

"So, you are the one they called Zeltrax." said Gruumm as he teleported him onto his ship.

"You know my name and now you will know my wrath." said Zeltrax.

Gruumm starts laughing as he deflects Zeltrax's attack. "I have a proposition for you." said Gruumm as Zeltrax was on his knees. "You and your troops will help me strike down the power rangers, or I will…"

"Stop!" said Zeltrax, stopping Gruumm from continuing his pain on him. "No need to go on. Eliminating the power rangers…it would be my pleasure."

"Excellent. My warriors will help you." said Gruumm, showing him the monsters that Mora had drawn.

"Okay, let me see if I have this straight." said Ethan. "You guys are from the future? And you're power rangers."

"And you're chasing an emperor named Gruumm, who is trying to conquer the future of earth." said Kira.

"And Gruumm came to defeat earth now, so in the future, he will have already conquered earth." said Connor.

"And you know these guys because they were brought to the future and helped you out?" asked Trent.

"Let's go out on a limb and say you're telling us the truth." said Connor. "Why don't we remember any of this?"

"I know." said Bridge and Leah.

"You first, Bridge." said Leah.

"Thanks, Leah." said Bridge. "We erased your memory, because knowledge of the future would have a detrimental effect on it, causing it not to happen in the random manner when it was supposed to happen without you interacting with it."

"What did he say?" asked Kira.

"We were hoping you can tell us. We've given up trying." said Z, before looking down at Leah.

"He means, if we didn't erase their memories, their knowledge of the future would have a major impact on the past." explained Leah. "Think about what could happen to the timeline if they knew everything."

"What is she talking about?" asked Ethan.

"I'm talking about, if I had taught you the language of my people and we sent you back…it would have a huge impact of the future." said Leah.

"Oh." said Ethan as their morphers went off.

"Krybots." said Jack. "I've got three separate readings. Okay. You guys, stay here. This is our fight."

"Excuse me. Not anymore." said Kira. "Your Gruumm must be teamed up with our mortal enemy, Zeltrax."

"That's right. Your fight is now our fight." said Connor.

"Okay, while you guys figure out a game plan, I've got some research to do." said Leah, taking off her necklace and hands it to Z.

"You're not doing it." Z said firmly.

"I've got to. I'm burning with questions." she tells her. "Plus we're in the trees and you know very well that you can't stop me."

"But…"

"This is a once in a lifetime moment. It won't take me very long." said Leah, then she teleports from where they were and the Dino Thunder rangers looked at her in confusion.

"You don't want to know." said Jack as he scratches the back of his neck.

 _Newtech City, 2025_

"Oh, no." said Kat.

"What is it?" Cruger asked.

"This isn't good, Doggie." she said, facing him. "The wormhole…its closing. If they're not back within three hours, they won't be coming back."

Out in the city, people were screaming. "I claim this area in the name of the Troobian empire." said the orange head foot soldier.

"Not so fast, pumpkin head!" shouted Jack as he runs towards him.

"The signal's getting strong." said Bridge as he was getting closer. "They've got to be around here."

His morpher then picks up blue heads and Krybots that were in front of him. "Yep. I think I found them." he said.

"Any last words, ranger?" asked the blue head.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" shouted Bridge. Once he morphed, he started fighting the blue head and Krybots. "Is that all you got?" Bridge asked, only to get blasted and over a cliff. "Guess not!"

"Prepare for the inevitable, ranger." said the orange head and goes to attack Jack. "Just give up."

"Now I'm mad!" said Jack. "Fire!"

An orange head follows Bridge over the cliff's edge. The orange head who was fighting Jack, laughs evilly as he stands back up. "Now I'm really mad!" said Jack and goes another round.

"Time to get serious." said Bridge as he takes out his blaster. "Hyah! Fire!"

Once the orange head was down for the count, Bridge was pleased. "Well, thanks for playing." he said.

"Time to say good bye." said Jack as he fires rapidly at the orange head. "Adios."

"The wormhole is closing." said Cruger. "I need to go after the rangers and warn them."

"I'll go with you sir." said Sky.

"I'll go too." said Syd.

"No, I need you here in case the unthinkable happens." he tells them.

"Sir, if you go back and we stay here, and Gruumm wins, then being here is unnecessary." argued Sky. "There won't be a 'here'."

"He's right, sir." said Kat.

"Hmm." said Cruger. "All right, then, we will all go."

Z had her morpher out and tracking the signal with the dino rangers. "Hey, guys, wait up." said Jack as he and Bridge caught up with them.

"Any luck?" asked Connor.

"We just ran into a couple Krybots." said Bridge. "We took care of them. You?"

"No. Nothing…which doesn't make any sense, because the Troobian energy around her is off the chart." said Z.

"What about that little ranger that came with you guys?" Trent asked.

"Me?" asked Leah as she teleported beside him.

"Got what you needed?" asked Z, giving her back the necklace.

"Yeah and a whole lot more." said Leah, putting it back on. Suddenly an explosion was heard and Zeltrax came through.

"Hey." said Jack as they ran over towards the explosion. Zeltrax was battling Tommy, the black Dino thunder ranger.

"Black ranger." said Bridge.

"Time to take it to the next level." said Tommy.

"Kick his butt, Tommy!" shouted Leah as he ran up towards Zeltrax.

"Guys, I think we've got some more company." said Jack, looking behind Bridge, seeing Krybots, Orange Heads and Blue Heads surrounding them.

"Okay, what are those?" asked Bridge.

"Tyrannodrones." said Connor.

"We're out numbered." said Leah. "Too bad I can't take a picture."

"Well, let's look on the bright side." said Z. "It couldn't get any worse."

"There's our enemy, comrades." said the vine monster.

"Guys, I think it just got worse." said Jack as Leah then glares at Z.

"Wewe tu alikuwa na mshari hivyo, bila shaka?" asked Leah. "You just had to jinx it, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to." said Z.

"Ready?" asked the vine monster.

"Come on." said the green monster.

"This will be easy." said the vine monster.

Zeltrax sends an energy blast through his sword at Tommy, causing him to be with the others. "Better late than ever." he said. "You guys ready?"

"I'm always ready, dude." said Leah.

"Black Ranger. I've read all about you." said Jack.

"With the questions she has, you'll know more." said Tommy as he motioned to Leah, before looking over her shoulder. "Time to go to work."

Zeltrax roars as he appears in front of them. "Prepare to be defeated!" said Zeltrax.

"Let's go." said Tommy.

"You don't stand a chance." he said.

"Oh yeah?" asked Leah, placing a hand on her hip. "So you're saying I could have rabies and give it to you?"

"Leah!" the others shouted.

"What? Too soon?" she asked.

"Way too soon." said Z, cuffing her head.

"Yeah…"

"Nice touch, using the T-Drones along with the Krybots." said Mora.

"Yes." said Gruumm, laughing.

"Ready!"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!"

"Not bad." said Connor. "Check this out."

"Ready."

"Ready! DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"Dino power!"

"Attack!" shouted Zeltrax.

"Let's do it." shouted the rangers.

"Okay, give it all you got." said Jack as both sides ran at each other to fight.

"You're toast, Zeltrax." said Tommy as he goes at him.

"Oh really?" said Zeltrax as both start fighting each other. Once he knocks him to the ground, he points his weapon at him. "Don't bother getting up." he said.

"Hyah!" shouted two familiar voices and shots were fired at Zeltrax.

"We thought you might need some help." said Syd.

"Let's do it!" said Sam.

"Sorry we're late!" said Cruger, reaching out to help Tommy. "But someone forgot to send us an invitation to the party."

"You know that I would never do that, Commander!" shouted Leah.

"But she's the exception." he then added as he pulls him up. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise." said Tommy.

"This is better than I could have hoped for." said Gruumm as he watches the fight from his ship. "Victory is ours!"

Back in the woods, the rangers created a circle as they were cornered. "Surround them." ordered Zeltrax. "This is your end, power rangers. You are outnumbered. Look at the size of my army."

"It is true." said Cruger. "You have us outnumbered. But remember, it is not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog. No one gets inside our circle!"

"No one gets inside!" said Jack and it started a chain reaction.

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"No one gets inside!"

"You got it, commander!" said Jack.

"Attack!" shouted the vine creature and they ran towards the rangers. Soon as they attacked, they were thrown off by the rangers. The spotty eyed monster attacks Kira, causing her to duck the attack.

"Whoa!"

"Are you okay?" asked Syd.

"Let's get him!" said Kira and all four girls got him alone from the others. "Let's blast this clown!" said Syd. "Fire! Oh, yeah!"

"Alright!" shouted Leah. Trent and Sam were holding their own.

"Not bad." said Sam.

"Thanks. Check this out." said Trent and goes towards the group at lightning fast speed.

"How about this? Omega-Morpher!" said Sam, charging up his morpher. "Electro-Mode!"

Electricity went through the ground and knocks the bots down to the ground. "Ha! That did it." said Sam.

Ethan went after the spotty eye monster with Sky and Bridge following him. "Okay, all together!" said Sky.

"Look out!" said Ethan as the spotty eyed monster fired at them.

"Fire!" shouted Sky as he and Bridge take a shot at him.

"Hyah!" shouted Zeltrax as he fires at Cruger and Tommy. Both Shadow and Black rangers went after him. "He's mine!" shouted Cruger as his Shadow Saber makes contact with Zeltrax. "That was great teamwork."

"This is no longer my battle." said Zeltrax, getting up from the ground. "But I will see you again, black ranger."

Zeltrax then disappears, leaving Cruger and Tommy confused by what he said. "We're taking you down!" said the vine monster with his team of Krybots.

"I don't think so." said Jack and turns to Connor. "Let's battilize!"

"S.P.D. BATTILIZER!"

"SHIELD OF TRIUMPH!"

"Cyber Mode!" said Jack as both he and Connor went into Battlizer mode.

"Triassic Ranger!" shouted Connor.

"Get them! Attack!" ordered the vine monster and the foot soldiers went after both red rangers. Soon as the last Krybot was defeated, the vine monster looks down at it. "Get up, you fool." he said to the damaged Krybot then looks up to see Connor and Jack run towards him.

"Oh, no."

"BATTILIZER! SONIC MODE!" shouted Jack. "Yeah!"

"BATTILIZER! PANNER!" shouted Connor.

"Fire!" they shouted as they destroyed the vine monster.

"Alright!"

"No!" said Gruumm and he wasn't pleased. "I'll go down there and finish them off myself."

"Not such a good idea, your hornship." said Mora as she stands up from the chair. "Looks like the wormhole's closing. If we don't go back, we're never going back."

"No matter, I'll defeat earth now." said Gruumm.

"Fine." Mora said. "But then you're also going to reconquer all the other galaxies and planets you've already defeated. Because, since its 2004, none of that's happened yet. So if I were you…maybe…"

"Ha!" he said, cutting her off. "Very well."

Gruumm then leaves earth and heads back to the wormhole. Back at the fight, there were still Krybots, Orange heads and Blue heads left. "This is it, rangers." said Cruger.

"R.I.C….Hyah!" shouted Jack, throwing the bone for him.

"Canine Cannon!" shouted S.P.D.

"Z-rex Blaster!" shouted Dino Thunder.

Both sets of rangers aimed their weapons at the enemy. "Ready!" they shouted.

"Aim." said Connor.

"Fire." said Jack. They then shot the remaining foot soldiers, destroying them all.

"Rangers!"

(S.P.D.)

"Red."

"Blue."

"Green."

"Yellow."

"Pink."

"Purple."

"Omega."

"Shadow."

(Dino)

"Tyranno."

"Tricera."

"Ptera."

"Brachio."

"Drago."

"Power Rangers! Defenders of Earth!"

Outside of the high school, the clock chimed. "Well, guys, it's time to say goodbye." said Jack.

"So soon?" asked Connor.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" asked Kira. "You're time travelers, right? So no matter how long you stay, you can still get back at the same time."

"Did she just call us time travelers?" asked Leah.

"She did." said Bridge.

"Not true." said Z. "The wormhole's closing. We gotta go."

"Not to mention I've got some chores to do for my mom." said Leah.

"You have chores?" asked Ethan, laughing.

"You bet, I do." said Leah. "How else am I going to get an allowance?"

"Touché." said Ethan.

"I really wish I could stay." said Bridge. "I was born just last week, and I could meet myself and become my own best friend. Wait. What if I met myself and I didn't like me?"

All but Bridge looks at Leah. "It's already on my list of things to do." said Leah.

"We understand. You guys gotta go." said Trent. "Thanks, guys. This is something I'll always remember."

"Uh…" said Leah, then teleports into the shuttle.

"Unfortunately, we can't let you do that." said Sky.

"You're going to erase our memories, aren't you?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, we have to." said Syd. "Knowledge of the future would only change wants meant to be. For better or worse. It's gotta be like this."

"But what about her?" Ethan asked, pointing to the shuttle window of where Leah was looking out of. Cruger looks over at her.

"I made a promise to her mother that I wouldn't do it." Cruger replied. "And believe me, she's trouble enough as she is."

"But you guys love me anyway. Right, commander?" Leah said through the window.

"That we do." he said.

"No matter how much of a pain she is." said Z. Cruger then walks around Syd, holding something in his hand.

"Say 'Cheese'." he said to them and a blue flash appears. "School's over. Go home."

"Did that dog just talk?" Kira asked Connor.

"I-I think so." he said.

"It really doesn't seem fair that they're not going to remember any of this." said Bridge.

"I agree. It is not fair." said Cruger, watching the Dino rangers walk away. He then points it to the rest of B-Squad. "Say 'Cheese'."

"Uh, Commander?" asked Jack, looking around at 2004 earth. "Excuse me, I don't mean to sound confused. But where are we?"

"We're on a mission, Jack." said Cruger. "Now get in the shuttle and buckle up. Tell Leah to do the same thing. We have preset coordinates to take us home."

"Sounds good." said Sky.

The others walked towards the shuttle. "Now one last detail. Good thing that only Leah will remember this." he muttered to himself before wiping his memory of the team up.

"Are you coming, Commander?" asked Z.

"Uh…yeah." he said, looking around and following the others. "I'd think I better."

"Looks like a certain squad had a good mission without me." Leah said with a smile, knowing full well what exactly happened.

"I believe so." said Bridge as they entered the shuttle.

Back in 2025, Gruumm was having his conversation. "Yes…I have failed." he said. "I have underestimated the enemy. It will not happen again. That is not necessary. I can do this. Yes, your magnificence. I will prepare for your arrival."


End file.
